


Playing With Fire

by XxSynthetic_CyanidexX



Category: Pocket Monsters: Gold & Silver & Crystal | Pokemon Gold Silver Crystal Versions
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 19:23:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 20
Words: 107,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7327189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxSynthetic_CyanidexX/pseuds/XxSynthetic_CyanidexX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Collateral Damage. Given a second chance to put things right, Silver decides that maybe changing his behaviour towards people will help in the long run. That works fine until he bumps into his old arch nemesis, who isn't as evil as he once thought. But as his love for Gold grows will jealously be the major ingredient to the red head's downfall? Yaoi! GoldxSilver.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Everything Changes

To be given a second chance was something that just seemed surreal right now. Like everything that I saw, that I dreamt, was just a collection of possible occurrences. There wasn't substantial proof that even if I chose to make the same mistakes that my life would have ended up like that, but having that vision...really affected me.

Gold...right now we were not as close as we were in my vision, and I had no idea if we ever would be, but when I kissed him earlier I knew it meant something. And just like my premonition I am in the Pokemon Centre room, sharing with Gold, staring out of the window.

He seemed different. Like he wasn't his usual bubbly self, making stupid lame ass jokes and trying to get on my nerves. In fact he was being too quiet. I expected some remark to why I was just looking out of the window, but he hadn't said anything.

I sighed, gazing up at the network of stars in the night sky, all glistening and twinkling for all to see. A small smile crept upon my lips as I closed my eyes briefly. Right now I had a chance to put everything right, to make me and Gold work. We had no worries about Cyan trying to destroy us and we could just enjoy things at our pace. Only it wasn't that easy.

Gold was oblivious to my vision, so my sudden urge to kiss him must have really shocked him. Maybe that was why he was so quiet.

Had I scared him? Then again the Silver he knew wasn't like me now...I used to be so horrible, so insular. But how could I be like that now? Now after I had seen the error to my behaviour. But...perhaps acting like I hadn't changed would help?

"Gold..." I muttered, weirdly hating the sound of my voice echoing in the silence. I glanced over my shoulder, watching the amber eyed boy spread out over the large bed, gazing up at the ceiling.

"Yeah?"

I frowned, biting my lip, feeling nervous. Why was I feeling like this? It was just Gold, the same Gold I saw in my premonition. He shouldn't be making me feel like this.

"Are...you okay?"

Golden eyes raised to mine briefly until he nodded.

"Of course I am, why wouldn't I be?"

I shrugged my shoulder's, fully turning to face his sprawled out body, as I leaned against the window sill. How could I explain all this? It was all so stupid, and incredibly unreal. He might think I had lost my mind or something.

"...you're quiet..."

The dark haired boy moved until he was lying on his stomach, elbows propping his body up slightly as his hands rested underneath his chin.

"I was just thinking,"

"About what?"

"Stuff..."

I rolled my eyes. Wow that was helpful. But still he didn't seem too troubled to me. In fact he just looked like he was literally trying to sort out a metaphorical mess inside of his head. Slowly I walked towards the bed, sitting down on the edge, just looking at him.

"Do you...want to talk about it?" I asked, wanting to hit myself afterwards. Since when did I care about that shit? Gold glanced at me for a moment, before a playful smirk teased his lips.

"Since when did you care about my problems?"

Instantly I looked away, allowing my long red hair to hide my expression from view. I knew I should have used a different approach.

"...I don't care about your problems," I mumbled, hating the fact I couldn't bring myself to be heartless any more. What the hell was wrong with me? The bed shifted and before I knew it Gold was sitting upright beside me, raising an eyebrow in thought.

"...Silver...did something happen?"

I blinked in shock. Happen? What did he mean?

"Huh?"

"Did something happen earlier today?"

His eyes burned into mine and I could feel my heart pound ever faster in my chest. Images flooded my mind, visions of what could have been between us, what we could have had. Then I frowned, instantly causing the dark haired boy to tense.

"...Silver?"

I was brought back to reality for that moment as the temporary silence seemed to deafen my ears. I hated it, I wanted Gold to continue talking, to never stop. But obviously that wouldn't happen.

"I...I'm fine..." I lied, fidgeting with my hands in my lap, trying to think of anything to say to Gold. He shook his head.

"You're lying,"

"I am not!" I said defiantly, trying my best to hide the shaky undertone to my voice. Of course it was useless. If my hands were anything to go by then Gold could blatantly see my whole body trembling.

"...so why are you shaking like that?"

He pointed to my hands and instantly I pulled the edges of my sleeves over them. It was a self conscious thing, seemed I hadn't grown out of that yet.

"...it's nothing."

"Silver, you can talk to me, you know?"

It just wasn't that simple. Maybe I should just forget about it, and not rush things. If Gold and I were going to happen then wouldn't it happen regardless of what I did?

"Yeah..."

Then he placed a hand on my shoulder, causing my whole body to tense immediately.

"You're...making me worry. I don't like it."

My eyes glanced at Gold's expression to see he was frowning. It wasn't like I didn't want to tell him, it was the fact I couldn't. So as my eyes gazed back at my hands I decided to try to say something at least.

"...sorry, it's just complicated."

"Too right it is. Silver...you kissed me in front of everyone!"

His voice was loud, but he didn't seem angry. Just shocked, wanting answers that I could not provide. I mean how would he react if I just admitted that I loved him?

"...I did..."

"I just...want to know why. The Silver I know would never let anyone hug him, let alone that!"

A small smirk teased my lips as Gold's hand gently rubbed my shoulder. That was very true. But I just saw Gold and I couldn't stop myself.

"People...change..."

Golden eyes blinked in confusion.

"Yeah, but it's like you've gone full circle or something! This is just not you Silver,"

Was it so wrong to try and change my behaviour? Did Gold like it when I was a horrible heartless bastard? I sighed heavily, wishing that this conversation would just end already.

"...like I said... it's complicated."

"Silver..."

Gold shook his head, obviously wanting to protest at my lack of co-operation, but before he could say anything else he was cut off by a thunderous scream.

"AAAHHHHHHH!"

My body jolted at the sound. What the hell was that?

"What the hell...?" Gold complained, glancing at the door. The scream vaguely sounded like a voice I recognised.

Was it Crystal? But why would she be screaming?

"That sounded like Crystal."

The dark haired boy immediately got to his feet, with myself following suit. Well, I didn't want to be alone in this room.

"I suppose we should check it out." Gold murmured, causing me to nod in agreement. And just like that we left our room and made our way to Crystal's.

Gold knocked three times and still no-one was answering the door. What the hell was she playing at? I was growing impatient, sighing and leaning against the wall. Gold continued pressing his ear against the door, listening for any noise inside the room, then he would knock again.

"Crys! Is everything okay in there?!"

I watched him. He was nervous, concerned to why his best friend was not answering the door, and to be honest a part of me felt the same.

Had something happened to her?

And just like that my whole body froze.

What if...by changing the time line it altered other people's lives too?

I swallowed hard as Gold continued knocking the door, not giving up.

"...Gold..." I tried, deciding it was time to actually tell him.

"Not right now Silver...I'm trying to listen if Crys is okay."

I folded my arms in annoyance and looked away, changing my mind. Okay fuck it. I wasn't going to tell him. He could stay in the dark.

Then my ears alerted to the sound of the door unlocking from the inside and a horrendous creaking sound echoed through the corridor. As I glanced back to where Gold stood Crystal was at the door, her cheeks were flushed in a red hue, and she was sniffling.

Had she been crying?

"Crystal? What happened?" Gold asked, until the blue haired girl collapsed in his arms, breaking down completely. I had never seen her so worked up before, it was like she was terrified of something.

"Oh...G-Gold...it was...horrible!"

"Okay...calm down, and tell me everything that happened."

His voice was soft, like he used to speak to me. Well...in my vision.

Once again my body tensed at the reoccurring image. Would he ever be like that with me now? Crystal sniffled as she clung to Gold like he was literally her only lifeline in this world.

"It...was...awful Gold...I...had a nightmare..."

"What happened?"

I watched both of them intently, never diverting my gaze. A nightmare? Wasn't it usually me who suffered from restless nights? Crystal raised her face to look at Gold before she closed her eyes, allowing new tears to fall down her cheeks.

"...I dreamt that...you had a Birthday Party...and...it was a disaster!"

My heart pounded in my chest as realisation started to sink in.

She dreamt of what I saw in my vision? No...that wasn't possible, was it?

Gold looked confused for a moment.

"How so?"

She sniffled again, trying to get her voice at a steady level before speaking again.

"...it was a massacre! Lots of people were killed! I...I ended up crippled...in a wheelchair...and Silver..."

At the mention of my name I glanced up to meet sparkling eyes of blue.

"...he...he..."

Then she broke down again, only able to stand thanks to Gold supporting her. I watched as he gently stroked her back and tried to calm her down, but right now I was more on edge than ever.

She didn't mention what happened to me...was it what I saw? Did I get shot by the police? Did I...die?

"Crys it was only a nightmare, it's not real." Gold soothed.

If only he knew. It certainly felt real to me when I experienced it, so I knew exactly how that felt. No wonder she was an emotional mess. But now that time line would not happen. I had changed that.

"..I...I know...s-sorry..."

"We all get them..." I added in, looking up at the ceiling in thought. Usually I only ever had nightmares. Dreams were foreign to me, but it was something I had learnt to deal with.

"I can't say I have ever suffered with them." Gold mused, still holding Crystal in his arms.

Well that didn't surprise me. He was always so laid back and care free. It wasn't like he had anything to worry about. The blue haired girl moved back slightly to wipe her face on the back of her hand. I figured she had calmed down a little now.

"You're lucky then." I groaned.

"I think...I'll be okay now..." Crystal murmured, taking a deep breath. Gold looked at her intently, his face pained to some degree. I guess he really worried over her.

"Are you sure?"

She nodded, smiling weakly.

"Yeah, it was just...a shock that's all."

Gold smiled back and deep inside it lifted my heart right up into the heavens. I had missed that stupid grin of his, in a weird way. As I moved away from the wall Crystal glanced at me, bowing her head slightly.

"I am sorry for...worrying you and disturbing you."

I heard Gold chuckle nervously I wondered why he would behave like that. It wasn't like we were doing anything spectacular. So instead of contributing to the conversation I merely rolled my eyes and let Gold do the talking.

"No, it's fine. Honest. Just...try and get some sleep."

Crystal nodded, her face still flushed in a faint red hue due to her crying antics. But at least she had calmed down and wasn't so hysterical any more.

"Okay...thank you Gold."

And with a nod of his head the blue haired girl slowly retreated to her room once again, locking it behind her.

I sighed heavily, running my fingers through my hair. This had been a long night, and I was shattered. Good job tomorrow was my day off from work but still, working at the department store would never be the same again. Not after what I saw.

"Crys never usually suffers from bad dreams..." Gold mused as he turned to face me. I shrugged half heartedly, not really caring. What I had been through was ten times worse.

"I think we should just try to get some sleep. It's late."

The dark haired boy nodded in response as I opened the door to our room and walked inside.

I sat on my end of the bed as I got inside, refusing to look up at the amber eyed boy who stood in front of me. Just getting today over with would be an achievement.

"Silver..."

My eyes glanced up momentarily at Gold. He seemed confused, almost hurt, and I didn't know why.

"Mhm?"

I watched as he sat beside me, clasping his hands together in his lap.

"You never told me why you are acting this way."

Frowning to myself I sighed, wishing this conversation would just go away.

"There is nothing to tell..."

Gold raised an eyebrow in thought.

"So, you just changed your whole demeanour over night?"

"No..." I mumbled, hating the sound of my voice right now. I could almost feel his eyes burning into me, judging me for my behaviour. I hated it. Why couldn't he just accept it and be happy?

"...so what then?"

"It...doesn't matter."

Gold sighed, placing a hand to his head. I allowed my eyes to trail downwards to the carpet as they started to get adjusted to the dark environment.

"So, you kissed me and you expect me to just not ask about why you did it, and move on?" Involuntarily I flinched, wishing that somehow this was easier.

Why was this so hard? In my vision Gold came onto me! Why was that not happening now?!

"...I said I was sorry."

"It's not about being sorry Silver..." He grunted afterwards, obviously losing patience with me. Instead of protesting or answering him back I flopped on my side of the bed, subconsciously hugging the pillow for comfort. Gold didn't move. He just stared at me.

"...you're screwing with my head, you know?"

I closed my eyes, trying to block out his voice. Things would have been so much easier if he just didn't ask questions. Gold normally just went for it, and didn't think about consequences. This wasn't supposed to happen.

"It's not intentional..."

"Oh really? So why did you kiss me then? Was it a spur of the moment thing? Do you ACTUALLY like me? Or is this some sort of sick and twisted mind game to you?"

Those words hurt, like really hurt. I moved up slightly so I could look at Gold, and I saw the pain in his eyes. Was that really how it seemed to him? Did he think that little of me? Shaking my head a little I tried to explain as best as I could.

"...this isn't a game Gold...something happened which...I can't really explain and when I saw you I...couldn't stop myself..."

Poor excuse, but it was the only thing I could say. Gold raised his eyebrow at me.

"That still doesn't clarify anything, you know?"

Feeling annoyed at myself and Gold I sat upright, my hands balling into fists. It was like he was attacking me, causing me to feel threatened. Did he want me to lash out?

"Just...leave it!"

"Not until you tell me the fucking reason!"

I glared at him, and at that moment I swear to Arceus he was glaring at me too. But, it didn't make me angrier. In fact it caused my heart to thunder in my chest.

"That's not going to happen." I grumbled.

Gold's eyes narrowed as his body neared mine. Instinctively I backed away, until my head hit against the headboard and I cringed. When I opened my eyes again Gold was very close to me, glaring into my eyes. So close in fact if I concentrated I could almost feel his breath on my face.

"Well...you are not going to sleep until you tell me."

Quickly I turned my head to the side and closed my eyes. This was too much for me right now.

Why was he so close? Was he doing this on purpose?

"Fuck you Gold!" I cried, my hands trembling at my sides.

"Why is it so hard for you to tell me?" His voice was gentle, soft and I found myself relaxing a little. When I opened my eyes and looked back into his golden eyes I saw he was smiling. And I hated it when he did that.

"It's...hard to explain."

"Try me."

I sighed heavily, trying to figure out what exactly I was supposed to say.

How could I tell him everything? About us, about Cyan and about the fact he tried to kill everyone I loved because of something I did? It was all so stupid.

"...I...had a vision." I blurted out, watching as Gold's face contorted in confusion.

"A...vision?"

"Yes."

"Like...of the future?"

I shrugged, not knowing if that was what it was. Maybe it was a possible future, which now I had changed it so none of those things would ever occur. Which I was grateful for, but at the expense of Gold and I. We were not together, and right now I doubted we ever would be.

"...I did something bad which caused everything to spiral out of control, and lots of bad things happened."

And then I felt Gold's hand gently rest on mine, allowing my eyes to trail downwards. Why was he doing this?

"Is that why you have been acting so...different?"

Weakly I nodded, closing my eyes. I didn't want to relive that experience ever again. Cyan had caused enough problems, just merely thinking about it was sending my body into panic. The dark haired boy smiled, and chuckled.

"Silver...it doesn't mean any of that will happen."

"I know..." I murmured, feeling the warmth of Gold's hand on my own. Even now my heart wouldn't stop beating faster for him. It was like it would burst out of my chest soon.

"Maybe you just need to sleep. Everything might become clearer in the morning."

That was a great idea. Quickly I moved my hand from Gold's, feeling my body tense up.

"Yeah..."

As he smiled at me the dark haired boy stood up and walked over to the other side of the large bed. Then he sat down on his part of the bed, and took his shoes and socks off. I kicked my boots off, not feeling comfortable with having bare feet in bed just yet. I also decided to keep my clothes on. Things were awkward enough.

Gold of course had no shame whatsoever and basically stripped down to his white cotton boxer shorts, causing my face to get extremely hot all of a sudden.

Those boxers were the same in my vision...

"Silver...?"

I snapped out of my daze until I met Gold's eyes. He seemed concerned.

"I'm not going to even ask why you were just staring at my crotch..."

My eyes widened in realisation.

Shit...did I really just do that?!

My face seemed to just burst into flames at the heat that radiated off it, and quickly I pulled the bed sheets over my body in embarrassment. As I closed my eyes I heard Gold laugh and then felt the bed shift slightly as he lay beside me.

"It's okay...I'm not going to go crazy or beat you up, besides...that's usually your job."

I kept the bed sheet pulled up high around my face, so angry with myself right now.

How could I have been so stupid?! Why did I do that? Stupid fucking visions...

"Relax Silv."

Not knowing what else to do I turned away from him, facing the wall, wishing that I could force myself to sleep right now. I was dying of embarrassment. Once again Gold chuckled.

"Sheesh, I never had you down as the shy and retiring type."

"Shut up Gold!" I cried in defence, feeling my whole body tense up completely.

This was hell right now. He was lying beside me with nothing but boxers on, and knowing that we were a couple in my premonition wasn't helping me right now. My eyes shot open in shock as I felt a finger delicately dance down my spine, causing me to shiver.

"Why are you hiding from me Silv? Are you worried I might get excited around you?"

I closed my eyes tightly, feeling my body tremble under the pressure. Was it such a crime to want to be able to sleep in peace for once?

"I'm trying to fucking sleep you moron!"

The finger from my spine disappeared which allowed me to breathe a sigh of relief. Maybe he had given up for the night.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realise how important beauty sleep was to you."

Grumbling incoherent nonsense to myself I closed my eyes and tried to settle down. It was late, and if we stayed up any later I would be very grouchy in the morning. As I sighed weakly I felt Gold shuffle slightly amongst the bed sheets before mumbling quietly;

"Night Silv."

As I managed to get my heartbeat and breathing back to normal I started to relax, feeling a little better. Maybe Gold was right, perhaps things would become clearer in the morning. And with that in mind I murmured.

"...night..."


	2. A Rude Awakening

I wasn't too sure where I was but this horrible repugnant smell infiltrated my nose, causing my stomach to knot violently. Just...what the hell was this?

My eyes scanned the area noticing that in fact I was back at that Community Hall in my vision, lying down on the ground, staring up at a cracked ceiling. Why was I back here? As I sat up and rubbed my forehead I could hear the blaring sound of sirens, and wails from outside. Was this like before?

I got to my feet shakily, noticing that no-one else was around. It was just me, and the smell of a burnt out truck and blood for company. Cautiously I wondered around the bomb site, trying to avoid any shards of glass or debris in my way. Was this a dream? Why was I dreaming of this place again?

Then my body froze as I heard it. A gun shot. It was like some-one had used Thunder Wave on me for that moment because I just couldn't move. That sound...I had heard it before.

"NOOOOO!"

I flinched at the loud wailing voice and suddenly I found that my limbs had started working again, and so instinctively ran towards the direction of the sound. If I was correct then it would be just like my vision...and would be outside.

As I got to the large double doors that lead to the outside I noticed they were already opened, and flashing blue lights were starting to hurt my eyes the longer I stared.

Squinting I tried to make out anything that was happening, trying to understand all the commotion.

It was only when I took a step forward and looked downwards that I saw it. Gold was there, knelt down on the floor, holding something. His whole body was trembling violently and at that moment I wished I could have hugged him or something.

Then my eyes scanned the crowd, noticing Blue and Red, just like before. Blue was in tears, crying into Red's arms, as the Champion seemed just as distant as ever. Why was everyone so upset?

I swallowed hard as my eyes met the crumpled figure of Gold's once again. In this position I couldn't see what he was holding so cautiously I walked closer.

As I did I felt my heart get heavier with every step until I saw a pool of crimson red blood surrounding the dark haired boy. His body was rocking backwards and forwards as he cradled something in his arms, head shaking wildly. He didn't speak, which was starting to worry me.

Finally as I peered around his figure I felt my heart literally stop in my chest. No...this...wasn't right. My eyes perceived a mass of tangled red hair, a limp lifeless body, covered in blood. As tears stung my eyes I couldn't believe what I was seeing.

That...was me...

I never saw that far into my vision when I woke up, but...I was dead...and Gold...he was distraught. This was horrible.

My whole body started to tremble as I watched the dark haired boy gently remove a few strands of red hair from my lifeless face, smiling weakly. I was so pale, completely devoid of life, and I could clearly see the gunshot wound in my stomach, bleeding out onto the cold hard ground, covering Gold's clothes.

"...Silver..." He murmured weakly, refusing to let go of my body, as I just stood there and watched this horrible scene unfold. Why was I witnessing this?!

Closing my eyes tightly I wanted to pinch myself into waking up, but right now I didn't have the energy to. Gold was broken, completely devastated and it was tearing my heart apart.

"...why did you leave me...?" He cried, bowing his head slightly as tears fell down his cheeks. And suddenly I was finding it very hard to breathe. My lungs tightened considerably, causing an excruciating pain to sear through me.

But...this wasn't going to happen now! I had changed the time line!

"G-Gold..." I murmured, knowing he couldn't hear me but I needed to say his voice out loud. It felt better to hear my own voice, knowing that this was nothing more than a bad dream.

But it didn't make the pain any less.

"You...could have stayed with me...we could have...ran away from this...had a future together...why...why did you..."

His body heaved painfully as he cried, allowing my heart to continue breaking the longer I saw this scene unfold. Without knowing what else to do I turned away and closed my eyes tightly. I didn't want to see any more.

"Gold...I'm sorry..." I mumbled out loud, feeling so guilty right now. And as the sounds of sirens and crying started to disappear from my mind I couldn't help but feel like my whole world was still crashing down, despite it being nothing more than a dream.

I jolted awake in shock, thankful that finally I managed to wake up from that nightmare. As I opened my eyes weakly I felt something warm, and strong wrapped around me. It was only after I had let it sink in that I realised just what it was.

It was Gold. He was holding me, and was fast asleep completely unaware.

My body tensed up immediately as I stared at his face, not liking this close proximity. I could feel the warmth of his body against mine, and the power behind his arms as he held me. But I couldn't just lie here and accept this. Besides, I was pretty sure it was morning now.

"Gold..." I murmured, trying my best to push the dark haired boy away, without waking him up if I could. Of course that failed miserably. In fact he grunted in annoyance and moved closer, until his nose was touching mine.

My heart thundered in my chest, as with his every breath I could feel it on my face, causing my skin to heat up considerably.

"Stop this Gold!" I cursed, in a whisper, pushing harder against his shoulder's to get him to move, only it wasn't working. Grunting to myself I sighed, wondering how the hell I was supposed to get him off me! I wasn't sure if he was ticklish, so that might just fail miserably.

What other options did I have right now?

My eyes stared at his relaxed face, at how his hair had fanned out over the pillow, and a few strands had fallen across his cheek. He seemed so at ease, with not a care in the world, so why did I still feel like shit right now? Was it the dream?

Gold shifted closer to me, causing my body to tense up immediately. I needed to get him away from me, I didn't like anyone being in my personal space.

So, I pushed against him with all my might, hoping that it might at least wake him up. What I received I didn't expect.

"Oh baby, I knew you'd come round to the idea..."

I blinked in shock.

What? Was he...sleep talking?

Grumbling to myself I continued to push him away, only to find that he moved closer, completely crushing my arms against my chest.

"How badly...do you want it?" Gold groaned, in a sleepy sort of voice and all the fine hairs on my arms stood on end. My eyes widened as I realised just what was going on.

Oh please tell me Gold wasn't having erotic dreams! Not while he was holding me!

"Piss off Gold!" I cursed, struggling against him as once again his nose touched my own, causing my heart to thunder dangerously in my chest.

Why was he so damn close?!

Closing my eyes I tried to steady my own nerves, as unbearable heat was almost setting my skin on fire.

"Mhm...I love it when you talk dirty..."

His body moved closer to mine until he was literally flush up against me. I found myself breathing more heavily than I usually would, and when Gold gently rocked his hips forwards I yelped loudly, like a Growlithe in pain.

What the hell was we playing at?!

Cautiously I opened my eyes, seeing just how close Gold's face was to my own. He was fast asleep, completely oblivious to his actions. And then I allowed my eyes to trail underneath the bed sheets. Then an overwhelming heat ignited my face as I looked away.

Oh my...shit. He was fucking erect?! What the fuck?!

"Come closer baby...I need you..." He moaned softly, as his hand somehow managed to trail underneath the back of my shirt, gently clawing at the skin. I hissed in both annoyance and frustration.

What the fuck was he doing?! This wasn't supposed to happen! And I couldn't move!

Biting my lip I struggled against his chest, hoping that my movement would wake him up. No such luck.

"A-ah..." He groaned deeply, and once again his hips rocked against my body, brushing his noticeable erection against my leg. My whole body tensed in shock and horror at this scene.

Gold...was having an erotic dream about Arceus knows who...and now...he's humping me?!

"Gold...stop this! For fuck's sake!" I cried out, hearing my voice crack under the pressure.

As much as I hated this, a part of me craved this attention. After the whole vision of Gold and I being a couple, even though this felt so wrong, it felt right too.

Then Gold shifted again, his nose nuzzling the crook of my neck, causing my skin to burn once again. My arms were still compromised, and crushed between myself and Gold's chest. I wished I could move, this was ridiculous.

"A-ah...do you want it...harder...?" He moaned against my skin, as he rocked his hips against me again, causing me to close my eyes tightly.

This was awful, in every possible way. I could hear Gold moaning, just like he did in my vision, and it was because of some erotic dream. He might not even be dreaming about me!

With that thought in mind I used my legs to kick out at the dark haired boy, hoping to move him away. And I did, but his arms pulled me with him, until my nose was crushed against his collarbone. The side of my leg still felt his assault, and I shuddered violently.

Why was none of this working?!

"I swear...you're a dead man!" I groaned in protest, moving to push him away from me again, only to keep failing. His grip was firm, and I wondered how the hell he could still be asleep after all this?!

Then Gold's breathing got heavier, as breathless moans escaped into the air. His hips bucked harder against my leg, sending shivers down my spine every time.

Why was this happening?!

"Aah...Oh God..." Gold cried desperately, alerting me to the reasons behind his cries, and then it hit me.

Shit..shit...shit!

Without thinking I tried to move away, pushing him away as best as I could. But I was too late. Closing my eyes tightly I tried to ignore the fact his moans were getting louder, but it wasn't enough.

As Gold cried loudly in ecstasy I shoved hard against him, causing his body become unstable on the edge of the bed. I didn't realise how close to the end we were until it was too late. With that one final shove it caused both myself and Gold to fall off the bed, and onto the floor.

I groaned, feeling my forehead smack against something that seemed too hard to be real. As I weakly opened my eyes I noticed that I was lying on top of Gold and what my forehead had smashed against was his own head. He was now awake, nursing his skull from the fall, looking disorientated.

Fuck...that hurt.

"Oww...what the hell Silv...?" Gold groaned, narrowed amber eyes staring at me.

Quickly I sat upright, my legs either side of his body, grumbling nonsense to myself about the fall. I should have known that would have happened!

"It was your fucking fault!" I growled at him, feeling a small lump start to form on my forehead.

Great...

He blinked in confusion.

"Huh? How?! I was sleeping!"

"Urrghhh...you're such a fucking idiot!"

I turned away, placing a hand to my head in annoyance. Why did I ever agree to this? Even in my vision I didn't share the bed with Gold, and now I knew why. Because this happened!

"Is this your way of telling me you had a nightmare, and freaked out, so you ended up pushing me out of the bed?"

My eyes twitched in annoyance as I glared at him, seeing how his dark hair had ruffled up on the one side of his face. It looked stupid.

"What the hell?! It was NOT my fault!"

"Alright, alright...jeez...you're so loud."

My hands subconsciously balled into fists.

Yes I did have a nightmare, but it wasn't my fault I pushed Gold out of the bed! If he wasn't having such perverted dreams then it could have been avoided!

Suddenly the sound of the door being pushed open with great force alerted me, and as my eyes trailed to the direction I saw a very confused Crystal, standing there, looking from Gold to me. She was still in her nightgown, and her hair was a frizzy mess.

"...should I even ask what the hell is going on here?" She mumbled.

I glanced at Gold, who still seemed half asleep. It was only when I smacked him around the face did he groan and make some sign of movement. Quickly I got to my feet, brushing myself off.

Great...my clothes were now creased to fuck. That would be a bitch to get out.

"Ask idiot boy over there." I grumbled, folding my arms. Gold sat up, squinting at Crystal, who still seemed confused at the whole scene. He then waved slightly at the blue haired girl, not seeming to care about the fact he was lying on the floor, only wearing boxers.

"Mornin' Crys! What brings you here?"

She rolled her eyes and sighed.

"I heard a loud crash and wondered what the hell was going on! So, I come in here and see you two..." She shuddered for a moment, before continuing. "...seriously, what the hell were you even doing?!"

I refused to even look at Gold. Remembering the reasons to why I pushed him out of the bed was bad enough, let alone explaining it. But maybe I should have.

"Silv had a nightmare, and lunged at me."

"I DID NOT!" I cried in defence, absolutely appalled. How dare he lie about this!

"Well, you pushed me out of the bed." Gold said matter of factly, shrugging his shoulder's.

"Yes, because of YOU!"

The dark haired boy frowned, not seeming to understand why I did what I did. Had he forgotten?

"But...I was asleep."

"Yes! And, Arceus I wished that you wasn't asleep!"

"Guys..." Crystal intervened, holding her hands up. In annoyance I looked away, allowing my eyes to divert to an uninteresting spot on the wall, trying to stay calm somehow. I heard her sigh in irritation.

"...seriously, what the hell is wrong with you two? You were fine yesterday!"

I remained quiet, wondering if idiot boy was going to speak instead, and if he dared lie about it again, I was going to hit the roof. But he didn't. He stayed silent just like myself, which only annoyed the blue haired girl even more.

"Are you even going to talk to each other?!"

"Leave it Crys..." Gold murmured tiredly, yawning loudly as he stood up.

"Not until you tell me what the hell happened?!"

As Gold stood up and stretched I glanced over at him, noticing the incriminating evidence on his boxers shorts, and instantly turned away.

Great...if Crystal saw that then she would...

"AAHHHH GOLD!" She screamed loudly, and I cringed. Seemed like she noticed already. Then again it was so freakin' obvious.

"What?"

"Your boxers! Ewww, you fucking pervert!"

I stifled a laugh that threatened to escape my throat, as I continued to look away. I swear if I did I would have died of laughter, and embarrassment.

"What? I haven't done..." Then he paused, so I assumed he had noticed. "...oh..."

"...'oh? OH?!' IS THAT ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY?!"

So maybe she figured out why I pushed him out of the bed. There was no way I was putting up with him humping me all night, that can fuck off.

"I...didn't know!" Gold exclaimed in defence, which caused me to look at him. His whole face had turned a beautiful shade of crimson in response to Crystal finding out. I smirked, pleased with the outcome.

"That's disgusting! You should be ashamed of yourself!" She grumbled, before turning away. What was even more horrible was the fact I still had no idea who he was dreaming about. Did he even know?

"Crys it's not like I can stop it from happening if I'm asleep! Jeez..."

"But you were sharing a bed with Silver!"

Then Gold's eyes met mine, that blush still clearly seen on his honey coloured cheeks, before he looked down in embarrassment. Maybe the penny had finally dropped.

"Oh shit...sorry Silv."

I rolled my eyes.

"...you were fucking humping me..." I grumbled, only causing Crystal to get louder.

"WHAT?!"

"You have got to be kidding!" Gold cried out, his face getting redder and redder by the second. Slowly I shook my head, keeping my arms folded.

If only he knew...

"And you were moaning and stuff in my fucking ear...it was disgusting." I added in, knowing that the dark haired boy was probably dying of embarrassment right now, and it pleased me to my very core. Crystal's face was so pale, like she had just seen a ghost.

"I feel sick now..." She complained, using her hand to steady herself against the wall.

"I...I...don't remember!" Gold exclaimed, his voice stuttering slightly.

I remembered it...too well, so now he needed to be aware of his dirty bed time antics. Maybe then he would refrain from humping the nearest thing in sight. I shuddered at the thought.

"Gold! You should apologise to Silver! Imagine how he felt!" Crystal demanded, pointing at me. Amber eyes flickered to meet mine for a moment, before they returned to staring at the floor. Was he really that embarrassed about it.

"Yeah...sorry."

I shrugged my shoulder's, making a mental note to never, and I mean EVER share a Pokemon Centre room with this doofus ever again. Crystal still seemed shook up, but she had calmed down a lot. Maybe this was a lot of take in, I guessed that she had never witnessed Gold doing that before.

"Just...get dressed already! We have to leave soon." She mumbled, waving her hand at Gold as she turned her back to us. A part of me wondered if she was going back to her room to vomit or something, because she didn't look very well.

And once the blue haired girl left the room, Gold released a heavy sigh and flopped backwards onto the bed.

I turned around, watching as he looked at the ceiling, his face still sporting that red glow.

Was it true that he really didn't know he did any of that?

I frowned to myself, keeping my arms folded. He was such an idiot.

"Did I really...do that?"

His voice was weak, and feeble but I heard him. I sighed softly, not really wishing to repeat the conversation, or relive the experience. But I could clearly see he was hurt by it, and a part of me felt guilty.

"...yeah..."

He closed his eyes tightly, and I just watched him.

"I'm sorry...you probably hate me for that now..."

Rolling my eyes I shook my head.

"I don't hate you."

"I'd hate me, I should never have done that to you."

Shrugging my shoulder's I tried to make it seem that I was okay with it now, just so Gold could stop beating himself up about it. Even though right now I doubted anything would work.

"Just...forget it, and make sure you don't do it again."

Amber eyes flickered open and continued to stare at the ceiling. I forced a weak smile, hoping that he could see it. But I didn't think he could.

"You must have felt really uncomfortable...especially because I was asleep."

The dark haired boy used his elbows to prop his body up slightly so he could look at me. Our eyes met for a moment before I had to look away. I could feel my face get hotter the longer my mind thought about it.

"Yeah..." I glanced down, once again seeing the horrible wet patch on the front of his boxer shorts, and shuddering violently. "..just...go and have a shower..."

Gold nodded obediently and got to his feet. Lucky for us we had a shower cubicle in the room, just through the door. Not many Pokemon Centre rooms came with an en suite bathroom, I guess we were lucky.

"Sorry again." Gold murmured, weakly smiling at me as he grabbed his rucksack off the floor and headed towards the bathroom.

"Just...forget it okay?"

The dark haired boy nodded as he passed me and walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

In relief I sat on the bed, clawing my fingers down my face in comfort.

What the hell just happened? Why did I react like that? I mean...yes I pushed him out of the bed because it was disgusting...but, it was Gold. I should have expected something like this to happen.

Sighing to myself I wondered just what the hell was going to happen next. If my memory served me correctly then I was positive Crystal and Gold were going to suggest going to a café, the same café in my vision where Gold kissed me in the bathroom.

But...would any of that happen now I had altered the time line?

Frowning to myself I placed my head in my hands, sick and tired of all the changes. When I realised that Cyan would no longer be out for my blood I didn't realise that mine and Gold's relationship would be compromised.

I mean...what if we never got together because of this?

As I felt my heart sink into a sea of despair I decided to try and make that part of the time line happen, even if I had to do it myself.


	3. Dreams and Reality

I never realised how much my mind overloaded with utter shit whilst left in solitude, but while I was waiting for Gold to come out of the shower I just couldn't stop it. Memories...no, visions of what I used to have, used to be. They were now nothing more than dreams...figments of my imagination.

It wasn't real, and right now it never would be. Unless I got my act together and did something about it.

I combed my fingers through my hair nervously as my eyes concentrated on the door, listening for any signs of movement, watching for the door to open just a bit so then I would know that solitude would be gone for a moment. Only that didn't happen.

Sighing heavily I felt my heart hurt terribly for some reason, with every cursed beat it would echo a feeling of regret, of emptiness...through my whole body. I hated it.

Why wasn't Gold making that feeling go away? Why wasn't he here, making lame ass jokes, or accusing me of being gay? Why wasn't he taking advantage of me like before? Why wasn't he...telling me he..loved me..?

I sniffled, realising that tears were starting to form in my eyes. No...he couldn't see me crying, he would know something was wrong. I had to be strong, to hide my feelings. Even if it was so hard to do right now.

My body jolted upright at the sound of the bathroom door being opened, and I beheld the image of Gold. He was scrubbing his dark hair dry with a towel, and was shirtless. This only made my heart hurt even more, and I had to divert my gaze elsewhere. Even looking at him was becoming too painful.

"Man, that shower is top notch!" Gold commented to himself, as he continued scrubbing his hair. I sighed, not even having the energy to talk back right now. Besides, it was aimless chit chat, and could easily be avoided. That was until he stopped and stared at me.

"Silver?"

I glanced up quickly, my eyes meeting pools of gold, before allowing a shiver to dance down my spine.

"Sorry...miles away." I lied.

He smiled wildly, just like I remembered before throwing the towel into the laundry basket.

"It's unlike you to daydream, is it about anything important?"

How could I tell him? It's not like I could spill out everything, and expect him to just accept it.

Frowning to myself I waved the dark haired boy off, hoping he would retreat back to the bathroom, only he didn't.

"Have I...upset you?" He pursued, his voice soft and laced with guilt. Closing my eyes briefly I took a deep breath. Just...relax.

"No...I'm just...thinking."

"About what?"

"Nothing important..."

Gold shook his head and moved to sit beside me. Immediately my body tensed and I wished that just for a moment I could be in that solitude once again. Surprisingly it was less stressful. Amber eyes scanned me all over, before he sighed.

"When did you get like this?"

Slowly I turned my head, managing to finally look him in the eyes.

"Like what?"

"Like this...so..." Gold paused, as if trying to think of the right word. "...distant."

Once again my eyes fell to the floor, feeling a horrible rush of guilt wash over me. It's not like I could talk about it.

"It's nothing..." I continued lying, hoping to Arceus the dark haired boy would drop the subject. He didn't.

"Yeah right, and I'm Professor Oak." He mumbled sarcastically, before smiling again. Then I felt a hand gently place itself on my shoulder, causing all the fine hairs on my body to stand on end in shock.

"Why can't you...talk to me?"

Rolling my eyes I grunted in response.

"...it's not that simple."

"How?"

I wanted to hit him for being so dense right now.

Was everything really so black and white to him? Did he really think that by talking things through it would magically solve everything? He was wrong.

"Leave it Gold..."

"Not until you tell me why you're acting like this."

In annoyance I shrugged his hand off my shoulder, trying to ignore everything. I tried to block out the fact he was staring at me, probably judging me right now. But it was useless. In fact, it just intensified every time I thought about it.

I sighed heavily, clawing my fingers down my face in annoyance. Seriously, if Crystal burst through the door right now it would have been accepted, gladly. Or if the Pokemon Centre was on fire. Something. Anything.

"...I'm sorry about the...humping thing..."

I cringed immediately.

"I said to never bring that up!"

"So...that's not the reason why you're mad at me?" Gold mumbled, his voice soft and subtle, causing my heart to beat crazily right now.

Why the hell was this so hard?!

"I'm not...mad..."

I sighed softly, allowing my eyes to look up at the ceiling. Right now I wished I could just confess everything, but that would be totally out of character, and would probably frighten him away. Yeah...I didn't want that.

"So..what is it then?" Gold pursued.

"I said it's nothing..."

"Stop lying to me."

Okay, now I was getting annoyed. My patience was slowly slipping.

Why couldn't he just accept it and leave me alone?!

"...leave it Gold."

"Not until you tell me what is-"

"I SAID LEAVE IT!" I yelled, getting to my feet. Without thinking I walked over to the wall, placing my hands on it whilst my forehead tapped against the wallpaper slightly. I exhaled, not realising I had been holding my breath.

"Silver..."

"Seriously...if I were you I would stop talking..." I said threateningly, feeling my whole body tremble with both anger and fear.

What would I do if he found out? What if he hated me?

I closed my eyes tightly, my fingers digging against the wallpaper in frustration. I heard Gold sigh behind me.

"...I'll...go and get changed."

I refused to even look at him when I heard him get up off the bed, and walk back towards the bathroom. I only managed to relax when I heard the door close once again, and I knew that he was not in the same room as me. Clenching my hand into a fist I punched the wall angrily.

What the hell was going on with me?

After ten minutes I had calmed down enough to sit down on the bed without wanting to throttle the nearest thing to hand, which right now wasn't anything that was living and breathing. I couldn't even understand why I was allowing myself to get so worked up over this.

Was it because Gold was so different? Did I expect him to tease me, or mess with me somehow?

I frowned to myself, staring at the door. This whole thing was a mess.

"Hey..."

I was immediately alerted to Gold's voice not too far from me, which made me turn to face the direction. He was fully dressed, and his expression seemed sombre. Like he was unsure of what to say to me in case I just exploded or something.

"Hey..." I muttered back, feeling the bed shift slightly as he sat beside me.

"I was thinking...Crys and I are going to check out this café that recently opened up in town today, and I wondered if you wanted to join us?"

For that moment I froze.

The café...just like my vision! So, that part of the time line hadn't altered, but would the scene still be the same?

I sighed softly, alerting the dark haired boy.

"...or not? It's up to you."

"No...it's fine." I managed to choke out eventually, trying to force a weak smile. I had to go there, maybe I could make that event happen again somehow. I just had to remember what the hell happened.

"So, you'll come with us?"

I nodded weakly, and before I even had a chance to breathe again Gold lunged at me, hugging me so tightly strangled whines escaped my throat. Even though I hated people touching me because it was Gold it seemed to not matter as much, even if he was crushing my windpipe in the process.

"That's great! Crys will be thrilled!"

Once he had finally let go of me, and I adjusted my crumpled t-shirt on my shoulder's I looked at him in confusion.

"Why will she be happy?"

"Because she needs someone to talk to about my Birthday celebrations."

Once again my whole body tensed at the mention of it.

Birthday...Cyan...smashed windows...death...destruction.

It all came flooding back to me and I cringed suddenly. My brain seemed to suddenly implode on itself and a huge headache consumed me for a moment.

Shit...that hurt.

"Silver...?" Gold muttered quietly, his voice sounding concerned. Which he probably was with how I was behaving. But I couldn't help it. I didn't want to remember all the death and destruction.

"You're...not having a party are you?"

My voice was shaky, and as I looked at him and saw him shake his head a huge wave of relief washed over me. So Gold wasn't having a party? At least that could be crossed off the potential dangers list.

"Crys thought that something low key would be more appropriate, and besides...there are only certain people I want to celebrate it with."

I swear when he said those last words my heart literally somersaulted in my chest, silently praying and wishing that he was talking about me. But he probably wasn't.

I looked away again, trying to get my heart to calm down somehow. Only it wasn't working too well. Perhaps it was my anxiety kicking in again, or paranoia about what happened in my vision. Still, at least there was no party.

I heard Gold sigh softly and felt the bed move. He stood up, stretching his limbs slightly.

Was it really time to get going already?

Golden eyes diverted to mine for a moment before he smiled. It was a genuine smile, one that was slowly melting my heart. I hated it, and loved it at the same time.

"Well...I think we better make a move. Crys will be doing her nut in if we waste any more time."

I nodded and stood up, trying to smooth down the creases in my t-shirt. That is what happens when you sleep in your clothes, and do not bring anything clean to wear the next day. But still, it was of no importance to me.

It wasn't like I was trying to impress anyone...

"Yeah..."

I watched as the dark haired boy picked up his rucksack, which held all his various belonging and lead the way to the door. I followed him, suddenly feeling very nervous. I had no idea why, it wasn't like Gold and I did anything wrong, but perhaps talking to Crystal again after what happened might be a little strange. I shrugged it off and sighed as I closed the door, locking it behind us.

Crystal was already waiting for us at the front desk, and when she laid eyes on both of us she waved manically and practically skipped over. I sighed, seriously wanting to tear my hair out at the looks she was giving me, but I decided against it. A World War wasn't something on my bucket list.

"I was wondering when you guys would show up!" She complained, firmly placing her hands on her hips. Gold rolled his eyes playfully.

"You know it takes me hours to get ready! Like..I have to apply my make up...do my hair...sort out my clothes..."

She smacked him on the arm, and I watched as he winced.

"Drop the sarcasm you idiot!"

I watched the both of them as we slowly made our way towards the Pokemon Centre exit. There were no other people around besides us and Nurse Joy, so it was a pleasant enough experience.

"Who said I was being sarcastic?!" Gold cried in defence, before pointing at me. "Ask Silver! He will tell you I am a nightmare to wait for."

I glared at the dark haired boy. Why the hell was he bringing me into this? Crystal sighed in annoyance and puffed out her cheeks like an enraged Jigglypuff.

"You are unbelievable!"

"...you got the nightmare part right." I added in as the three of us made our way outside. As a gentle summer's breeze wafted through my hair I heard Gold groan in annoyance.

"A nightmare?! Me? Impossible!"

I shoved my hands in my pockets as we walked down the street towards where the café was situated. If my memory served me correctly in my vision the café was hidden away in the city, not stood out like most establishments, and it should be a new looking building.

But it could all be different...

"Oh shut up Gold! I still haven't forgiven you for doing that to me this morning..." Crystal groaned, and I wondered if she meant the little accident that happened between Gold and I.

Well...it was a traumatising experience.

"I said I was sorry! What more do you want? Blood?"

"Learn to control your bodily functions..." I added in, watching as the dark haired boy turned to face me. His skin was shimmering in the sun, highlighting the honey colouring perfectly. It made me feel slightly uneasy for a moment.

"Oh, and it's never happened to you before?"

He raised an eyebrow at me, begging me to disagree with him. But I did the unexpected.

"Yes, it happened to me when I was like fifteen..."

I heard Crystal snicker in the background, causing Gold to click his tongue in irritation.

"That is bollocks and you know it!"

"I think I know my own body Gold..." I shot back, rolling my eyes. Then Crystal joined in.

"Silver isn't sex crazy, unlike you!"

I cringed at the tone of her voice. It was so high pitched it went straight through me like nails scraping on a chalk board. Gold gasped, as if he was genuinely offended by her remark.

Yeah right...

"How the hell do you know that?!"

Crystal paused before looking at me. My expression was neutral, like I was uninterested about the whole conversation. Then she pointed to my face.

"Can you really imagine Silver being like that?"

Immediately I scowled at Gold as his eyes met mine. If he dared say yes, I would definitely hit him for that, not matter how much my heart yearned for him. He could still take a beating. Then Gold frowned.

"I guess not...he's a prude."

"What did you say?!" I returned darkly, glaring at him. He chuckled nervously, scratching the back of his head.

"Well...what I meant was..."

"You called me a fucking prude?!" I cried, even though really I didn't care about it.

I guess being a prude was better than a man whore, which was how Crystal was referring to Gold. His eyes widened as we stopped walking. Holding his hands up in defence once again he smiled nervously.

"No..well yes...well...you see..."

"Gold stop digging yourself a bigger hole...Silver will seriously hit you with the shovel and bury you if you carry on." Crystal intervened, shaking her head lightly. It seemed he understood and ended up bowing his head slightly. I watched him, feeling the urge to smirk right now. But I didn't.

"Sorry..."

"At least I'm not a man whore." I shot back, smirking finally to myself as without warning I walked past both of them and continued my way to the café. I assumed I was going the right way. And my theory was proven correct when Gold started yelling at me, running behind me.

"I am no whore!"

Crystal tagged behind him, not happy with my sudden power walking outburst, and was now panting for breath. I glanced over my shoulder at the shorter boy, who actually seemed genuinely hurt by my comment. But I was not going to take it back, or apologize.

"Could have fooled me..." I murmured.

"If I was really a man whore then...I'm sure you would have known about it by now."

He wiggled his eyebrows playfully at me, and my face seemed to just burst into flames. I knew I was blushing, and I couldn't help it! I even tried turning away, but it made it even MORE noticeable.

Shit... Why? Was it my inner demons telling me how much I secretly wanted that?

"That's...disgusting.." I said quietly, praying that no-one noticed my sudden change in behaviour. Well Crystal was usually very dense so the likelihood of her catching on was slim.

"Gold, I swear to Arceus you have no shame..." Crystal complained, placing a hand to her head, as the wind softly tousled her blue pigtails. The dark haired boy smiled wildly, and once again my heart flipped inside of my chest, making me weak at the knees. But I couldn't show it was affecting me, no I had to hide it somehow.

"It's no fun being stuck up and pretentious. Life is for living, and that is what I intend to do."

"Yes, live your life..but tone down the crude behaviour! You're freaking us all out!"

I couldn't have agreed more. But, he was like that, he never thought about the stuff he did. He just did it, and thought about consequences later. Seems like some things never change.

Soon enough we reached the café, which was the exact replica of the one in my vision. It caused the palms of my hands to clam up with sweat, and I had to coax myself into entering the building.

The visions returning like an angry spirit, reminding me of when Gold kissed me here...and when I had took off in shame, leaving Crystal confused and angry. In thought I frowned, wondering if somehow I could get that same event to happen again.

As predicted Crystal decided to sit by the window, claiming that the scenery was beautiful outside and that it was closer to the ladies rest room. What a lie. But I didn't protest for once, I just sat down opposite Gold, refusing to talk.

Crystal adjusted her skirt before she sat down beside Gold, smiling softly at both of us. And for a few minutes I felt strangely awkward.

"Ah, isn't this place just lovely?" She squealed in joy, aimlessly looking around the room. It was the same as my vision, quaint, picturesque and the smell of coffee and bacon overpowered my senses. But at least it was quiet here. Gold nodded, relaxing in his seat.

"Too right it is! How the hell did you find this place?"

"I just stumbled across it one day."

I scoffed at her unlikely story. This place was so hidden away, it was almost impossible to find it by accident. Unless you knew the in's and out's of Goldenrod City like the back of your hand.

"How did you do that? This place is harder to find than freakin' Mirage Island!"

Okay, maybe that was a bit too much. I had heard rumours about that island, but seriously this café was secluded yes, but you could find it if you looked hard enough. I sighed in annoyance, aimlessly tapping my fingers against the table.

"I swear I did!" She cried.

"Sure you did, and I am secretly a woman."

Gold rolled his eyes and smiled, only causing the blue haired girl to get even more annoyed.

"That would explain a lot of things actually..." I groaned, hearing the dark haired boy gasp in protest.

"What? How does that explain anything?"

"The fact you are so annoying..."

Then I heard Crystal cough uneasily, causing me to look at her. She didn't look too happy with that comment. Oh well.

"Are you trying to say that every girl is annoying?!"

"Well...99.9% of them..."

I smirked, watching as her cheeks puffed out in rage once again. Gold looked from Crystal to me, and then sighed. Perhaps he hated the fact he wasn't centre of attention for once.

"I think Silver just simply misunderstands the female mind," Gold pondered out loud, placing a hand to his chin in thought. "...he needs to get more in touch with his feminine side, and you would think that would be easy for someone like him."

"Excuse me?!" I cried out loud, watching as he winced in defence. Then he chuckled nervously, obviously knowing that my anger was building with every passing second.

"Well come on Silv! A lot of people mistake you for a girl! It's happened more than once."

He was right, and I hated that fact. I huffed in annoyance and sat back in my seat, looking away. Even though he pissed me off big time Gold still managed to make my heart thunder in my chest. I just couldn't understand it.

"But that's because he has long hair...he doesn't look like a girl." Crystal added in, making Gold roll his eyes.

"State the obvious why don't you? I know he doesn't look like a woman! If he did then I might have tried hitting on him by now."

My body tensed up immediately as those words hung in the air like a bad smell.

So...was he trying to say that if I looked more like a girl he would hit on me? What the hell did that mean?

Instead of doing anything I just scowled at him, watching as he smiled at me nervously.

"That is sort of a compliment."

"How the hell is that a compliment?!" I shot back, my voice suddenly getting louder. Gold looked thoughtful for a moment, and then shrugged his shoulder's.

"I'm not sure...but, it isn't a bad thing!"

"Gold...stop digging your grave...please!" Crystal literally begged, watching my face intently. Perhaps she knew just how furious I was. My hands had clenched into fists without me even knowing about it.

Wow, was I really that wound up?

"Okay...I'll shut up now." He murmured, bowing his head slightly. I sighed, and rolled my eyes. This experience was worse than my damn vision! Gold was more talkative, more annoying, and kept subconsciously making me uneasy. But I guess he wasn't to blame for that.

As I relaxed in my seat I noticed Crystal reach into her handbag for something. I thought nothing of it until the subtle smell of strawberries wafted into the air and suddenly I found it was much harder to breathe.

No...that smell, it was the same!

Nervously I glanced at the object in her hands, and could not believe what I saw. Crystal had MY hand lotion.

The one I 'used' in my vision for...other activities.

It was staring right at me, and she was completely unaware. She just applied it to her skin, whilst Gold crinkled his nose in disgust.

"Why do girls use that stuff? It stinks!"

"Oh shut up Gold! It's good for your skin, you should use it sometime."

I flinched involuntarily and immediately looked at the floor. That same hand lotion was causing my heart to thunder uncontrollably inside my chest, and soon enough my mind was clouded with past visions.

Images of Gold and I using that same lotion in the bedroom...

"Excuse me! I'll have you know I have skin softer than a babies bottom, thank you very much!" Gold added in, looking proud about it, which did not help matters.

Why did he say that?!

"Ew, too much information." The blue haired girl complained, causing Gold to laugh. I kept my eyes closed, and my whole body seemed to be encased in ice.

Why was this so hard?

I took a deep breath, trying to settle my nerves.

"You asked for it!"

"Gold, I don't wanna know about that! That is disgusting!"

"You're just jealous because I won't let you touch it." Gold replied coyly, and I cringed once again.

Stop...please...I don't want to keep feeling this any more.

"I swear you have no shame..."

"Silver could tell you all about how soft my skin is... couldn't you Silv?"

My eyes shot open at the mention of my name, and saw that Gold was looking at me, wiggling his eyebrows playfully. And once again all words just seemed to become a strangled mess in my throat. Quickly I looked away, alarming the blue haired girl.

"Silver...are you okay?"

"I..."

I stopped, knowing that if I tried to speak my voice would just fail on me. And at that precise moment I shuddered, noticing something else.

Shit...

I looked downwards and noticing that somehow I had gotten a raging hard on.

Crap...if they saw...they would know!

"Maybe he's sickening for something?" Gold tried, looking confused at my actions, and I was definitely not going to tell him the reasons why. But I had to get out of here, immediately. Somehow.

"Silver, do you feel sick?" Crystal said softly, and I nodded weakly, wondering if I could use that as an excuse to rush to the bathroom.

And I did just that.

"I have to go..." I mumbled, standing up immediately and literally started to run towards the bathroom, not caring if anyone spoke about me behind my back, or if they were concerned. I had to get away. My sanity was on the line right now, and I needed to try and retain some of it.

For my own sake.

As I rushed into the men's bathroom I darted into the nearest cubicle and locked the door. Taking a deep breath I closed my eyes, feeling tears sting them.

Why couldn't I just tell him what was on my mind? How that every time he laughed that stupid laugh...I just wanted to hug him forever, I wanted to kiss him and never stop. How I wanted to actually try and make things work between us, somehow. That I didn't care if anyone judged us, or frowned at our relationship.

None of that mattered to me.

I opened my eyes feeling tears cascade down my face as my lip quivered in sadness. This was too much to deal with, I couldn't handle it any more. Dropping to my knees I broke down for the first time in a long time.

Crying out loud, allowing tears to freely fall down my face, and set free this pain was actually a relief. And I was so glad I could do it in solitude. With no-one else around.

"Silver?"

I froze immediately, my eyes shooting open as I realised just who was calling my name.

Gold...he had followed me.

I sniffled back the tears and wiped my face quickly, not wanting to explain myself to him.

"Y-yeah...?"

"Are you...crying?"

His voice was soft and I closed my eyes once again, trying to stop any more tears from falling. If I cried any more my tears could probably wash me away. I took a deep breath, trying to steady my voice.

"I'm fine..."

"Silver...open the door."

I shook my head, feeling my lip quiver once again. I couldn't face him, not right now. My emotions were all over the place and I was scared. Scared of breaking down again.

"No...I can't..."

"Please...I want to help you."

I dug my fingers into my head hard, trying to inflict some kind of pain. I needed to feel something other than this emotional turmoil. Slowly it was killing me.

"You...can't."

"Silver, please. Just...open the door, and tell me why you're so upset."

He knocked against the door softly, but after a few knocks they ceased, and I assumed he just gave up. But he was still there, waiting outside the door.

"Just..leave me alone..."

"Not until you tell me why you're upset."

"It's none of your business..." I spat at him, wiping my face once again. Even though I was trying to hide the obvious signs that I had been crying it would be useless. My eyes were probably red and puffy by now.

"Silver..." His voice was gentle, and I seriously felt like breaking down once again.

"...I care about you..please?"

He cared about me?

My heart thundered painfully inside my chest, and I wondered what would actually happen if I opened the door.

Would he just stand there and talk to me? Would he try to help me somehow?

Shakily I got to my feet, taking a deep breath.

With trembling hands I unlocked the door, watching as it swung open and he stood there, his face expressing sadness for the first time in a long time. It made me close my eyes briefly and turn away.

Please don't look at me like that...

"Come here..."

I looked up slightly to see Gold had his arms outstretched towards me, and I blinked in confusion.

He wanted to...hug me?

My body froze for a moment until I saw him smile at me, and then I just couldn't help it. I literally collapsed into his arms, feeling tears sting my eyes once again, and my heart get heavy in my chest.

"Hey...it's okay."

I clung to him desperately, feeling the soothing warmth of his body against mine. Closing my eyes I found myself relaxing in his embrace, and silently wished that the reason he was hugging me was because he didn't just care about me. That he loved me, so uncontrollably, so irrationally as myself.

But who was I kidding? Gold didn't love me, and he probably never would now.

"I can't...do this any more..." I whined pathetically, feeling tears fall down my face once again. Right now I didn't care how vulnerable I was, I needed this. Being strong was something that was impossible right now.

"Do what any more?" Gold murmured, as he gently started stroking my back.

"...this...it hurts too much..."

Then I was being pulled away from the embrace as Gold's hands moved from my back to cup my face, making me look into his eyes.

He was so close...his hands were warm on my face, and I was feeling so weak right now.

"Silver...you can tell me anything, you know. I am your friend, I will always be here for you."

His thumbs gently caressed my cheeks and I closed my eyes. Why couldn't this situation be different? My heart continued it's assault in my chest and increased by the second.

Did Gold know how much he was affecting me, just by touching me?

"Gold..." I murmured quietly, opening my eyes to meet a pair of golden ones staring right back at me. And all rational thinking went straight out of the window.

Slowly I leaned forward until I pressed my lips against his, feeling the softness and the warmth just like I remembered. Closing my eyes I lingered there for a while, long enough to hear Gold inhale suddenly. His body tensed against me, and I wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not, but I tried to ignore it.

Then he jerked his head away quickly, causing my eyes to flicker open once again. His expression was a mixture of confusion and utter shock, but not disgust, and I wondered if he didn't mind me just kissing him like that. But I was proven wrong.

"S-Silver...why did you...?"

He paused mid sentence to look away, thinking of something. But his arms still held me, even though they had moved from my face and ended up around my waist.

"Sorry..." I mumbled, looking away, feeling like an idiot.

A part of me wanted to just lean into his embrace, while the other wanted to run away from here and pretend none of this happened. That seemed the best option right now.

So I did just that.

I pushed Gold away, watching as he stumbled backwards, giving me enough time to leg it out of the bathroom.

I didn't care if Crystal was going to be mad at me again I just needed to get away. My heart was pounding in my chest the faster I ran. I figured that I needed to get home and quick before Gold tried following me again, asking questions to why I kissed him again. Surely he knew them by now. He must have known that I liked him at least.

But instead of thinking about Gold I concentrated on running away like the coward I am, running back to the safety of my apartment. But that was how it had to be from now on, I had to avoid Gold. If only to stop the pain in my chest from slowly devouring my soul.

It was the only way.


	4. Confrontation

I ran like my life depended on it back to my apartment. I just needed to get away, to forget about what I just did back at the café.

Why did I kiss Gold?! Yes, okay I felt weak for a few moments but, why didn't I control myself? He is definitely going to be suspicious now, and things will never be the same between us.

I closed my eyes briefly, trying to fight any more tears from falling from my eyes. Right now I was tired of crying over a lost cause, something that right now seemed so out of reach that if I even attempted to hold onto it I would just plummet to my untimely doom.

And that seemed like the best option right now. Anything to escape this harsh reality, a reality where Gold and I were nothing more than friends.

Not even friends, acquaintances. And it hurt, so much. To the point where I didn't care that my lungs were burning from the running, that I ignored the lactic acid in my muscles. I just needed to get home, to be safe and sound. Away from my shame, and away from Gold.

When I got home I locked my apartment door immediately, pressing my back against the hard wooden frame. Looking up at the ceiling I breathed a sigh of relief.

Thank goodness I made it back in one piece without running into anyone. Unnecessary questions needed to be avoided at all costs right now. A heavy sigh escaped my lips as my eyes scanned my living room.

It wasn't messy like in my vision, in fact it was tidy. Just how I liked to keep it. If there was one thing I hated was too much mess.

Maybe that was my OCD kicking in slightly?

But still, that wasn't the most important thing to worry about right now. My mind was overloading with the question of 'what the hell do I do now?'. Gold was bound to ask questions about why I kissed him, questions that I didn't want to answer. But what could I do?

It was my fault it lead to this, maybe I just had to bite the bullet this time.

I bit my lip nervously, seemingly waiting for something to destroy the deafening silence around me. Or perhaps subconsciously I was expecting it, a knock at the door, the sound of the telephone ringing, something. But nothing happened. It only made my anxiety worse.

I clenched and unclenched my hands at my sides, trying to calm down somehow. Why I was so worked up I couldn't quite understand. Yes, I had made a fool out of myself, but it couldn't just be that surely.

As I allowed my mind time to dwell on my foolish actions my body jolted upwards as the sound of knocking against the door frame scared me half to death.

Who the hell could be knocking at my door like that?

Pressing a hand to my chest I tried to get my breathing back to normal, while a soft voice echoed through the wooden frame.

"Silver! Are you in there?!"

I froze immediately.

Shit, it was Gold! He had followed me! But why? Unless...he was here to ask questions...no I had to avoid it.

I closed my eyes briefly, almost feeling his presence from behind the door. So I didn't speak at all. Hell, if I breathed I wondered if he could hear me.

"Look...I feel like I should apologise...for what happened..." Gold's voice continued to haunt me and I kept my eyes closed, trying to block everything out. Only it wasn't working.

"...I'm sorry...I just..want you to talk to me. You never tell me anything any more...you're so distant. Have I upset you? Do you not trust me?"

No Gold...it wasn't about trust, it was about not being able to talk. How could I tell him all the things that I longed to spill out in the open? About how my visions were clouded of images...images of me and him together.

I swallowed hard, having this feeling his monologue wasn't over.

"...well whatever it is, I hope you do sort it out. I miss talking to you like we used to...with you telling me I'm a stupid idiot, and hitting me for no reason. You don't do that any more...why Silver?"

My hands subconsciously clenched into fists at my sides, biting my lip nervously.

Should I talk to him? Let him know I can hear him?

I hated inner turmoil, it was so confusing.

Gold sighed heavily, and I heard something hit against the door, probably his hand or something. Was he really that upset over it? Then again he hadn't mentioned the kiss directly, and he hadn't freaked out either. Did that mean he was okay with it? Closing my eyes again I took a deep breath.

Get a grip! Just talk to him! What's the worst that can happen?

"I'm sorry..." I mumbled, feeling pathetic.

"For what?" Gold replied, and already I could feel my heart sinking into a sea of despair.

Why was this so hard? Maybe because we were talking through a door, and not face to face. Who knows?

"...being an idiot..."

"Silver, you're not an idiot. I just...want you to talk to me."

There was a pause, before he continued.

"...can you open the door?"

Moving away from the door I just stared at the wooden object for a few minutes.

Was it a wise thing to do? What if I kissed him again?

It seemed that right now I just couldn't control myself. And the last thing I wanted was to ruin whatever friendship we had left.

"I can't..." I lied, shaking my head.

"Why not? Are you worried that I won't understand?"

I looked at the carpet nervously, shifting my weight from one foot to the other.

"No...it's complicated that's all."

"Silver...I'd rather have this discussion face to face, not through your front door. Please?"

His voice was soft and it sent a shiver dancing down my spine. I wasn't used to this tone in his voice, usually it was so loud and brash, but this was different. And I liked it.

Taking a deep breath I moved my hands towards the lock, unlatching the door slowly before cautiously pulling the handle.

When the door swung back I saw the dark haired boy standing right in front of me, his face expressing sadness and confusion. Did I cause that? Then he faked a smile.

"Hey..." He murmured, slowly walking towards me. Immediately I rushed to the side, allowing him entrance before closing the door once again. I faced away from him for a while, pretending to fiddle with the lock, which of course I wasn't.

It was...so hard just looking at him now.

"Wow...things must be really bad huh?" Gold commented, before I slowly turned around, nodding weakly.

Like he would understand...

"Yeah...I guess..."

"Come on.."

Just like that his fingers latched around my wrist and he dragged me to my sofa, forcing me to sit down beside him. Obviously he wanted me to tell him everything that was on my mind, but right now that was more or less impossible.

Well, if I wanted to keep my sanity that was.

"Now...tell me everything."

His fingers stayed on my arm, which caused me to look down. They were so warm against my skin, and it was causing my heart to flutter uncontrollably in my chest.

"...like what?" I murmured weakly, dreading what he was going to suggest. And my dread was proven correct when he uttered the words;

"Like why did you kiss me in the café?"

Mentally I flinched, not wanting to relive the experience of shame ever again. I should not have behaved like that, somehow I should have controlled myself. But I didn't. And now I was paying the price for it. I looked away at some uninteresting spot on the wall, trying to ignore his presence. But it was hopeless.

"Silver..."

Gold said my name again and I shivered. Why did he have this effect on me? Then his fingers squeezed my wrist gently, which caused my eyes to divert slightly. But still, I couldn't look at him.

Then I found my shoulder being pulled backwards until I literally almost fell against the dark haired boy. Without thinking I looked at him, our eyes locking together and in that very moment I felt a part of me die inside.

"...why are you being like this?" He murmured weakly, his voice sounding pained. One of his hands rested on my shoulder while the other continued to hold my wrist. This close proximity wasn't doing me any favours right now.

"You shouldn't be here..." I groaned in protest, trying to push the dark haired boy away, but he held my shoulder firm, refusing to let go.

"I am not leaving until you tell me why you're being like this." He said defiantly.

Rolling my eyes I sighed, wondering how the hell I was supposed to get out of this situation. Right now my means of escape were very little, if any at all. That sucked.

"You'll have a long wait then."

"Silver please! It's not like...I'm going to laugh at you or anything..."

Once again our eyes locked together, and I could literally feel myself falling for him more and more the longer I looked into pools of gold.

Sighing lightly I allowed myself to fall against him, grateful that his body caught me. His hand released my wrist to hold my body steady while I closed my eyes, blocking everything out. Or at least trying to.

"Silver...?"

"You drive me crazy..." I groaned weakly, feeling the soothing warmth he emitted against me. There was a brief pause.

"Excuse me?"

"You...the things you do...they drive me crazy.." I answered, shocked at the fact my voice was sounding very calm right now. Perhaps it was because Gold was holding me, and I felt a little more relaxed right now.

He blinked in shock, probably confused whether or not this was a positive thing or a negative thing.

"I'm not sure whether that's good or not?" Gold murmured. I smiled slightly.

"It's...good..."

"Is that why...you kissed me?"

Slowly I looked up, our eyes meeting once again, and just like before my heart skipped a beat, causing my whole body to crumble.

Why did he make me feel so weak? I was stronger than this...stupid visions.

Closing my eyes I decided that maybe I should just be honest, or at least try to. It seemed like he would understand, no matter what I said.

"Yeah...I guess..."

"So..when you kissed me at the PokeCentre...it was the same reason?"

I nodded against him. Gold looked thoughtful for a moment, still holding me against his chest.

"But...you hadn't seen me for months. How can you say that I drive you crazy when...we didn't see each other?"

I frowned at the tone of his voice.

Why did he have to be so skeptical?

Sighing softly I shrugged my shoulder's.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you the real reason..."

"Try me."

My mind diverted back to the vision.

The times when Gold and I were together. When we kissed and cuddled as much as we wanted to. How we made love in his house, and in my apartment. How his Mom caught us trying to fuck on his sofa. And how Cyan ruined it all.

"Silver?"

I snapped out of my thought, realising that Gold was staring at me. Shaking my head slightly I decided to get back to business.

"Sorry...spaced out.."

"I figured as much."

He smiled, and it was the same exact smile that I remembered in the vision. The stupid smile that drove me up the wall, and the smile I missed so much.

"So..are you gonna tell me?" He pursued, and slowly I nodded my head.

Well, it was now or never, and besides...he needed to know. Everything.

"I told you I had a vision..." I started, watching as he nodded. Taking a deep breath I continued.

"Well...it wasn't only bad things in my vision...there were also good things.."

"Yeah?"

Gold looked interested, which made me feel a little better about talking about it. I nodded, trying to figure out the right words to say.

"Yeah...really good things...like I actually fell in love..."

I saw Gold's mouth widen in shock, and for that moment I felt like he was being patronising. But maybe he was just genuinely shocked.

"Seriously?"

I nodded, watching how his face contorted to a smile, and it was a genuine one at that.

Was he happy about the fact someone as bitter as myself actually knew what love felt like?

"Go on..."

"Well..." I paused, trying to remember what I was saying. "...some-one took that love away from me...some-one sick and twisted..."

Gold frowned.

"That's horrible."

I nodded, taking a deep breath. This was harder to talk about than I realised. Maybe it was because the images reappeared.

Images of Cyan...hurting the ones I cared about most.

"I was so glad when I found out none of it was real...apart from one thing.."

My body tensed at the realisation, and for that moment I felt like I wanted to cry. But I couldn't. I had to be strong, even if it was only this once. Gold looked at me, edging me to continue. He was completely enthralled in my story, and I wondered if he believed all of this or not.

"And what was that?"

I closed my eyes tightly, not wanting to say the words, but I knew I had to.

"That the love I felt...that I had...wasn't real..."

Then Gold's arms wrapped around me tightly, pulling my back against his chest. He sighed softly, shaking his head.

"That must have felt...horrible..."

I nodded weakly, relaxing against him. A part of me wished that I could just click my fingers and Gold and I would be back on track somehow. But of course, that was a stupid thing to wish for.

"Yeah...and now everyday...I am reminded that the person I loved in my vision...doesn't love me at all.."

"Hey..."

Slowly my head was being tilted to face his with his fingers. Our eyes locked together once again, and my heart started melting uncontrollably.

Did he know that I was in fact talking about him? That he was the person who I was so uncontrollably in love with, and that with each passing second the longing got worse and worse?

He smiled, as his fingers gently caressed along my jawline. I closed my eyes briefly, trying to block it all out. My feelings were going out of control right now, along with my crazy heartbeat. It almost felt like I would have a heart attack.

"...how do you know they don't love you?"

I frowned a little, leaning into his touch. I honestly didn't know, but maybe I was afraid. Afraid that if Gold found out, and didn't feel the same that it would ruin everything we worked so hard for. The friendship would be lost, and I would be left with no-one.

I didn't want to be alone...

"Why would anyone love me?" I croaked out weakly, feeling a sadness consume me momentarily, making me feel like I needed to cry urgently. But I held it back, somehow.

I opened my eyes and met Gold's once again. His fingers moved from my jawline to the back of my head, burying his fingers in my hair.

"Because...you are one of a kind."

He smiled wildly. For that moment I swear I saw something in his eyes. A glimmer of hope, a way out of this mess. And once again all my self control just wilted away like a dying flower.

Without thinking I moved forwards, pressing my lips against the dark haired boy's, wanting to feel the warmth against my own. He inhaled deeply, but didn't move away.

The fingers in my hair pulled me closer, until our lips were moving against each other, slowly. Gold groaned softly, his arms strong around my body, and desperately I clung to his t-shirt. A hot wet tongue brushed against my lips, and without taking a moment to think about it I allowed it entrance, moaning into the kiss.

I wanted this so much to be real, and now it was real. Gold and I were kissing, properly, and he wasn't pushing me away, he was enjoying it. And it was slow and tender, not lust driven as I had half expected it to be. I wouldn't have minded either way, I just didn't expect Gold to have this soft side to him.

He pulled my body against him, allowing his warmth wash over me completely, sending a shiver dancing down my spine. His tongue was sweet in my mouth, just like I remembered in my vision. The same taste, the same desire. And the longer we kissed, the more I wanted. My fingers desperately clawed at his t-shirt time and time again, as the kiss got heated.

The groans deeper, the breaths heavier, and I just knew that soon I wouldn't be able to take much more. His fingers were rough in my hair, keeping my mouth connected with his, and as our tongues danced together I had a feeling the self control was slowly slipping from his grasp.

Gold lay back on the sofa, pulling me with him until I was lying on top of him. Slowly I slid both my hands underneath his t-shirt, dancing my fingers across the smooth indentations of his chest.

This was just like I remembered...

He groaned deeply into the kiss, and started to gently suckle on my tongue, causing me to moan in response. He was driving me crazy, just by kissing me. I shivered at the thought of him doing anything else to me.

As I slowly started to slide his t-shirt up his torso to expose more of the beautiful honey coloured flesh he broke away from the kiss, and moved his lips to my neck. He kissed the skin softly, before suckling hard, causing me to gasp in shock. Closing my eyes tightly I tried to suppress a heated groan of desire, but it was so hard.

I was getting more aroused by the second, and Gold knew exactly what he was doing.

Maybe he had this all figured out? Or...perhaps he felt the same way I did?

A deep groan erupted from his throat as his hand wondered from my hair, down my back until he squeezed my butt roughly. I yelped in surprise, not expecting him to touch me like that, but I wasn't complaining.

Breathing heavily I tried to stay composed, but it wasn't working. His hands on my butt, unmercifully squeezing, and his mouth on my neck was driving me up the wall.

"G-Gold..." I murmured weakly, feeling him pull my lower half roughly against him, allowing a deep groan escape his lips.

As my hands placed themselves on his chest I could feel the beating of his heart, deep within. It was pounding, just like my own.

As his mouth tore itself away from my neck I grunted at the feeling. A slight ache consumed the area, and I figured he had marked my skin.

Our eyes met in that moment, sparkling gold meeting shimmering silver until his lips met mine once again.

Whilst lost in the touching and feeling of the moment I hardly noticed anything else other then me and Gold. It was only when an annoying ringing sound entered my ears that I pulled away from the kiss groaning in protest.

Was that the telephone?

"...fucking hell." I grunted, not pleased with whoever had just totally ruined the moment. Gold looked at me expectantly, and then nervously bit his lower lip.

"Are you gonna answer that?"

Sighing heavily I figured I had no other choice but to answer it, just in case whoever it was rang again, and continued to ruin the mood. I swear, whoever it was needed to be prepared for a huge argument.

Reluctantly I got off Gold, who stayed lying down on my sofa as I walked over to the telephone.

In annoyance I picked up the receiver and placed it to my ear. This better be worth the hassle.

"Hello?"

There was a pause.

"Ah, is that Silver speaking?"

I blinked. The voice seemed familiar, yet I couldn't seem to put a face to it, or even a name. Combing my fingers through my hair I answered.

"Yeah, why who's asking?"

Once again another pause.

"Oh, it's Red, from the Goldenrod Technical Machine Department."

I almost dropped the phone in shock.

Red was calling me? But...he didn't sound boring or monotonous, in fact he sounded...normal. Was this the same guy?

"Oh...hello." I choked out, not quite believing it.

"Yeah, I was ringing to see if you could come into work today...your Manager is at a meeting right now, so I have had to cover the shift, but obviously I need to take my lunch break. So, could you cover for me? Just for an hour?"

I groaned in protest. This was supposed to be my day off, and they were calling me into work?

Why now? I was so close to getting with Gold! Fucking hell!

"...just an hour?"

"Of course. It's just...you know, I do need to eat. And I can't leave the kiosk unattended. You'll get paid extra for it anyway."

I glanced back at Gold, who looked confused. He just shrugged his shoulder's which made me sigh. Honestly, I didn't want to go to the shop to work, but what choice did I have?

"I dunno Red..."

"Please! I swear it's just this once!" He cried, and I couldn't quite believe I was talking to the same Red as I saw in my vision. The boring person, who made watching paint dry more appealing.

Why was this a complete contrast?

"Fine..." I mumbled, feeling defeated. "...but don't make a habit out of it."

"Thank you so much! Just...get here as soon as you can. And seriously, thank you."

I rolled my eyes, wondering why this dinner hour was so important.

He could just eat behind the counter...Well, whatever the reason he was definitely owing me for this.

"Okay, see you soon."

"Alright, bye!" And with that said I hung up in annoyance.

When I turned around Gold had sat upright on the sofa, looking at me with large amber eyes. He still seemed confused about the telephone conversation, but then again I hadn't told him what was going on. And the fact I would have to go to work. Great.

Sighing heavily I sat on the sofa, wondering what I should do now.

Should I just tell Gold to leave? But how could I do that after everything? He kissed me back, and he liked it. That had to mean something, right?

"Who was on the phone?" He asked eventually, breaking the silence.

"Red.." I replied.

"What did he want?"

"He needs me to come into work." I answered simply, watching as Gold seemed slightly hurt for some reason. Maybe it was because this whole situation was complicated, and we were no closer to sorting anything out.

"So...you going?" I nodded weakly.

"Yeah, I said I would."

"How long will you be gone?"

Gold's voice was soft, like he was sad. But I couldn't understand why. I was only at the department store, it wasn't like I was leaving the region.

"An hour maybe?"

He nodded, and started fidgeting with his hands in his lap. I never realised just how awkward this was right now.

"Cool. So...I should leave, right?"

He pointed with his thumb towards the door. Weakly I nodded, not really wanting him to leave but he had to. If I was to get to work soon then he had to go. As much as I wanted him to stay with me.

"So...when can I see you again?" He asked softly, causing my heart to flutter inside my chest. Why did it sound like he was asking me out? Even though, it probably was nothing of the sort. I shrugged my shoulder's weakly.

"I don't know..."

"Shall I meet you after work?"

Our eyes met once again, and he smiled at me.

Did he just want to talk things over, or...continue where we left off?

My curiosity got the better of me so I nodded in response.

"If you want to."

"Yeah...I think we have a lot to talk about..."

I knew what he meant. He meant about us, this situation.

Where were we supposed to go now? Was it more than friendship? Did we both want this? I knew the drill.

"Okay..."

"So...I'll see you then."

I watched as the dark haired boy stood up, and flashed me an awkward smile. I mirrored his actions and bowed my head quickly, feeling a horrible pain consume me for a moment. Seeing him walk away from me hurt so bad, like he would never come back. Like, he was leaving me forever.

I looked away from the door as he walked out of my apartment, and closed my eyes when the sound of the door being unlocked, opened and closed all entered my ears at once.

He was gone, just like that. And I was still no closer to sorting this mess out, in fact I believed it just got a hundred times worse.

If Red hadn't have called me what could have happened between us? Gold didn't show any signs of stopping, and neither did I. Would it have lead to...that?

I placed my head in my hands, trying to sort out this ongoing battle inside of my head. That would have definitely ruined everything between us. Things would have been so awkward, but I couldn't deny that I didn't want it.

Every time I looked at Gold I instantly remembered my vision, of how it felt when we kissed, when he touched me, and when we had sex. A part of me wondered if it would be the same, or if it would be different.

Sighing heavily I clawed my fingers down my face, completely frustrated. Now, I had to go to work. And I had to try and control my emotions, which right now was proving more difficult than I imagined.

But perhaps being at work would keep my mind off things?

So with that thought in mind I stood up, ready to get changed for work. It was probably the only time when I could relax a little. Gold was not around, and I could concentrate on other things. So maybe working right now wasn't such a bad idea.

Once I had finally got changed into my work uniform, which was all black, I decided that I had dawdled far too long. Red was probably going out of his mind wondering where the hell I was. I did say I would be there soon, and it had been an hour since the phone call.

I cringed at the thought and quickly tied my hair up in a ponytail. At least then it wouldn't get in the way while I was working. I grabbed my keys off the coffee table and decided to leave now. If I had a quick walk I could make it there soon.

Unlocking the door I left the safety of my apartment and stepped out into the fresh summer air. It wasn't hot, or cold, just mild. I liked it like that.

Locking the door behind me I started my journey towards the department store, enjoying how the wind wafted past my face, cooling down my skin. Shoving my hands in my pockets I took a deep breath.

After work Gold said he was going to meet me, but wouldn't that be awkward? I kissed him again after all, but he didn't push me away. Why was that?

I frowned at my own thoughts. None of my questions were being answered, and I hated it. All this uncertainty was messing with my emotions and feelings, creating a tidal wave inside of me. I just wished it would all go away. But right now that wasn't going to happen.

Crowds of people walked past me as I made my way into Goldenrod City, closer to the department store. The city was busy, bustling with lots of Pokemon Trainers which was starting to make me paranoid. I hated large crowds, for some reason a part of me assumed they would be talking behind my back, or making snide comments. Paranoia for you.

So I found myself walking a little quicker towards the department store, hoping to avoid eye contact with anyone. Thankfully when I got to the large doors I let out a breath I was holding somewhere deep inside of me. At least that was over. Not giving myself a chance to back out I walked inside, preparing myself for work.

"Silver...nice to see you finally made an appearance." Red mused quietly from behind the counter. I walked over to the tall dark haired Champion, feeling very uneasy for a moment.

He was completely different to my vision. He wasn't standing there, all stuck up and pretentious. No, in fact he was smiling at me. And it was weird to see.

"Sorry..there was a complication." I lied, walking behind the counter, ready to cover his lunch break. A pair of crimson eyes met mine for a moment before he looked away.

"It's okay, at least you're here now."

The dark haired male walked past me, and slipped from behind the counter out onto the shop floor. He nodded towards me.

"You know where everything is right?"

"I'm not that stupid you know." I groaned, rolling my eyes. Red smiled once again, and I swear I was not used to that.

Perhaps if he didn't smile, or didn't show ANY emotion at all I might have felt more comfortable.

But even though it freaked me out, it wasn't bad. Just strange.

"Good, oh, and expect a phone call. Celadon Department store said they would call about a stock transfer."

I nodded in response, watching as he adjusted his jacket on his shoulder's, ready to leave for his hour break.

"Okay, get going already. Otherwise your hour will be over."

"Good point, okay see you in an hour!"

I watched as the taller male headed out of the department store, and instinctively I sighed. Great, I was on my own yet again. It seemed to be a reoccurring thing as of late. For some reason the Manager had yet to sort out proper rotas for all the staff.

Sometimes I wondered why the hell I put up with it, but it was a job, and it paid my rent.

As I leaned on the counter, watching people walk in and out of the store I found myself spacing out. My mind drifted off to others things.

Things such as Gold. And every dark haired boy who entered the store immediately I assumed it was him, and I jumped up in shock. When I discovered it wasn't I would slump back against the counter, daydreaming once again.

I wasn't much of a dreamer, but lately that was all I seemed to do. Probably because my dreams were so much better than my reality. In my dreams I was happy, and I was with Gold. Reality was a lot worse.

"Hey, are you the Manager?"

I snapped out of my daze when a voice entered my ears, and when my eyes diverted to the person who said it I froze. I could feel my whole body become stiff as my eyes met a pair of azure ones, and then fixated on a mass of spiky black hair.

No...this just wasn't right. I HAD CHANGED THE TIMELINE! Surely that meant that...

"No..." I stammered, looking away immediately.

He even looked the same as my vision, the same hair, the same eyes...the same smile...

"Oh, that's a shame. The Manager said she would be here today.."

I swallowed hard, finding it very hard to stay calm right now. Cyan, my arch nemesis in my vision, and the one who tried to ruin my life was here, standing before me. I found myself taking deep breaths, more finding that no amount of breathing was working.

Shit..panic attack.

"Are you okay?" He murmured, as I literally gasped for breath, trying to calm down somehow.

But how could I?

Closing my eyes I gripped the counter tightly, attempting to clear my mind of the images.

Images of when Cyan tried to rape me...when he killed Gold's friends...and when he tried to ruin my life.

Even though none of it was real, it felt real to me.

"Here!"

Before I knew it a paper bag was thrust under my nose, and Cyan was holding it.

"Breathe..." He said softly, and subconsciously I did as instructed.

Closing my eyes I tried to ignore the fact that he was helping me, being totally out of character. But still, I didn't like having panic attacks so, I did try to calm down, and the paper bag was actually helping.

After a few minutes I had calmed down a lot, and was able to breathe again without the aid of a paper bag, much to Cyan's joy. For some reason he seemed happy that I was okay.

This was the same guy right? The same one who took great pleasure in seeing me suffer. So, why was that not happening?

"Do you feel better now?" He asked softly, causing me to nod weakly.

He smiled wildly, and once again it was just like how Gold smiled. The resemblance was uncanny, in fact it was only their hair and eye colour which was different. They even had the same skin tone.

"Y-yeah..." I stammered, leaning against the counter for support.

Cyan nodded, throwing the paper bag into the rubbish bin that was situated nearby.

"I am glad."

I had to look away, otherwise my sanity would be shredded to pieces. This wasn't the same guy, right? He didn't have the same psychotic glint in his eyes like the Cyan I saw.

He actually seemed normal, like he wasn't trying to ruin my life.

"Oh, yeah that reminds me.." He spoke up, looking thoughtful. "...what's your name?"

Once again I froze, not really wanting to give this guy my name.

Should I lie? Would that make this better?

Swallowing hard I felt my hands clam up with sweat.

"Shouldn't you introduce yourself first?" I shot back, pleased with my come back. Cyan raised an eyebrow at me, before looking shocked.

"Oh yeah! Shit, I forgot!"

Then he outstretched a hand to me, smiling that same smile Gold used to, causing me to tense up.

"I'm Cyan, and I'm the new person who is going to be working here!"

He seemed so happy, so carefree. So why was I still worried about this guy? My vision wasn't real, it was merely fantasy. It was stupid that I was so hung up on it still, after everything.

"...I'm Silver..." I mumbled, shaking his hand and receiving a gasp in surprise.

"Wait...Silver?"

His eyes were wide and reluctantly I nodded, letting go of his hand, and wiping it on my trousers. Then he smiled, seemingly happy with my response.

"Do you own a Sneasel?"

Why on Earth would he want to know that? I sighed softly;

"Yeah..."

"I am so glad I finally found you!"

I blinked in shock, feeling myself back away behind the counter for safety.

He knew who I was? Was that...a good thing?

"W-why?"

"I wanted to thank you for being so nice to my little brother yesterday,"

Wait, what? So, that runt with the Rattata actually went home and told Cyan that I was nice?

Well, maybe Cyan wouldn't want to kill me now but still, knowing that this guy was still in my life was a little unsettling. Maybe, I had to play things cool, try not to upset him in anyway. Otherwise my life might just end up on the path of ruin and despair just like before.

"Oh...it's fine."

"No seriously! You have no idea how important that was to him! He only just started out as a Pokemon Trainer and was so nervous about it, but since battling you his confidence has grown so much!"

Did I really do that?

Looking away briefly I started to feel embarrassed, just for the fact I was getting praised for something good, instead of something bad.

"Well...we were all like that at some point."

Cyan smiled, and leaned on the counter, staring at me.

"I can't imagine someone like you to ever be nervous or shy about anything."

His voice was soft, almost musical and it caused me to shudder slightly. There was something about him that seemed different, and I wasn't sure whether or not that was a good thing.

"I am full of surprises..." I shot back sarcastically, smirking.

The dark haired boy nodded, placing a hand to his head.

"It seems like it, so to say thank you for helping my brother I want to do something for you."

My eyes widened in shock.

What? Did I hear that right? Cyan wanted to be nice to me? Seriously..I was losing the plot right now.

"W-what?"

He chuckled playfully.

"Don't look so scared! I want to thank you somehow, like buy you something, or take you out for lunch sometime. That is, of course, if you want."

I raised an eyebrow at him. Azure eyes met mine, and I swear I saw something just then.

He wanted to take me out for lunch? Was this guy for real?

"I don't think that will be necessary." I replied, folding my arms to distance myself between us. His face contorted to a sad frown.

"But it's the least I can do."

"Honestly, it's fine."

I watched as the dark haired boy moved away from the counter, standing up straight. He sighed, looking up at the ceiling in thought.

"Well, I'll have to think of something. But I will repay you, somehow."

His words made me subconsciously flinch. Maybe it was because I was used to him being horrible to me, saying I was going to pay for my actions. I rolled my eyes, and forced a smile.

"Whatever."

"So yeah, tell the Manager that I came by to ask her when I am starting my first shift this week, and to give me a call, yeah?"

I nodded, just wanting this guy to leave. He smiled at me, and once again I felt my insides turn to jelly. That smile sent horrible shivers dancing down my spine.

"I will."

"Good. I hope to see you soon Silver, it was nice talking to you."

I nodded in response and watched as the shorter boy made his way towards the exit of the department store

. Once he had left I sighed heavily, flopping on the counter.

How the hell did I survive that? I didn't want to have that happen again in a hurry. But still, he wanted to repay me? I'd rather he avoid me for the rest of my life.

Combing my fingers through my hair I tried to stay calm. If Cyan was back on the scene that meant I had to be careful with what I said or did around him. He still gave me chills, even now he wasn't around. Maybe I just needed to relax, and take my mind off it somehow.

And right now I wished Gold was around, he would find a way to be able to make me relax...


	5. Tender Surrender

Just like Red said, Celadon Department store did call, and to my amazement it was just like my vision. Blue's voice was singing down my ears, blissfully unaware of who I was, telling me about how the stock was going to be transferred and what date it would arrive.

I smiled throughout the entire conversation, so pleased to hear her voice. A part of me wanted to speak up and tell her everything, but I was at work. It wasn't the time or the place.

"So the stock should be with you Thursday afternoon." She finalised.

"Yeah, that's fine." I replied, scribbling the date on a piece of paper so some-one would remember, after all, I had a tendency to forget things like that.

"Okay then, thank you very much."

I had a feeling she was going to hang up, so without thinking I blurted out;

"Blue wait..."

There was a pause.

"Mhm?"

I closed my eyes, feeling very nervous for some reason, maybe it was because she was completely oblivious to who I was.

Couldn't she recognise my voice?

I don't know, it had been a long time since I spoke to her.

"Blue...it's me...Silver." I managed to choke out, hearing her gasp on the other end of the phone in shock.

"What?! Seriously?!"

I nodded, but then figured she couldn't see my actions through the telephone.

"Yeah...hello."

"Why didn't you tell me this sooner?! Oh my gosh! It's been so long!"

I smiled weakly, leaning on the counter. Yes, it had been too long. Ever since we parted ways I hardly spoke to her, and it was only recently I found out she was working in the Celadon Department store. That was nice, at least I could hear her voice more often.

"It...wasn't professional.."

"Oh who cares about that?! It has been AGES since I last saw you! How are things? Are you eating well?"

I rolled my eyes. I swear sometimes she was like my adoptive Mom, always fussing over me, worrying if I was eating properly, and getting enough sleep. I wish my own Mother cared that much..

"I am fine Blue, honestly!"

"I am pleased to hear that. Oh, I have some news actually..." She trailed off, making it seem like it was something interesting so my curiosity would get the better of me, and I would have to ask what news it was. And Blue knew me so well.

"What news?"

"About the Viridian Gym Leader..."

I blinked.

Wasn't that Green? Did something happen?

I clicked the top of my pen a few times, allowing the sound to echo in my ears.

"Has something happened?"

There was a pause.

"Not as such, just Green has decided to resign from the Gym."

"He's done what?!" I exclaimed, a little louder than I intended.

Why would anyone do that?

He was a Gym Leader, and a powerful one at that. I remember Gold telling me all about their battle. He moaned about it for ages, going on about how great Green was, and it annoyed me for days.

"Yeah, no-one knows why either. I've tried to talk to him, but he's being very distant lately. It's like...he's scared of something."

My face contorted to a look of confusion.

Why would Green be scared? In my vision he was far from scared of anything, in fact he was the one who helped me on various occasions. He was strong and reliable. What changed?

"That's...strange." I commented.

"I know, I've told Red to see if he can do anything, because they are like best friends, but he can't get time off work to come and see him. It's really worrying me."

I could hear the pain in Blue's voice, and to be honest it was scaring me.

So, let me get this straight, Red and Green were just best friends and not lovers? So, why were they together in my vision? And also, why wasn't Red going to check up on Green to see if he was okay?

"So...now Green has resigned, what happens to the Gym?"

"There is going to be a Gym Leader meeting in a few days, where people who want to apply for the role all turn up, and do some sort of test. I guess then, a new leader will be appointed soon."

I frowned.

Green left the Gym? It was so out of character. I thought he loved the Gym. So, who would take over? Could anyone apply? Not saying it's up my street, because it isn't.

"I see..." I mused.

"I just wish...Green would talk to me about it. He was fine one day, and then the next it was like he had an epiphany or something, and decided to cut ties with everything."

Was it possible? Could he have had the same vision I did? Was that why he was behaving this way?

Chewing my lip in thought I tried to think of something, anything to why he would act like that. But nothing came to mind.

"Does he still talk to Red?"

"Hardly! And I can tell Red is upset about it, but he won't check up on Green. I think, maybe he is scared of what he might find."

This was a predicament. If my theory was correct all this should have happened a few days ago, exactly when I had the vision.

"...when did this all happen?" I enquired curiously.

"A few days ago..."

I knew it. It had to be connected somehow.

But why would Green stop talking to everyone because of it? It just didn't seem to make any sense.

"Ah..."

Blue sighed heavily, obviously stressed about the whole situation.

But then again who wouldn't be?

I couldn't see how I was supposed to help either, considering I was stuck in Johto and she was in Kanto.

Also, wasn't this Gym Leader meeting supposed to be happening soon?

"Do you know anyone who is going to this Gym Leader meeting?" I enquired curiously. There was a brief pause.

"No...but they can't leave the Gym unattended for too long. So, it should be soon. Who knows, maybe you should apply for it or something."

I flinched involuntarily. There was no way I would take that Gym on, not after everything.

Dad used to own that Gym...and I didn't want anything from him. I could do everything by myself.

"No thanks.."

"But why not? You would be a great Gym leader!"

I sighed heavily.

Had Blue forgotten my childhood already? She knew everything that happened, well...almost everything. She knew Dad beat me up, she didn't know about the rest. Well, how are you supposed to tell your closest friend something like that?

"...I think some-one else would do a better job." I lied, hoping she would drop the subject, which thankfully she did. Maybe she realised why I was against the idea.

"Maybe some-one like Gold might take it on."

I blinked in shock. Yeah, Gold would definitely be interested in taking a Gym on, especially if it was the Viridian City Gym. Surely he would qualify for it easily. But...if he did that, I wouldn't get to see him very often, and that was something I wasn't keen on.

"I don't know..."

"Mention it to him Silver, he might be interested in the opportunity."

Of course he would be interested, it was Gold. He loved things like this, it was just my own selfishness that was standing in his way. Well, I could still mention it to him, he might turn it down straight away.

"Fine, I will."

"Oh thank you Silver! In the mean time I will try to get some sense out of Green and keep you updated with my progress."

I rolled my eyes, but smiled softly nonetheless. In my vision Green was the complete opposite to this, much in the same way Red was. Red actually showed emotions and it completely caught me off guard.

So, maybe it was just simply role reversal?

"Yeah, thanks Blue."

"Don't mention it, anyway...enjoy the rest of your day and I shall speak with you soon!"

I nodded, still happy about the fact I heard her voice on the phone. I know I didn't actually get to see her face to face but, this was the next best thing.

As I placed the phone back on the hook Red had appeared through the large glass doors of the department store, his lunch break officially over. Once again he smiled at me, and I swear I still wasn't used to this new expressive Red. I actually think I prefer the old one. At least he was quiet all the time.

"Anything happen while I was gone?" He asked, leaning against the counter.

I shook my head, figuring he already knew about Green's situation, and I wasn't sure if anyone was keen on outside parties knowing, so I stayed silent about it.

"No, Blue called. The stock will be here on Thursday."

"Oh, great. I knew she wouldn't let me down."

I blinked in shock as the taller male walked behind the counter and stood beside me. It was still taking some time to get used to this, him actually showing emotion and smiling at people. It just seemed impossible in my vision, but now he was doing it so easily. Like it was as simple as breathing.

"Silver?" Red asked, looking intently at me. I snapped out of my daze, only just realising I had been off with the fairies again.

Damn my stupid daydreaming.

"Mhm?"

"Is something wrong?"

I quickly shook my head, wondering if it was too quick.

"Why would anything be wrong?"

He looked thoughtful before looking at me, then he shook his head.

"You were just staring at me...I thought that maybe I had upset you or something."

Shit. Did I really do that? See, this is why I hate thinking about things in public, because stupid things like this happen.

I shook my head again, hoping to get myself out of this situation.

"No, I was just thinking. Sorry"

Then he smiled again, which still sent a cold shiver running down my spine.

Seriously...scowl or be inexpressive again! Please!

"I see...also did someone come into the store while I was gone?"

I rolled my eyes at his words.

We worked in a department store, of course people came into the store!

But, he didn't seem fazed by my glaring act, and so instead I decided to answer him.

"If by that you mean customers, then yes, there were a few."

"No, not customers." He clarified with a small chuckle. "...did some-one who was supposed to work here show up?"

I raised an eyebrow at the older male.

Was he referring to Cyan? Because I really didn't need reminding about my not so subtle panic attack on the shop floor.

"...yeah...the new guy." I answered.

Red's eyes widened at my words.

Did he not think I would notice this sort of thing? Or was it because right now I was engaging in civil conversation without cursing, or getting annoyed?

"Oh, I see. Where is he now?"

"He came in to see the Manager about..something and left."

At that moment Red looked troubled, like I had done the wrong thing by not stopping him. But he had no idea how badly traumatised I was about that vision. Cyan was a psychopath, and I really didn't want to relive that experience ever again.

"Mhm..." Red mused, placing a hand to his chin in thought.

Well, now he was back did that mean I could leave and go home? I sure as hell hoped so. But just then a wave of panic washed over me. Gold said he would be waiting for me when I left work.

Red did kind of ruin the moment back at my place, and it was Gold who suggested meeting me again.

Did he want to continue? Or talk about why that happened?

I swallowed hard, feeling a cold sweat consume me. This is why I hate inner turmoil.

"Silver...?"

I snapped out of my trail of thought to meet two crimson orbs staring right into the core of my soul. Red seemed concerned for some reason, maybe it was my expression or something?

"Yeah?"

"Are you sure you're feeling okay?"

I nodded, not wanting any more attention than necessary. Yes, I was slightly concerned about what was waiting for me when I left, but that was it. And Red certainly didn't need to know.

"I just need to get home." I replied sternly, folding my arms to create as much distance as possible between myself and the dark haired Champion. He briefly glanced at the overhead clock, realising the time.

"Oh yeah, you were only meant to cover my lunch hour."

He smiled at me, and I swear it still gave me the creeps.

Please stop doing that!

"So, can I go now?" I groaned, hating the fact I was still here when I could be back at my apartment, sorting out whatever it was that Gold and I had right now. Red nodded, still smiling that creepy smile which only unnerved me more.

"Of course you can! Sorry for calling you out like that today, I owe you one."

"Sure you do..." I groaned, rolling my eyes.

Now given the green light to go I walked from behind the counter, and watched as Red busied himself with minor duties.

Did he even care that I was still here?

Without another moment's hesitation I bid my farewell to the dark haired Champion and made my way to the large glass doors that lead to the outside.

As I stepped outside, a cool summer breeze wafted through my hair, cooling down my skin immediately. It was fairly pleasant for a change, instead of boiling and uncomfortable.

I closed my eyes for a moment, enjoying the coolness against my skin, but only the afterglow was soon destroyed by an Earth shattering squeal, that rung in my ears.

"Silver!"

I winced, knowing that voice all too well. It was Gold. I opened my eyes, trying to suppress a sigh that longed to escape from my throat as I watched the dark haired boy run up to me. His skin seemed darker than it had been a few hours ago, had he been sunbathing?

"Hey..." I murmured.

He smiled wildly at me. Yeah he had definitely been out in the sun, he was as brown as a berry. Unlike me.

"How was it?" He asked, standing directly in front of me, panting slightly.

He was so unfit nowadays ..sheesh, he ran like a few yards and already he was out of breath?

"Fine."

It was a simple reply, not something you could get confused with, well that was what I thought. I didn't expect twenty questions to be thrown at me.

"What do you mean fine? Did you have a lot of customers? Was it busy? How was Red? I haven't spoken to him for a while...are him and Green still best friends and all that?"

I sighed heavily.

Why did he have to be the inquisitive type?

Placing a hand to my head I seriously wondered how I hadn't lost my patience by now.

"...why don't you ask him yourself?"

Gold blinked at me in confusion, but soon starting smiling.

"Great idea! I'll have to do that at some point."

I sighed heavily, starting to get irritated. Maybe it was my lack of patience right now, or the fact I had so many unanswered questions swimming around in my mind. It could even be both.

"Yeah, anyway...what do we do now?" I asked, aimlessly looking around.

The street was strangely devoid of people, which was unusual to see in Goldenrod. Not that I minded. Gold looked thoughtful for a moment before answering;

"We can always...go back to your place?"

"Wasn't that the original plan anyway?" I returned, looking at him. He smiled sheepishly.

"Oh yeah...I guess it was."

He seemed nervous, was it my tone of voice? Or the inner thoughts in his mind?

Then again I guess it was natural. We were in the middle of...something before Red destroyed the moment, and if we returned to my apartment would it just continue where we left off?

"So...shall we get moving?" I suggested, watching as the dark haired boy nodded in agreement.

"Yeah.."

It was a very peaceful walk back to my apartment, surprisingly. Gold hadn't tried to annoy the ever loving shit out of me at every opportune moment, which came as a shock.

Did something happen to him while I was at work? But, even though it was strange I didn't hate the silent between us.

It wasn't uncomfortable, just neutral, like neither one of us was making an effort to start a conversation, and that suited me right now. Of course, when we got back to my apartment Gold might start chewing my ears off again, but for now that could wait.

The summer breeze was still gladly accepted as it wafted through my hair, cooling down my skin.

There was really no need for this heat...at least Kanto was cooler than Johto in the summer. Why couldn't I live there at this time of year?

It didn't take long to get to my front door, and Gold remained silent.

I cast him a concerned glance for a moment before unlocking my door and entering my apartment. He followed me, but still didn't say anything.

Okay, had I done something?

I threw my keys on the coffee table, surprised they didn't fall off and settled myself down on my sofa. Gold followed and sat beside me, his body language expressing that he was nervous.

Why?

"You have been quiet.." I stated, looking at him. He looked back, giving me a small smile.

"I have? Oh, sorry. I'll talk your ears off if you really want me to?"

I rolled my eyes and looked away.

So my choices were complete silence or non-stop talking? What a hard choice...

"Is there a third option?"

"Of course there isn't!" He exclaimed in that loud annoying voice of his, and then I realised that the old Gold was back. Maybe I should have kept quiet about him being mute, perhaps it would have spared my ears the torment. I sighed softly.

Then he got up, on the move.

I watched him intently, wondering just what he was planning. He paused by my cabinet, and knelt down, looking through my DVD collection, which wasn't that great. I rolled my eyes, deciding to leave him to his own devices for now.

That was until I heard a loud gasp.

"You have Shutter Island?!"

"Yes."

Golden eyes widened in shock as he stared at me, then back at the case in his hands.

"We HAVE to watch it!"

Now, if my memory served me correctly the last time Gold planned a movie night it went drastically wrong. We had Crystal constantly whining, asking "What's that? What's happening? Who are they? Are they going to kill that girl?" It was so annoying, and then Gold ended up dropping Cherryade all over my carpet, which stained so bad I had to get it removed and pay for a new carpet to be put down.

I was furious for weeks, and ignored Gold for a while after that.

I sighed heavily, shaking my head at the dark haired boy.

"Not another movie night..."

"Well technically no...because it's not night time and there is just me and you." He retorted, smiling that stupid smile of his.

Well...at least there was no Cherryade in my house so he couldn't destroy the carpet again. How he managed to do that I have no idea.

"You always have an answer for everything, don't you?" I folded my arms, trying my best to glare at him, only it was obviously not working. He was far too happy about this whole thing.

I mean, why that film? I had tons of others.

He got up off the floor and approached me, DVD in hand.

"Come on Silv! We haven't had a movie night in so long!"

"Don't you remember how much of a disaster it was last time?!"

He looked thoughtful for a moment as he sat beside me. Then he started smirking, so I figured he remembered.

"Oh yeah...sorry about that."

"...you still owe me for the damages.." I grumbled, looking away.

He laughed softly, obviously thinking I was joking, when actually I wasn't. Well, maybe just a little. It wasn't like Gold had a job right now.

"Put it on my tab, I can guarantee it won't be the last thing I damage, or break..."

I glared at him intensely at his statement. If he dared break anything else I swear he would regret that decision.

"You do that and you are a dead man." I warned him, watching as he smiled again and then started to open the DVD case.

"Did I ever tell you about the time I offered to do the laundry at my place? And I used too much washing powder...left it, and then my Mom was like "Why are there bubbles everywhere?" and the kitchen looked like a bubble factory, and she had to get it redecorated?"

I blinked in confusion.

Wait..what? Was he a walking disaster area waiting to happen?

I needed to keep all valuable things out of his reach it seemed.

"...why does that not surprise me?" I grumbled, watching as he started fiddling with the DVD player, pressing various buttons until he placed the disk in the drive and waited for it to start.

"How was I supposed to know? It doesn't exactly come with instructions."

I placed a hand to my head in dismay.

"Gold...don't you ever read anything? The instructions are usually on the packet..."

He got up off the floor having put the disk in the DVD player, and raised an eyebrow at me like I was joking. Then realisation hit.

"Oh yeah! Well...I hate doing laundry anyway."

He sat beside me once again, picking up the remote control. I glanced at him briefly before shaking my head. A weak smile played on my lips as I thought about it some more. Gold really was a big stupid idiot, but even so, wasn't that what I loved so much about him?

Even though this wasn't a usual night for me, it ended up being so. Gold put movie after movie on, complaining about the lack of chemistry between the characters, but he was very enthralled with Shutter Island. Of course once I explained everything to him, and how the guy was a lunatic.

Then he frowned and picked out something else, and it just turned into some weird movie marathon.

He even went to the corner shop to buy sweets and drinks, just so it felt more like a proper movie night. Of course I banned Cherryade. I figured I needed to keep Gold away from that stuff for good.

So in the end we ended up watching some lame ass romantic comedy which Crystal had left here by accident that last time we had a movie night. It reminded me I really needed to give it her back at some point.

It was around midnight, and even though I should have been asleep, and Gold should have gone home by now, but we just ignored it. Guess because we really weren't tired, and we were bored out of our minds, so watching shitty movies compensated a little.

Of course Gold found the whole thing entertaining. He continued to annoy the ever loving crap out of me by pointing out all the camera mistakes, the clichés, moaning about some guy's terrible haircut, and going on and on about what would happen next.

He knew it was annoying, so he did it more, and more as the night went on.

"Oh..oh...oh! Wait...nope, see I told you!" The dark haired boy yelled at the screen.

"Will you shut the hell up?!" I cried, finally losing my patience with him.

Large golden eyes stared at me in shock, probably because he didn't expect it.

"So, you'd rather watch this crap in silence, because you really enjoy the storyline?" He returned, smiling coyly at me.

I sighed, rolling my eyes at his idiocy. See, this was why I avoided movie nights with Gold like the plague, because I was up all night, listening to his stupid comments, and there was always the possibility of him breaking something.

Again.

"Gold...do you seriously want me to cello tape your mouth shut?"

"Yes please." He replied in a flirty way, smiling at me.

I rolled my eyes, feeling an urge to hit him right now, but it was too late to start a slanging match with him, so I just ignored him as best as I could. That was until he started the commentating again.

"Oh my God...this is SO funny!"

He was being sarcastic, and it just irritated me.

"Gold...I know the film sucks, you don't have to keep pointing it out."

The dark haired boy pouted at me before folding his arms, sulking like a child. It was pathetic. I sighed for what felt like the hundredth time and turned back to the television.

After a few minutes of silence I realised just how crap this movie really was.

I needed to talk to Crystal about her shitty choices in movies, and that if she ever brought something like this to my house again then I would burn it in a satanic ritual.

So, instead of looking at the television I glanced at Gold, who had gone quiet.

He was actually watching the film which was strange considering he was complaining about it a few minutes ago. But still, I refused to say anything, and instead I just watched him. And surprisingly he was very interesting to look at.

I think it was partially to do with the fact I did have deep feelings for him, which I hadn't confessed yet, but after what happened this morning Gold must have known by now...

"Ummm... Silver?"

I snapped out of my daze realising that Gold was staring at me, his face expressing confusion.

"Mhm?"

"...you were staring at me."

I blinked, suddenly feeling very self conscious.

Shit...I really did that?

Quickly I looked away, trying to avoid any more awkwardness.

"Sorry...the film's boring." I murmured, shrugging afterwards.

The dark haired boy laughed it off, almost as if to say 'I told you so', even though I was already aware of this fact before he so willingly pointed it out.

"Of course it is! It is Crystal's! What did you expect? Although, I must admit I am disappointed in her, I thought she had better taste than this shi-." He was cut off from any more talking when without thinking I just leaned in and captured his lips in a kiss.

I didn't even know why I was doing this, one minute I was watching some crap film, the next I was kissing Gold? But right now I didn't want to think about it.

I just wanted to taste, to feel, to hear everything that was going on. And I had no explanation for my actions, I just needed this.

Gold hardly made any attempt to push me away, even when I brushed my tongue over his bottom lip slowly. He parted his lips allowing me to explore his mouth in every way possible, as my arms wrapped around his neck.

Once again he tasted sweet, like I remembered. But soon enough realisation hit my brain like a bomb exploding and I pulled away, feeling slightly disorientated.

Golden eyes opened to meet my own as a faint blush tinted his honey coloured cheeks. I didn't say anything for a while, until Gold destroyed the silence.

"W-what...was that for?"

I looked away at the floor, suddenly feeling very embarrassed, which was strange. It wasn't like I had never kissed Gold before, but I had never cut him off mid sentence to do so.

Maybe it was out of character?

"..I..."

"You know, if you're gonna blame it on the love story in the film then you can forget it," He replied, grinning at me.

I knew he was joking but it still it made me feel uneasy. Maybe it was because earlier we were so close to doing..something, what that was I was unsure of, but I was positive it wouldn't have just been kissing.

I didn't know what else to do in this situation because it just felt so awkward so I stood up, deciding to come up with some excuse to leave the room.

"I'll...go and get another drink.."

Then I felt fingers latch around my wrist, stopping me from taking another step forwards. It was Gold, and he was staring at me.

"Silver..."

I looked down at his fingers around my wrist, feeling my skin get hotter and hotter, making my face red with embarrassment.

"It's okay...I'm not mad at you."

Quickly I turned away, not wanting to feel, or hear any more. I wanted to shut off, forget it all. It was just too painful right now.

What was I supposed to do now? I came onto him, again! Why did I keep doing that?!

"...I need a drink..." I tried again, but his fingers remained firm on my arm.

"Silver...please, just...sit down, will ya?"

His voice was soft, almost like I was hurting him, and I didn't want to hear that tone to his voice, so reluctantly I sat down beside him again.

His fingers removed themselves from my arm until they reconnected with my hair, slowly removing strands of hair from my face sensually. I closed my eyes, trying to ignore it, but it was impossible.

"...you know earlier, what if Red hadn't called? What would have happened between us?" He asked softly, continuing to stroke my hair.

I shrugged weakly, suddenly finding it a lot harder to breathe. My lungs tightened, almost to the point where it was painful.

Maybe it was because I genuinely didn't know what it would have lead to if he hadn't called?

"I..." I stopped, knowing if I tried to speak everything would become messed up, and I would probably end up saying something I would regret so I didn't.

"Would it have lead to...that?" He asked again, turning my head to look at him.

His fingers were cold against my skin, which just made my face burn more at the contact. Golden eyes staring into my own, and my heartbeat intensifying in my chest was causing my breathing to become rapid.

I wanted to answer him, I wanted to say yes it would have, but how could I?

I was so inexperienced in everything, yes in my vision Gold and I did have sex, and it was an amazing feeling, but what if it wasn't like that now? What if it hurt? What if I would regret it for the rest of my life? I didn't want that. And now I didn't know what to do.

Right now it was too late to send Gold home, and there was no way I could sleep knowing he was here in my apartment, so what was I supposed to do? I didn't really want to watch anything else either, not with how I was feeling right now.

"...come on."

I looked up, noticing Gold was on his feet, and was holding a hand out to me. I blinked, staring for a moment, not quite understanding what I was supposed to do.

Without thinking I reached out and held his hand, allowing him to pull me up off the sofa.

Then I found myself being somewhat dragged out of my living room, which concerned me slightly but I thought nothing more of it. That was until I realised the place he was dragging me to was in fact my own bedroom.

My face just seemed to burst into flames at the realisation, and suddenly I was very nervous.

Gold was just casually leading me to my bedroom, knowing full well what could happen between us? I don't think my heart could take any more.

He let go of my hand once we were both inside and sat down on the edge of my bed. Golden eyes looked at me, almost begging me to sit down, which I did.

Then suddenly I felt very awkward.

I wasn't used to situations like this, and right now I had no idea how I should behave. Maybe I needed to be a little distant just in case nothing happened, or what if Gold thought that I wasn't interested because I was being distant?

Man...my head hurt.

"Remind me to give Red a piece of my mind when I see him." Gold muttered, causing me to look at him.

"Why?"

He smirked playfully, before rolling his eyes.

"Oh come on Silv! Did you forget already? He totally ruined the moment!"

At that moment I felt my cheeks burn furiously and I had to look away. So, he classed it as a moment, just like I did. It wasn't just my imagination going overtime.

No, Gold actually wanted it to happen then. But what about now?

"Oh...y-yeah.."

"He has terrible timing...I feel sorry for Green, having to put up with him as a best friend. I bet there has been many times Red has ruined things."

Green...did Gold even know?

Well, he needed to know about the Gym Leader opportunity but, I didn't really want to say anything right now. So I didn't.

"Well, they seem close enough."

"I just don't understand Red, one minute he's all mister I-have-no-personality-so-let-me-bore-you-to-death, and the next he suddenly grows emotions and feelings? Where did it come from?!"

I looked at Gold, seeing how annoyed he was about this. But then again it was a complete shock to me too. In my vision he hardly said a word, and when he did he was all cryptic and uninterested.

To see him smile was scary...

"Maybe he had a change of heart?" I suggested, keeping the general conversation flowing. Gold scoffed at my words.

"Yeah right, and I secretly have a vagina."

I shook my head at Gold, wondering why he always used to say stuff like that, which could actually be plausible for his behaviour. But still, right now wasn't the time to bring it up.

"I'm sure Red never used to be quiet and emotionless all his life."

"Yeah, Blue did mention something like that a while back, saying when they were kids he used to be full of life, then when he became Champion he hid himself on Mt Silver to avoid attracting attention."

That made sense. But I doubted it was just because of the attention. Something else must have happened to cause him to go so quiet and reserved if he used to be so outgoing. But now, he was back to his old self, and I couldn't quite understand that.

"I suppose it doesn't matter now, does it? He is back to his old self again."

"Yeah, seems that way, but...why? Something must have happened."

Gold looked thoughtful for a moment, which caused me to stare at some uninteresting spot on the wall.

Why the hell were we even talking about Red at a time like this?

"Maybe you should talk to him, instead of annoying me with it?"

"Oh shit...sorry."

Rolling my eyes I smirked, looking back into golden eyes, that sparkled in the dim light. Our gaze fixed for some time before he looked down, slowly moving his hand over the top of mine. My body tensed at the contact slightly before relaxing.

Guess I still wasn't used to much physical contact.

"I didn't mean to ruin the mood Silv."

His hand was warm on mine, and I could feel my heart rate increasing in my chest with every passing second.

"No...you didn't." I mumbled, surprised my voice didn't break under the pressure.

He smiled at me, squeezing my hand gently. My eyes focused on his actions, at how easy it was for him to just do that to me. I doubted I could do the same.

"Oh, I dragged you here for a reason, actually."

My eyes reconnected with his, and for that split second I swear I saw something, a seductive undertone to that stare, a playful smirk on his lips, but when I blinked again it was gone, just like that. Swallowing hard I managed to keep my voice at a level tone.

"What?"

"Well..."

His hand removed itself from mine and suddenly I felt very alone. It was strange how that simple gesture meant so much, but even so, my heart wouldn't calm down and I was worried that I might suddenly suffer from heart failure.

"Yeah?"

Golden eyes trailed downwards before he started giving me the puppy dog eyes.

"...can I stay here tonight?"

"...what?"

That was his big reveal?

He smiled again, and I swear I wanted to hit him for this.

Why did he make it seem like it would be something else when it wasn't!

Talking about ruining the mood and stuff. I was slightly disappointed, but I hid it from view.

"Yeah...it's like late, and I don't really want to go home now. Mom will chew my ear off, so please? You would be doing me a BIG favour."

I frowned, wanting to say no just to annoy him, but when he kept looking at me like that a part of me just melted, and I didn't have the strength any more.

"...fine."

"Thank you Silv! You are a life saver!"

Suddenly I was being lunged at and tackled to my bed in a bear hug from the golden eyed boy. I groaned as my body was pushed against the mattress and his own weight crushed me slightly, but the arms around my neck was actually something I didn't hate right now.

But, Gold didn't need to know that.

"Get...off...me..."

"You are my best friend..."

"No.."

"...in the whole wide world..."

I heard him sniffling, well pretending to be upset which only irritated me more. I tried to get him off me, but to no avail.

"Cut it out Gold!"

"I loooooove you!"

Then all actions, and words just seemed to stop, and my body became paralysed. My heart started to melt like chocolate under a burning hot sun, and right now I felt so weak. I didn't have the energy to push him away, so he continued crushing me to death.

Quickly I turned my head to the side, trying to keep my distance but with Gold on top of me it was hard.

"G-get off me!" I cried eventually, feeling my face heat up considerably.

Thankfully he did as I asked and sat upright, knees either side of my body. He was pouting, obviously not happy with my lack of cooperation.

But how could I now?

He said I love you, but not in the way I wanted to hear. And it was so disheartening it made me want to cry.

"Do you not like my hugs any more?"

"That was not a hug!" I defended myself, feeling my face get hotter and hotter the longer I looked back into golden eyes, that sparkled with mischief. Then he sighed, defeated.

"Okay...I admit it, I attacked you. Happy now? Just don't tell the police...I'm too young to go to prison!"

Then he pretended to cry, lip quivering, sniffling all over the place and I just sighed in annoyance.

How in the world was I uncontrollably in love with this idiot? Someone explain to me!

But still, as much as it was annoying it wouldn't be Gold if he didn't act like this.

"Too bad, I just taped your confession." I retorted, smirking. His mouth gaped open in shock.

"You made me do it! It was self defence!"

"How was it self defence?! You LUNGED at me!" I cried, my face still feeling hot, but it had died down somewhat which was a relief.

I didn't need him asking questions to why my face was red, even though it got red a lot because of my natural hair colour.

"You gave me no choice..." He replied, folding his arms.

"So, you attacked me?!"

Once again he looked thoughtful before nodding, smiling that stupid smile of his once again.

"I couldn't help it."

"Learn to control yourself, idiot."

I looked away, once again at the wall. Gold was still heavy on my legs, and I had a feeling that soon enough I wouldn't be able to feel them any more, and then I'd be complaining about pins and needles for a while.

"No can do, sorry."

"Why not?!"

"Because you drive me wiiiild~" He purred, outrageously flirting with me, which only caused my face to burst into flames and I had to hide them using my hands.

Even though it was obvious it was something I had to do. I closed my eyes, not wishing to see Gold looking at me, taking in this sight of me blushing uncontrollably underneath him. But even though my eyes were closed, my ears heard everything.

"Silv...are you blushing?"

"N-no!" I cried out, writhing a little to make him unstable so hopefully he would fall off. But it was no use.

Then I felt my hands being pulled from my face slowly by Gold's, and without thinking I opened my eyes, meeting his. He smiled at me, and right now I felt like burying my head into the pillows.

"You know...if you are gonna deny something, at least get rid of the evidence. Your face is as red as a tomato."

Right now he wasn't helping matters. He was sitting on top of me, his hands holding mine, completely unaware of how I was feeling, and the more time we spent like this the more control I was losing.

My eyes trailed downwards from sparkling golden eyes to his lustful lips, that naturally pouted slightly, and it just made me want to kiss him so badly. And that was exactly what I did.

Without hesitation I pulled him forwards, causing him to lose balance, which allowed his lips to crush themselves against mine.

Closing my eyes I enjoyed the warmth and the softness of his lips against mine, and soon enough I found out that my hands were now free to do whatever they wanted. Gold's fingers reconnected in my hair, caressing slowly, while my arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him closer.

He gasped slightly, which allowed me to deepen the kiss with my tongue. He didn't protest, in fact he willingly accepted, pulling my body closer to his, shrouding me in his soothing warmth. Right now I felt like I was walking on clouds.

This feeling that erupted through me just destroyed all rational thinking, and right now I didn't care what happened, I just needed this.

The kiss intensified pretty quickly, hot moans escaped Gold's throat as our tongues clashed together hungrily, and his fingers clawed through my hair desperately. I clung to his t-shirt tightly, wanting to be as close to him as possible right now, absorbing this moment completely into every brain cell, every inch of my being.

This was just perfect, and I didn't want it to end.

My eyes shot open when Gold sensually rolled his hips against me, causing noticeable friction against us, and a soft moan escaped out into the atmosphere, allowing the kiss to break.

Weakly I turned my head to the side, breathing heavily like my life depended on it, while he softly kissed the sensitive skin along my jawline, moving to my neck. His lips were hot, and as he started to slowly suckle the skin I gasped loudly, writhing uncontrollably underneath him.

"S-stop!" I cried, not knowing what else to do.

Right now I was getting so unbelievably turned on, and I had no idea if this continued if it would actually lead to that, and I was nervous. Very nervous.

Gold paused, looking down at me with a lustful look in his eyes. His breathing was as rapid as my own and I had a feeling he was just as aroused as I was, if not more.

"S-sorry...I got carried away." He mumbled, smiling weakly.

I looked deeply into his eyes, wishing that right now I didn't just see lust...I wished I saw love in his eyes, the same love that I felt deep within. But it wasn't there, and for that mere second I felt like breaking down completely, not caring if Gold got worried, or if he thought I was weak.

I couldn't bear it any more.

"Gold..."

My voice was breaking, I could feel it, and the longer I stared into those eyes the more certain I was that my own eyes were filling with tears, and my lip slowly started quivering. Sadness was eventually consuming me, and before I knew it I was crying softly into my hands, hearing Gold's concerned voice in my ears.

"Silv? I am sorry. I didn't mean to...make you cry."

It got worse the longer we stayed in this position. My heart hurt so much it was unbearable, like someone was poisoning it slowly, causing my whole body to just fail, and not work any more. I closed my eyes tightly, trying to block it all out, but it was useless.

"Silv...come on...talk to me."

His hands held my wrists gently, and the crying got worse. Tears streamed down my face once again, which didn't seem to be helping the pain. I just...wanted it to stop.

I wanted Gold to just tell me that he loved me like I loved him...that he would make all the pain go away. But it didn't happen.

"I...I can't..."

"You can't what? Talk to me?"

I shook my head weakly, feeling so vulnerable right now. It was so hard to express how I felt to him through words.

What if he didn't understand, or what if he left me because of how I felt? I couldn't deal with that...

"It...it...hurts.."

There was a brief moment of silence, which consisted of Gold gently stroking my wrists, trying to calm me down, and it wasn't having much of an effect. In fact it mainly made the pain worse because he was right here, with me, but for all the wrong reasons.

"...what hurts?"

I bit my lip harshly, trying to stop the tears from falling, but it was hopeless. It was like a never ending river of pain and anguish, and I hated it. Slowly I moved my hands from my face, and desperately clutched at my own t-shirt, directly over where my heart was.

"...my heart...it...it...hurts..."

Golden eyes widened in shock, before realisation hit. He seemed hurt too, but not hysterical like myself. Soon enough I managed to quell the tears, and just had to deal with the constant sniffling for a while, but I figured my eyes were red and puffy.

Great...I bet I looked hideous.

"Why does it hurt?" He asked softly, gently placing his hand over my mine.

With my other hand I wiped my face quickly, trying to look half decent.

"...you..come onto me...like it doesn't mean anything to you..."

He frowned in thought, slowly shaking his head.

"Silv...how can you think that? Of course it means something, I wouldn't just do this for the sake of it."

Once again I closed my eyes, trying to get my heart rate back to a normal level, and trying not to cry again, which was harder than I thought.

"I'm not trying to screw with your head, or mess you around Silv. You are my best friend, and I care about you so much. You are the most important person in the world to me, I wouldn't ever want to hurt you..."

Weakly I opened my eyes, seeing that he was looking at the floor, saddened by this whole situation. I knew he cared about me, but not in the same way I cared about him. I loved him, he didn't love me.

"Y-yeah..."

"I don't know why...I am okay with the idea of kissing you..or holding you..or even doing other things. I thought that maybe I would be kinda freaked, or something, but I'm not. It's like...I want to."

He turned to look at me again, smiling weakly, before outstretching a hand to gently caress my face.

"...I like you Silv..."

Closing my eyes I leaned into his touch, sighing softly, feeling my heart flutter a little. That was better than nothing right now. And without thinking, or giving myself time to come up with something better to say I ended up blurting out;

"I like you too Gold...so much..."


	6. I Still Remember

I awoke from my slumber when the sun's rays started to shine on my face through a gap in the curtains. My body felt warm, safe and secure. I hadn't felt like that for a very long time.

As I opened my eyes weakly and shuffled amongst the bedsheets I noticed some-one was lying beside me. Dark hair fanned out over the pillows, and the sound of soft breathing was the only sound that echoed around me.

It was Gold, and he was still asleep.

My eyes focused on him for a while, just watching him sleep, completely oblivious to everything. He looked so innocent, and it made me want to smile. Even if we just fell asleep in each other's arms, and didn't do anything else, it was enough for me. The simple things seemed to make my heart melt, easier than anything else.

I heard Gold groan softly in his sleep, and shuffle closer to me. His arms pulled me against him, so his warmth shrouded me completely. My eyes closed, as a dreamy sigh escaped my lips. This was perfect to me, just holding each other like this. I didn't want to get out of bed today, I wanted to stay like this for as long as possible, because I couldn't honestly remember the last time some-one held me like this.

Smiling to myself I listened to the soothing sound of his heart, beating in his chest. To be so close to him like this was something I could only dream of, and now it was actually happening. This wasn't a vision, or a dream. This time it was real.

After a few minutes Gold shuffled again, so I figured that he was finally waking up. I made no attempt to move away, and instead I pretended to be asleep. I guess a part of me wanted to see how he would react to waking up, holding me like this. But considering we fell asleep holding each other I doubted he would freak out, so I just enjoyed it a bit more.

He grunted sleepily, as he stretched his limbs amongst the bed sheets. I kept my eyes closed, wondering if he thought I was asleep. But the temptation was too much, and soon enough I opened my own eyes, meeting his, which were narrowed in a sleepy daze.

"Morning..." I mumbled, smiling. Gold's fingers moved to my hair, stroking gently, which caused me to relax even more. He smiled at me.

"...morning."

"Did you sleep okay?" I asked, hoping that my terrible bedtime habits didn't keep him awake. Apparently I had a tendency to kick out in my sleep, but considering Gold didn't have any bruises on him I figured he was fine. The dark haired boy nodded, continuing to stroke my hair.

"Yeah. I was out like a light. You?"

It was weird. Last night was one of the few nights when I slept without suffering from nightmares. Usually I would wake up in a cold sweat, panicking about a terrible dream. But last night I had nothing of the sort. I managed to sleep soundly, and that was rare.

"I slept fine...thanks."

Gold smiled at me, and then caught me completely off guard when he leaned in and pressed his lips against mine. Once again my whole body just seemed to melt into his embrace, and I just allowed the kiss to intoxicate me entirely. It was pure, meaningful, and subtle. I liked it, so much.

When he pulled away I could feel my face burning considerably. It felt like my cheeks were on fire, and I had a feeling Gold noticed straight away. He chuckled slightly, ruffling my hair.

"Since when were you the shy and retiring type?"

Without thinking I pressed my forehead against the crook of his neck, hiding my blushing face from view. I was already embarrassed enough without him playfully teasing me about it.

"S-stop it..." I stammered, nuzzling against him.

Once again his fingers combed through my hair, causing me to calm down almost instantly. My hands rested on his back, clawing gently at the skin. Inhaling deeply I could smell the tantalising aroma of cinnamon, and exotic spices. It must have been remnants of his cologne. But whatever it was, I liked it.

"I never had you down as a cuddly person, Silv." Gold teased once again, his hands moving down to the small of my back, rubbing gently. I tensed for a moment before relaxing against his touch.

"Me neither. I guess I am just full of surprises."

"Believe me, I am not complaining about it."

I smiled to myself, closing my eyes, enjoying this moment for as long as I could. It's not like I would get this chance everyday to cuddle the one person I loved more than life itself. But still, he didn't know that. As far as Gold knew I only 'liked' him, and that was how it would stay. For now.

"Oh yeah, and thanks for letting me stay here. My Mom seriously would have thrown the book at me if I had gone home. She hates it when she has to stay up late, waiting for me to come home. I owe you one."

Once again I nuzzled against his neck gently, my fingers gently clawing down the back of his t-shirt.

"You don't have to thank me Gold..."

"Well, at least let me take you out today!"

My eyes shot open and without thinking I moved away so I could stare into his golden eyes.

He wanted to take me out? Like what? A...date?

Our eyes locked like that for some time before I managed to say anything.

"...take me out?"

"Yeah! Just me and you. What do you say?"

I could feel that blush returning, burning my face, so quickly I nodded. Deep inside I never thought Gold would suggest something like that, and I didn't even care where we went, as long as it was just me and him.

"...sure."

"Oh that's great! Besides, we haven't hung out in ages! Like...just me and you. Most of the time Crys tags along. I think the last time we hung out was when we went to that Bug Catching Contest years ago, and you made that Pinsir angry, and we had to run away."

I groaned in remembrance.

How was I supposed to know that you had to weaken it first? No-one told us what we were supposed to do. Just get out there and catch bug Pokemon. Only it was easier said than done.

"Don't remind me..."

"Well, at least we survived the experience. Hopefully this time our lives won't be on the line, and we won't have to run away, being chased by angry Pokemon."

I smirked slightly, shaking my head. Unless Gold was planning to take me to the Safari Zone it was safe to say the chances of that happening again were slim.

"Yeah..."

"I haven't been to the Game Corner in ages..." Gold thought out loud, causing me to groan.

"No..."

"But Silv! It could be fun! You can let out your inner gambling side!"

I sighed heavily, rolling my eyes. Gold seriously had a gambling problem.

Did he ever learn that when things are not going well for you to just give up? No, in fact he probably used more of his money in that damn place.

"I don't have a gambling side..."

"Everyone has one! Don't deny it! You'll step one foot in that place and I bet you will be worse than me."

Yeah right, like that is even possible. I don't think anyone could be as bad as him. If he didn't go to the Game Corner at least twice a week he would start having withdrawals. It was like he was addicted to that place.

"Gold...I am insulted. How dare you categorise myself the same as you."

"It will be fun! And if you don't want to play..then that's fine! I just have a good feeling, you know? My luck is definitely in today!"

Once again I sighed, pressing my forehead against his neck. So, that was why he wanted to take me out. To the Game Corner. How fucking romantic.

Oh hey Silver, where did you go for your first date? Well, I went to the Game Corner and watched Gold lose all his money at the slots...

"You might be my lucky charm~" He cooed into my ear, causing goosebumps to erupt all over my skin. My body tensed in shock as hot breath danced over my earlobe.

Man...I wasn't used to that.

"S-shut up!" I cried in defence, hearing the dark haired boy chuckle lightly.

"At least give me some moral support..."

"Gold...why does your life revolve around that blasted place?! Why can't we go somewhere else? Somewhere less tacky?"

Oh great, now I was making it sound like it WAS a date. Fucking hell...

I groaned in realisation, hiding my face once again.

"...jeez Silv, who knew you were so high maintenance~"

His voice was playful, and instinctively I closed my eyes.

Urgh, it was too early for this.

In annoyance I moved away from him, turning over to face the wall. Settling into the pillow I sighed softly. Only Gold was still behind me.

In response he moved closer, pulling my body against him so my butt was directly in line with his crotch, and my eyes shot open in shock.

Oh great...

I tried to keep calm, tried not to let him affect me. But it wasn't working. Gold knew what he was doing, and that was why he did it more.

His arms snaked around my waist, pulling me closer so I literally couldn't move, and I could feel his semi erect organ pressing against my butt. Biting my lip softly I tried to ignore it, but it was becoming increasingly more difficult as time passed. His nose pressed against the back of my neck, nuzzling gently which once again caused the breaths to hitch in my throat.

"...don't be like that Silv...you know I'm only playing~" He teased, his lips attaching themselves to my neck, kissing the skin.

Closing my eyes tightly I wanted to block it all out. I didn't want to get aroused again, it would lead to..other things. Things that I doubted I was ready for. But, even so, it felt so good.

"G-Gold..." I murmured weakly, feeling his arms pull against my body, pressing me closer to him. His once semi erect organ was now hard against me, and ever so slightly rubbing against my butt. Gold knew what he was doing, and he was doing this on purpose. Ever since we sort of confessed our feelings it was like the green light was showing and he could just do whatever he wanted to me. Even though right now, I was as nervous as hell.

"You like that...don't you?" He cooed into my ear, before gently biting my earlobe.

I gasped at the feeling as he rubbed his erection harder against me, allowing me to feel every inch. Closing my eyes tightly I wished I could wake up right now, and that this was nothing but a dream. But the longer this went on the more certain I was that this wasn't a dream. This was very real.

"D-don't...do that..." I murmured weakly, feeling my breaths hitch in my throat every time he rubbed against me. My body was trembling slightly, and even more so when his hands roamed down my stomach, lifting up my t-shirt slightly.

Was he doing this on purpose just to wind me up and make me flustered? Or was he genuinely aroused?

The thoughts swimming around my head were starting to make me perspire under the pressure.

"Your skin is so soft~" He admired, trailing his fingers over the bare skin of my stomach. I tried to stay calm, tried to ignore the feelings that were erupting through me. But it was useless. The more he touched me, the more I wanted.

"G-Gold..."

My back arched slightly, every time his fingers ghosted lower over my abdomen. I could feel myself start to get aroused with every passing second, even though a part of me was very nervous of what it could lead to. I wasn't ready to lose my virginity yet.

"I never realised you were so sensitive~" Gold purred as his hands wondered over my crotch, gently squeezing it causing me to whimper a little.

Closing my eyes tightly I wondered how I was supposed to get out of this one. Yes, I loved Gold, but I really wasn't ready. There were so many unanswered questions in my mind, so many fears and concerns, which was slightly off putting. But even so, I allowed him to continue, breathing heavily at his actions.

He kissed down my neck tenderly, occasionally nipping at the skin which caused me to writhe in pleasure. Right now I didn't care if he made love bites all over my neck, it just felt so nice to me. I exposed my neck more, edging him to continue, and he obliged without question.

The dark haired boy continued stroking me through my jeans, causing soft moans to escape my lips as his mouth assaulted my neck, gently biting at the sensitive flesh. And with every passing second I was getting more and more aroused, my breathing becoming heavier and feeling evermore flustered.

"Aah..." I mewled, bucking my hips weakly into his hand, wanting to feel more of him.

After biting my neck he moved away, leaving a slight ache in it's absence. I figured he had marked me after all, not that I really minded. Then he kissed up to my earlobe once again, breathing harder into my ear.

"Silver ~" He purred, causing me to whine in pleasure.

I felt his other hand start to unbutton my jeans eagerly as he continued stroking my erection, which was now longing to be freed. My chest tightened with every breath, feeling this strange feeling in my stomach, building continuously.

Just what was this feeling?

"G...Gold...aah.."

My forehead was now glazed in a thin layer of sweat as slowly but surely he started to pull my jeans down my legs. I bit my lip softly, not making any attempt to stop him. This was my first time in getting intimate with anyone, and to be honest it actually meant something to me. I wanted it, I wanted Gold to love me like no other.

Once he had successfully pulled my jeans off I felt my body being pulled backwards and pushed against the mattress. Opening my eyes I saw Gold leaning over me, a lust driven sparkle lit up his golden eyes, making them shine beautifully. I raised my hands up to gently touch his face, then moved them slowly down to his shoulder's, pulling at the material of his t-shirt.

Gold seemed to notice my actions and soon enough removed his t-shirt, throwing it on the floor somewhere. I gazed at his physique, admiring all the the small details.

He looked slightly different than in my vision. Here he actually had muscle definition, probably from training with Red on Mt Silver. He had broad shoulder's, and a washboard stomach, so unlike myself. I was so skinny and pale in comparison.

"Why are you staring at me?" Gold asked, raising an eyebrow.

Slowly I traced my fingers over the ridges in his stomach, hearing him inhale sharply at the feeling. He was so perfect, even better than in my dream. And he was here, with me. I just felt like I was walking on clouds right now.

"...no reason"

I smiled at his expression, watching how he seemed confused one minute, then genuinely happy the next. Then before I was consciously aware of it he had pressed his lips against mine once again, taking my breath away. Closing my eyes I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him closer to me.

Right now I wanted to be as close as possible to him, to feel his warmth, to feel safe and secure once again.

His tongue tenderly brushed against my bottom lip, causing me to moan at the feeling. As my lips parted he took advantage of the opportunity and entered my mouth passionately. Grabbing a fistful of his hair I pulled him deeper into the kiss, greeting his tongue with mine, allowing soft breathless moans escape into the air.

This was just perfect, and I didn't want it to end.

Gold's hands wondered down my sides slowly, causing my back to arch into him, until they stopped just above the waistband of my boxers. Hooking his fingers inside the rim he started to slowly pull them down, causing the breath to hitch in my throat.

No-one has ever seen that part of me, the private part that I kept to myself, and yet Gold was willingly removing my defence and right now I didn't have any energy to stop him.

He broke the kiss gently, re-attaching his lips to my neck, then moving lower. I groaned softly at the feeling, noticing that my toes were curling up in the bedsheets underneath him. My whole body was writhing in lust and passion at his actions, wanting more and more.

"Aaah..." I mewled softly, moving my hands to either side of my head, grabbing the pillows tightly as his kisses moved lower. They ghosted over my stomach delicately, causing me to tense for a few moments, before finally relaxing into his touch.

Then my eyes shot open as I felt something warm and inviting consume my erection completely. I could feel my body tremble slightly, and as I looked downwards I noticed that Gold had taken me into his mouth.

I pushed my head further back into the pillows, breathing heavily at his actions, clawing desperately at the pillows. Every time his tongue brushed over the tip I would cry out in pleasure, trying my best not to lose control of this situation. Even though it felt so good.

"G...Gold...aah..." I moaned softly, moving one of my hands to his hair, gently clawing at his scalp as he continued to take me deeper into his mouth. The feeling was indescribable. I had never experienced anything like this before, and even though it happened in my vision it seemed to feel a hundred times better than it did then.

I panted heavily, feeling my body writhe in pleasure as time and time again he pleasured me in a way that just seemed surreal. My toes were curling at the feeling, lustful moans were escaping into the air around us, and my eyes were becoming half lidded as the euphoria flooded my body.

"Oh God...aaah...G...Gold..."

Clawing at his head once again I arched my back, bucking my hips weakly, wanting to feel more. His hands were firm on my thighs, holding me down as he gently suckled on the tip, driving me insane. All rational thinking was going out of the window right now, and all inhibitions were fading fast.

Right now I didn't care if I was a virgin, or if I was scared about having sex for the first time. This just felt so amazing, I couldn't even begin to think straight.

My moans increased in pitch as he took me deeper, and when I opened my eyes to look at him he was looking back, innocently. It took all my energy not to just release there and then, but I had to hold it, even if it was so incredibly difficult. Instinctively I closed my eyes again, feeling a rush like no other flood my entire body.

He was so good at this, I wondered if he had practised previously, or if he was just a natural. But even so, his actions were causing my mind to turn to jelly, not allowing me to think straight. His fingers gently clawed at my thighs, allowing hot moans to dance off my tongue.

"Aaah...!" I cried out in pleasure, as his tongue continued to stroke across the really sensitive part of my arousal, a part that I didn't think existed. Until now.

My whole body was trembling as my fingers dug harder into his hair, tugging slightly. I was unsure of how long I could keep this up for, trying to hold it for as long as possible. Maybe because I wanted it to continue, and not end so soon.

"G-Gold...nngghh...!"

I fused my eyes shut, just allowing my body to feel everything that was going on. The heat and the wetness that was consuming me, the overwhelming tightness in my stomach, and the fact my skin was covered in sweat.

But as my mind zoned out slightly to the reality of the situation, a dark ominous cloud seemed to replace it, warping what should have been a beautiful reality, into something abhorred.

The pleasure building was something I could not control but as I opened my eyes weakly to stare down at what was supposed to be Gold, I felt my body tense up immediately. At that moment I didn't see Gold any more, I saw something that froze my very core.

Those eyes...they wreaked havoc with my insides, murdered my emotions, tore apart the very fabric of my being, and instead of being overcome with euphoria, right now I felt overcome with fear.

"N...no...s-stop.." I murmured weakly, writhing underneath him.

Why was my brain doing this?! And why couldn't I fight it? Why was I seeing Cyan, instead of Gold? This was real, not my vision any more. Cyan should not be affecting me this way. Why was this happening?

The pressure in my stomach continued, causing my toes to curl amongst the bedsheets and my fingers to dig harder into his scalp. Then, just like that the abhorred image of Cyan disappeared and it was replaced by Gold's innocent face, doing what he was doing previously.

A wave of relief washed over me as I closed my eyes once again. The panic was quickly erased from my system as Gold pushed me closer to the edge.

"Aah..! Aaah..!" I cried, feeling my whole body tremble underneath him.

I was close...so close, but what would happen after this? Did Gold know what he was doing? Things would be a lot more complicated between us...was that a good thing or not?

Once again I felt his tongue stroke against the tip teasingly, driving me to distraction. My breaths were messy and drawn out as my back arched into him, wanting more and more.

It caught me by surprise, the feeling that erupted through my body like a bullet. I had expected some kind of warning, but it wasn't like that. One minute I was trying to hold back, the next I was crying out some random jibberish that sounded vaguely like Gold's name, followed by breathless moans before allowing the euphoria to claim me entirely.

My body trembled as my orgasm quietened down, allowing me to pant for air like I had just run a marathon. But then realisation hit me like a rock in the face.

Shit...did that just happen?

I was aware of my current position, and even though at the time I wanted nothing more than this moment, now however I was deeply regretting it.

Why? I was unsure. Maybe it was the apparent awkwardness that would follow, or maybe it was my cowardice side again?

Gold moved away, completely unfazed by the whole thing, yet here I was, suddenly feeling very self conscious and worried. I looked away, wanting to ignore everything, but it wasn't as easy as I thought. My heart was still hammering in my chest, my mind was still clouded with thoughts of what just happened. It wouldn't be easy to just simply forget it and move on.

"Silv?"

His voice was soft, almost worried, probably because I hadn't spoken a word to him. I couldn't even find the strength to look at him, maybe because if I did I was scared I'd break down again, and of course that was totally not my style. Instead I absent mindedly chewed the inside of my lip, forcing myself to forget, somehow. But he continued.

"Silv? Is something wrong?"

I tensed immediately, pushing myself up into a sitting position, watching as Gold moved away slightly. His eyes were shining in the dim morning light, flecks of gold sparkling beautifully. But even so, right now I couldn't stay here. Things were just too complicated, and now they were even worse.

Eventually I managed to speak, even though a part of me was worried that my voice would just break entirely, proving just how weak and vulnerable I was. And Gold took advantage of that. He knew that I wasn't being myself, he knew that something was wrong. And yet this still happened.

How was I supposed to redeem myself?

"...can you pass me my jeans?" I murmured, quickly pulling my boxers back up to conceal my shame. Why I felt dirty and cheap I had no idea, but I did. Gold seemed hurt for a moment before doing as I requested.

Hastily I pulled them back on, concealing everything from his eyes once again. Sighing heavily I managed to look at him again, seeing his hurt expression.

"...did I do something wrong?" He asked softly.

Like things were just that simple. I loved Gold, and now...things were overly complicated.

I didn't answer him, and allowed a deafening silence to consume both of us. That was until my ears detected the noise of rain hammering against the window panes.

Great...it was raining. Just perfect.

Sighing to myself I swung my legs over the side of the bed, trying not to concentrate on Gold. He continued staring at me, waiting for me to speak. But it didn't happen.

"...Silv...talk to me."

I bowed my head slightly, fidgeting with my hands in my lap.

What the hell was I supposed to say? That I regretted it? That now I felt used, and cheap? Yeah, because that would go down a storm...

"I should...go now..."

Gold's eyes blinked in surprise as I stood up, suddenly feeling the urge to get as far away from here as possible.

"...Silver..."

Without uttering another word I rushed out of my bedroom, not wanting to hear him speak again, or look into his eyes. It would just cause me a world full of pain, and a heart full of misery. I could easily live without that right now.

I managed to get half way across my living room before my arm was being forcefully pulled backwards, causing me to turn around. It was Gold, he looked disheartened, like I was making his whole world come crashing down around him. I hated that look.

"Why are you being like this?"

My eyes diverted to the floor, unable to speak my thoughts. It was better this way, better he didn't know. If I could just get out of here...then I could avoid all of this. Bury my head in the sand, wishing it all away. Right now, that was slipping from my grasp.

"Let go..." I choked out, pulling my arm. Gold shook his head.

"Not until you talk to me. Did I hurt you, is that it?"

Frowning at his question I shook my head, not enjoying this interrogation. I felt like I was being interviewed about a crime I didn't commit right now.

"Then what is it?! Do you regret it? Or...not know how to deal with it..?"

Like he would understand any of the pain and torment I felt. He had no idea what was going on in my head right now. All the confusion, the hate, the misery. All churned up into one gigantic emotional mess. He had no idea.

"...I have to go..." I tried again, pulling my arm. He held firm, refusing to give up.

"For Arceus sake Silver! Why can't you ever be honest with me?!"

His voice was pained, like he was genuinely hurting from what I had said. I wanted to tell him, I really did. This whole mess was eating me up inside, ruining my life, and all because of that stupid vision. If I never received it then I probably wouldn't be feeling so shit right now.

"Gold..."

"I don't want you to run away any more...or feel scared. I know things have been tough for you, especially with what you told me about that vision..."

I involuntarily flinched at his words until his hands cupped my face gently, forcing me to look at him. Golden eyes seemed hurt and broken, like all hope was lost and for that moment I found myself feeling the exact same way.

"...but, none of that was real Silv. This however, this is all real. Me and you, this place...what happened, it's all real. You can't let that vision ruin your life."

Subconsciously I leaned into his touch, allowing his thumbs to gently caress my face. I knew that all this was real, and that was probably why I was acting like this. Maybe because I was scared that at the end of it, no matter what happened I wouldn't be able to wake up like it was all a bad dream. I would have to live with the consequences.

"...I just...need to be alone for a while..." I murmured weakly, closing my eyes. Right now I needed somewhere to think, somewhere quiet, away from all of this. And most of all I needed time. Which I didn't have right now.

"You will come back, right?"

I nodded weakly, surprised that Gold was even considering letting me go. Maybe he finally understood how I was feeling about the whole thing. My eyes diverted to the floor as his hands removed themselves from my face.

"...Silv...if you're scared of commitment then...I understand."

His voice was soft and my eyes looked up once again. He was being serious this time, no jokes, or silly behaviour. Just straight to the point. What did he mean by that?

"I don't...follow.." I muttered.

I watched as the dark haired boy sighed heavily, like something was weighing down on his heart, or that he was scared to speak about what was really on his mind.

"...as in...a relationship."

I found myself staring at Gold wide eyed for a few moments before managing to find some energy from somewhere to actually string two words together.

"Say...what?"

"I get that you're probably worried about how I would react, and that's why you haven't said anything but seriously, it is fine. I understand."

Okay, now I was confused. What the hell was he saying? Did he want to be in a relationship with me? Or had I completely missed something?

Trying not to make myself look like a complete idiot I mumbled;

"You understand... what?"

Once again he sighed, combing his fingers through his hair. Okay, now he was making me nervous! I watched his change in expressions for a while before his eyes finally met mine, and I swear I saw something sparkle, like he was upset.

"...that you're scared of committing to anyone."

And now it dawned on me.

So, let me back up here...Gold 'assumed' I wasn't going to want to be in a relationship with him, so is now calling it off already? Is that what is going on?

I tried not to look disheartened by the whole conversation, but right now it was so hard to hold it all together.

"I never said that..." I replied, trying to fight my corner.

"I know you Silver...you have never committed to anyone, so why would that change now? Besides, we're best friends...and if we were to get into something serious and we ended up breaking up...our friendship would be in ruins...I don't want that..."

I could feel an overwhelming rush of sadness begin to creep up on me, but I swallowed hard and tried to stay composed, listening to everything the dark haired boy had to say.

"...oh..."

I knew if I attempted to speak further my voice would break and it might put me at risk of breaking down again. There was no way that was going to happen. Not again.

"I mean...I like being with you...and doing things with you, and...I know you do too. I'm not saying we should stop altogether...just...not get into anything serious, you know?"

So what did I mean to him EXACTLY? Was I just some play thing that he could have fun with until he got bored, and then toss away on the sidelines? Was that IT?!

I clenched my hands into fists at my sides, bowing my head so my hair shielded my face from view.

Gosh...this was so hard...

"Y-yeah..."

I didn't even have the energy to protest, to fight for it, and why should I? Gold had made his mind up about what we were, and what we had before I even had a chance to say anything.

"It's up to you Silver...but I don't want our friendship to suffer because of this..."

Right now I felt a combination of emotions, mainly that of hate and sadness. It was all mixing together, creating a horrible tornado inside my body.

Quickly I turned around and headed for the door. I needed to get out of here, and soon!

"Silver, please wait!" Gold called out to me as my hand reached the door handle. I paused, tensing at the sound of his voice. At this moment in time I was hurting so much, all I wanted to do was run away and cry myself to sleep in a corner somewhere. But right now I couldn't. I was forcing myself to listen to his voice.

"...I have to go..." I choked out weakly.

"Silver..."

The tone of his voice seemed quiet, too quiet, like he was trying so hard to keep it at a steady level so I wouldn't notice something. The pain maybe? I gripped the door handle tightly and opened it, hearing it creak slightly.

"...I'll...be back later..."

"Promise?"

I sighed weakly, feeling the energy slowly drain from my body, as his words rung in my mind over and over again. There was no way I could promise such a thing, the odds were that it could easily be broken.

Instead I managed to force myself to walk out of my apartment, leaving Gold to bask in the afterglow of what just happened. And it gave myself a chance to have some alone time, to think and to finally release all my emotions out into the open.

Once I had finally escaped my apartment I ran as if my life depended on it. I didn't even know where I was running to, all I knew was I had to get away from all of this. From Gold, from the feelings that were burning a hole in my heart and shredding my sanity to pieces.

How could Gold even say those things, especially after what happened? Didn't he want what I wanted? Was it simply just fooling around, and nothing more?

I bit my lip harshly as I ran towards the bridge that connected Goldenrod City, and Ilex Forest. All my emotions were boiling over and I had to try really hard not to break down completely. He had no idea how I felt about all of this, but I was too much of a coward to even tell him.

Eventually I reached the bridge, feeling my muscles burn with lactic acid as I slowed down to a stop. The breeze was cool and gentle against my skin, which was nice. After that running spree I had generated a lot of heat, so the breeze was welcomed. It seemed the rain had stopped but there was still alot of moisture in the air.

My hands gripped the railings for dear life as I panted for air, trying once again not to let the sadness consume me. But it was useless.

As I bowed my head and closed my eyes I felt the uncontrollable emotions wash over me, and I just broke down, crying. Tears flooded down my face and my heart literally felt like it was being torn apart.

Images of Gold resurfaced in my mind, images of his smiling face, of his idiotic words, and then the image of him breaking my heart returned and I cried out in sadness, wanting it all to just go away.

How could he do this to me? I thought that we were actually getting somewhere and then...this happens.

As I closed my eyes tightly, trying to ignore everything around me I was alerted by a voice, nearby, which caused my eyes to open.

"Are you...okay?"

I tensed immediately at the sound of the voice, knowing that it wasn't Gold, which was a relief. But, the fact someone was still talking to me, and noticing my apparent heartache was bad enough. Quickly I wiped my face, trying to get as composed as possible.

"Yeah...I'm fine.."

"You don't look fine..."

Without thinking I turned around to face the voice, wanting to shout at whoever it was, but when my eyes set on the person who was standing there I felt my heart sink a little more. Azure eyes stared back at me, the same eyes as my vision, only the murderous glint was now not visible. Even so, it didn't help matters right now.

Quickly I looked away, still gripping the railings for dear life. I knew that Cyan wouldn't try to hurt me now, but still, the fear was always going to be there.

But why was Cyan here anyway? Oh wait...he now worked at the department store. Now even going to work would be difficult. Great.

"...just...leave me alone." I croaked out weakly, feeling more tears escape my eyes. The dark haired boy sighed, shaking his head.

"In this state? No way. You might think jumping off the bridge is a better option."

I glanced back at the bridge, seeing the water beneath us. Even though it was only a lake it was deep enough. I never even considered that. Then I glanced back at Cyan, seeing how his face had softened.

"...come on, move away from the bridge. Suicide isn't the way." He continued, holding out a hand to me.

Wait...what? Did he seriously think I was going to kill myself? Give me some credit!

Angrily I smacked his hand away.

"I'm not gonna kill myself, you idiot!"

"Well, how am I supposed to know? I'm covering all options here." Cyan defended himself, moving his hand away almost instantly.

To be honest I didn't even want him near me, not after everything I saw. I looked away once again, feeling safer when I wasn't making eye contact.

"...just leave me alone." I murmured weakly, feeling the sadness begin to build once again.

"You're the same guy I saw at the department store...aren't you?" He questioned, moving to stand beside me.

I nodded a little, not even having enough energy to speak right now. Even though Cyan was renowned for his mind games, especially in my vision, right now he was being normal. No false pretence, no nothing. It was a little weird.

"...Silver...right?"

My eyes refocused on his face, noticing how different he looked when he was standing so close to me. His eyes were in fact soft, and a beautiful sparkling blue. He didn't look like he even had a bad bone in his body, maybe it was just me being paranoid, yet again.

"Yeah..." I answered, wiping my face once again.

Then Cyan smiled at me, and it was so weird to see. I was used to that smile having evil connotations, or being more of a smirk, but no, this was a genuine smile.

"Come on...let's go to the Pokemon Centre...a cup of hot chocolate might help relax your nerves"

His hand moved so it was steady on my shoulder, but right now I made no attempt to remove it. Cyan was being kind, which was rare to see so I wasn't going to reject his offer. Besides, I did have a liking for hot chocolate.

"...okay..."

And that was how I allowed some-one who, in my vision wanted to destroy my life completely, take me to the Pokemon Centre for a hot chocolate.

Seriously...what the hell was wrong with me right now?! Urgh, some-one fucking get me outta here!


	7. Thunder

I stared blankly out of the window, watching as it started to rain once again. It hammered angrily against the window pane, threatening to break the glass, and it made me sigh softly. Cyan had gone to order some hot chocolate because apparently I needed it.

No, right now I needed to be alone, with my own thoughts. Being with Cyan wouldn't help me at all.

I continued to stare outside, watching the people rush around, trying to seek shelter. At least I was warm and dry, but a storm seemed to be approaching so I doubted I could leave here for a while at least.

"Here," Cyan's voice snapped me out of my daze and swiftly I turned to face him. He was holding a cup of hot chocolate to me, and without thinking I accepted it, nodding my head. "It might help you."

"Nothing can help me right now..." I groaned, watching as the dark haired boy sat opposite me, with his own cup. He sipped slowly, watching me the entire time. It was like he was trying to figure me out somehow.

"Surely it can't be that bad."

"You have no idea..." I spat in annoyance, putting the cup down on the table.

My eyes glanced back at the window, refusing to look at him any longer. I heard him sigh softly, like he was annoyed at my lack of co-operation. Was he surprised?

"Then tell me."

I groaned under my breath, wanting nothing more than to be out of here.

Stupid fucking rain, why couldn't it have waited till I got home?

"No thanks."

"I might be able to help you." Cyan tried, his voice soft and sincere. I scoffed at his words.

Yeah right, I doubted that he even knew what the word 'help' meant.

"I doubt that." I replied.

My eyes looked at him for a moment, giving me enough time to see a look of sadness light up his azure eyes, just for a second. But it was there. And it was strange to see.

"Silver...come on, just try, okay? You might be surprised!"

I held the cup in my hands and took a slow sip, feeling the hotness of the liquid slightly burn my tongue. Not that I minded.

"I do not wish to discuss my private life with a total stranger." I retorted.

Cyan didn't seem too pleased with my excuse, but it was true. I didn't know him, I just knew what he was capable of. And that was something I needed to avoid.

"Sometimes talking about things that are troubling you does help in the long run."

"It is none of your business!" I cried, getting more and more upset the longer Cyan continued to pester me for answers. It was like he was interviewing me, or interrogating me. I hated it.

"Alright, chill out," He replied calmly, taking a sip from his cup. "No need to be so touchy about it."

"I am not touchy!"

Cyan laughed dryly as azure eyes stared at me in disbelief.

"Sure you're not..."

I growled under my breath, taking another sip of the hot liquid from my cup. It had been too long since I had indulged in a hot drink, usually I just drank water or fruit juice. This was a pleasant change, but the company was something I could do without.

"So..." Cyan said aloud, idly fidgeting with his hands. "What do you want to talk about?"

I groaned, placing a hand to my head. A headache was starting to consume my braincells the longer this went on.

Seriously, putting up with Gold was better than this guy.

"Nothing."

"Has someone hurt you? Is that why you're so upset?"

My whole body tensed as those words echoed in my ears. And it was true. I was hurt, and there was nothing I could do to stop it. The grip on my cup intensified as thoughts of Gold entered my mind once again with a vengeance and Cyan noticed immediately.

"Wow...it is bad, huh?"

"Just shut up!" I cried, feeling a wave of sadness wash over me, and tears were threatening to fall from my eyes. But no, I couldn't cry, not in front of this guy. Never. Cyan paused in talking and just watched me for a moment, before saying anything else.

"I'm sorry...I didn't mean to make you upset."

I closed my eyes tightly, shaking my head.

He had no idea, no fucking idea how it felt to hurt like this. And I mean really hurt. Like your whole world was crashing down around you, and there was nothing you could do to stop it.

"You...haven't..." I choked out weakly.

"Someone has though, haven't they?"

Once again his voice was gentle, like he genuinely wanted to help me through this, and I had no idea why. Cyan, in my vision was horrible and evil, but now he was being so lovely and kind. It was making me feel uneasy and slightly apprehensive.

"No...it was...my fault..." I bowed my head weakly, not having the energy to look at him.

"Don't say that. Don't ever blame yourself if someone else has hurt you."

My lip started quivering in sadness as his words rung in my ear. Gold only said those things because he foolishly thought that was what I wanted, and I didn't have the courage to fight for it.

I was weak, a coward, and now I had ruined everything.

"Hey..."

Before I knew it Cyan had placed a hand on my arm, trying to show that he was here for me. Tears formed in my eyes, and as I blinked they escaped, running down my cheeks. Gently he rubbed my arm, slowly, trying to comfort me in any way possible. But it was useless. It just made me feel worse about it all.

"Anyone who makes you cry isn't worth it." He told me, as my body trembled in sadness.

But even though I wanted desperately to believe his words, I couldn't. I loved Gold, so much, and now it was all ruined. He claimed it was because he didn't want our friendship to be affected, but it was a lie. All of it.

"I...I...should have...done s-something..." I stuttered, trying to form the right words.

"No, stop blaming yourself. You are not to blame in this."

His hand remained on my arm, gently rubbing it to calm me down, and slowly it was working.

"I...I...am..."

"Did a girl break your heart? Is that why you're beating yourself up about it?" Cyan asked softly.

I shook my head weakly, trying to fight the tears that continued to fall from my eyes. It seemed like it was just a never-ending circle of pain right now.

"...did some-one die?" He continued, and again I shook my head.

Right now it did feel like a bereavement, and maybe I might not feel as rotten if it was. Cyan sighed a little, but refused to move from my side. He didn't even know me, he was just a stranger, and yet he was here for me.

"I've screwed...everything up..." I choked out, weakly looking up and seeing Cyan looking back at me. His face had softened and he genuinely looked like he wanted to help me somehow, which I couldn't understand.

Cyan wanted to destroy me in my dream, so why had everything changed?

"Things can only get better." He beamed happily, removing his hand from my arm to sip from the cup. I watched him, at how one minute he was deadly serious and the next it was like his life was filled with candy hearts and sunshine.

How the hell was that possible?

A loud crash just outside the window pane alerted me instantly, closely followed by the deep rumble of thunder in the distance. Man, this storm was bad, and there was no way I could leave here for a while. Not until the storm passed, anyway.

"Not keen on storms, huh?" Cyan asked, noticing my sudden change in expression when the whole room became illuminated by the light that the storm provided.

"Y-yeah..."

"Well, I think it might be a good idea if we all stayed here for now. I doubt the storm is going to let up any time soon."

Cyan moved and stood beside me, watching the ominous dark clouds in the distance, looming over the town. I sighed softly. I hated storms so much, usually I never got much sleep if there was a storm because the sound of thunder used to frighten me, but at least it wasn't night time yet.

"It's not like we have a choice..." I groaned.

"Oh well, it's not so bad. At least we have food and heating in here, and there is always the chance of a pleasant conversation. That is, if you want it?"

I looked up at the dark haired boy, and watched as he smiled. And it was genuine. Something that seemed almost alien to me. But it was here, and right now I didn't hate it.

"Okay..."

"But, I doubt we will be able to make it into work,"

That was a valid point. Even though the department store wasn't that far away I doubted it would be open for business in this weather anyway.

But what about Gold? I had left him all alone in my apartment. What if he was scared of the storm too?

"I'll call Red and let him know, he might already be aware of the situation anyway." Cyan blabbed on, but by now I had zoned out of the conversation.

In the Pokemon Centre at least I was safe. If the power went out they had emergency generators at least, but Gold didn't. My apartment wasn't the nicest of places in a storm, and right now it was smack bang in the middle of this ferocious abomination.

Cyan made the phone call to Red, who already knew about the situation and recommended both Cyan and myself stay indoors and not to even attempt to make it into work. That was nice of him. At least I didn't have that added pressure. But I was still concerned about Gold, and after Cyan had hung up it seemed he knew almost immediately.

"Is something bothering you?" He enquired, taking the last sip of his drink, before placing the cup back down on the table.

I sighed softly, trying my best to hide my feelings, but to no avail. I had finished my drink a long time ago, but it didn't do much to steady my nerves. In fact right now they were all over the place.

"I...don't like storms." I lied, fidgeting with the cup in my hands. That wasn't a full lie, because I didn't. But that wasn't the reason to why I was worried.

"Neither do I..." Cyan replied, looking out the window, watching as the storm got closer and closer, and every few seconds a flash of lightning would illuminate the room. Then the growling sound of thunder. It was horrible.

"Anyway, do you feel any better? You know, about earlier?"

I looked at him, and thought about what he asked. Well, I guess I did, a little bit.

"A little..."

"Well, that is progress at least." Cyan smiled happily, and I couldn't help but roll my eyes at him. He did look a lot like Gold, and some aspects of their personality was the same, but Cyan was more sensible and serious than Gold could ever be. And that was a good thing, in some ways.

"I just...need to stop taking things too personally." I admitted. Cyan chuckled at my words.

"Don't we all. It's human nature Silver, we all get offended if we think people are personally attacking us."

And why did he keep defending me? I was not like normal people. I would get defensive over nothing, even if it didn't concern me. But, I couldn't help that, it was one of my many flaws.

"...and I...freak out, over anything."

Cyan looked at me as I spoke about myself, which usually I would never do but for some reason I felt like I just could right now. It was like Cyan wouldn't judge me, wouldn't see me in a different light, and that was a good thing.

"You just have to learn to trust other people. I know it's going to be hard, but bit by bit you should be able to."

Our conversation was cut short by a horrendous loud booming sound caused by the thunder and I leapt up in shock. The sound was deafening to my ears and terrified my very soul. It was so unexpected. Even Cyan seemed concerned.

"Fucking hell!" He cried, looking outside as the rain continued to lash angrily against the window panes.

This really was bad. I was surprised the lights hadn't blown yet. But deep inside I was thankful. Being in the dark with a storm wasn't very pleasant.

"This is bad..." I mused out loud.

"You're telling me! All the injured Pokemon are crying in distress. Can't you hear them?"

And I could. The sounds were agonising, almost like wails. And it was horrible. I frowned in sadness.

Then the vague sound of my Pokegear ringing entered the fray of noises, so obviously the phone lines weren't cut off yet by the storm. Sighing softly I glanced at the screen, wondering who was calling me, and as a horrible knotting sensation consumed my stomach I realised it was Gold.

"Are you going to answer that?" Cyan asked, seeing my change in expression, before I swiftly clicked the decline button. Weakly I shook my head. There was no way I was going to talk to him right now. What did we have to say to each other?

"It's no-one important..." I lied.

"Are you sure?"

Azure eyes burned into me and I nodded. He didn't need to know about Gold, and that he was the reason to my suffering. That could wait. Barely a minute passed before my Pokegear started ringing yet again, Gold most likely. Starting to get irritated I declined it once again, hoping to Arceus that he got the fucking message. Cyan shook his head in response.

"You know...ignoring the problem won't make it disappear." He mused aloud, looking at me intently.

I frowned in thought. Yes, I was aware of that, so to ignore the problem completely I decided to switch my Pokegear off for now. That would at least stop Gold calling me.

"I don't want to talk to them."

"I am aware of that. You are angry, it is understandable. Just, when things have settled try and talk things through. I'm sure whoever it is will be able to understand how you feel." Cyan replied, his voice soft and sincere.

Why was he being so nice to me? So supportive, like an actual friend. It was really strange.

"It was their fault in the first place..." I looked away, sighing under my breath.

"Then make a compromise and meet in the middle."

Did Cyan have any idea? Gold was hardly the easiest person to compromise with, especially now. I wasn't prepared to confess everything to that idiot, about how I genuinely cared about him, and how I wanted us to make a go of things. No, he didn't need to know that.

"You have no idea what this person is like..."

"No I don't, but if they genuinely like you, or care about you then they will compromise."

Yet another flash of lightning illuminated the room, causing me to leap up in fright. Cyan noticed and chuckled to himself. Then the horrible growling sound of the thunder followed. It was unsettling to say the least.

"You are so on edge~" He commented. In annoyance I glared at the dark haired boy.

"Shut up!"

"Take it as a compliment."

His azure eyes gazed at me for a while before smiling.

How the fuck was I supposed to take that as a compliment?!

"And pray tell, how is that supposed to make me feel any better?" I shot back sarcastically. Cyan rolled his eyes playfully, like he was toying with me.

"It's cute how you get so easily shook up like that."

I blinked in response.

He thought that was cute? How?! And did that mean that Cyan was gay? Urgh, I had no idea.

Sighing heavily I looked away.

"Just shut up already."

"I apologise," He started chuckling again. "I am only trying to lighten the mood."

"Well stop it, because right now you are doing an appalling job."

Cyan laughed completely, finding the whole situation hilarious.

I think I must have been missing something here.

"Fair enough."

"Urgh...I just want to go home." I complained, folding my arms in annoyance.

If it wasn't for this stupid storm I could go home, and hopefully Gold would be gone, if not I would kick him out and then enjoy the peace and quiet.

But no, instead I was stuck in this dingy Pokemon Centre having Cyan the psychopath for company. Hooray for me...

"I wouldn't recommend it in this weather." The dark haired boy commented, smirking slightly. It was obvious he was trying to stop laughing, only it wasn't working too well.

"I would rather catch pneumonia than spend a night here with you."

Cyan gasped, like he was genuinely hurt by my comment. It was blatant that he was doing it to piss me off.

"I am offended greatly, especially since I took time out of my day to see if you were okay."

"I didn't ask you to." I shot back, glaring at the window, watching the horrible ominous clouds draw nearer as time progressed.

Great, this storm was just going to get worse, I knew it.

"True, but I couldn't just leave you there." Cyan answered.

"Why not? No-one else cares about me."

And right now that was seriously how I felt. No-one cared, not even Gold. He willingly broke my heart without even a murmur. Maybe that's what he wanted, to break me because he knew just how much I loved him.

"You were kind to my baby brother, which means a lot to me. Thanks to you he has the courage to train harder and become a better trainer. You didn't have to be nice to him, did you?"

That was true, but I only did it to prevent the vision from coming true. I had a second chance to make things right, but now I was regretting that choice. Gold and I were more distant than ever and I doubted we would ever get back on track.

"I have my reasons..." I replied quietly.

"And I have mine for being there for you. Besides, who knows what you would have done if I left you there alone."

Slowly my eyes met his and he was deadly serious about it all. I couldn't understand why he was still here, considering I was trying to push him away. He was stubborn, like Gold was, but he was persevering.

"...mhm."

It was a simple reply, but it still created a small smile to appear on Cyan's face.

"By the way...have you eaten today?"

"Does it matter?" I replied coldly.

Great, now he wanted to know my eating habits? What next? Cyan shook his head slightly.

"You are so skinny, it's like if you stand sideways I won't be able to see you."

I glared at him, watching him laugh at my expression.

Was that supposed to be a joke? Well, it wasn't funny. And also, it's not like he was a lot bigger than me, he was probably a few pounds heavier, if that. Hypocrite much?

"You can talk, you are probably the same weight as I am."

"Ah yes, but you are taller and that is why you look thinner." He commented.

Once again I was not impressed.

Okay, I get it, I'm skinny and unattractive, can we please not talk about this?!

"Just shut up." I replied tiredly, placing a hand to my head.

"I'm not saying it's a bad thing."

"Calling some-one 'skinny' is hardly a compliment Cyan."

Rolling my eyes I watched the rain droplets on the window pane. They were getting worse, and the thunder growling in the heavens was intensifying.

"I'm just saying that maybe you should eat more often, and not skip meals."

"Who are you now, my personal nutritionist?!"

He was seriously starting to sound like one of those people off those "You are what you eat" programs, complete with annoying personality. Cyan smiled at me sincerely.

"I'm just showing an interest Silver, no need to get snappy."

In annoyance I stood up, finally having enough of his annoying voice and personality. Right now I needed to be alone, and the only place I could do that was in the bathroom.

"Excuse me." I murmured, pushing the chair aside and without giving him a second glance I walked quickly past him, hoping he wouldn't try to follow me. It wasn't like I needed to use the bathroom I just needed some space and some time to clear my mind from his constant blabbering.

Once I got inside I closed the door and walked over to the sink. There was a mirror on the wall just above, and without thinking I gazed at my reflection. For a moment I didn't just see me, I saw through me, like whatever was looking back wasn't who I really was.

A shadow of my former self, a mere puppet without a heart. How had this happened, had I always been this way?

Sighing to myself I splashed my face with water, feeling my skin cool down almost instantly. It was a relief, but when my broken eyes stared at my reflection yet again it didn't change. I still saw that sorry excuse for a person, with dark circles around his eyes, and pale, almost translucent skin. I looked ill, like seriously ill. No wonder Cyan was concerned.

"Silver?"

There was a knock at the door, and I knew it was Cyan checking up on me. Probably making sure I wasn't going to kill myself or something stupid like that.

"Yes?"

"Can I come in?"

I gripped the sink tightly with my hands.

Why couldn't he just leave me alone for just five minutes? Was that too much to ask for?

Biting the inside of my lip I stayed quiet for a moment, before his knuckles tapped on the wooden door again.

"Silver?"

"I just...want to be alone." I muttered. There was a brief silence, but I knew he was still outside the door, waiting.

"Did I upset you?"

Tensing at the sound of his voice I closed my eyes.

"No..."

"So, why are you locking yourself away in the men's bathroom?"

He had a valid point, but I was telling the truth. It wasn't him as such, it was a mixture of everything. The whole broken heart thing with Gold, and getting severely annoyed at Cyan's questioning nature, it all just mixed together and was creating something abhorred inside my head.

"I am fine..."

Once those words escaped my lips a bright flash of lightning illuminated the bathroom, closely followed by the hungry growl of thunder. A whimper escaped my lips in fear as I clung to the sink for dear life.

"You don't sound fine."

By that time the door had swung open and Cyan was stood there, looking at me. He seemed concerned, almost worried.

It wasn't like I was going to commit suicide, I wasn't that much of a coward.

"It's...just the storm." Azure eyes watched me for a while, before looking at the floor.

"I'm sorry if I upset you in any way, it wasn't my intention."

I sighed softly, my eyes glancing back at my reflection in the mirror. It really wasn't his fault, if Gold hadn't said those things back at the apartment then I wouldn't have ended up here, feeling this way.

"You didn't."

"But I didn't help either..."

He walked closer to me, but kept his distance, probably in case I freaked out or something. And as much as I wanted to be alone, it was nice to feel that I mattered, even to some-one like Cyan. He was so unpredictable as it was, but right now he was being nice and that was a good thing.

"Seriously...it's okay." I tried again, turning on my heel to face him. His eyes were downcast on the floor, refusing to look at me.

"Are you really that scared of the storm?"

Well, I was more concerned than scared, but yes. It was really unsettling. I had visions of the lights going out, never to come back on. Frowning to myself I nodded weakly.

"I guess..."

"You know, my brother used to be scared of storms too when he was younger. He would sneak into my bedroom crying, and I used to soothe him to get back to sleep."

Rolling my eyes I tried to ignore that comment.

I was not his brother, nor a cry baby, and I certainly didn't need soothing. That could fuck right off.

"Good for you."

Swiftly I turned back around facing the sink, and staring at my horrible reflection. A sigh escaped my lips as I could see Cyan standing behind me, watching me intently.

"I was trying to say that I know how to calm you down, about the storm."

"I am perfectly fine by myself." I assured the dark haired boy, who just looked at the floor in sadness.

Why did he continue to pester me? Couldn't he understand that I didn't want his help?

"You just need...to take your mind off it."

As soon as those words escaped his lips another loud rumble of thunder and a flash of lightning made me literally jump out of my skin. A horrible desperate whimper erupted from my throat as my heart started pounding in my chest.

Gosh...I didn't expect that.

"Hey," Cyan's hand rested firmly on my shoulder for support, and for once I didn't feel like pushing him away. He was still trying to help me even after everything, that deserved some credit. "Everything will be okay."

"Will it?"

I noticed that the light just above our heads had started to flicker on and off, and right now I was feeling more uneasy than ever. Cyan saw it too, watching it intently.

Great, if the lights went out I would surely panic even more.

"We are safe in the Pokemon Centre Silver, and besides, I am here." Cyan assured me calmly, his hand firm on my shoulder. I nodded weakly, desperately wanting to believe his words, but right now I just couldn't.

"Oh, now I feel so much safer~" I mocked rolling my eyes.

"Trust me Silver, I know how to deal with situations like these."

I turned on my heel to face him, knocking his hand off my shoulder, as the light bulb continued to flicker like it was having some sort of epileptic fit.

"For the last time I am not like your baby brother!" I cried in defence. Cyan shook his head weakly.

"I never said you was, did I? But you both share the same fear of storms. I just thought that the same methods might work."

Now I was really losing my patience. Chewing the inside of my lip I answered;

"What are you going to do? Read me a bed time story? Kiss my forehead and rock me till I fall asleep?!"

Cyan didn't seem too thrilled with my words and just sighed softly.

That bastard light bulb was doing my head in. We kept going from light to dark every few seconds, good thing I don't suffer from epilepsy.

"No need to be nasty about it, I was only trying to help."

"I am fine! I do not need your help!"

And just like that the light bulb switched off as another loud clap of thunder boomed overhead, and a flash of lightning illuminated the room. I squealed in shock, not enjoying the fact I was now stuck in the bathroom in the dark, with Cyan.

Not appropriate.

"...you wanna retract that statement?" He shot back coyly.

I growled at the dark haired boy, who right now I couldn't see very well. I could just make out the dim silhouette, and that was very unsettling. His figure was more or less the same as Gold's, so if he didn't speak he could easily pass for him.

"What...d-do we do...now?" Cyan sighed.

"We either wait for the lights to come back on, or we wonder around aimlessly in the dark. Your choice."

Yes, because that sounded like a splendid idea. Idiot...

I clutched the sink for dear life, and mainly for support. At least if I was holding something I would feel a little safer.

"I guess we have no choice but to wait, do we?" I murmured, hating this situation more than anything else right now.

Why me?

"It's okay, we can share stories with each other to pass the time~" Cyan literally sang happily, like he was genuinely pleased about the situation.

Can someone please tell me why all these horrible situations always happen to me? Like why was it my stupid luck to be stuck in a Pokemon Centre, with Cyan, in a storm, with no working lights? What is the likeliness of that happening?

I sighed heavily.

"This is not the time or the place."

"Of course it is! It's not like we have anything better to do, is it?" Cyan returned, smiling that idiotic smile of his, and I swear at that moment he seriously reminded me of Gold. Feeling uneasy I looked away, staring aimlessly at the wall, ignoring the horrible booming sounds of thunder overhead.

"Don't you ever shut up?"

There was a pause before Cyan started talking again.

"Is that a trick question?"

In annoyance I moved away from the sink, barely able to see anything in the dark. I could vaguely make out Cyan's ominous silhouette just in front of me, and the outline of the door frame.

"Just leave me alone!" I cried out, trying to move past him, but he wouldn't let me. In anger I pushed against him, suddenly realising that shit, he was actually quite strong, stronger than in my vision. Cyan's hands held my arms firmly, not hurting me, just stopping me from moving.

"Walking around aimlessly in the dark is not going to help you, Silver."

"Oh, but you are?" I spat venomously, not daring to look at him. Once again I tried to walk past him but it was useless. It was like fighting with a brick wall, obviously it was going to fail each and every time.

"Well, I'm trying to, but you keep pushing me away."

Cyan's voice was soft, like he genuinely cared about me, but now was not the time for this. I needed to get away, from Cyan and this place. I didn't care if there was a storm outside, or if I got sick. It was worth the risk.

"Just...leave me alone." I mumbled tiredly, suddenly finding it harder to push against him.

It was like my energy was being drained somehow, and a wave of lethargy just washed over me. Cyan's hands remained firm on my arms, keeping my body stable.

"If I did you would probably collapse on the floor, are you feeling okay?"

Weakly I closed my eyes, feeling this God awful headache consume my brain cells. It hurt so bad that I couldn't help but lean against Cyan for support. My whole body felt weak, like nothing was functioning properly. I couldn't understand why. And then I started feeling hot, like burning hot. My legs were shaking under my weight, and Cyan's hands moved until he was literally holding me.

"Shit...Silver?" He sounded concerned, but his voice was fading from my mind.

Arceus...it hurt so bad. It was like I was dying from the inside, my head felt like it was going to explode and my heart was thundering dangerously in my chest. Just...what was happening to me?

Without thinking I gripped Cyan's shirt desperately, needing to touch something to know I wasn't going to fall on the ground.

"Cy...an..."

My voice sounded strange in my ears, and the pounding in my brain intensified. He held me close, refusing to let go as my legs literally collapsed underneath me like a card tower. Slowly I felt myself being lowered to the floor, Cyan holding me the entire time.

"Hey...I'm here okay? I'm not going anywhere~"

His voice was soothing, even though my head hurt so badly. I had no idea what was going on, or what was happening to me. One minute I was fine, the next this horrible wave of pain just hit me like a rock in the face. And it didn't seem to be fading, in fact it seemed to keep getting worse.

Weakly I clawed at his shirt, burying my nose against the soft fabric. I felt the warmth of his body radiating against me, and the soft rise and fall of his chest. It was soothing, and slowly it was making me relax. His hands gently rubbed my back, and we stayed like that for some time.

After a while had passed the horrible pain in my brain had subsided, and I didn't feel as weak as I had done, but I didn't really want to move. For some reason I kinda liked this. I didn't think Cyan had noticed, but he still held me as we sat on the bathroom floor, not saying a word. I sighed softly, inhaling the subtle scent of Cyan's natural body smell.

"You feeling okay?" Cyan asked, and it was the first time he had spoken in a while.

I nodded weakly, but I still didn't move. I figured if I just nodded then we wouldn't have to get up, and there was a part of me that doubted my legs would work, even though I did feel better.

"I think you had a funny turn, like you were going to pass out or something." Cyan mused aloud, and he was probably right. But I never usually fainted unless I was too hot, too hungry, or in a confined space.

Okay, the bathroom was small, but it wasn't claustrophobic. Who knows what could have brought it on?

"Yeah..."

"But, I'm glad you're feeling better anyway. Do you think you can stand?" He asked, and I shook my head weakly.

To tell the truth I was scared that if I stood up my legs might collapse again and Cyan wouldn't be there to catch me. Staying on the floor was the best option.

"It's okay, we can stay on the floor." I closed my eyes, still pressing my face to his chest and feeling the rise and fall every time he breathed. His fingers moved to gently comb through my hair and it was soothing. My whole body relaxed, and Cyan seemed to notice.

"You don't seem as tense any more."

"No, I'm...okay." I murmured.

Right now I felt warm, and strangely safe. Like that storm couldn't hurt me any more. It was weird, only a few minutes ago I was freaking out really bad, but now I was completely fine. The horrible booming sound of the thunder meant nothing to me.

"See? I said I could calm you down." Cyan returned, chuckling a little.

And he was right. I never imagined that anyone would have been able to do that, especially with me. But I was wrong. Slowly I moved my head away from his chest and our eyes met. Even though the light was poor I could still see him. That look in his eyes was different, and I swear I had seen it somewhere before, but I couldn't pinpoint where.

"Your eyes..." He muttered quietly.

"What about them?"

And as he continued to just stare at me I started to feel nervous. No-one had ever really looked at me like this before, but he was. And for some strange reason I was okay with it.

"They...don't look hurt any more."

Okay, what did he mean by that?

"Huh?"

"As in...you don't look sad any more, about whatever it was that made you sad earlier."

He had a point. I had completely forgotten all about that, until he just brought it back up, but still I didn't feel sad about it. Conflicted maybe, but not sad. Maybe because I had to deal with it.

"I guess...you're right."

Then he smiled at me, like he was happy about the fact he had managed to take my mind off it. A part of me still could not understand why he was being so nice to me. In my vision he wanted nothing more than to destroy me entirely, and to ruin my life. Now it was the opposite. It was unnerving.

"You know..." He trailed off, moving one of his hands to gently remove a strand of red hair away from my face, and tucked it behind my ear. "...whoever it was that broke your heart...is an idiot."

It caught me off guard, and for some strange reason I found myself blushing. Luckily because of the terrible lighting conditions he couldn't see it, thank goodness.

"I...no...just shut up!" I cried in defence.

"Seriously though, no girl is worth that much hassle. If you want my opinion you are better off without her."

Again with the girl...did he think that was why I was upset? But then again I didn't really want to let him know that I wasn't into girls, it might give the wrong impression.

Sighing softly I just nodded, deciding it was better to agree than argue.

"...yeah, you are probably right."

"You will find some-one who will treat you right, you just have to wait for the right moment to arrive. You never know, that person could be right in front of you the entire time~"

My eyes focused on his at that moment, and he was being serious. I could feel myself get nervous and decided that maybe I needed to change the subject somehow.

It was like he was trying to say that HE was the one for me, which was ridiculous. I mean come on! It's Cyan!

"Who knows..." I mumbled, moving away from him and deciding it might be a good idea to check if my legs were still fully functional.

He made no move to try and stop me, thankfully. He allowed me to stand on my feet again, and copied my actions. My legs were still a little shaky but I was more or less fine, which was a good thing. Cyan seemed pleased as well.

"At least you can stand now."

"It seems that way." I replied, not making eye contact with the dark haired boy.

For some reason the atmosphere had suddenly become tense, and I wasn't sure whether it was just me being paranoid, or because of what Cyan said. I moved over to the sink, holding it again for more support. If I was going to collapse at least I was holding something stable this time.

"Hmmm...I wonder when the lights are going to come back on?" He mused, glancing up at the ceiling.

To be honest I wondered the exact same thing. I was getting tired of not being able to see my hand in front of my face now. Light would be a saving grace.

"Probably when the storm has passed."

Well, that would be a while.

Great...

Sighing heavily I looked up at the ceiling in thought. So, I now had to spend even more time in here with Cyan, even though he wasn't being so annoying any more. That was one thing to be thankful for.

"So...what are your plans after all this is over?" He asked me. I shrugged half-heartedly.

"Not sure...don't care to be honest."

"Are you going to try to sort it out with that girl?"

His voice sounded hurt for some reason, which I couldn't understand.

Didn't he want me too, was that it? To be honest I didn't know the answer. I wanted to sort it out with Gold, I really did...but what if I got hurt all over again?

"I...don't know."

"Do you love her?"

Again the question came as a surprise, and something I was unsure of.

Deep inside I was certain I did love him...but, now I just felt hurt about it. Gold had really cut deep with his words, when he blamed me for the relationship not working. I had never said I was 'scared' of commitment, he just used that as an excuse.

I frowned in annoyance, at both myself and the question.

What was I supposed to say? The truth? What Cyan wanted to hear to spare his feelings?

"Again, I don't know..."

"You should probably talk about how you feel with her, at least try to come to an understanding. And...if you can't be in a relationship, maybe you can salvage a friendship from it?"

Why was he sounding so fucking positive?! I didn't WANT to be Gold's friend! Not after that vision where we were together, and so happy. I wanted that to become a reality, but it just seemed to keep slipping further and further away.

"You have no idea..." I grumbled, looking away.

Then as if by magic the light flickered back on, illuminating the bathroom once again. My eyes squinted as they started to get adjusted to the light. Well, at least it wasn't dark any more, that was something to be thankful for.

"Well, what do you know, the light is back on!" Cyan cheered.

"No shit, Sherlock."

He smiled, in the same manner as Gold, and it was driving me up the wall.

Why were they so similar? It would have been so much easier if they were poles apart, but no, instead they had to be carbon copies of each other.

"I guess that means the worst of the storm is over, so we can probably leave here soon."

As those words escaped Cyan's lips I swear he sounded a little disheartened about the whole thing. Probably because I would leave here and try to forget everything that had happened, including the part were we cuddled.

Yeah, that NEVER happened.

"Thank fuck for that." I groaned, and without thinking walked out of the bathroom.

A part of me assumed that the rest of the Pokemon Centre would be lit up too, so there was nothing to worry about. And my instincts were correct. However, I did not appreciate the passing glances that people gave to me when both myself and Cyan exited the bathroom.

"So, what are you going to do now?" He asked as we both walked out into the hall.

"Not sure yet...probably go back home."

It was now I noticed that most of the people who had been stranded here were all finally leaving so the Pokemon Centre seemed pretty empty. Not that I minded, it was better than receiving judging stares from them.

"Do you want me to walk you home?" He suggested, causing me to roll my eyes.

"I am not some fucking girl, you know? I am perfectly capable of walking home by myself."

Cyan shrugged, not really taking offence to what I just said, then again did he get offended by anything? I doubted that.

Glancing down at my Pokegear I realised that I had turned it off because of Gold trying to call me.

Maybe it would be beneficial if I turned it back on?

When I did and it loaded I noticed that I had twenty missed calls, all from Gold. Frowning I sighed.

"Is something wrong?" Cyan asked, looking around my shoulder, being nosey.

"It's...nothing," I lied, hiding my Pokegear from view. "I have to go..."

The dark haired boy blinked a few times, like he was confused, but soon enough nodded in response.

"Okay, don't let me keep you."

As I was about to walk off I paused. Those words he said, for some reason sent a cold shiver dancing down my spine.

What did he mean by 'don't let me keep you'? Was that like a code for something?

Instead of dwelling on his words I bid my farewells to the dark haired boy and hastily left the Pokemon Centre.

It seemed Gold was desperate to talk to me, so now the storm was over and I had enough time to think maybe I should do what Cyan said. Talking it over with Gold might be my best option, and who knows, there might be a chance that we could sort this whole mess out.

Maybe.


	8. No Sanctuary

Even though the storm had subsided, the rain sadly had not. In fact I swear to Arceus it got worse the minute I stepped out of the Pokemon Centre.

Great...now I would be soaked, and would probably catch a cold. Hooray for me...

Sighing to myself I walked towards my apartment, hearing my boots squelch in the puddles underneath my feet. The sky was still covered in thick, ominous clouds, but at least the thunder and lightning had gone. That was a relief. As the rain literally hammered down, my clothes were starting to stick to every inch of my body. Strands of my hair were clinging to my face, and I did not like it one bit.

So, first thing to do when I got home? Have a much needed hot shower, and change my clothes. Then, if Gold was still squatting in my apartment, kick him out. And finally, make some hot soup and watch depressing programmes until bed time. That sounded like a plan.

I could vaguely see the outline of my apartment coming into view, which was a relief. Being out in this rain was doing me no favours right now. My whole body shivered, and briskly I rubbed my arms, trying to get warmer. Now I wondered if I should have stayed in the Pokemon Centre, at least there I was dry and warm.

Okay, I would have had Cyan for company, but I could deal with that.

But it was too late now, I was almost home. Deep inside however I felt a little conflicted about everything.

What if Gold was still there, and was waiting for me? He might have been worried, what with that horrendous storm and everything. But why did I care? He SHOULD be worried! Hell he broke my heart without a care in the world!

I sighed heavily, feeling the rain soak me even more. I wanted to hate him, I really did. But I couldn't, and I just knew that when I eventually did see him again I would probably end up forgiving him. Maybe Cyan had a point. If we compromised we might be able to salvage something from this horrible emotional mess. Maybe. It was worth a shot at least.

Eventually when I reached my apartment I was soaked to the bone and my hair was a matted mess, sticking to the sides of my face in all directions, and instead of it being a bright red, it now looked a dirty crimson colour.

Ew.

I shoved my hand into my jeans pocket and retrieved my keys. Hastily pushing them into the lock I opened the door, and pushed it open. None of the lights were on, and everything was silent.

Okay, maybe Gold had gone home, or something?

Sighing under my breath I flipped the light switch, allowing the living room to be illuminated in light.

There was no sign of Gold, or any signs that he had been in here.

Maybe he left straight after I did? But, didn't he ask if I was coming back? He wouldn't have asked that if he was just going to go home, would he?

I groaned, realising that I really should stop over thinking about this stupid mess, and get on with it.

So what if Gold left?! Why did I CARE?! Okay...now I was annoyed.

In rage I stomped into my bedroom, and flicked the light on. I needed some clean clothes, something comfortable that I could wallow in self pity in. But what? I started to rummage through my beside drawers, looking for an old t-shirt or something, anything that I would feel comfortable in.

"Urgh..."

I paused immediately, hearing a groan echo in the silence. Wait...did I seriously hear that? Turning to look in the direction of the noise I noticed that in fact I was wrong, so fucking wrong.

Gold hadn't left, oh no, instead he had fallen asleep...in MY BED!

My whole body tensed as I watched the golden eyed boy yawn loudly, and stretch his limbs.

"...S-Silv?" He stuttered sleepily, eyes squinting to see me in the light. I refused to say anything, and just watched him in disgust.

Okay, I was NOT in the mood for this shit.

I quickly scooped up some clothes from the bedside drawer and left my room, leaving Gold to bask in the afterglow of what just happened.

Still feeling enraged I stomped into my bathroom and hastily locked the door. I did not want any intrusions, I wanted peace and quiet. I placed my clothes on the radiator and turned the shower on. My whole body was cold, wet and shivering like I was having some sort of epileptic fit.

Stupid rain...

Slowly I took off my clothes, hating the feeling of cold and wet material clinging to my skin. It was the most disgusting thing in the world. The water was starting to warm up to a nice temperature so I stepped inside and allowed the water to wash away all the negative emotions that were building up.

I closed my eyes, enjoying the warmth of the water on my body, and the soothing sound in my ears. For once I felt calm and at ease, like nothing in the world could upset, or bother me at this moment. That was until I heard knocking on the bathroom door.

"Silv?" It was Gold, and just the sound of his voice was starting to annoy me. I ignored him, deciding to wash my hair under the spray of the water. But he was relentless and wouldn't give up.

"Silv? Are you okay?" He called out from behind the door, closely followed by a loud yawn.

How the fuck could anyone sleep through a storm? It was loud enough to wake the fucking dead!

I growled in annoyance, continuing to ignore him. But I knew he was still waiting outside the door for me, refusing to give up. That reminded me, when I get out of the shower I am kicking his ass out of my apartment for good.

When I had washed my hair, and was a lot warmer than I had been I turned off the shower and stepped out. Wrapping a towel around my waist I then pressed my ear against the door. There was nothing.

Maybe Gold had given up? Oh, who was I kidding? Gold never knows when to give up! He is relentless!

I sighed, and grabbed another towel to dry my hair with. At least now I was clean, and warm. I didn't fancy catching a cold to add to my problems.

Once I was sufficiently dry enough I put on my clean clothes, and decided to brave the outside world. Quietly I unlocked the door and pushed it open. My eyes scanned the area and noticed that Gold was in fact gone, and had not waited outside for me to finish. Thank Arceus. Releasing a breath that I didn't know I was holding I walked into the living room.

My whole body tensed when I noticed Gold sitting on my sofa, watching the news. Since when did Gold watch the news? Silently I walked closer, trying to listen to the news report.

The girl on the screen I recognised from somewhere, and she was reporting in the Kanto region. She had long dark hair and sparkling green eyes, and I was trying to figure out where I had seen her before. But right now, I couldn't.

"The Viridian City Gym Leader, Green, has sadly resigned from his post and has closed the Gym until further notice..." The reporter blabbed on, and immediately I tensed.

Shit...Gold would know about the vacancy now!

But he didn't say a word, he just watched the news report obediently.

The girl shoved a microphone under a tall man's nose, and it was then I realised that she was interviewing Green! I squinted at the screen also noticing that he looked broken...like his whole world had fallen apart.

Was that because of the vision?

"So, tell us Green, is there a reason for your recent decision to resign as Gym Leader?" She asked, waiting for his answer. Emerald eyes stared right back at me, like he was literally looking at me and no-one else.

It was creepy...

"Lately my mind has been all over the place, and I cannot commit to the Gym as much as I would like. So, the best decision was to resign, and let some-one with more commitment and passion for the job take it on." As soon as those words escaped into the air, Gold turned to face me.

"...maybe you should run for Gym Leader. I reckon you would be brilliant at it."

Without thinking I glared at the dark haired boy. How dare he say that! My ass hole Father used to own that Gym! Why the hell would I consider taking on something he used to have?!

"Are you fucking stupid?!" I cried at him, watching as his expression changed to sad within seconds. Maybe he realised what a dumb thing he had just suggested!

"Ah...sorry, I forgot." He mumbled apologetically, which only annoyed me more. Folding my arms I ignored him and continued to watch the television report.

"But, what will you do after this?" The reporter asked Green, before literally attacking his nose with the microphone. He cleared his throat a little, before continuing.

"Right now, I am unsure. But, what I do know is that I have made the right decision. I think it is time to move on, and do something new with my life. So, someone else should look after the Gym and enjoy it, just like I have."

My eyes slowly trailed down to Gold, watching him intently. He was so enthralled by the whole thing, it was sickening to see. Okay, so now he knew that the Gym Leader vacancy was open. I prayed that he wouldn't ask if I already knew about it, because obviously I couldn't say yes.

"...man...who would have guessed that Green was going to resign?" Gold mused, shocked about the whole thing.

"Maybe he had an epiphany..." I trailed off, moving to sit on the arm of the sofa. Golden eyes raised to stare at me, like he wanted to say something, but was unsure. Then he looked away, back at the television.

"But still...Green loved that Gym, it just seems...so out of character." He had a point, and that was why Blue and Red were so concerned. I just hoped he knew what he was doing.

"Thank you Green. So, there you have it. Viridian City Gym is in need of a new leader. If you think you are up to it, apply for the position. Violet reporting in front of Viridian City Gym, Kanto."

My eyes widened. That was it! That girl...she was the one who helped Cyan in my vision! Violet! And she was real!

"Hmmm..." Gold mused, looking thoughtful. I ignored him for a while, as another report came on, about a mass outbreak of Hoothoot in some forest. It wasn't like I was genuinely interested, I just needed to think.

Violet, she was real and was a real life reporter? How did I do that? How did I manage to know that?

"I think it's time you left..." I grumbled, making Gold turn to face me. He seemed shocked, like he wasn't prepared for what I said.

"Huh?"

"You heard me..."

Okay, I was being harsh, but right now I didn't want Gold here with me. I needed some time to myself, to think and sort out my head. The dark haired boy looked sad, and his eyes trailed to the floor.

"...you're still mad at me, aren't you?" Oh, and what gave it away? Was it my tone of voice, or that fact I basically told him to fuck off?

"I said, get out." I replied, trying to keep calm. Gold sighed, and reluctantly got up from his seat.

"I was...worried about you..." Golden eyes met mine for a moment, before I turned away.

Yeah right, he probably just felt guilty about what he said, and wanted to take it back to spare my feelings. Not a chance!

"Bullshit!" I cried, my tone of voice getting louder.

"I tried calling you over and over, but it kept going to voice mail...I thought that something had happened to you..." My hands clenched into fists protectively as I felt myself getting more and more worked up. I couldn't understand why this was affecting me so much, but it was.

"Oh yeah, you were SO worried you fucking fell asleep in MY BED!"

"I cried myself to sleep worrying over you!" Gold shouted back, and then a deafening silence consumed both of us. Our eyes met, and I knew he was telling the truth. His eyes looked broken, and now I looked closer I could see they were slightly red and puffy. He had been crying. It was true.

"Why would you worry over me?! You basically said we had nothing!" Before I was aware of it all the negative emotions, and the sadness started eating me up inside, until my lip started to quiver. Gold noticed and approached me slowly.

"...I didn't...want to ruin our friendship Silv. I care about you too much...I am sorry...for what I said."

"Liar...you wanted an excuse, anything to make sure I would back off." I mumbled, trying to keep it all together. Gold sighed softly, and looked away. Maybe he was trying to think of the right words to say to me so I wouldn't fly off the handle again?

"I only said those things because I thought that was why you freaked out. I just...assumed you freaked because you regretted it..."

"Oh, yeah, because I am RENOWNED for freaking out over nothing, right?!"

For some reason I felt like I was being personally attacked again, so the defences came up. Gold shook his head in response.

"That's not what I meant..."

"Just...get out Gold! I can't stand to even look at you..."

In anger I turned away, feeling the sadness wash over me like a wave. It was so hard to keep it all together.

Don't cry...please don't cry...

I closed my eyes, trying to block everything out. This whole situation was nothing more than a big horrible emotional mess that needed to be erased somehow.

"Silv...why are you so angry at me? I wasn't trying to hurt you...I was trying to help you, so you wouldn't end up regretting anything." My whole body tensed at the sound of his voice. I didn't want to hear it any more, I just wanted it all to go away.

Then the sound of my Pokegear ringing stopped the awkward conversation from continuing. I glanced down at the screen, seeing if I recognised who was calling. But I didn't. Maybe it was just some-one selling double glazing or something? To avoid any more of Gold's words I answered anyway, wondering who it could be.

"Hello?"

"Hey! This...is Silver right? Did I get the right number?"

I blinked in confusion. How on Earth did Cyan get my phone number? From Red maybe? Oh well, who knows. I sighed lightly, and but decided to see what he wanted anyway.

"Yeah...it's me. What do you want?"

"I was just checking to see if you got home okay, and if you managed to sort things out with your girlfriend." Again my body tensed. Why was Cyan convinced I had a girlfriend? Was it something I was putting out there? Oh well, probably better than him knowing the truth.

"I am fine, thanks. And no...we haven't."

Gold watched me intently, like he longed to ask me just who I was talking to, but as I stared at him I suddenly felt this wave of anger wash over me. Gold hurt me, and because he cared? If he really cared...I wanted him to prove it!

"Oh, that's a shame. Anything I can do to help?" Cyan asked. I thought about it, and yes, there was. Maybe this was a solution to my problems, a way to make Gold realise just how important I was in his life. Feeling somewhat vindictive I smirked.

"Yeah...actually, where are you now?" There was a pause.

"Me? Oh, I'm at home in Ecruteak right now."

My eyes met Gold's for a moment as I watched his expression change to sorrowful within seconds. Did he know what I was planning?

"I see, well, I wanted to...apologise for how I acted earlier. Can...I see you?"

That was a lie, I didn't ACTUALLY feel bad about it, I just wanted to make Gold jealous. I decided that if Cyan took his place as 'best friend' then Gold would do something about it, and fight for me. And this plan just had to work.

"At my house?" He asked.

"Well yeah, if that's okay?"

"I...yeah, yeah sure. Um...just let me sort things out with my Grandma."

"Thanks, so shall I see you in, say...half an hour?" Deep inside I was smiling. Gold's face was a picture. He looked so hurt by what I was saying, but I didn't care. He broke my heart, so now it was my turn.

"Sure! I'll send you a text about where I live when I know you're close by, okay?" Cyan beamed happily, and I nodded.

"Sure, that's great." I could literally hear the happiness down the phone from the dark haired boy.

"Okay then, see you soon!" He beamed in joy.

"You will, bye~" And I hung up.

Gold by this time had turned away and was now staring at some dirt mark on the carpet. His face looked pained, like he wanted to say something, but he didn't. He stayed quiet. The silence lasted for a few minutes before I walked past him, reaching towards the coat rack for my jacket.

"So...you're leaving?" Gold finally managed to say, his voice a little shaky. I nodded weakly.

"Yeah...to see a friend." I replied, pulling my jacket over my shoulder's.

"Since when do you socialise with anyone other than me, or Blue?" Gold shot back at me, but I didn't care. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Is it so hard to believe that I actually have other friend's to socialise with?" Golden eyes turned to the floor. He was already jealous. I could tell.

"I wasn't saying that, it's just...you have never spoken about them before."

"I only met him today." I answered simply, shoving my hands in my pockets. Gold's eyes widened as I told him.

"So, you meet someone and spend a few hours with them, and then you're best friends? Oh come on Silv, it just doesn't work like that." My eyes narrowed in disgust at the dark haired boy. If he was so bothered about it why didn't he try and stop me? I was giving him the chance! He could easily stop me...

"Shut up Gold. Don't tell me who I can and can not be friend's with."

"I never said you couldn't, it's just...happened so fast, and I thought you wanted us to sort this out?"

There was a difference between sorting it out, and never speaking of it again, and trying to make a go of things. Gold still seemed reluctant to actually fight for me in his life, it was like he was totally okay for me to go out and meet with some-one he didn't even know.

"Why bother? It's obvious you don't care." I replied tiredly. He shook his head.

"That is not true, and you know it! I only said those things because I care about you! I thought...that was what you wanted! I thought that...if we stopped before anything happened then nothing would turn sour, that we could still be friends."

I turned away, clenching my hands into fists in my pockets. More lies...when would he stop LYING TO ME?! He didn't have to spare my feelings! I just wanted honesty!

"You LIAR! WHY THE FUCK DIDN'T YOU ASK ME WHAT I WANTED?!" I cried in anger, feeling sadness start to consume me once again. Gold frowned, and shifted his weight a little.

"...because, in my head I thought 'why would he even consider going for some-one like me?'..."

As soon as those broken words escaped from his lips I couldn't stop myself from lunging at him, pulling him into a hug. Gold's body was tense, but after a few minutes he relaxed. Why didn't he tell me this sooner? I closed my eyes, enjoying the embrace for a while.

"You...should have just told me." I murmured. I felt Gold's body heave, like he had just released a heavy sigh.

"Things are just not that simple Silv, I was worried that you would just turn on me, and would regret it if we got into anything serious."

I never thought that something like this would matter so much, that Gold would dwell on something like this. I was aware of the fact I was hardly the easiest person to figure out, but still, we were best friends. He should know me better.

"I would never do that..." My arms held him tightly as we embraced.

"...I never meant to upset you Silv..." He trailed off, moving slightly to look directly into my eyes. They were sparkling in sadness, golden flecks glistening like fresh dew on a leaf in spring, and it made my stomach flutter in ecstasy. Then before I knew it our faces drew closer until our lips touched, delicately. Gold's breath hitched in his throat before he relaxed, realising that I wasn't going to freak out.

His arms moved to my waist, slowly pulling me closer to him, but I let him. To be honest I liked the fact that he wasn't trying to push me away this time, coming up with all the lame ass excuses under the sun to just get me to back off. No, this time he was letting go, which was a relief.

Our lips moved against each other slowly, my tongue trailing over his mouth teasingly, hearing soft whines escape his throat every now and then. After a few seconds he gained enough courage to greet mine with his, a groan erupting from my mouth unexpectedly. My hands moved to his hair, tugging gently. I wanted him closer, I wanted more, and I could feel the kiss continue to get more and more fierce and heated as time lingered on.

Gold moaned softly into the kiss, pushing both of our bodies backwards until my back hit off the wall. It was a shock to my system, but instead of breaking the kiss it just intensified more. My fingers pulled on his dark hair, hearing short outbursts of breath from either the pain or pleasure I was causing.

The longer this went on the more aroused I was getting, and with my mind clouded with euphoria I started to lustfully nibble on Gold's bottom lip, hearing him inhale deeply.

I wanted him so bad, I knew that, but did he want me? Right now he was making no attempt to stop me, so the signs looked good. Gold's hands moved from my waist and placed themselves either side of my head, on the wall to steady himself. He was panting, trying to keep calm, and as I pulled away from the kiss and stared deeply into his eyes I knew he wanted it too.

"Silv..." He mumbled weakly, not daring to break eye contact with me. I didn't say anything and just stared into his golden eyes, that were still shimmering. My heart was hammering in my chest, and it did not show signs of slowing down. Then I watched as Gold placed a hand to my chest, bowing his head weakly.

"...we have to stop."

Snapping out of my daze I just stared at the dark haired boy in confusion. Wait...what? Stop what exactly? My body tensed as I moved my hands down to my sides immediately.

"Stop what?"

Gold sighed, moving his hand to his head. He looked just as confused as I did, but it seemed like he knew exactly what he was doing. He was trying to screw with my feelings yet AGAIN!

"This...what we are doing. It's just going to end badly..."

"Oh, and you are a fucking expert on relationships now?!" I cried at him, finally letting myself get angry at him. Actually, angry was an understatement, I was livid.

How dare he do that! He lead me on, making me foolishly believe that we might actually have a chance to work things out, and then he throws it back in my face!

"I am trying to think of things in the long run Silv...you might wake up one day and regret the whole thing." Gold murmured weakly, his eyes trailing to the floor.

"Since when do you think about anything?! Usually you just fucking do it and forget about the consequences!" By this time my body had straightened, and my hands had clenched into fists, protectively. How could Gold do this?! Why did he continue to hurt me like this?!

"Silv...I care about you...I don't want this to end badly."

"Oh, and by leading me on, and then going cold on my ass is really going to make things better?!" I spat at him, and he flinched involuntarily. That was it, I didn't want to hear any more of this bullshit. In anger I held my hands up.

"You know what?! Forget it! I mean, I was fucking stupid to even think that we could work things out! If this is what you want then fine! I am wasting my time anyway."

And with that said I made my way towards the door, completely ignoring his existence. Gold didn't even make an attempt to stop me, or say anything, and before I knew it I was out of my door, and then out of my apartment block.

A gust of wind whipped past my face angrily as I stepped out into the fresh summer afternoon. I needed to get away from all this shit, to forget about Gold and how easily he continued to murder my feelings over and over again. And I also desperately needed some-one right now, some-one to talk to and to get all my emotions out into the open. Bottling them up like this wasn't helping my mental state of mind.

Maybe Cyan could actually help me?

That was it, I needed to call him again, so as I walked through the busy streets of Goldenrod City I found Cyan's number in my recent calls list and dialled. It took a few seconds before he picked up the phone;

"Hello?"

"Cyan? It's me, Silver." I mumbled, trying to stop the wind from whistling down the phone. It was the most annoying sound after all when trying to converse with someone.

"Oh, hello! Are you near my house yet?" He asked, his voice sounding just as cheery as it did before. I sighed heavily.

No, I was still in Goldenrod City, and actually I just wanted someone to talk to so I wouldn't end up breaking down. How was I supposed to word that?

"No...I've just set off from my place, I just thought that you could give me directions...from Goldenrod City." I lied, but prayed he thought nothing more of it.

"Oh yeah, sure no problem! Where are you now?" He asked, and I looked around.

I had just reached the entrance to the National Park. I knew I had to walk through here to get towards the crossroads that lead to the eerie town of Ecruteak. What a fitting town for him to live in, it was perfect for his persona. But even though it was creepy as fuck, the town itself was actually quiet and peaceful, a lot different to Goldenrod City.

"I'm by the National Park." I replied.

"When you come to the crossroads let me know, and I can direct you from there." He chirped happily, and I nodded. Actually speaking to Cyan was helping me a lot, especially with my inner demons right now. The whole issue with Gold was very draining, so keeping my mind occupied seemed like the best option.

"Thanks..." I muttered, feeling my hair thrash angrily in the wind.

"Are you okay? You sound a little upset about...something." Cyan asked, genuinely concerned over my well being. I sighed heavily, feeling better that the National Park was literally devoid of people so I could actually talk to him without feeling paranoid.

"Do you want the truth?"

"That would be a start." Cyan chuckled after his words, but it still did not lift my spirits.

"You know the reason why I was upset earlier today?" I started, deciding that maybe it was time to tell him everything. If he did genuinely care then, he wouldn't judge me. That was my main hope anyway.

"Yeah, what about it?" He questioned. As my eyes diverted to the pale blue sky I felt my stomach knot violently as the images resurfaced.

Why was it that Gold continued to hurt me? Did he enjoy it? Was that it? Some sadistic virus in his persona that made him get a kick out of watching me fall to pieces?

"...well, it just got a thousand times worse..." I heard my voice whine, and I knew I was so close to breaking down.

"Oh...I'm sorry. Is there anything I can do to help?" Cyan asked, and I wished there was. If this was a sure way to make Gold jealous and to show that he actually gave a damn about me then hell yeah, I was totally up for that. But, there was no guarantee.

"Make me forget all this shit..." There was a pause.

"Well, I'm sure I have a bottle of wine in the fridge with your name on it, wait...you are a wine sorta person, right?"

I smiled weakly. Why was it that right now Cyan, the guy who was 'supposedly' a psychopath, hell bent on destroying me previously, was now worried about if I liked the alcohol that he had in his fridge? It was so endearing.

"Yeah, I do." I answered.

"Thank God for that," Cyan chuckled after his words. "You had me worried for a minute there." It was now I noticed that I had finally left the peaceful realms of the National Park and had reached the crossroads. I paused, and decided to wait for further instruction.

"Right, I am at the crossroads.

"Good, well take a left from there and continue straight up, as if you were going to the main town." Cyan told me, and I did as I was told.

It was weird walking back through this path. When Gold and I weren't even friends I went this way to reach Ecruteak, and I always somehow managed to bump into him all the time. It was just coincidence, but there were times when I seriously thought he was stalking me or something.

I sighed heavily, hating all this reminiscing I seemed to be doing lately, always about the past, never about the future. Cyan obviously picked up on my negativity too.

"Seriously, whatever it is that's bothering you then... you can always talk to me about it, if it will help?"

"I know, thanks. And I might take you up on that offer."

Well, if wine was involved then hell yes! It had been ages since I had drank like that with someone, I think the last time was with Blue, and she was seriously ill the morning after. She told me to shoot her if she ever touched a glass of red wine ever again. Well, I doubted I would do that, but she had my word on the wine part anyway.

"You know when I get to the town can you meet me? My sense of direction is atrocious." I mumbled, hearing Cyan laugh joyfully.

"You are a terrible liar Silver. If you just wanted to see me then you could have just asked~"

My brow furrowed in thought. That tone of voice, it was what I heard before, playful and teasing. But, it was not with malicious intent this time. And, a part of what he said was actually right, I didn't want to be on my own right now.

"Shut up Cyan." I groaned, continuing to walk towards the gloomy town.

"I'm only pulling your leg." He returned. Good job it wasn't literally.

"I'm not really in the mood for jokes, Cyan. Right now, I feel like my whole world is just burning around me."

I sighed heavily, looking around at my surroundings. Everything was so quiet for a summer's afternoon, maybe people were out at the big towns right now? I quite enjoyed the silence and the solitude however.

"Oh yeah, sorry. That was kind of insensitive, huh?"

"Can we just...talk about something else?" The last thing I wanted was pity, I just wanted to take my mind off all the shit that had been going on. If I had my way then sorting out this horrible emotional mess would be top of the agenda, but sadly that was impossible right now.

"Where are you now?" He asked, and I just noticed that I had entered the town, seeing the large doors of the Pokemon Centre right before my eyes. Well, at least I knew where I was right now.

"I am outside the Pokemon Centre in Ecruteak." Glancing around I wondered if Cyan was nearby or getting ready to jump out at me, but that was not his style. Even though that would make things better right now.

"Oh, I know! Okay, you're not far so just wait there and I'll come and meet you." I couldn't help but smile.

He didn't HAVE to meet me, I was just being a whiny pathetic girl right now, but it was nice to be put first for a change.

"Okay, I'll wait." I sat down on a nearby bench, not too far from the Pokemon Centre so Cyan could still see me from whatever direction he was coming from. There was a pause until he spoke again.

"That's great, I'll see you soon!"

And with that said he hung up, and I just sighed.

Once again the silence consumed me, and I hated it. In pure silence my mind used to torture itself with the what if's and the should have's over and over again. It was ridiculous, because over thinking never usually helped me in the long run, in fact it probably made everything worse.

My eyes stared up at the sky, and in particular at a large fluffy white cloud that hung lazily above me. It was all alone, no other clouds in sight, and in a way it made me feel a little better. For once, I was not the only one alone right now. There were other things, other people who had a worse life than I did, and I was just going through a tough time right now. With the right people I could easily come out the other side, now I just had to believe it.

As my mind started to zone out slowly I heard a faint whistle, accompanied by a yell, which made me snap out of my daze. Turning my attention to the direction of the sound I noticed it was Cyan, and he was waving at me. Without even thinking I smiled, genuinely glad to see him.

"You look like a lost Growlithe!" Cyan bellowed, before bounding over to where I was sitting. I rolled my eyes at the dark haired boy, who seemed taller than I remembered. Had he grown a little?

"Thank you so much for the needed confidence boost, greatly appreciated." I groaned sarcastically, watching as Cyan laughed.

"You should consider a career as a stand up comedian, you would be a total sellout!" He beamed, and sat beside me. In annoyance I shook my head.

"Don't be silly, Gold is the fucking comedian...even though his jokes suck ass..." I trailed off, realising that I had just thought of him, yet again, and might have unintentionally let the Meowth out of the bag. Shit... Cyan's eyes were on me like a Staraptor, watching me intently.

"Who is Gold?"

I flinched at his words, suddenly feeling my stomach knot violently, and my heart started to ache in pain. Great...now at the sheer mention of his name I turned to ash, fucking fantastic.

"...no-one." I mumbled, looking away.

"That is bullshit, and you know it." Cyan pursued, causing my whole body to tense. Would he seriously judge me? Would he laugh if he knew about that fact I was into guys?

"He...he's just..." I tried, I did, but the right words just wouldn't come out.

"He's the one who hurt you, right?" Cyan answered, and I was stunned. My eyes widened as I stared at the dark haired boy. How did he know?!

"I...how did you know?" He shrugged.

"Just a hunch, and girls aren't THAT evil from what I can gather."

Even though he now knew the reason for my heartache he was still here, supporting me, not making any snide comments or anything. That was a good thing.

"So...you're okay with that?" I asked, and Cyan just smiled.

"Did you think that I'd suddenly not talk to you if I found out?" I shrugged weakly, not really wanting to admit it.

"Well, I still don't know you that well..."

"That is true, and I guess I understand why you would be a little apprehensive, but honestly, I have no issue with that."

I was grateful in a way that he was so supportive, but it still did not make me feel any better. Deep within I still felt shit about this whole mess.

"...so, come on. Tell me the whole story." Cyan pursued, and for once in my life I did just that. I confessed everything, about how I felt about Gold, how he continued to push me away and hurt me, and how things just seemed to keep getting from bad to worse. Cyan listened the entire time, not daring to interrupt me. I had no idea why I felt like I could just talk to him, at the time it just felt right.

"So, from what I can gather is...Gold keeps going hot and cold on you, correct?" Cyan finalised, and I nodded weakly.

"Yeah...and I don't know why." The dark haired boy looked thoughtful.

"Have you tried to find out why he's being like that?"

"Of course I have, he just says he doesn't want me to get hurt, and regret anything..."

Just talking about the problem was making my heart ache once again. The mere mention of Gold's name was hurting me beyond belief. Cyan sighed softly.

"There seems to be a lot of crossed wires here, you want a relationship, and by the sounds of it he does too, but he is worried that you will freak out, and you're hurt because he's not being honest with you." I nodded, pleased that Cyan seemed to understand everything perfectly.

Deep inside I wondered if Cyan had ever gone through this too?

"He just...leads me on, and then says it's not a good idea." I admitted, feeling defeated.

"Like I said, crossed wires," Cyan continued, brushing the hair from his eyes. "I think you really need to prove it, how you feel about him, or do something that will make him realise how lucky he is to have you."

That seemed like a great idea, well, my plan was to make him jealous only he didn't seem bothered right now. He seemed more bothered about the fact I had a new friend, than I was hanging around with someone else.

"...like what? Gold is so dense, he doesn't notice anything."

"Okay, have you got any female friends?" Cyan asked, and immediately Crystal came to mind. Well, she wasn't a really good friend, I mean she was Gold's best friend...hang on, I think I understand.

"I do, well, she's closer to Gold than me..." Cyan smirked, and it was the first time I had seen him do that. A smirk with malicious intent, just like in my vision, only it wasn't aimed at me.

"That's perfect! Okay, you guys need to spend more time together." He stated, and I blinked in shock.

"What?"

"You know, go and hang out together, not include Gold in your plans, make it seem like you two are more than friends..."

Now the gears of my mind started to work. That might actually have an effect. Gold and Crystal had been best friends since they were kids, and she was the only person Gold could talk to about anything. Maybe, if I took some of that time away Gold might realise how much he cared about me!

"Right...but I don't like Crystal that way..." I groaned, and I didn't. She was okay to look at, but far too noisy and a gossip. There was no way I could even pretend to be romantically involved with some-one like that.

"All you have to do is make Gold think you do, you and Crystal would know nothing is going on, so it would all be in his head." Cyan commented, and it was true. But, Crystal would know I was acting off if I suddenly suggested a 'girly' day out, or something. We NEVER hung out.

"...she is going to know something is up, we never hang out together, usually Gold is there with us." I sighed heavily.

"Gold is being off with you, right? He has hurt you, and right now you have no-one to talk to...that can be your excuse. You call Crystal, tell her you need to see her, and act like you are at breaking point with Gold. If she is smart she won't tell Gold about why you're sad, and be there for you."

I could understand where he was coming from, and it did give me an excuse to try and make arrangements with her.

"Right..."

"Then, when you and her spend more time together, Gold is bound to get jealous about it, or think you two are an item. Then, at some point he will blow a fuse and tell you the reasons why he's mad, you do the same, and bingo! You will sort it all out."

Now things were starting to make sense. This plan could actually work, and if I wanted to see Cyan I could say I was meeting Crystal. Deep inside I smiled. Cyan was so smart, and knew exactly what buttons to press. I was thankful he was on my side right now.

"This could actually work." I muttered, and the dark haired boy smiled.

"It will work, I guarantee it."

So, that was our plan. I would call Crystal sometime soon and get the gears of this plot moving forward, and Cyan would be there too for support. It just had to work, right?

"Anyway, we can talk more at my place. My brother and Grandma are out at my parents tonight, so, we can do whatever we want." Cyan beamed, and I smiled. It was probably one of the reasons he was so pleased that I wanted to see him, but still, not having an audience was better.

"Is that why you are bribing me with wine?" I challenged, hearing him laugh.

"It's only a bribe if it works~"

Rolling my eyes I smiled and stood up. Cyan mimicked my actions, and it was a little un-nerving to see the dark haired boy be the same height as me. I was so used to people being shorter...

"Come on, I'll show you where I live." And I followed him through the gloomy town of Ecruteak, suffering from a strange case of de ja vu right now. In my vision I went to his house too, and walked the same path. I had no idea the two things would be the same, after all, I had no knowledge of his house or anything.

Cyan walked at my side, ensuring that I stayed close enough so he didn't lose me. The path was narrow, and tall skinny trees covered each sides, accompanied by long blades of grass. If some-one didn't know their way they could easily get lost here, but luckily I had Cyan, and he knew where he was going. I felt strangely at ease being with him. He had been so helpful about the whole situation with Gold, I was so thankful.

"Cyan?" The dark haired boy looked at me at the mention of his name.

"Yes?" All of a sudden I felt nervous. I had no idea why, maybe it was because we had been in silence for so long, or maybe it was because no one else was around.

"I wanted to thank you..." He smiled faintly.

"What for?" I bowed my head slightly, feeling the wind whistle past my face.

"Just being there for me, it means a lot right now." Cyan sighed, and it immediately caught my attention. Was it because I was whining about my pathetic life?

"Believe it or not I know exactly how you feel. I have been through the same thing." I blinked in shock. No way! Cyan...he had experienced this? The pain, the misery, the heart ache? How could he get over it so...easily and move on?

"Seriously?" I questioned, watching as he nodded.

"Yeah, they messed me around and lead me a merry dance, until one day I just...snapped."

That last word seemed to ring in my mind for a while as I thought about it. He must have been so upset he couldn't deal with it any more and walked away, and that takes guts.

"What happened?"

Cyan's eyes met mine, and for a split second I saw something in them, something that I had seen before. Pain, anger, the desire to cause destruction unto others, yet it wasn't aimed at me.

"Let's just say...it never happened again~"

He was very vague about it all, he didn't even tell me who it was, just that the same outcome happened, and he stopped it from continuing. Was he trying to tell me that I had to do the same?

"Oh, and I'm guessing you have never tried to be someone else since then?" He shook his head, and then smiled.

"I never found the right person for me."

"I can't understand why, you're a nice enough person."

Then he laughed, and it wasn't one of those laughs where the person is in denial, it was a chilling laugh, something I couldn't describe.

"I have never been 'nice', Silver."

"You're nice to me, surely that counts." I replied, and it was the truth. He didn't have to listen to my woes, he could easily tell me to piss off or something. He had a choice. Cyan looked back at me, and smiled. There was a sadness etched into his smile for some reason, was I causing it?

"I just...don't want you to end up like me. You have time to make things right."

"What are you talking about?" The dark haired boy sighed heavily, and I could tell this whole conversation wasn't something he liked talking about.

"If you want to keep being messed around by some-one like that then, you deserve everything that is coming to you. You still have the chance to get out, and make something of your life...with someone who really appreciates you."

For an odd reason I felt my cheeks burn at his words, and I had no idea why. All my life I had never felt appreciated, just a burden. To feel appreciated, would that be weird? Even my own Dad didn't appreciate me, well...if abuse is appreciating then I'd rather go without...

"Like I would ever find some-one like that..." I mused aloud.

Cyan's azure eyes met mine for a moment and it was like time had miraculously stopped for that second. Everything was silent, nothing seemed to be moving, the only sound I could hear was my heart beating faster inside my chest. It was echoing in my ears, and I swear to Arceus he could hear it.

Quickly I looked away, suddenly feeling awkward about the situation. Cyan didn't even say anything, but he didn't have to. Just the look in his eyes said everything to me that I needed to know.

Maybe the answer is staring at you, right now, you just don't see it yet.


	9. Torn

Cyan's humble abode made my bleak little apartment look downright awful in comparison. It was like a mansion compared to where I lived, and I felt so out of place right now. Just standing on the porch was bringing the tone of the house down. Everything was so grand, the large bay windows, the beautiful neatly tripped hedges that lined the front garden, everything just seemed so perfect.

It seemed Cyan noticed how dumbstruck I was about the whole thing and meekly chuckled. Maybe he couldn't understand why the small things impressed me so much, but I did come from nothing.

I had a Mother and a Father, yes, but my Mother left me when I was very young and then I was left to the mercy of him...that monster.

Okay, we used to live in a big house, with a beautiful garden, but it was all paid for with dirty money, nothing that he legally achieved or earned. I guess he foolishly thought if he lavished gifts and expensive things on me I would never tell about his dirty little secret.

He was right, I never did, but it wasn't because I didn't WANT to, it was because I couldn't.

I didn't want pity, and at the time I didn't want to be put into care. I had finally started to make friends with Gold and Crystal at that time, and if social services got involved I would have been taken away from them. So, I bit my tongue and never told anyone the dirty little secret.

"Are you okay?" Cyan asked, peeking around my shoulder, almost nervously. I sighed heavily, hating having these flashbacks of my past.

Why couldn't it just stay dead and buried?

"Yeah...sorry, I was just thinking about stuff."

He smiled warmly, placing his hand on my shoulder supportively. It was strange, it was like Cyan understood exactly what I was going through, all the pain and the suffering.

Maybe that was why I was clinging to him like a lifeline right now? I felt like I had lost Gold...and I had nothing, but with Cyan around I wasn't alone. That was a good thing.

"Well, you haven't got to worry, no-one is home to judge you or give you the third degree." I was grateful, the last thing I wanted was people looking down their noses at me, believing I wasn't good enough to be friend's with Cyan.

Okay, I looked a mess with my dishevelled hair, and malignant complexion, but that was the curse of bad genetics.

"Good...thanks again." Cyan smiled and lead me up to the front door. I watched as he shoved the key into the lock and turned, pushing the door open. He waited for me to walk across the threshold first, again, something I wasn't used to. The house was silent, so Cyan was right, there was nobody home.

He turned to lock the door behind us, as my feet made soft clicking noises on the wooden flooring. It was weird, in my vision the house looked very similar to this, only right now things seemed more homely, than like a hotel.

There were various photo frames lining the walls just above me, depicting what I assumed was his family. I saw a younger version of Cyan, wearing what looked to be a Tae Quon Do uniform, and he was smiling wildly, a small gap in his teeth showing just how young he was when this photograph was taken. His brother stood beside him, in the same get up. He was clutching his hand tightly, almost frightened to let go, and his signature Rattata was sat on his shoulder.

I frowned. As expected, no Father figure was present. I assumed Cyan's Mother was the lady figure who was crouched down with them, arms around them, looking very happy. And the elder male and female I believed were his grandparents. Everyone looked so happy, and Cyan, I dare say it looked so cute as a child.

"I see you have taken a liking to the photo, huh?" I turned around slowly, seeing Cyan standing behind me. My shoulder's shrugged half-heartedly, before my eyes gazed back at the photograph.

I wonder when this photo was taken?

"Your Dad not in this photo?" I asked, not realising how bad it sounded out loud. Cyan sighed lightly, and shook his head.

"At the time he was involved with...stuff, things my Mom didn't approve of."

Well, that didn't explain anything, but at least his Mom was still around when he was a kid, I don't even know what happened to mine. The only thing I was ever told was that she couldn't handle being a Mother and left me alone with my Dad. There had been times when I had foolishly wished that she had taken me with her, then I would have been spared the horrible experiences of childhood.

"Oh.." I mumbled, turning away to look at another photograph.

This one was when Cyan was older, more or less the same age he was now, and he was cuddling a black fox with bright blue eyes. They looked so happy together. I squinted at the black fox, receiving a strange sense of de ja vu once again. I was almost convinced I had seen that fox before, somewhere, but I couldn't figure it out.

"That photo was taken a few months ago, doesn't Zorua look happy?" Cyan told me, and then my whole body tensed.

That was it! Zorua, the Pokemon he used in my vision to destroy Sneasel! That existed as well?

"Yes...I haven't seen that Pokemon before. It's not native to Johto or Kanto, is it?" I questioned, turning to look at Cyan. He shook his head, and smiled.

"Nope! I got her when we used to live in Unova. My best friend had a Zorua as well, and he gave me her as a gift for my birthday."

So, Cyan originally came from Unova? Was that why his accent was different to most people who lived in these parts? Oh well, at least it wasn't as bad as the Hoenn accent, Arceus. It was like they had a dictionary specifically for their dialect alone.

"That's nice." I mumbled, my eyes keeping focus on the happy black fox in the photograph.

"Zorua is my best friend, we go everywhere together." I bowed my head weakly, allowing my hair to shield my face from view. Just looking at all these photographs wasn't making me feel good. Yes, I had photographs back at home, but they weren't like this. These all looked genuinely happy, unlike mine. I always forced a smile, to try and keep up appearances, even though deep inside I was breaking.

No one was allowed to see that side of me.

"Anyway, are you hungry?" Cyan asked, walking past me to a large oak door, pushing it open. I assumed it lead to the kitchen. I just nodded politely, not really wanting to turn his offer down and seem like a complete and utter dick. He smiled amiably, and walked inside the room, and without thinking I followed, not wanting to be alone in this grand house.

When I stepped into the kitchen I noticed an oak table with chairs standing right in front of me. I glanced around aimlessly, looking at the shelving that lined the walls, covered in beautiful blue glass.

I assumed someone collected this stuff here?

By this time Cyan had reached the fridge, and had opened it wide, the light gently shining on his face.

"Okay...so what do you want? Or, more to the point what do you eat?" I shifted my weight uneasily. I hated this, I was renowned to be a fussy eater, just ask Gold. Whenever he invited me to his house it was a nightmare. His Mother used to make several meals and pray that I liked something. I didn't want Cyan doing that now.

"Sandwiches will be fine." I answered. Cyan nodded, and started to rummage around. I clasped my hands together nervously, feeling like a dick once again.

We could just order a pizza? It would probably be the easier solution right now.

"Okay, I have cheese, ham, chicken, or corned beef?" Cyan poked his head out of the fridge to look at me. Deep inside I groaned. I hated having this attention about my terrible eating habits, it was times like this I wished I could just be normal.

"Um...cheese?" Cyan nodded and pulled a packet of grated cheese from the fridge, along with butter. I stared at the items in his hand, before he noticed and mumbled;

"You do...have butter, right?"

Great, I was being annoying yet again.

"Oh yeah, sorry." He smiled genuinely and closed the fridge door. I watched as he started making the sandwiches, with white bread. I was thankful, I hated brown bread. It just didn't seem to taste right to me, like it was TOO healthy, and I didn't really like anything healthy. Even fruit, I would only tend to eat grapes, strawberries and apples.

Once Cyan had finished he placed them on a small plate and handed them to me. I smiled awkwardly, not really knowing where to put myself right now. The dark haired boy started making his own, pulling other various items from the fridge. It seemed like he would eat more or less anything, exactly like Gold. I sighed lightly, causing Cyan to look at me. He smiled and laughed a little;

"You can sit down, you know?" I glanced to my right, noticing the chair. Feeling nervous I nodded weakly and sat myself down in the oak chair. As I placed the plate down on the table my eyes focused back on Cyan, and more importantly the back of him. It was now the small things were starting to matter, the details I never noticed before now.

He was really lean, and slim, not skinny like me, but he didn't have a lot of body weight. Maybe that was because he ate well, or went to the gym? Well, whatever it was I was just noticing it. He was also tall, easily as tall as me, maybe a few inches shorter. I was used to people being shorter, like Gold. I mean, Gold was by no means a midget, he was just shorter than I was, and many times he used to complain about it.

There had been a time growing up when I had been the shorter one, and he had teased me about it. But, when I had a sudden growth spurt and easily surpassed him, and he didn't seem to grow any more he didn't like it.

Okay..why was I thinking of him? I swore to myself I wouldn't!

I picked up one of the sandwiches and nervously took a bite. Well, it didn't taste horrendous, so I could deal with it. At least Cyan tried, that was the main thing. As I continued to eat Cyan eventually sat beside me, with his own plate of sandwiches. I say sandwiches, they looked more like towers.

"How much stuff do you eat?" He looked at me, over the piles of sandwiches and just smiled.

"I skipped breakfast, okay? I'm allowed~" I rolled my eyes, smiling nonetheless. The similarities between him and Gold were surreal at times, but right now Cyan was being a hell of a lot nicer than he was.

"You're gonna get fat, you know?" I teased, taking another bite from my sandwich. Cyan scoffed at my words.

"Oh, whatever. You're just jealous because I have the perfect physique!" Accidentally I snorted at his words, and immediately I blushed.

Crap! I didn't mean to do that!

The dark haired boy merely laughed, almost falling off his chair. In embarrassment I bowed my head, allowing my long locks of red hair to shield my face.

"I have never heard that sort of noise come from anyone before!" He jeered, still laughing. Under my breath I growled.

"Shut up!" Cyan smiled, as he finally managed to quieten down the laughter. I really had no idea what was so funny, I just made the most disgusting horrible noise with my nose ever, and he thought it was hilarious.

"I'm just messing around, Silv!" Immediately I tensed, hating hearing my pet name used so easily.

Gold...he always used to call me that when he teased me, or when he wanted something. It was never Silver, always Silv, like a fucking girl.

"Don't fucking call me that!" I cried in defence, watching as his azure eyes widened in shock. Maybe he wasn't expecting me to act like this, but he needed to be aware of the fact he could not call me that. NO ONE could.

"Sheesh...sorry. I never meant to upset you." I looked away, sighing lightly. Great, now I had seriously lost my appetite as well, so I placed the sandwich back on the plate. Now, I couldn't stop thinking about him, Gold. I had hoped that Cyan would somehow, miraculously take my mind off it, but I was wrong.

"I HATE that name..." I murmured.

"Oh, right. I won't ever call you that again, okay?" As my eyes flickered back to his I saw genuine sorrow for what he had done, and it shocked me. I never expected Cyan to feel bad about upsetting anyone, if he had continued to mock me or hurt me then yes, I would have understood. In my vision that was what he was supposed to be like.

"...I don't feel like eating any more." I stood up, not realising that the atmosphere had suddenly become tense, and exited the room.

There were so many doors I had no idea where to go. Hopefully the living room, or something, so I wandered around until I stood just before another oak door. Warily I pushed it to, hearing it creak under the pressure. Poking my head around the door I saw a brown leather sofa, one of those recliner ones and decided that this room would do.

When I stepped inside I realised that this was the same living room I saw in my vision. With the large French windows at the rear of the room, allowing lots of natural light into the room. Everything was spotless, to the point of OCD. Someone obviously liked keeping things clean, and orderly.

Sighing lightly I sat down on the sofa, feeling just how comfortable it was. Seriously, it was more comfortable than my dingy bed back at my apartment, and I did have a soft spot for my bed. The main thing I liked was the silence. Everything was peaceful, the only sounds I heard were bird Pokemon in the trees, calling to each other. It was rare to have this kind of silence, especially in Goldenrod City.

Then, the sound of the door opening alerted me. It was Cyan, his head was bowed so obviously he still felt bad about calling me by that name. I guess it was sort of unfair to lash out like that, I mean, how was he supposed to know I hated it?

"Is it safe to come in?" He asked, smiling weakly. Then, he held his hands out to me, "I come in peace." Rolling my eyes, I couldn't help but smile back. For some odd reason I just couldn't stay mad at him like I could Gold. With Gold there had been times when I had downright refused to be in the same room as him for weeks because he did something, or said something to embarrass me.

"Sure..." I mumbled, watching as the dark haired boy walked into the room, nudging the door closed with his foot.

"About what I said...I never meant to make you flip out like that."

"Just...forget it," I groaned.

"It's because of him, isn't it?" Cyan's voice sent a cold chill down my spine, and when our eyes met I saw something in them. A darkness I hadn't seen up until now. The same look in my vision, it had returned. I swallowed hard and looked away, feeling my heart speed up dramatically in my chest.

"No...not at all..." I lied. I had to. Cyan was, well, just then he worried me. It was like he really hated Gold, and he didn't even know him. Okay, he was not on my Christmas card list right now, but we would get through it, right?

"Stop lying to me." Again, his voice made me shudder.

"Cyan, please, just drop it." I pleaded, hoping he would. I didn't want this, I just wanted to forget, I didn't need some-one fighting my battles. I was capable of doing that by myself.

"Okay..." He answered finally, and when I looked back at him the darkness in his eyes had vanished, and he was smiling again. It was like nothing had happened, and it was all just a figment of my imagination or something.

Then, the sound of my Pokegear ringing alerted my senses. I closed my eyes briefly, taking a deep breath. Please, tell me it wasn't Gold. That would just make this whole thing worse!

I was very hesitant to consider answering the call, but when I noticed Cyan staring at the device I realised that maybe I should decide, and soon. Chewing my bottom lip I glanced at the screen, not recognising the number.

"Are you going to answer that?" The dark haired boy asked, before I swallowed hard. Okay, I had to. Even if it was Gold, just sitting here looking like a prize idiot was not helping matters. Taking a deep breath I decided it was now or never, and answered the call.

"Hello?"

Did my voice sound nervous? Oh fucking hell, it really did.

I waited for a response, and was surprised when the voice was not masculine, but feminine.

"Silver!" It was Crystal, and silently I was glad. "Where the hell are you?!" I cringed at the loudness of her voice, I swear she could wake the dead with those decibels.

"I'm with a friend, why do you care?" I shot back coldly, watching as Cyan smirked.

The background noise was seriously doing my head in, where the hell was she? At a concert?!

"Okay, I want answers, and I want them now!" She cried.

"What are you talking about?" Now I was confused, well, unless Gold had told her literally everything. If he did, I swear to Arceus I would not be pleased.

"Gold! Did you think he wouldn't tell me?!" I sighed heavily. Great, just what I needed.

"Before you start shouting at me, get your facts straight. Gold hurt me, okay? He was the one who went cold on me and made me feel like a fucking idiot!" There was a pause, and I wondered why.

Had he told her a different version of events?

Cyan's eyes never left me the entire time I was on the phone, but in a strange way it was comforting.

"...what are you talking about? I was talking about the Gym Leader position!" At that moment I felt my cheeks burn with embarrassment. Oh great, now she knew about it, and Gold didn't even tell her. Weakly I bowed my head, hoping she would just drop it, but this was Crystal here, did she ever?

"Silver...has something happened between you and Gold?" Her voice was inquisitive, and I hated it.

"No...why would anything happen?"

Be distant, try to change the subject or something.

"You just told me! So come on, spill the beans. I want answers, now!" I sighed heavily.

Think of something, anything! Try to turn this around!

"...it's about...his birthday." I lied, and I swear I heard Cyan laugh about it. I glared at him, and watched as he put his hand to his mouth, trying to be quiet. Sighing lightly I heard the blue haired girl hum on the other end of the phone.

"His birthday?"

"Y-yeah..."

"What about it?" She continued, and I was struggling for answers.

"Just about...if he wanted a party or not...and we had an argument about it. Nothing serious..." I hoped to Arceus she was buying this cover story. I did not want to let everyone see mine and Gold's dirty laundry, that was our business, even though Cyan already knew about it.

"I thought we had already been through this? He didn't want a party!" She exclaimed.

"Yeah, that was why we argued..." I trailed off.

"Well, are you two okay now?" When she said those words I so desperately wanted to say yes, that we were okay, and still best friends, but right now I couldn't. My heart felt so heavy, like it was being held down by lead, and nothing would help me. But, I couldn't tell her, she would only worry and pester me and Gold until we 'kissed and made up', only not literally in her eyes.

"I...guess...you know us...we'll be fine."

"Yeah! Oh, that reminds me! The reason I called...Gold is going to apply for the job!" She practically squealed in my ears, and I tensed.

The job? The Gym Leader position in Kanto?! No...she, she was lying, right?

"The...one in Kanto?" I asked, hoping I was wrong.

"Yeah! He asked me about it, and I told him to go for it! I mean, what's keeping him here? Yeah, okay, he has us, but we will be here when he gets back!" She sounded...so happy for him, and deep inside I wanted to feel that way too. But I couldn't. It was like Arceus was against the idea of me and Gold being together, like he was doing everything in his power to keep us apart. I didn't like that.

"I..."

"Isn't it great?! Gold would be a brilliant Gym Leader, and this is the break he needs! Gah! I am so happy right now for him!" Right now, I wanted to hang up, and just forget any of this happened. I could slowly hear her voice fading from memory as I zoned out, wondering if it was my fault.

Did I make the final push for him to leave? What if I had been a little more understanding...or, something, would he have chosen to stay?

He still didn't know that I was uncontrollably in love with him, and my stupid pride wouldn't allow it. There had been so many opportunities to confess, and I had blown each one. If I had told him then he might not have ended whatever it was we had, we might have worked it out, somehow.

"...Silver?" I snapped out of my daze, hearing Crystal's urgent voice ring in my ears.

"Hmmm...what?"

"Did you not hear what I said?" I shook my head weakly, feeling a slight headache consume my brain cells.

"No...sorry..." She sighed.

"Bloody hell Silver! Clear your ears out!" She teased, and even though I knew she was joking it just made me feel worse.

"So...what did you say?"

"I said...Gold is travelling to Kanto tomorrow morning for this...test thing, you know, for the job.?" My eyes widened as realisation hit me.

Tomorrow morning?! That soon?! I thought this would be weeks away! Now, I felt panicked. What would I do?!

"So soon? I thought...it would be ages!"

"Yeah...well, because Green knows him, he has sorted some things out so he can get fast tracked. How nice of him!" Right now I wanted to kill Green for that. How dare he give Gold privileges like that!

"...where is Gold now?" I needed to know, maybe I still had enough time to sort this sorry mess out, once and for all. He needed to know how I felt, and I had to be honest. Gold needed to know I loved him, and that I wasn't going to lose him.

"Oh, he's still at your place. Apparently he can't leave because he can't find the spare keys, and doesn't wanna leave your front door unlocked..."

Oh yeah...I stormed out and forgot to lock the door...urgh.

"Right, okay, thanks!"

"Silver...don't make things hard for him." She warned me, and I rolled my eyes.

As if I would! Did she have no faith?

"I just...need to talk to him."

"Silver..." Even though her voice seemed threatening I ignored it completely. This time I had to do what was right for me, and no-one else.

"Bye Crys," And with that said I hung up quickly, now realising that my heart was hammering in my chest.

Gold...he was still at my place? If I ran then I could get there pretty quick.

"Something happened?" Cyan enquired, and it brought me back to reality. To a pair of narrowed azure eyes, that were literally penetrating my soul for answers. I looked down at the carpet, suddenly feeling nervous.

"I have to...sort something out."

"I had a feeling you would go..." His voice sounded hurt for a moment, and now I felt like a complete bastard. I complained to Cyan about how Gold hurt me, and now I was willing to just up and leave, and run to him when I knew he was going to leave?

I bet he didn't give me a seconds thought...

"Cyan..."

"Don't...if you have to go, then just go." I nodded weakly, and when I stood up and looked over at him I noticed his body language. He was very distant, his arms folded and he was looking away from me.

I could tell he wasn't happy...and it was my fault. What if I stayed? Would...he feel better then?

"I don't have to go..." For a moment his eyes met mine, before he smiled and shook his head.

"Even I know not to stand in the way of true love. Just, go already, before I kidnap you against your will~" I smiled weakly, hoping to Arceus he was joking. Then again, who knew with Cyan?

"...thank you..." I muttered weakly. His eyes stared into mine, before that hint of darkness consumed his irises once again, and he mumbled the words;

"What are friend's for...?"

I left Cyan's house soon after that, deciding that running back to Goldenrod City was the best option. Gold would still be there, in my apartment, and we could have a serious talk about this. I didn't even know what he wanted anyone, it was like we were complete strangers, and that hurt. We had been best friends for so long, but now it was like looking at some-one I didn't even know any more.

As the wind clawed at my face I didn't stop. My legs burned with every step, but I carried on. I had to make it back home, to him. I had to... Gold was going to Kanto tomorrow for Arceus knows how long, this might be the only chance for a long time that I would get to tell him everything. If he rejected me after that, then at least I tried. I put up a fight, and I didn't go down willingly.

Sighing heavily I came to a stop by a signpost. It was by the crossroads that linked Ecruteak and Goldenrod City together, and back when we were kids Gold had a tendency to write little messages, just in case I was passing, or 'stalking' him, as he put it. Well, at this signpost Gold had lovingly written a stupid little message to me.

"To the beautiful red head who keeps stalking me. Sheesh, if you wanted my number you could just ask~! And no, that's not a come on...or is it? All my love, the person you can never beat xx"

I stared at his handwriting for a minute, before a horrible swelling congealed in my stomach, like it was suffocating my whole body. Then, a stinging sensation attacked my throat, and before I knew it I was swallowing back the urge to cry.

That fucking idiot! Even back then he had no idea what he was doing!

With every careless flirtatious comment it was just hurting me more inside, like knives, stabbing at my heart. Gold, he was tough, like seriously tough, when it came to that. I was emotionally weak, but he wasn't. In Pokemon battles I admired just how strong he could be, in spirit, as well as everything else. I couldn't bear to look at that stupid signpost any longer, and finally gaining enough courage I ran, back towards Goldenrod City, never looking back.

When I finally got back to the city, it was surprisingly quiet. I had half expected it to be over run with rowdy crowds of teenagers, or families, but no. The bird Pokemon were singing in the treetops, and the weather was peaceful, apart from the occasional gust of wind that would suck the breath right out of you. I hated that, but it was something I had to tolerate right now.

My eyes scanned the area, until I noticed my block of flats a hundred yards away. Once again my heart started to sink into a never ending pit of despair. Gold, he was there, in my apartment, blissfully unaware of all of this.

He was probably so caught up in the whole Gym Leader business that he couldn't give two shits about me any more...maybe that's why he did it? To get away from me...

Taking a deep breath I decided that just mulling this over was not helping me, in fact it was making me more hesitant than ever. Gold was not that callous or cold, and once he knew exactly what I felt for him then we could sort things out. Or at least try to.

I walked, shakily, towards my block of flats, feeling evermore nervous the closer I came to my door. I was usually never nervous around Gold, it just was impossible. He was so carefree and happy all the time, no matter what the situation was you could never feel nervous. But right now I felt that way, in fact, terrified.

As I stood outside my door I took a deep breath, feeling my hands clam up with sweat. Why was I so worried? This was only Gold, and I know we were going through a rough time right now, but we could sort it. We were best friends, and he always told me that we could get through anything, no matter what the problem. I sure hoped he meant that.

Warily I opened the door, hearing it creak under the pressure. The house was silent, but when I scanned the living room I noticed that Gold was lying on the sofa. He wasn't asleep, he was reading something, it looked like a newspaper, or a magazine. As I turned to close the door I noticed Gold shot up quickly, like a Patrat, scouring for danger.

"Silver...?" Golden eyes were wide in shock, as he beheld me. I just stood there, feeling like an idiot already.

"...when were you planning on telling me?" I mumbled, watching as his face contorted to a confused expression, and he placed the newspaper down on the coffee table.

"Sorry, you've lost me..."

"The Gym Leader position...in Kanto." I moved, walking closer to where he was situated. The dark haired boy moved so I could sit down, and pulled his knees up to his chin.

"So...Crystal told you?"

"What made you decide?" I asked, as I sat down. The atmosphere between us seemed so tense right now, and I hated it. You could literally cut through it with a knife. He sighed lightly, shrugging his shoulder's.

"Well...what else am I doing right now? It's not like I have a job like you and Crystal."

"She works in a florist, and I work in a department store, they are hardly glamorous jobs, Gold." I groaned, feeling slightly annoyed. Of course that wasn't the main reason for his decision.

"I'm almost eighteen...and I have always wanted to be involved with Pokemon, like a breeder, or something. Being a Gym Leader...I never thought I would get the opportunity." Without thinking I looked away, chewing the inside of my lip. I could just tell him now and get it over with...or should I wait?

"Gold...you'll be in Kanto. I will-" Quickly I corrected myself, "-me and Crystal will hardly ever see you..."

"You can visit! You know where it is, and besides, it's only a few hours on the train!" He seemed so chipper about the whole thing, and it saddened me.

Was this really what he wanted? To be a Gym Leader, to never have any time to himself, and to always be working? Was that really what he desired from life?

"That's not the point Gold..." I sighed heavily. Golden eyes stared at me intently.

"What do you mean?"

"You can't just up and leave like this!" I eventually cried out, giving into my own selfish feelings "What if I did this? What if I went to Kanto, and didn't give two shits about you, or anyone else?!" He blinked in confused, before frowning slightly.

"Silver...I care about you..."

"So...why do you keep trying to... h-hurt m-me...?" My voice whined at the last word, and I could feel myself getting more and more upset. There was a brief interlude of silence between us, which only made me feel worse. Great, now I was unloading all my shit onto him, which I never intended to do.

"You know I don't mean to hurt you Silver..." Before I knew it he had moved closer to me, looking deeply into my eyes. "You're my best friend, and the one person who I care about most in this world. I never, ever want to hurt you...you should know that."

"So...why do you keep doing it...?" Tears stung my eyes, and I tried to hold them back as best as I could. I didn't want to cry any more, I had cried enough about this. He looked down briefly, and I could see sadness etched all over his perfect features.

"...everything I do is for you...to make you happy...to make you proud of me, so you don't think I am a failure..."

"Gold, I would never think that about you..." He smiled softly.

"You used to, before we were friends." I remembered that well, back when I loathed him. Only because he continued to beat my ass in every Pokemon match, but after a while I started to admire him. He was strong, in so many different ways, and ever since then I had never thought of him as a failure.

"Gold...we were kids, and we did some stupid things. Both of us have grown up now."

"Yeah...you're right." He looked at me, and smiled genuinely. "Like those silly messages I used to leave on the signposts in case you were stalking me." I rolled my eyes, groaning, feeling a lot better now the conversation had changed.

"I never stalked you!"

"Psssh...liar~" He teased, and for the first time I smiled. I loved it when we were like this, back to how it used to be. The teasing and the tantrums, it was how it was supposed to be. I hated falling out with him.

"It was coincidence!" I defended myself, watching as he waved me off.

"Yeah, sure it was! Like back at the Radio Tower? You trying to tell me that was 'coincidence'? I don't think so~" When he said those words I felt my cheeks burn with embarrassment. Oh my gosh...I remember that, I was so overcome with rage I tried to strip him of the Team Rocket uniform.

Wow...that was bad, now I look back at it.

"Oh shut it, you! What the fuck were you doing parading around in that uniform?!"

Okay, defensive much?

"I was incognito! And you ruined it!" He whined, and I clicked my tongue in annoyance.

"Bullshit, it was so damn obvious!"

"Oh, I get it~" He smirked, and it was playful, like he was teasing me again. "You just wanted to see me naked~" Again my cheeks burned furiously.

"I...no! I didn't!"

"Oh yes you did, don't lie to me~" Arceus, I felt so embarrassed. I bowed my head weakly, not wanting him to see my blushing face. When I blushed I swear I looked like I had a fight with a tomato, and lost.

"Stop twisting it!" I cried, and he laughed.

"I mean, if that was the case then just tell the truth! It's perfectly natural to be attracted to me, Silv~" In that moment I punched him in the arm, a little too hard, hearing him groan in pain. My eyes blazed in anger as I stared at him.

"Fuck you!"

"Alright, alright...sheesh..." The dark haired boy rubbed his arm, and instantly I looked away. Well, at least things were more or less normal for us now, which meant telling him my reasons for being so off with him would be easier.

"You are such a dick sometimes..." I groaned.

"Isn't that what you love about me?" My whole body tensed when those words escaped out into the air. I also realised, he wasn't teasing me about it this time, he was deadly serious. I didn't say anything, too afraid in case if I did he might think I was just playing along, and that I wasn't serious.

The silence consumed us for a while, before Gold aimlessly scanned the room, fidgeting with his hands. Wow, this had suddenly become very awkward, very quickly.

"So...how are you?" He tried to make mindless chit chat, and smiled that stupid smile of his to ease the tension, but it just made it worse. Those words he said continued to repeat themselves in my mind, over and over again.

"Gold..." I took a deep breath, deciding that now was probably the best time to apologise for everything, and to try to sort it all out.

"Yeah?"

"...I'm sorry..." He blinked, almost like he was confused.

"What are you sorry for?" I sighed lightly, hoping that if I confessed the heavy feeling that was trapping my heart would disappear.

"Everything. Just being a complete dick about the situation." He smiled softly.

"It's me who should apologise, I've been messing you around, and...I never meant to hurt you like that." As my eyes focused on his face, I could see genuine hurt flash in his golden eyes. "...you see, the thing is, I am scared, Silver."

"Scared of what?" I asked, a little shocked at what he said. I never imagined Gold to be scared of anything, he was always so confident and brash.

"...of what could happen. I would hate it if our friendship was ruined if we got into something serious...but by me acting like a complete dick, I'm ruining it anyway..." A sadness started to consume me once again, just hearing him tell me how truly sorry he was. Gold had just been worried over what would happen if things ended badly, but he had no idea I loved him. If he knew...it might put his mind at ease.

"Gold..." He looked at me, and I inhaled deeply. I could feel my heart thunder dangerously inside my chest, terrified of telling him my true feelings. But, it was now or never.

"You don't have to be scared."

"Come on, Silv, what if we got into a relationship and then you got bored of me, or found someone else better?" I shook my head weakly. He still did not understand what I was trying to say.

"That wouldn't happen..." I tried, before he cut me off.

"How can you say that?! You might meet some-one who is better looking, or who is just better in general. I mean, come on...I'm hardly boyfriend material, am I?" My hands clenched into fists as he continued to belittle himself. I did not like that, at all.

"Gold...I don't want anyone else..."

"How do you know that...?"

It was now or never...

"...because I love you!" Golden eyes stared into mine as those words lingered in the air. His face expressed shock, but also relief at what I said, so deep inside I was grateful. Then, his mouth gaped open, like he was trying to think of the right things to say to me.

Oh great, what if I read it wrong? What if...I had gone too far? What if...he didn't love me back? Well done Silver, you really know how to royally screw things up don't you, have a gold star for all your effort. Bravo...~


	10. Warning

It was like time had just stopped forever in that moment. No one said a word, and the only sound that was audible was that of shallow breathing. Why wasn't he saying anything? Was it because I seriously just told him I was in love with him? Did those words actually come out of my mouth?

I glanced away, at some uninteresting spot on the carpet, feeling my heart thunder faster inside my chest. Subconsciously I closed my eyes, trying to steady my breathing. Breathe in, and out.

"Silver..."

Gold was the first to break the silence, and I literally heard it shatter all around me in tiny pieces. The fine hairs on my body stood to attention at the sound of his voice, as weakly I opened my eyes and met his.

"...mhm...?"

"Did you...seriously just say that?"

Oh no, he didn't want this. It was so obvious.

And now the self defence mechanism was rising into the pits of my stomach, and it fuelled my heart.

"Is that all you have to say?!" I cried, watching as his golden eyes widened in protest.

"Silver, I'm...not angry, or anything."

His voice was soft, almost apologetic, and I hated that. My whole body tensed, and I tried my best to keep my distance. That's it, I wouldn't be weak any more.

"You can't even look at me properly! You're disgusted!"

"No...Silver...I'm..." Gold tried, he really did, but I just couldn't listen to his lies any longer.

"Don't make excuses Gold! If you don't like me then fucking just tell me! I don't deserve being lead on like this!" My voice cracked under the pressure, and I paused. Sadness was beginning to consume me again, and I swore I would not cry. Not this time.

Gold sighed lightly, before running his fingers through his hair. He looked troubled, and I didn't know why. If he didn't like me then he could just tell me and I could attempt to move on from this shit. Why was he making this so hard?!

"I do like you..." He answered simply, and then his eyes reconnected with mine. "...I just, never expected you to say that to me." A small smile tugged at the corner of his lips, and slowly all the anger and hatred started to dissipate from my body.

"W-what...?"

"Come on Silver! You are the LAST person I would have expected to hear those words from! There was a time when I thought you were incapable of loving anyone or anything...especially me."

I blinked in shock. Oh yeah, back before the vision I was horrible. I hated and loathed everything, I was spiteful to the point of evil in most cases, angry at the world, and told Gold many times I hated him. It did make sense.

"Gold...I'm not that person any more..."

"It's...just strange that's all. It's like you're not you, and you're different."

For an odd reason his words hurt me deeply. Of course I was different, I had to! If I continued to act the way I did...my vision would end up becoming a reality! The last thing I wanted was to hurt the people who I cared about, I was trying to prevent that...but because I was changing my persona, Gold didn't love me?

"You wouldn't understand..." I murmured weakly, clenching my hands into fists, getting more and more upset.

"Silver...I know this is going to sound awful, because I am totally shit at saying the right things but...why did you change? I...liked the old you..."

Was it possible for me to tell him that my stupid vision had consumed me so much inside that I felt like it was the only thing I could do to change my cursed fate? I was doing this for him! For everyone!

"So...you're telling me you don't like me now?" Gold sighed.

"No...no! That's not what I'm saying...I just...don't understand why you changed..."

I looked away, feeling a horrible knotting sensation congeal in my stomach. Was I really that different now? Would I be able to look in the mirror and see me, and not someone else?

"...the vision..." I uttered weakly, and Gold's eyes widened.

"Oh yeah! You told me...is it because of that?"

I nodded, and for the first time this evening Gold looked sympathetic. Maybe he forgot about that detail of my life, that I had told him previously. Then again, he did have an atrocious memory.

"...so, you haven't changed because of me?"

"No, it's not because of you, Gold." Once again he smiled, and before I knew it his arms were around me, hugging me tightly.

"Good, because I would never want you to change for me. I love you the way you are."

His grip tightened around me, as his words rung in my ears. He loved me the way I was? He...loved? Did he mean that? Slowly I wrapped my arms around his waist, closing my eyes. He was so warm...

"Do you...mean that?" I asked, enjoying the embrace.

"Of course I do. I'm sorry I've been acting such a fucking dick head lately...I was just...scared to hurt you, or freak you out." I sighed lightly, feeling safe and secure for once. Usually I wasn't a cuddly sort of person, but I did love Gold's cuddles. There was something special about them, something sincere, like no-one else got them, only me.

"Just...be you, Gold. The stupid you, the one who acts on impulse and never thinks. I...like that."

I couldn't believe I was saying this, there had been a time where those aspects of his persona grated on me constantly. How could someone be so carefree all the damn time, and have such a perfect life? That was what I always thought, of course, the Gold I knew and saw wasn't always the real Gold.

In many ways Gold and I shared a lot of similarities, we hid behind a mask. We didn't want the outside world to know the hidden demons of our lives. With me it was my abuse as a child, with Gold, I think it was being smothered by his Mother, and not given enough freedom. But, we were both a lot older now, and we weren't kids any more. Things...change.

"You hated it when I would be spontaneous, especially if you had planned something and then I went ahead and ruined it." He chuckled softly. Yes, there had been many times when that had happened.

"Gold...like you said, I've changed- and if you go ahead and change then...well, I won't like it at all."

His lips curved into an innocent smile as he pulled away from the cuddle. Then his fingers delicately danced across my cheek, causing my eyelids to flutter shut.

"I won't change."

Then before I was aware of it my lips were being softly crushed into his, causing the breath to hitch in my throat. They were warm, and so incredibly intoxicating. His fingers buried into my hair pulling me closer, and I didn't protest. As the kiss deepened I could feel my body slowly begin to melt.

This was...what I wanted.

My hands slowly moved to grip his t-shirt, pulling him as close as possible whilst our lips moved against each other. Soft groans escaped my throat as Gold teased my mouth with his tongue, teasingly. I never realised how badly I wanted this, and how badly I wanted him.

My heart was hammering in my chest as time lingered on, and as the kiss got more heated. His fingers tightened the grip in my hair, as his other hand moved underneath my t-shirt, touching bare skin. I shivered at the coldness of his touch, but I didn't hate it. Our tongues wrestled each other as slowly I felt myself being pushed backwards on the sofa, and Gold's body weight pressing me down.

Without thinking I moved my hands underneath his own t-shirt, dancing my fingers over the ridges in his stomach. Gold inhaled deeply, before kissing me even more passionately than before, completely stealing my breath away. Hot moans danced off his tongue as he pushed his body closer to mine, and I could easily feel just how excited he was.

I broke the kiss, feeling breathless and before I had a chance to say anything Gold's lips were on my neck, kissing tenderly. My toes curled in delight as my skin seemed to become alive, and evermore sensitive to every little thing the dark haired boy did. Every touch, every kiss, it just seemed to make me come alive.

"G-Gold...~" I moaned his name lustfully, and I didn't care. His hands were all over me, fingers clawing down my back, then pulling me closer by my butt, before pulling my t-shirt as far up my torso as possible.

This was...electrifying, and I was getting more aroused by the second.

As I lifted my arms above my head Gold hastily removed my t-shirt, throwing it carelessly on the floor, before moving his lips down my chest, kissing and nipping gently. My back arched in delight, as my hands gripped the arm of the sofa tightly. I had no idea what this was going to lead to, but I wanted this, so bad.

"You're so perfect...~" Gold mused as he continued pressing soft kisses all over my chest. My eyes remained closed as I just wanted to feel the moment, to hear Gold's sultry voice, and to taste the sweetness in his kisses. Then he paused, for which I assumed was to remove his own t-shirt before returning back to the task at hand.

"And...I love you...~"

At that moment I opened my eyes, feeling my heart flutter in delight. Gold...he just told me he loved me, he actually admitted it. A small smile scarred my lips as once again I closed my eyes, allowing the dark haired boy to continue in his ministrations.

Things escalated rather quickly. One minute we were making out on the sofa, clothes being thrown all around my living room till we were both in our boxers, and the next we were in my bedroom, pulling the bedsheets around us like a protective cocoon to keep unwanted attention at bay.

I stared up into golden eyes that shined beautifully, and I just smiled. I had no idea how ready I would be for this if it ever came down to it, but now it was here, staring me in the face I knew I was more ready than ever.

His fingers danced across my face as I leaned into his touch, never wanting this to end. The way he looked at me...it wasn't just sheer lust, in fact, lust didn't even register to me right now. I wanted him to love me, completely, and in every way possible. I wanted to feel those rushing emotions that caused tears to fall from my eyes in the heat of the moment, I wanted to feel complete, and like nothing else mattered.

"G-Gold...~"

I writhed in ecstasy as his lips attached to my neck once again, setting my skin on fire. Our legs entwined together, not wanting to be apart even for a second. We both wanted to be as close as possible to each other. It had been such a long time coming, and it was all I wanted right now.

There had been a few times were I had envisioned how my first time would be, and it happened more frequently after my vision. Blue used to tell me scary stories when I was younger, like it might hurt depending on who you did it with and the circumstances. It could be embarrassing if something went wrong, or fail completely. I guess, things like that always stick in the back of your mind for years even, yet...when it came to that moment I forgot everything.

Gold seemed to know what he was doing, and made sure that we were both ready enough before he even attempted anything. It was very strange, feeling something foreign inside me, even if it was just a finger. Maybe it was literally because it was my first time, and I had no idea how I was supposed to feel.

It wasn't like I hated it, it was just...well, weird.

But, the other things...the hot kisses, the electrifying touches on my skin- now that made me go wild. I could literally feel my toes curl in delight every time we kissed, and touched like that. My body CRAVED for more, and Gold was more than happy enough to oblige.

"A-aaah...~!"

I never realised my voice could make sounds like that until this moment, and Gold made it happen so easily. My back arched into him, every time he pushed his finger deeper inside, to a place that I never even knew existed. It caused a strange sensation to form in the pits of my stomach, that tightened with every passing second.

"G-Gold...~"

I needed him closer, and I needed more. My arms tightened around his neck instinctively as he wiggled his fingers more and more, causing my body to relax completely.

"Yes...?" He moaned lustfully into my ear, which allowed my breath to hitch in my throat.

"I...want you...~"

And I did, so much. It was like he was a drug to me right now, and I needed more and more to satisfy the craving. Then, his fingers moved away leaving me feeling so alone for a moment, before something else teased my entrance. I gasped lightly, as thoughts flashed through my mind.

What would it be like to make love for the first time? Would it hurt like Blue said? Would I be embarrassed afterwards?

I closed my eyes, refusing to open them as Gold prepared himself with some lotion he found in my bedside drawer. I just wanted to feel this moment, to hear Gold's sultry moans, and to just melt into him completely.

It took a few moments for Gold to compose himself properly before he attempted to enter me. He was slow, and gentle, and I remembered to take deep breaths to keep myself as relaxed as possible. Surprisingly, it didn't hurt, it was just uncomfortable at first. Gold was trembling slightly as he paused, waiting for my signal to continue. He didn't want to unintentionally hurt me, and that thought alone made me smile.

Finally, after a few minutes I nodded weakly, and immediately felt his hips rock, pushing further inside of me. My fingers clawed down his back in response, wanting him closer and needing him closer. Gold groaned deeply, his forehead pushed against my shoulder as slowly he started building up a steady rhythm.

"Aaah...~" I moaned softly, curling my toes as he continued to thrust into me, causing electricity to spark all throughout my nerves.

It was...amazing, and beautiful.

I had never imagined something to be so perfect in all my life. Even in my vision, I now knew that Gold and I only had sex- we had no idea what love making was. Until now.

"S-Silver...~"

His hand gripped mine tightly, entwining our fingers desperately as he continued going faster and faster. Breathless moans escaped my throat time and time again, and the feeling in my stomach continued to build at an alarming rate.

"G-Gold...nnngggh...!"

The only thing I could say right now was his name, everything else was just nonsense and gibberish. It was like my brain had turned to jelly and nothing seemed to make sense right now. Just what the hell was he doing to me? My back arched into him as his other hand moved my legs higher so he could thrust deeper inside of me.

I gasped loudly, not expecting the feeling to rush through me like a bullet. It was...indescribable. But, I wanted more, my body NEEDED more. My legs tightened around him, pulling him as close as possible. The dark haired boy was moaning lustfully into my ear, sending shivers all through me. This was...my idea of perfect.

"I...aaah...love you...~" Gold cried weakly, and suddenly I became flooded with emotion. My chest heaved, not painfully like it had been, but in relief. Tears stung my eyes in happiness as he continued to thrust faster and harder into me.

"A-aaah...~!" I groaned deeply, replaying the words he just said over and over in my head.

He loved me...he really did...and I knew that now.

Slowly I could feel the pressure building, and Gold was trembling with every thrust so I knew he couldn't hold on for much longer. Then again, neither could I. My moans had become weaker because I didn't have the energy any more, I was literally drained, but my body still needed more.

"G-Gold...~"

My grip on him tightened as my release was fast approaching, and there was nothing I could do to stop it.

"S-Silver...I'm...g-gonna..." Gold uttered weakly, continuing to thrust as fast as possible. My eyes became half lidded as I tried to inhale as much oxygen as I could. This was it...it was really going to happen.

"Gold...I..." Then I was cut off suddenly by an overwhelming feeling that flooded my entire body, causing a helpless cry to escape my throat "-I LOVE YOU...~!"

I gasped desperately for air as the euphoria enveloped my entire body before it slowly died down. Then Gold shivered, before groaning deeply and releasing inside of me.

I held him close with my arm, refusing to let go as the emotions that had been building in the pits of my stomach were now released with a vengeance, and my eyes shut tightly. Gold just held me, trembling slightly as his orgasm finally quietened down.

That was...the best feeling I have ever had in my entire life.

I couldn't hold back any longer. Tears fell down my face as I held him tightly, praying that I wouldn't wake up and find that this was a dream too. That would shatter the very fabric of my existence if I discovered that, this too, was a lie, just like my vision was.

"Hey...what's wrong?" Gold soothed, holding me close to him and pressing a soft kiss to my forehead. I smiled weakly, shaking my head.

"...nothing."

"Did I hurt you...? Is that why you're upset?" He genuinely seemed concerned, but he had no idea. I wasn't crying because I was in pain, or upset. It was a combination of emotions, relief, happiness and joy- all rolled into one.

"G-Gold..." My arms tightened around him, as suddenly I started to laugh, tears continuing to fall down my face. Okay, now he definitely must be confused.

"Yeah?"

"I fucking love you...so much...even if you are a total idiot."

As I looked up into his beautiful shimmering golden eyes, I saw him smile too. Gently he rubbed his nose against mine.

"I love you too, more than I could have imagined...and I have no idea how this happened."

He tried to look apologetic, but he just looked ridiculous. We both knew exactly how it ended up this way, but I didn't regret a thing. This was perfect.

"Your fault~" I teased, smiling.

"I didn't see you putting up much of a fight." He shot back. Valid point.

"Hush you." I pulled him close, capturing his lips in a soft kiss, smiling in happiness. I never imagined that we would ever get to this. A part of me had accepted the fact we would continue to fight and argue, and cross wires forever. Thankfully, I was wrong, so wrong.

Slowly Gold broke the kiss, smiling. I sighed lightly, finally feeling like I had achieved something. That my life was not meaningless any more, that I had a purpose. My choices in life had helped this moment happen, and right now those choices had been the best ones.

"So, do you want me to stay here tonight?" Gold asked, aimlessly playing with a strand of my hair. I nodded.

"Yeah...I'd like that."

"Good, it would really suck if you threw me out after this." I rolled my eyes, not quite believing what he just said;

"You're unbelievable." The dark haired boy smiled innocently at me, before slowly pulling out. I shivered at the feeling as he lay beside me, wrapping his arms around my body to cuddle me. Closing my eyes weakly I rested my head against his chest, feeling just how warm he was. It was...peaceful, and relaxing. There was nowhere else I would rather be.

"...Gold?"

"Yeah?" As I nuzzled against his chest I couldn't help but mutter the words;

"...don't leave me..."

I weakly opened my eyes as the sun's rays blinded me through a gap in the curtains. It was morning already? I didn't remember falling asleep, the last thing I remembered was talking to Gold, then the next I am waking up and its morning. Stretching my limbs lazily I discovered that Gold was fast asleep beside me. He seemed...so peaceful and at ease, it was beautiful to watch.

For about five minutes I lay there, gazing at him. I never thought I'd be the sort of person to watch someone else sleep, like...isn't that creepy?

But, for those five minutes I ignored it. That was until, I literally COULDN'T ignore it. My whole body leapt up in shock when a horrendous booming sound echoed from outside my apartment. I felt the whole building shake violently, before it settled down.

Quickly I looked around, before rushing to put my boxers on and looking out of the window to see what the fuck just happened. I heard Gold groaning so I assumed the noise woke him up, which was totally understandable.

It was like a fucking plane had just hit my apartment!

When I gazed outside I could vaguely see people leaving their homes to inspect what had happened. From my apartment block I couldn't see directly into town, but I did see smoke, billowing out of somewhere.

Was something on fire?

"Urgh...what happened?" Gold groaned sleepily, obviously not too pleased about being rudely awoken.

"I have no idea...it seems pretty manic outside though."

For an odd reason I felt concerned, my stomach was churning, almost like I was feeling nervous. Which was ridiculous! Why would I feel nervous about something I had no clue about? I turned to face Gold, watching as he rubbed his eyes, before sitting up and pulling on his clothes.

"Then, I guess we'll have to check it out."

I nodded in affirmation, before rushing to my wardrobe, pulling out fresh clean clothes to wear. I don't think I had ever gotten ready so fast in my entire life- then again, having someone literally bark orders at you like an angry Growlithe does tend to quicken one's speed, even if just to shut their trap.

"Hurry up!" He literally yelled at me for the fiftieth time as I 'attempted' to flatten that one annoying piece of hair that damn right refused to be tamed.

"Hang on a minute!"

Okay, one more try. Using some hairspray and a lot of fiddling I actually managed to get it to stay flat, thank fuck for that. There was no way I was going outside with my hair looking like I had been pulled through a hedge backwards. As I moved away from the mirror Gold had already reached the front door, all too eager to leave and check out what happened.

"Seriously Silv, I had no idea you were worse than a girl getting ready"

"I'll make you eat those words if you don't shut that mouth of yours." I growled at him, walking towards the door. He rolled his eyes at me teasingly.

"Ooooh touchy~"

"Shut the fuck up Gold!"

"Alright, alright!" He chuckled, holding his hands up in defence. "Sheesh- tough crowd."

"I am not having this discussion with you now. Something has happened in town, and we need to find out what it is." Sighing heavily I walked past Gold and left my apartment, waiting for him to follow me out so I could lock my door. Once my door was locked, and I checked it properly, Gold and I made out way into town.

The air was cool and crisp, which was nice for a summer's day. I hated heat, so this temperature was perfect for me. Gold was lazily looking around for signs of what had caused that horrendous noise earlier.

Suddenly things were too quiet, and it unnerved me. Something just wasn't right...

"Where did everyone go?" He asked, obviously concerned. I shrugged weakly.

"No idea. I saw everyone heading into town."

And I did, but now we could actually see into the town, it was like a ghost town. No one was around. It was barren, and there seemed to be no signs of life at all. My heart was hammering in my chest the longer the silence consumed us. What caused that noise? What was going on?

"Silv, look!"

Gold grabbed my attention, and pointed to the top of the Department Store. That was where the smoke was bellowing out of, it looked like it had been hit with something. From this distance we couldn't see if a plane had hit it or what, but the smoke seemed to be getting worse.

"Where the fuck are the Police?" I growled to myself, looking around for any signs of flashing lights or the sound of sirens. I heard nothing.

"Unless they left already"

"They would leave some sort of evidence, like crime scene yellow tape or something. No, this doesn't seem right to me."

I walked closer to the Department Store, attempting to see inside. It was shut, and no-one was inside. All the light's were turned off, which was weird. I don't think I have ever seen the Department Store close. Well, maybe Christmas Day...

"Silver!"

I heard my voice being shouted from across the town, and when I turned to the direction of the sound I saw it was Red. He was running over to where we stood, but other than obviously being shaken he seemed relatively unharmed.

"Ah, Red! What happened here?" Gold asked the dishevelled Champion, who for some reason, was missing his signature hat. He looked just as confused as I did, which was strange. Red was here when it happened, surely he knew something.

"I'm not sure. One minute I was serving a customer, the next it felt like the Department Store was falling down!"

"Do you know what caused it?" I asked, looking up at the building, as more smoke emitted up into the sky.

"No idea. I've heard reports that the city was attacked."

"Attacked?" Gold repeated in confusion. "By who?" As I stared at the building I gave it some thought.

Who would want to attack Goldenrod City, and for what purpose?.

Then, a chilling thought consumed me.

No...

"They say it's Team Rocket again..."

"NO!" I literally cried out, making Gold and Red jump in shock. "They CAN'T! He...he can't...!"

"Whoa...Silver..."

Immediately Gold's arms were around me, cuddling me to his chest protectively. My whole body was shaking in remembrance.

No...this couldn't be happening. It wasn't them...it couldn't be!

"Is he okay?" Red asked, concerned.

Of course I was not okay! If Team Rocket were in Goldenrod City that meant...HE was here! I couldn't...there was no way I could face him...

"Are you sure it was Team Rocket?" Gold muttered out loud, causing my body to tense up.

"Not one hundred percent no, it's just rumour right now."

"But, why would they attack here?"

Then, my eyes opened. Of course I knew why.

Red was fucking working in that Department Store when they attacked! He was the one who stopped them before, and Gold did too. If they wanted revenge then this would make sense!

Weakly I moved away, staring into golden eyes as I struggled to utter the words;

"Because...of you and Red." Crimson eye's blinked in shock as the information settled in his brain cells.

"Me and Gold?"

"Yeah, you two...you stopped them before right...?" Gold glanced back at Red for a moment, before it seemed like the penny finally dropped.

"You're right. Red ended their reign of terror first, then I did."

"So, that does give them a motive for attacking the city." Red concluded, but if I knew Team Rocket then things weren't that simple.

Yes okay, if they wanted revenge then that was understandable, but how did they know Red was in there at that time? If they wanted him dead they could have assassinated him or something.

"That can't be the only reason..." I murmured.

"Do they need another reason?" Gold questioned, before I shook my head. Team Rocket weren't THAT stupid. Okay, they got thwarted by kids more than once, but, when they attacked Goldenrod before they targeted the radio tower and they were all in there. It was obvious.

This time...it was too sneaky, too precise.

"There is something more to this...I'm sure of it..."

Red and Gold shared worried glances at each other, as I continued to think just what could be the reasons behind their actions. Nothing made sense. Why wait this long to hurt them? They could have done this years ago.

"I'll go and check out the rest of town, see if I can find anything." The Kanto Champion informed us, before rushing off into town once again. I sighed heavily, feeling a horrible headache begin to consume my brain cells.

"Don't worry Silv...nothing is gonna happen, okay? I promise."

As I relaxed into his embrace I seriously wanted to believe his words. It would have given me great hope if things were that simple. Something had already happened, we just didn't know why, and where all the people rushed off to. Unless, they left town because of it.

"...Gold...I'm worried"

"Worried? About what happened?" I nodded weakly. For some reason I couldn't shake off this ill omen feeling that continued to wreak havoc within me.

"There will be some explanation for this, I'm sure of it."

Sighing heavily I nuzzled against him, longing to feel safe, because right now that was the last thing I was feeling.

You know that feeling where you just know someone is watching you, but whenever you look around you see no-one? That was the constant feeling that was killing me inside. I could feel eyes burning into my soul, and I hated it. I wanted it to stop.

"Don't you...have to go to Kanto today?" I asked sadly.

"Oh yeah...I forgot that the Gym Leader meeting was today." Could this day get any worse right now? Was Gold seriously just going to leave like that?

"Are you going to go...?" I muttered weakly. He sighed.

"I don't really want to leave, especially because all of this just happened. I could always call Green and tell him what happened, and go another day." For an odd reason that made me smile, even if it was just faintly. Truth be told I wanted Gold to stay now we were actually making a go of things. I didn't just want it all to be shattered.

"Green...he would understand." I tried reassuring him. He smiled weakly, before hugging me tighter.

"Besides, I wanna spend more time with you, considering we finally understand what we both want." I nodded in agreement.

"Me too..."

"Oh what a touching scene~"

That chilling voice caused my whole body to leap up in shock, before my eyes scanned the area for whoever spoke. Then, I saw it. That tall figure, dressed in black, not too far away from us. That same heart wrenching smile carved into his lifeless face. And my heart literally died inside.

No...this couldn't be happening...

Weakly I moved away from Gold, my whole body trembling with anger and fear as our eyes met for the first time in years. I couldn't even remember the last time I saw him, yet here he was, standing right in front of me.

"I am...so pleased to see you're okay~" He cooed patronisingly at me, which caused my hands to clench into fists at my sides protectively. All the horrible memories flooded back with a vengeance and I tried so hard not to break down into pieces right there and then.

No, I had to hold it together.

"What the hell do you want?!" I yelled, taking a step closer. I watched as the dark ominous figure of my Father walked closer to me, shaking his head in disgust.

"Now, Silver. Haven't I taught you better manners than that?"

His voice sent violent chills down my spine, and I just wanted this to end, now. My eyes focused on him as he approached me, steadily, and my whole body tensed up completely.

I closed my eyes as I felt his hand move into my hair, caressing gently, before suddenly I hissed in pain as he yanked my hair hard, literally pulling at my scalp.

"Now, ask your Father how he is~" He demanded at me, and I glared hatefully at him. I refused to say anything, before the grip intensified and I yelped at the pain.

"It's just proper manners, Silver~"

"Hey, leave him alone!" I heard Gold yelling, not too far away, but I knew he wouldn't intervene. My Father was a very imposing character.

"Now, I will ask you again-" The grip intensified more. "-ask your Father how he is~"

Growling in pain, I had no choice but to do as he asked, even though the thought of dying seemed more appealing right now.

"How are y-you...?" Then he smiled, that same blood curdling smile I saw when I was a kid, and it made my heart stop in my chest in fear.

"I am very well thank you, although I did come here for a reason, actually~"

His fingers left my hair, and weakly I rubbed my scalp, feeling it throb with pain. My eyes glanced back at Gold for a moment, watching as he took a step forward, obviously in case my Father dared to do anything.

"What reason?"

"I know that I have not been the best Father in the world, and I must admit, it has been playing on my mind for a long time. So, I eventually came to a decision," His eyes stared at me for a while, and it made me nervous.

Of course he was a terrible Father! What sort of Father goes around abusing his own child?! There was no way I could ever forgive him for that.

"I'm not interested!" I spat venomously, folding my arms in defence. He shook his head at me, in a very patronising way.

"You haven't even heard what I am going to say."

"I don't want to hear it. Like I said, I am not interested!"

As I turned to walk back to Gold I felt him grab my arm roughly, pulling me back. I winced at the sudden pain that shot through my arm like it had just trapped it in a vice.

"You make it seem like I am giving you a choice~"

"Get the fuck off me!" I cried, pulling in vain.

"Leave him alone!" Gold yelled, before running over to me. Then he paused, his eyes wide in shock.

"This is a family matter, get out of here, NOW!" I struggled against his grip, feeling the pain get worse.

Why the fuck was this happening?! I just wanted to spend this special time with Gold, not to get involved with my monster of a Father!

"I will not let you hurt Silver!" Gold growled defiantly, his hand firm on the Pokeball's on his belt. I heard my Father sigh in disapproval.

"This is a tedious process. GRUNTS! GET RID OF HIM!"

Snapping my head up immediately I saw lots of Team Rocket Grunts, that had obviously been hiding come out of the foliage and head towards Gold.

There was no way he could beat them! He was outnumbered and could get hurt!

"No! Don't hurt him!" I cried weakly, eventually giving up in trying to fight against him. My Father could hurt me all he wanted, but I couldn't watch him hurt Gold. Gold was too precious to lose in his twisted mind games.

"So, you are finally coming round to my way of thinking. Good boy~" He cooed, and it sent a violent shiver down my spine. I just wanted it to end...now!

"Silver, no!" Gold yelled, he too was surrounded by Team Rocket Grunts. There was no way out, we were outnumbered. I closed my eyes tightly, wishing that everything would go back to how it was.

Why was my Father after me again? He had done enough damage to last me a lifetime!

"Tell me your stupid plan!" I finally shouted at him.

"You see, I am not as young as I used to be, and once I am gone my business needs a new heir. I wanted you to be that heir~" My whole body tensed as the realisation started to sink in.

He...wanted me to be the leader of Team Rocket?! That was ridiculous! There was no way I would EVER do that!

"You have got to be kidding!" His grip on my arm became loose, but firm enough so I couldn't willingly escape.

"This is not a joke, Silver. I want the business to remain in the family, and who better to take it on but my only son~"

Gold looked horrified, but didn't dare say anything. Not while the Grunts were watching him carefully. I know he wanted to shout out or protest, but he couldn't. It was frustrating.

"It's not going to happen..." I grumbled weakly, turning away.

"I'm not giving you a choice~" He cooed, and once again the horrible memories attacked me like a thousand Beedrill stings.

He used to say that when I was younger...that I didn't have a choice, that I HAD to put up with what he did to me. That I couldn't tell Mom or else she would walk out on me. Even though...she did that anyway.

"I'm eighteen now, you don't have any control over me!" I yelled defiantly. Then he smirked, like no matter what I said it had no effect on me. That even though I was eighteen he still had ultimate control over me...and there was nothing I could do to stop it.

"Do I have to show you again who is boss~?"

Then, I felt my heart shatter to pieces inside my chest, and I just lost all sense of reality. Slowly I could feel myself crumbling to the ground in fear.

Why was I so weak?! WHY COULDN'T I STAND UP TO HIM?!

Suddenly I noticed that the air around us had become thicker, like a black smog. Then the Grunts started to cough violently, almost being choked. When I looked around it was like we were encased in a horrible black fog, and one by one I heard the Grunts yell in pain, before the sound of them hitting the floor ravaged my senses.

What was happening?!

"Silv?!" Gold yelled, before coughing too. My lungs started to tighten in pain as I breathed in less and less oxygen, and more of the black smog that had consumed the field. Even my own Father was coughing.

Then within seconds I couldn't see Gold any more, he was hidden by the smog and I started to panic.

"Gold...?!" At that time I couldn't feel my Father touching me either, so I wondered if he had been knocked out by the toxic gas too. My head started to pulsate excruciating pain, and I winced.

What the hell had caused this?!

Then, I felt very light, like all my body weight had just been drained from me, and when I looked down I was surrounded in a green ball of energy and floating in the air.

What the...?

As I looked around frantically I found myself moving, above the toxic smog cloud.

You literally couldn't see anything down there, no signs of Gold, the Grunts or my Father. But, I was floating, and more importantly I was safe.

How the hell did this happen?

Then, I was moving again, further into town. As I looked around I saw that in fact it was a Pokemon doing this. It's eyes were glowing bright, and there was a person stood beside them. From this distance I couldn't quite make out who it was, but whoever it was seemed very familiar.

As I descended lower to the ground, closer to the two figures my eyes widened in shock. The Pokemon was a Musharna, and it had used it's Psychic to remove me from the scene. But, my eyes focused on the person that was standing at it's side. I felt my heart thunder in my chest as my feet eventually touched the floor and I was standing directly in front of him.

"C-Cyan..." I mumbled, before rushing to him and hugging him tightly.

"I heard something happened in town, and came to check it out." He answered, hugging me back gently. Closing my eyes I clung to him desperately, like he was my only lifeline right now.

"My...my Father..."

"Consider him dead..." Cyan growled with hatred.

I weakly looked up at him, watching him nod towards his Musharna. Her eyes glowed brightly once again and all the toxic smog instantly vanished.

I could see Gold again! He was okay! Coughing badly, but otherwise unharmed. So was my Father...unfortunately.

"Musharna...hypnosis!" Cyan commanded to the psychic type Pokemon who happily obliged, and within seconds every single Grunt fell to the floor, fast asleep. I was in awe. Just like that the tables were turned, and now it was my Father who was outnumbered.

My Father glared hatefully at me, like he seriously wanted to hurt me in some way. Cyan noticed, his grip around my body tightening, protectively.

It was weird...I actually felt safe being with him. I knew that he wouldn't let anyone hurt me.

"If you want to survive this encounter I suggest you leave right now, before I change my mind~" Cyan taunted, smirking.

"Who are you to make demands at the Leader of Team Rocket?!" My Father boomed authoritatively, only it had no effect. Cyan was so fearless, he didn't care about who he was, and wasn't scared in the slightest bit. I was...envious.

"Watch your mouth! Or do you want the King of Team Plasma to pound your sorry ass~?"

Oh yeah...I forgot about that.

He had connections in Unova, to Team Plasma so he could always ask for a few favours if he wanted to. Gold seemed totally shocked by the whole thing and remained silent.

"The King of Team Plasma, hmmm? I have always wanted to meet him~" My Father taunted back, and I had this horrible gut wrenching feeling that Cyan was not going to like that one bit.

In my vision if anyone messed with him...well, they got completely destroyed in every way possible. Of course, I was the only one to know about that.

"I will count to five, and if you are still here by then, well, you can kiss goodbye to your sorry excuse for a life~"

Subconsciously I moved closer to Cyan, needing to feel safe. I knew that he wouldn't hurt me, but knowing that he could sent a shiver down my spine.

"One...~"

The countdown had begun, Cyan holding out one finger to him. My Father seemed unfazed by the whole thing, and for the first time in my life I actually feared for his life. He had no idea how mentally unstable Cyan was. He was a ticking time bomb that could detonate at any time.

"You think petty threats are going to scare me, boy?!" My Father roared, as Cyan's eyes darkened to point of losing all their colour completely.

"Two...~"

A second finger was raised, and all the fine hairs on my body were on edge in fear. Even though Cyan was actually protecting me this time I was still so terribly scared of the situation. My Father has not moved from his spot, and all his Grunts were still asleep, very peacefully. But, I had a feeling things were going to change, and soon.

"Three...~"

A third finger was raised, and a simple glance to his psychic type Pokemon was enough. She called out her name loudly as her eyes glowed, then all the Grunts writhed in pain on the floor. They were still asleep, but it was like they were trapped in a never ending nightmare of terror, unable to awaken.

Musharna knew nightmare?!

My Father watched on, helpless to save his subordinates from the pain and torment they were receiving right now. And Cyan was merely playing with them!

"Four...~"

The breaths hitched in my throat as I clung to him for dear life. Closing my eyes tightly as the screams from the Grunts intensified, hurting my ears like nails scraping down a chalk board. Why wasn't my Father listening to him?! He could die!

For an odd reason I felt panicked.

If...Cyan killed him, I was a witness! I could go to prison! No...I was too young to go there! And Gold..! He would have saw it too! No...

As I turned my head to look at Cyan's face my heart sank further into the sea of despair. He was gone...completely overtook by this infernal rage, and there was no way to stop him. Not now, not ever. With a smirk the devil himself would be proud of, and the blackest eyes ,he roared, mightly into the sky;

"FIVE...! Oops~ looks like your time is up. Now, say goodbye to your precious life! I'LL END YOU!"


	11. Rapture

I felt like my heart was literally in my throat, suffocating me. My Father's eyes were glaring intensely, not at Cyan, but at me. It was like he wanted to hurt me, just like he did when I was a child. There was no way I could go through that, not again.

"You're no son of mine," He stated calmly, before taking a step towards myself and Cyan. Then he smirked darkly, and I swear it sent a horrible cold chill running all through my body. "-and I'm gonna make you pay~"

"One more PEEP out of YOU and you will SERIOUSLY regret it!" Cyan roared, stepping in front of me, while Musharna cried it's name out into the sky.

"Oh really? And pray tell, what EXACTLY are you going to do about it?" My Father taunted him, seemingly unaffected by Cyan's words. No one knew what he was like. Cyan he was...out of control when angered. Not even I knew if I could calm him down after this, and I was scared of out my wits. It was like trying to control a herd of rampaging Tauros- impossible, so yes, I was terrified.

What was he going to do...would he really kill him?

"It seems you underestimate me, Grandad~" Oh my God...he just called my Father 'Grandad'...that would not go down well.

I could literally see his eyes darkening with hate as he stared at the dark haired boy before me. Cyan remained firm, his face remained neutral- like nothing at all would faze him. An atomic bomb could explode right before him and he would merely blink like it was nothing. A feral growl erupted from his throat as he yelled out into the open;

"Grunts! FINISH HIM!"

Quickly I looked around, before seeing what looked like an army of men dressed in black all rushing towards us, showing no mercy. Where did they all come from?! We were out numbered again! Yet, Cyan seemed so relaxed, and calm. Did he have something up his sleeve? Knowing him then it was probable, he always had some cards under the table no matter what.

"Too predictable~" With a snap of his fingers. from behind us another wave of people rushed forwards, only these were dressed in silver, almost like chain mail. My eyes darted about the masses of people, who all sent forth Pokemon of all shapes and sizes into battle. Team Rocket were versing Team Plasma?.

I couldn't believe that Cyan had this planned! How did he know so many people?!

My Father looked hesitant right now as the war raged on, cries of Pokemon roaring into the sky. That was probably the first time I had ever seen him look worried before. Usually he was so calm and collected about literally everything- but now Cyan had turned this battle into our favour, and he didn't like that.

My eyes glanced at Gold, who I could see for now. I watched as he reached into his pocket and released Typholosion from his Pokeball. It was probably for protection instead of battling, but I was glad he was safe at least. Typhlosion roared into the air, emitting a puff of smoke around them in defiance. Gold was definitely safe right now, there was no way Typhlosion would let anyone hurt him.

"Musharna!" Cyan called to his psychic Pokemon, who turned to face him. "You ready to fight?" She nodded in response, and deep inside I was relieved. Then another thought hit me, should I help somehow? Maybe Crobat could help? From an aerial perspective we could gain an advantage. I felt useless just standing around, doing something to help would make me feel better.

"Zorrrr~!"

I recognised that cry! When I turned around I was met with a face of black fur before it settled down on my shoulder. As I blinked in shock I realised it was Cyan's Zorua, and she was sitting on me, smiling. My heart fluttered a little as I witnessed her azure eyes staring into mine.

She was so different in real life than in my vision- she looked happy, and not full of ill omened thoughts. But one thing was for certain- she looked like she wanted to fight too.

"Enough of this! Go Rhydon!" Quickly I turned around, watching as my Father released the large ground type from the Pokeball, and it roared into the sky. Rhydon weren't easy to defeat, but in my vision Cyan owned a Blastoise. Surely that would give him the advantage here? The dark haired boy merely smirked, before looking towards Zorua. She yipped in excitement, and leapt off my shoulder onto the floor.

"You can handle this, right girl?" He mused calmly, as she nodded in affirmation. Wait...Zorua could really defeat something like this? She was tiny in comparison! What if she got hurt? Apprehensively I stood back and watched as more Grunts were defeated in battle. Then again, the strategy with a Zubat and Koffing really were useless against Team Plasma's Pokemon. At least they were diverse, and use a better battle strategy. Surely Team Rocket knew after years of defeat that changing their Pokemon MIGHT give them an advantage?

"Rhydon, finish that pest! Horn Drill!" My Father commanded, and I felt my heart leap in my chest. Horn Drill?! If that hit..it was a one hit knock out! Zorua...she would be seriously hurt! But, Cyan seemed un-fazed. He just smirked, and looked at the black fox, who just oozed confidence.

"Show him who's boss, Zorua!"

In awe I watched as she quickly moved out of the way of the attack, leaving Rhydon to look around in confusion. Well, at least she was quick on her feet, which was a positive note. But Zorua couldn't learn any water or ground type moves that I knew of. Even using Night Daze would prove futile against this armoured beast!.

"Now, use Grass Knot!"

"WHAT?!" My Father yelled in shock, not quite believing that a dark type knew a grass type move. Then again, I was just as shocked. He must have taught it her via a Technical Machine, or something. But, once again, Cyan was one step ahead.

Zorua cried out her name loudly, before Rhydon became trapped by various plant vines. I knew that grass was strong against ground types, perhaps that was why Cyan was so calm.

"Did you forget? Grass Knot works better on a HEAVIER opponent~" He teased, before laughing darkly. The colour literally drained from my Father's face as the realisation started to sink in, and Rhydon was slowly losing the will to fight.

Quickly I stole a glance at Gold, who by now was too busy fighting off the Rocket Grunts with Typhlosion. I could see the fire type blasting flamethrower at a nearby Zubat who fell on the floor in a crumpled heap. He wasn't even looking at me...did he even care? Was he even thinking about me right now?

My reverie was instantly broken when a horrendous thud echoed around me, and when I glanced back I noticed Rhydon was unable to fight any more, and was lying on the floor, motionless. Little Zorua had actually beaten him?!

"Rhydon return!" In a flash the ground type was back safe and secure in his Pokeball, but even though Cyan had managed to defeat one of his many hard hitters I knew this fight was far from over. My Father never did things 'fairly'.

"Zorrrr~!" She cried defiantly into the air, looking proud. Cyan's smirk remained on his lips as he continued to mock my Father, without even saying a word. He was just that good. Just the playful glint in his eyes was enough to send the toughest opponent into meltdown, and I was so lucky he was on my side this time.

"Filthy little rat!" Father cursed loudly, before reaching into his pocket for, what I assumed was another Pokeball. Only it wasn't... My eyes widened in shock as I watched him pull a small knife from his pocket, and then suddenly things weren't looking too good for us.

Zorua noticed the sudden change and leapt back onto the safety of Cyan's shoulder, growling defensively at the ominous man before us.

"Wow, you really ARE a weak, pathetic coward aren't you? Having to resort to weapons to get what you want~" Cyan taunted fearlessly, and I just stared at him in shock. He had a fucking weapon! What if he...tried to stab him?!

"C-Cyan..." I muttered weakly, feeling terrified. I knew EXACTLY what he was capable of, I had all the scars to prove it and it was something I didn't want repeated. Cyan was trying to protect me, the least I could do was help somehow. I wasn't sure how I was supposed to help him, but I get brownie points for even attempting.

"Musharna, deal with this. I'm getting tired of his petulant games~" The dark haired boy asked his psychic type tiredly, who nodded in response.

She called out her name and started to glow brightly. I watched apprehensively, wondering what the hell she was going to do. Soon enough my Father became shrouded in what appeared to be some sort of forcefield, similar to the one that saved me from the toxic cloud earlier. Only this one didn't seem as 'protective' as the last one, in fact it looked very sinister.

I could vaguely see him get further and further away from us, and up into the sky. He also seemed in pain, but I couldn't tell from the angle I was stood at. Whilst lost in watching, Cyan's arms wrapped around me protectively, refusing to let go.

At that precise moment I felt like a weight had been lifted from my shoulder's and that I could finally breathe again. I was safe with Cyan, I knew that. No matter what he would make sure I was safe, and that made my heart flutter a little.

Soon enough Musharna had used her psychic ability to teleport my Father far away, preferably far enough so he couldn't return here any time soon, which was a relief. He also seemed in pain so that might also hamper any actions.

Team Rocket and Team Plasma continued fighting amongst themselves, neither side winning it seemed, and Gold still remained lost in the sea of people and Pokemon.

"Everything will be okay now, I promise." Cyan soothed gently, continuing to just hold me close, and gently stroke my hair. I closed my eyes weakly, suddenly feeling strange. In this moment I felt so safe and secure, like no one could ever hurt me while he was there. That no matter what I would always be put first, and that meant a lot to me.

"I...don't like it here." I muttered weakly. After everything that happened I just wanted to leave this place. What with the fighting still raging on it felt like this would never-end, and I wanted out.

"Then, let's leave."

As I moved away slightly and looked into his eyes I could tell he was serious. He just wanted to leave the town like nothing mattered? Gold was still in there! I couldn't leave him in there!

"But...Gold-"

"He will be fine. Musharna can stay here and help him out, and then take him home once everything has quietened down."

I frowned a little at the thought of abandoning him here, with all this fighting. I should be helping him, not leaving him to suffer. He would never do that to me...no, Gold was too stubborn for that. He would fight to the end for me, so why was I even contemplating abandoning him like this?

"C-Cyan..."

Then his hands cupped my cheeks gently, causing direct eye contact between us, and instantly I felt hot, burning hot. Oh my God...was I blushing? Why?!

"Trust me Silver, he will be fine."

Weakly I glanced away, feeling nervous. His hands removed themselves from my face and he cuddled me again. Closing my eyes I tried to fight the horrible burning sensation in my cheeks that damn right refused to go away. If I blush...I swear, its so fucking noticeable, I did NOT want him knowing that!

"You need to have some time to relax after what just happened, and if you don't feel like going home then you can come back with me if you want?" He was asking me to go back to his house? Well, I had been there before but, last time it was really awkward. Would it be the same?

"I...um...don't know."

"Don't panic Silver, it's not a come on. I just...think you could do with a friend right now."

A friendship...did he really think that was what we had? Well, I guess it could be called that, but I was still so apprehensive. My vision was always there in the back of my mind, replaying every cursed word, every dirty smirk and every heart breaking laugh. Cyan was so different now, he was genuine, and I needed to trust him.

"Gold..."

"Musharna will take good care of him, I promise."

Weakly I glanced back at the sea of people and Pokemon, praying to Arceus that he was okay, and not hurt. Was it really okay? To just up and leave without saying anything? There was a small niggle at the back of my mind. What if my Father came back? If I stayed here then it was a possible scenario that could happen, and no matter what I couldn't see him again. It would break me.

"Okay then..." I finalised, deciding that maybe having some time out might do me some good. My mind was a broken mess right now, especially seeing my Father after all those years. He was still that sick and twisted bastard and hadn't changed a bit.

If it wasn't for Cyan...who knows what would have happened.

"You don't have to worry about him any more. Consider him dead~." As his fingers gently combed through my hair I couldn't help but shiver slightly in dread.

Was Cyan really going to kill my Father? Would I...care if he did?

"Cyan...don't do anything drastic...please."

"I wouldn't call it 'drastic', Silver. I would merely call it 'taking out the trash'," Then he smirked, and it was the exact same one I saw in my vision. When Cyan desired to destroy me entirely, and hurt everyone I loved and cared about. I knew he wouldn't hold back. He would ruin my Father...in every way possible, and I was terrified.

"Besides, I am doing the world a MASSIVE favour by ridding it of one of the many parasites that infect it~"

Biting my lip softly I couldn't help but sadistically enjoy his way with words. He was...so evil when like this, in overprotective mode. But, I knew deep inside he was so pure and innocent. It was like he had two personas: the lovely caring persona, and the evil, sadistic side.

"What if...you get caught?" I murmured.

"You have SO much faith in me, don't you~?" He cooed, and Zorua zipped happily on his shoulder.

I was worried! It was natural! If my Father ACTUALLY died, I knew about this! I was just as guilty! Cyan was a lot stronger than me, mentally. He could easily deal with that sort of confrontation, I couldn't...

"Now, don't worry your pretty head about it, okay? I'll deal with it, you just concentrate on being happy, yes?" Just like that his persona switched once again, and he was back to his happy, innocent self. Azure eyes were shining in the light, and no one would be able to tell that what laid behind them was a broken soul that the Devil himself would be proud of.

I nodded weakly, before finding myself able to move freely again. Cyan had moved to my side, and slowly we walked away from the commotion that continued to rage on.

Musharna's cries could be clearly heard as she got involved in the battles, but one major thing wreaked havoc in my mind. I hoped Gold was okay, and safe. If anything bad happened to him...I could never forgive myself. Right now, I just had to trust Cyan, and believe that everything would work out just the way he planned it. He was never wrong...was he?

When Cyan and I finally arrived back at his house the sky had turned into a soft haze of amber. It was late afternoon and the sun was finally starting to set. Even though it really looked beautiful outside, deep within I was a wreck.

My emotions just wouldn't calm down, no matter what I did. I tried a variety of methods to stop me from losing all my sanity; from sitting down on Cyan's sofa for a long time to try to relax, to pacing up and down the living room, and that failed too. In the end I was running out of ideas of how to calm my nerves and ending up walking into the kitchen. Surely something would be able to keep my mind preoccupied here.

Cyan was feeding Zorua some food on the kitchen table, and she seemed completely oblivious to everything around her. How could she be so happy after everything that just happened?

It was WAR in Goldenrod City, and it was basically all because of me. My Father attacked probably for another reason, but once he knew I was there it gave him more ammunition to throw.

Also, Gold was back there! He could be hurt, or worse! There was no way I could keep calm about this for a minute longer. I needed to find out if he was okay.

Sighing heavily I looked at my Pokegear, noticing I had no new messages, or missed phone calls. Surely Gold would have rang if he was okay, wouldn't he? What if something had gone seriously wrong?!

"You're still worried..." Cyan mused, as I watched him scratch behind Zorua's ears playfully. She purred in delight.

"Of course I am Cyan, I just left Gold back there! He hasn't called or sent a text...he could be hurt!"

"Relax, will ya? Musharna has it covered." I blinked in shock.

Relax?! How could I RELAX?! Yeah, okay, he might have so much faith in his Pokemon to protect Gold, but how could my conscience rest? I left him! I abandoned him in a warzone!

"You have no idea..." I grumbled, turning away from him.

"I know you love him," Cyan answered as he moved away from Zorua, who was now continuing to eat her food. "-and that was why I told Musharna to stay. You have been hurt enough, I don't want you to be hurt any more than necessary."

I sighed lightly, my eyes looking at the floor. Of course I loved Gold, more than anything in the world. Cyan knew that, and even though his track record wasn't that favourable, maybe I just needed to believe him this time, to actually trust him for once.

"Why are you doing this? Why are you being so nice to me?"

"Silver, think about it. We are so alike. Our pasts, the way we are now. It all adds up, and...you're my friend. I want to help you, to protect you..." He trailed off, like he was going to say something else, but then stopped himself. I decided not to push the subject and walked over to the sink, where obviously Cyan had not done the washing up today.

"I don't deserve it. What have I ever done to make you like me?" My eyes gazed outside through the window, not concentrating on anything in particular.

"You're...you, and I like that."

I could hear Zorua yipping in agreement with her trainer. How could that be a reason? I was an awful person, and I didn't deserve people being nice to me, or protecting me. No one protected me when I was a child...from that abuse and torture my Father put me through so...why now?

"How is that a good thing? I am a terrible person..." Cyan chuckled lightly, shaking his head.

"You're a terrible person? Please...don't make me laugh. If you really were terrible you would have told my brother to kill himself, or something..."

Immediately my whole body tensed in shock, at the realisation. I did do that! In the vision...I basically said he was useless and no-one needed him. How could Cyan say I was a good person when I knew that I wasn't?

"Cyan...you hardly know me." I sighed heavily, aimlessly picking up a glass from the the side of the sink. It looked clean, and obviously had been washed so I decided to fill it with water. I needed a drink.

"I know enough."

"What is it about me that compels you? Is it the hair? Is that why you're obsessed?" I glanced back at Cyan, watching as his face softened. He seemed confused by what I just said.

"Obsessed?"

"Yes, Cyan! Obsessed!" For an odd reason I could feel myself getting angry. My emotions were creating something abhorred inside, and I knew that very soon I would end up lashing out, and probably at him.

"Silver...I'm not obsessed with you." He replied quietly.

"Oh really?! You could have fooled me!"

In rage I sipped my water, not feeling any better for doing so. In fact, I felt even worse. Cyan sighed softly, and it took a while for him to say anything to me. He was most likely concerned in-case I flew off the handle...again.

"Why are you so angry at me...? Is it because I took you away from Goldenrod?" My whole body tensed when those words escaped into the air. It was all his fault...if anything happened to Gold...I swear...

"This is all YOUR FAULT!" I yelled angrily, feeling my blood boil in rage.

"Silver..."

"You HAD to act like the fucking BIG HERO DIDN'T YOU?! YOU JUST COULDN'T LEAVE ME ALONE!"

My body was trembling with adrenalin, maybe because I was just so angry. I was surprised Cyan was so quiet, he never raised his voice, or tried to continue the argument. He remained subdued, and calm.

"I only wanted to help you, it wasn't my intention to upset you..."

"UPSET ME?!"

That was it.

In rage I smashed the glass down on the counter, watching as it broke into a million tiny pieces. Then, fuck...I was in pain...alot of pain. Wincing a little I noticed that a shard of glass had sliced open my index finger, and it was bleeding, a lot.

"Fucking hell Silver..." Cyan muttered, before rushing around, searching through the cupboards and the drawers for something. Closing my eyes I bit the inside of my mouth to numb the pain the best way I could. But, it wouldn't stop bleeding, and when I say I HATE blood that is not an understatement.

I remember when Gold got a papercut on his finger a few years ago, and it wouldn't stop bleeding. Somehow I worked myself up so much I ended up fainting, and that was when I realised that I was intolerant to blood. Even if it was just a paper cut...

Eventually Cyan had found what he was looking for and walked over to me. He stood close to me, before gently taking my wounded hand. I grimaced at the pain, but decided against causing another argument. It wasn't exactly all of Cyan's fault...it wasn't like he didn't give me a choice.

"It's a good job I like you otherwise I would be billing you for damages."

He smiled sincerely as he inspected the cut on my finger. It probably looked worse than it was, but it hurt like hell. I watched as held my hand gently, almost frightened to hurt me more than necessary. Well, it was my own fault after all.

"...sorry," I murmured weakly. "I just...I was angry at everything."

"It's okay Silver, I understand."

The blood continued to leak out of the cut, and it was stinging in pain. Okay, I am never breaking glass again. I closed my eyes, starting to feel nauseous at seeing the blood on my hand. If I couldn't see it maybe the gurgling feeling would start to quieten down a little.

Then I jolted when my finger suddenly felt wet, and I had no idea why. Weakly I opened my eyes, and when I did, I swear I felt my heart stop in my chest. Cyan had gently taken my injured finger into his mouth, and was sucking it to stop the bleeding. His eyes were on mine completely, and a furious blush ignited my face.

Why was he doing that...?! It was...strangely erotic in some sick way.

Cyan seemed unaffected by the whole thing, like it was normal behaviour, whereas my heart just continued to thunder harder inside my chest like it was going to explode at my minute. This was...not normal behaviour between friends.

"Wh-what...are you...doing?" I stuttered weakly, my other hand gently gripping the counter a little, more so for comfort. He didn't say anything, until he eventually moved away and then opened a plaster. It had cute little Psyducks all over it, and he gently secured it around my wounded finger. The bleeding had stopped, and now it was bandaged up properly.

"There we go, all better~" He cooed, smiling.

I blinked in disbelief. Did he seriously not see what was wrong with this picture? It was not normal behaviour between friends, in fact, it was kind of gross. Blood was disgusting, and Cyan was completely unfazed by it.

The blush on my face didn't seem to be disappearing any time soon, so I felt awkward very quickly. I needed an excuse to get out of here, and the situation. Being like this, pressed against the kitchen counter wasn't very...suitable right now.

"I...um...need the bathroom."

Nervously I rushed past him, and bolted up the stairs to the bathroom. The atmosphere seemed to get very intense all of a sudden, and it was something that I just couldn't handle right now. My emotions were all over the place, what with not knowing if Gold was okay, and seeing my Dad after so many years. Everything was mixing together into something abhorred, and I hated it.

As I closed the door to the bathroom and pressed my back against it I sighed heavily. I knew deep inside that Cyan probably didn't see anything wrong with what he just did, but how could he be like that? It was so obvious! Unless he was completely dense.

I glanced down at the plaster around my finger, remembering the experience. It gave me weird feelings, feelings that needed to stay buried. I loved Gold, my heart and soul knew that, so why was my heart thundering for Cyan?

A knock on the door startled me out of my reverie, and quickly I tried to compose myself. It was definitely Cyan, and he must have known that something was wrong. I did just rush off without really saying much, that was definitely a giveaway.

"Silver? You okay in there?" I took a deep breath, steadying my nerves.

"I...yeah. I'm fine."

"Does your finger still hurt?" My whole body tensed momentarily as the vision returned.

"N-no...! It's fine...th-thank you." Great, my voice was shaky too. He was definitely going to know something was wrong now.

"Are you hungry? I could cook something...or we could order take-out, if you prefer?" Right now my stomach was churning so badly I doubted I could eat anything, and not throw up straight away afterwards. But, his voice sounded so serene, and genuine, and I felt so guilty right now for just leaving him in the kitchen without a word of warning.

"Um...yeah, okay then." I answered weakly.

"Are you going to open the door any time soon? I don't think you want to eat pizza on the bathroom floor." He made a valid point, besides, my heart had calmed down enough now to prevent a potential heart attack. That was something to be thankful for. Taking a deep breath I slowly opened the door, my eyes meeting icy blue irises that sparkled in empathy.

"I'm sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable. I used to do that with my baby brother whenever he cut his finger...force of habit I guess."

My face softened when his gaze fell to the floor. The act, that seemed so erotic to me was in actual fact innocent? There was no sexual feeling behind it, just pure consideration? So, why did my own mind warp the situation into something so...different? Was it my own insecurities breaking through?

"Silver..?" His voice snapped me out of my thoughts, and quickly I blinked, my eyes refocusing on his in an instant.

"You...say something?" Cyan rolled his eyes, before smiling.

"Never mind. It's not important. Do you feel better now?" I nodded weakly, closing the bathroom door behind me.

"Y-yeah...thanks."

"Good to know. Well, let's order the food. I'm starving." In that moment I smiled. It seemed Cyan and Gold did share a major similarity, and that was the distinct obsession with over eating. Oh well, some things just never change.

It took thirty minutes for the food to arrive, and I had never seen some-one move so fast from the sofa to the door when the doorbell rang. Cyan had ordered way too much food for us, there was no way we could eat it all. I guess it was possible to save it for tomorrow, but I never really enjoyed eating cold pizza for breakfast. That was always Gold's thing...

A sigh escaped my lips as once again my thoughts were clouded by him, by the amber eyed boy who continued to rule my heart. Was he okay? Did he manage to get home safely, or was the battle still going on? I shouldn't have left...I should have stayed behind with him, to help him somehow. Musharna still hadn't returned yet, so Arceus knows what happened.

I frowned, my fingers clawing down my face anxiously. I wanted to call him, to put my mind at rest, but it felt wrong of me to do so in Cyan's presence. I knew Cyan wouldn't have an issue with it, he knew that I was in love with Gold...but I was a guest in his home, and it seemed disrespectful. Don't ask me why, because I have no freakin' clue.

"Dinner awaits~" Cyan sang happily as he re-entered the living room, carrying cardboard boxes, and plastic bags that were piled so high I could barely see his face. Did he really order all that? A small smile teased my lips as he placed them down on the coffee table.

"Right, do you want water, fruit juice, cola, or wine?" Cyan asked quietly. Now I felt awkward again. I hated it when people gave me options for food or drink, I was so fussy and I wished I wasn't.

"Um...what are you having?"

"Me? Oh I'll probably have wine." It would be beneficial to have whatever he chose, just so I wouldn't put him out.

"Then I'll have the same, please." He smiled sincerely, before leaving the room. This once again left me in solitude for a few moments to battle with the twin demons in my head.

On one side I wanted to leave here, go to Goldenrod and make sure Gold was okay and safe at all costs; but on the other side I wanted to stay here, to eat pizza and drink wine with Cyan, to watch Arceus knows what on his plasma TV screen, and just forget for a while. Right now, I felt so torn between them and it was hurting my heart.

Cyan returned holding a bottle of red wine, and two glasses, then eased himself beside me. I watched as he opened the bottle and started to pour the wine into glasses for both of us. A small sigh escaped my lips, and it immediately caught his attention. Icy blue eyes were on mine in an instant.

"Everything okay?" He asked, concerned obviously. I nodded weakly, not wanting to trouble him with my woes right now. I should be relaxing, taking my mind off all the issues that were going on right now, but I couldn't, no matter how hard I tried.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Don't lie to me Silver, it's obvious something is on your mind. Is it about Gold?"

My body tensed at the mention of his name. It felt wrong of me to talk about Gold in this situation, and I had no idea why. Cyan had been so genuine to me, so protective when my Father tried to hurt me again, and he didn't have to. He could have left me there, to the mercy of that monster, but he saved me. How could I ever repay him for that?

"I guess..."

"Why don't you call him?" I shook my head.

"N-no...it's okay. I'm sure he'll call me when he's home..." The wine bottle made a clinking noise against the coffee table as the dark haired boy placed it down. He handed me a glass, and I graciously accepted the offer.

"If you're sure? I honestly don't mind." Cyan tried again, and it was sweet of him that he cared so much, but I could wait. Gold would call me right? When he was home, the first thing he would do was call or text me to tell me he was okay.

"I'm fine Cyan, honest." He smiled genuinely before taking a sip of the blood red liquid that filled the glass.

"I guess I should apologise for taking you away from him. I was only thinking of your safety at the time."

"No, I understand. I'm...sorry for smashing that glass earlier..." I trailed off, eyes looking at the soft plush carpet. My emotions just spiralled out of control at that moment, and I just snapped. Deep inside I was surprised that Cyan remained so calm. I half expected him to say something, or do something, but he was so calm and collected. It was unnerving.

"It's fine. I hated that glass anyway, just don't tell my brother. That was his favourite." He laughed a little, and I couldn't help but smile. Looks like no matter what I did I always somehow managed to piss Joey off, in one way or another. Ironic really.

I was right when I said Cyan ordered WAY too much food. Most of it he put in the fridge so he could use it tomorrow, but I had a feeling that none of it would go to waste. If Cyan didn't want it surely Zorua would.

She continued to steal my fries all throughout the afternoon, running out into the hall, and then snickering to herself afterwards. Why didn't she want Cyan's? Its not like mine were any different.

According to the dark haired boy she was being 'prissy', and she did not like that one bit. She turned her nose up into the air, and then decided to lock herself in the small cupboard under the stairs for a good few hours, to sulk obviously.

Cyan made no attempt to stop her, or to calm her down. He just basically told me that when she's in a mood you just have to leave her alone for a while, otherwise she would try to scratch your eyes out. Comforting...

As we settled down on the sofa, with our glasses filled up with more wine we started to watch some film on the television. I had no idea what it was, but whatever it was didn't seem to be agreeing with me.

This was a horror film, if the blood and horrible wailing didn't give it away then Arceus knows what did, but I can't STAND horror films.

Ask Gold about the one time he FORCED me to watch Hellraiser. It was the most disgusting thing I have ever witnessed in my entire life, and it gave me nightmares for weeks. Gold thought the whole thing was highly hysterical, even though it was actually affecting me badly.

Then he wanted to watch Hellraiser 2 and I said to him if he even entered my apartment with that thing I would burn it to the ground, along with him. That made him rethink his choices, and I never heard another peep about the films after that.

This, film however was nothing like Hellraiser. It was like horror mixed with sci-fi. These horrible things that looked like deranged Tentacool were bursting out of peoples chests and then attaching themselves to their faces. It was so disgusting, I thought I was seriously going to vomit.

Cyan found it amusing, like it was some sort of comedy! It was horrible!

"How can you watch this?!" I cried, looking away from the screen for the hundredth time.

"This really affects you? Bloody hell Silv, it's obviously fake...I mean look, you can see where the plastic is bending."

That made no difference to me, it was still revolting. Who the hell thought of this? The idea of creating alien Tentacools to attack people and impregnate them, then burst out of their stomachs?!

"It's disgusting!"

Nervously I sipped at my wine, trying to ignore the horrible wailing sounds from a woman, who just had one of those things burst out of her. Cyan laughed, his arm resting on the sofa, propping his head up to look at me.

"I never had you down as someone who got scared over plastic alien Tentacools." He mocked, and I glared half-heartedly.

"I am not scared!"

"Clearly you are; your hands are shaking~" I glanced at my hands and he was right! Chewing the inside of my mouth I looked away, not wanting to look at him, or the television.

"I never said it was a bad thing to be scared, it's a natural human emotion. Don't be ashamed of it."

"Oh yeah, coming from the person who is scared of literally nothing." I jeered, rolling my eyes.

"Have I ever said that I'm not scared?" Absent-mindedly I swirled the wine in the glass, gazing at the red liquid.

"Well no, I guess I just assumed."

"You assumed that just because I act tough, and seem like nothing bothers me that I am fearless. Silver, of course there are things I'm scared of, but I'm scared of silly things- things that don't make sense. Confronting a gang in the street? I am fine with, but trying to talk to my brother about a girl he likes? Hell no. That is what I'm talking about. Silly things. I don't like losing control over something, or having no control whatsoever. My brain can't handle it."

My eyes met his for a moment, before the gears of my mind slowly started to think about it all. Things were making sense. Cyan was brilliant at all the high and mighty things, but the small things like talking to his brother about love terrified him.

"You're still a good person though- I mean, you saved me from my Father. He wanted to hurt me again, like he did when I was a child, and you prevented that."

"He...hurt you when you were a child?"

Suddenly I realised, crap I accidentally told him about it. I never really talk about it to anyone, mainly because I was ashamed. I never stopped it from happening, and all the while I was growing up I thought it was my fault he did what he did. If I had been a better behaved child then maybe it wouldn't have happened.

"Yeah..."

"Did he beat you?" Cyan's voice was calm, but also very imperious, and it sent a shiver down my spine. Weakly I shook my head, not finding enough strength to lie to the one person who made it possible for me to open up. I didn't need to be ashamed any more.

"N-no...just general childhood crap."

Thankfully Cyan did not push the subject, and just sipped at his wine. Then, the guilt started setting in. I hated lying to him, I wish that I could be honest about everything that happened; it's just that now did not seem like the right time. Spending time in his presence was actually comforting, and in a strange way I was enjoying it. Sighing lightly I ended up muttering;

"Why do you put up with me?"

Cyan lifted his head and gazed right at me, his expression was neutral, but enough for me to realise that it was a stupid question for me to ask.

"Like I said before, I noticed that you were going through a tough time, and I just felt this urge to help you somehow. You wouldn't admit it at first, but it was what drew my attention to you, and slowly it became more than that. We actually spoke to each other; got to know little things about one another, and I figured that you were actually a decent guy, someone who I wouldn't mind getting to know more."

He had no idea. I was not a decent guy at all, and he wanted to get to know me? I don't think anyone has ever said that, well, apart from Gold, but he was just asking for trouble. Cyan, he was just a work colleague, nothing more. Yet, now here we were, drinking wine at his place, and talking about piles of crap.

"No, you just assumed that beneath my cold, and hard exterior was a good guy, and you made it your mission to chip away until he was free." Cyan looked confused by my words; but then again I could have just accepted the simple compliment and moved on, but it seemed to be too difficult.

"What am I supposed to say to that? Is there a wrong answer?"

I rolled my eyes, not quite believing that this guy, who was named Cyan, was concerned whether or not whatever he said would be the right answer. In my vision he didn't give a shit if he hurt your feelings or not. It was...unnerving.

"Believe it or not I am not used to having guests over; or having friend's to talk to. I'm not used to this...socialising lark." He muttered weakly, and suddenly I felt guilty.

Cyan didn't have many friends? That was surprising. He was attractive, funny, nice company, and a good listener; so why did people not want to be around someone like this? I sipped at my glass, enjoying the intoxicating taste of the wine. It had been so long since the last time I indulged in alcohol.

"Wow, now I feel awful..."

"It wasn't my intention; I just...well I'm not used to it. That is all." My own social skills weren't that favourable; I mean I was still shocked I was still here. Any other person would have probably kicked me out by now for being such an eye sore, and a bore. But not Cyan. He was so patient with me, and supportive.

"I guess I should say thank you." I murmured, knowing that both saying sorry and thank you were probably the hardest words to say in my vocabulary.

"For what?" He asked, icy blue eyes staring into my own.

"For not judging me right off the bat, and being patient with me."

Then, he smiled sincerely, and once again it caught me off guard. Cyan's smile was alien to me, something that I didn't usually get a chance to witness, but here it was; and it was strangely beautiful.

"Silver, you don't have to thank me. All I ever wanted was to help you through all the pain you were going through, but I am glad we became friend's from it."

My heart fluttered weakly when those words echoed in my ears. Friends...were we really that? Could I really class Cyan as my friend? Had it come that far now?

"Friends...?"

"Well I'd say so. I mean, you don't tell strangers all about your lovelife, or lack of it if you're not friends."

He made a valid point, but Cyan was never classed as a stranger, just an acquaintance. For an odd reason it was so easy to talk to him, to get everything off my chest and knowing he would just sit there and listen, and be supportive in any way he could.

"-and, you only really exchange phone numbers with people you are; or want to be friend's with, or you are trying to get them into bed."

My whole body tensed at his words; as I tried to fight a furious blush that was igniting my entire face. Did I hear that right?!

"Wh-what?"

"Think about it Silver; haven't you watched romantic movies? They only exchange numbers with people they are interested in, usually in a romantic or sexual way. Sometimes in a friendly way, but you don't exchange numbers with people you dislike, or hate, do you?"

Again, a valid point, but I wasn't sure what he was getting at right now. Did he invite me here because we were friends, or because of another reason? My sudden change in attitude seemed to alarm Cyan somewhat, and I watched as he laughed nervously;

"Don't think I had an ulterior motive with inviting you round! I swear, it was all strictly platonic."

Pursing my lips together I looked away, unfortunately back at the television screen, where a young girl was once again being attacked by the deranged Tentacool.

"Yes...of course it was. Sorry."

"Don't apologise Silver, it's okay," Then I could see out of the corner of my eyes he was staring at me, almost unsure of what to say. "Wait...you're not offended, are you?"

"Why would I be offended that you're not trying to trick me into bed?" I challenged, deciding it would be beneficial to not look at the television right now. Too much blood and guts never agreed with my stomach, and the idea of vomiting all over Cyan's carpet wasn't what I had in mind right now.

"You would be surprised, Silver. I worked with someone a few years back; a girl. She was very pretty, she had dark hair and striking blue eyes. Immediately I was interested, and I really wanted to get to know her. But, I discovered that she was the Manager's daughter so I backed off straight away, for obvious reasons. Then, a few months down the line I got called into the office.

"Y'see I had a tendency to flirt with literally anyone I could at work, just because it amused me. Well, I was called into the office for that reason exactly. I remember it clearly; the Manager stood there, arms folded before she asked me 'what is wrong with my daughter?' At first I was confused by what she meant, so I asked her what the issue was. Then she continued by saying; 'Is my daughter so unnattractive that you won't flirt with her? You flirt with everyone else, so why not her? Is she not good enough?'

"I was shocked, because, well I didn't flirt with her for a reason. One; she was the Manager's daughter and I thought she would fire me straight away; and two, I had way too much respect for her. It was weird how annoyed my Manager got because of this, because I wasn't trying to sleep with her daughter. You see what I mean now?"

It did make sense, but still, why would I be offended? I loved Gold, and Cyan knew that. There was no reason for me to get offended. We were just friends.

"Well, I'm not crazy about relationships." I finalised, deciding to put it out there before Cyan said anything else. He smiled a little, before taking another sip from the glass.

"So, you won't go all prissy on my ass for not trying to seduce you?"

"Of course not!" I cried, feeling defensive all of a sudden, and not knowing why. And for the record, I never got prissy!

"I believe you, thousands wouldn't~"

I swear he was impossible sometimes, but I couldn't help but smile a little. Every so often fragments of Gold's annoying persona came shining through like a beacon of light, and it was so weird how alike they both were. The silly things; mannerisms, tone of voice, choice of words- it all added up.

"I'm...not used to people openly calling me their friend." I replied solemnly, glancing away.

"Oh, what about Gold? Wasn't he your friend?"

He was right, Gold was my friend at first. Well, no, correction; he was annoying at first. He refused to leave me alone, constantly accused me of stalking him when I had no intention of doing so, and being so fucking outrageous it made my blood boil. But, in some way I needed him in my life. He was constant, like time; always there, ticking by, and without it everything seemed lost.

"Silv...please, don't push me away."

"Can't you take the hint? I don't want to be around you! Why the hell would you think I am interested in you?!

"Hey, you stalked ME, remember? You were always following me, and going on and on about how I was weak, and how you could take down Team Rocket. Oh news flash, you failed with that."

"I'd just class that as bad luck, that we kept walking in the same demented circles as one another. I am not an obssessive stalker, do don't you dare twist this around on me!"

"Well, it seemed that way to me. You were relentless! Everytime I looked around you were just- there! Like, at the Radio Tower! I swear, that day I feared for my life."

"Oh stop being melodramatic! I didn't do anything!"

"Silv, you stripped me of my clothes! I feared for my first of a lot of things; my first kiss, my first time-"

"How dare you! I am NOT a demented rapist Gold!"

"How was I supposed to know that? We weren't exactly bosom buddies were we?"

"Urgh...why the fuck do I bother putting up with you..."

"Obviously because I am so irresistible~ anyway, you tell me, you're the stalker."

"I am NOT a stalker!"

"Are too~"

"Gold..for once in your stupid life, be serious!"

"Silv, enough of this arguing...I just...want to know why you left? And don't you dare give me that crap of 'finding yourself', or 'moving on' because that's bullshit, and won't work."

"Look, I had my reasons, and I do not wish to discuss them."

"...I scared you away didn't I?"

"..."

"I thought so..."

"Gold-"

"No it's okay, I mean...hell it was hard enough telling my Mother about it, but you? I was terrified you would scratch my eyes out, or kill me for being this way."

"Wow, you think so little of me? You think I am that judgemental?"

"Silv, I had no idea how you would react! I mean, by then we were getting along great, we were really good friends. Telling you that I was...I was gay, well I thought it would scare you off. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable, I just- panicked!"

"Gold-"

"I kept trying to make things betters, but...things kept going from bad to worse..."

"It wasn't that..."

"Then tell me why...?"

I snapped out of my daze when cool fingers brushed against my skin, and my eyes refocused into beautiful pools of ice blue. Shit, was I daydreaming again? It was weird, I hardly remembered that conversation until now, and it was painful to reminisce about it.

"Do you always space out when someone is talking to you? Or is it because I'm boring?"

I blinked rapidly, realising where I was. Back in Cyan's spacious living room, holding my glass of wine, hearing the wailing cries from the television screen. It wasn't real, just a day dream.

"N-no...I'm fine."

"I can stop talking if it helps?" I shook my head weakly, feeling a horrible pain in my chest; obviously from those memories. It only made me worry more over Gold, and if he was okay right now

"No, I just...I have a lot on my mind right now."

"You want to talk about it?"

I sighed softly, not really having the energy to talk about my depressing life story. I mean, I was moments away from telling him the horrible tale of abuse and hurt that I received from my Father. I did not want to burden him with my woes, this was supposed to be taking my mind off it.

"I'm...not ready to talk yet."

"Are you scared? Because, talking about it can help conquer those fears. If you admit things to yourself you're on the first step of changing how you feel about things." I frowned in response, absent-mindedly swirling the red liquid in my glass.

"I'm not scared-"

"I think you are, but whatever it is...it can be conquered. With a little help anyone can overcome anything."

His eyes gazed into mine, and once again my heart fluttered weakly. I knew Cyan was there for me, being supportive and being a good friend, but if I spoke about it I would be admitting that it actually happened.

"Cyan...I can't talk about it." He smiled sadly.

"Then remember that no matter what, you are not alone, and don't try and deal with everything on your own. It makes you a fool if you think that, but it makes you a stronger person if you ask for help every now and then."

I never asked for help off anyone, and I certainly wasn't a fool because of that. That was who I was, I was stubborn and relentless. My problems were my problems; that was my outlook on life.

"I have managed perfectly fine so far. I have no need to change my life, or my outlook."

"Change can be good for you. A new hair cut, some new clothes, or even use manners in the right places if you're not used to it. Anything can be beneficial. Break the routine, and be spontaneous."

I rolled my eyes. Oh great, was this his way of telling me to cut my hair because it was too long? To change my clothes, because urgh- who only owns a wardrobe of the colour black? And use manners? Was he trying to say I was rude?

"I'm fine, thank you."

"See? Manners!" Cyan laughed at his apparent joke, only it did not seem to amuse me, in fact it annoyed me.

"I am not a spontaneous person, go figure."

"Sheesh...I bet your sex life is boring then."

My whole body tensed in shock as those words escaped into the atmosphere. I could not believe he just said that! He had no idea what I got up to in- THAT department!

"What the fuck is that meant to mean?!"

"Silv, relax...it was a joke!" Only it's not so funny to me anymore;

"How dare you judge me, and make remarks about my life! It's not like you're mister perfect! I bet you have-"

Suddenly the woman on the television screamed loudly and I jumped up in shock, accidentally spilling all my wine all over Cyan. Oh shit... I felt panicked as swiftly I placed the glass on the table, hoping to Arceus that he wouldn't flip out at me.

"Oh my God...I am so sorry!" I cried, not knowing what to do.

"It's fine," He murmured, pulling at his shirt, looking at the horrible red stain. That shirt was definitely ruined now, red wine stains were a bitch to get out of clothing.

"B-but...your shirt..."

"I said it's fine. It was an accident Silv, no big deal." My heart started hammering in my chest the longer I stared at the red mark. How could I have been so clumsy?! Usually I never do this! Oh great, now Cyan would be off with me for the rest of the night...

Then, my head started to feel woozy, like all the alcohol that I had drunk was now starting to filter into my brain. I blinked rapidly, trying to concentrate on anything right now, but it was impossible. Then came the horrible pounding sensation in my head, like it was literally going to explode. Groaning I placed a hand to my head, trying to somehow stop the pain, only it was hopeless.

"Are you okay?" Cyan asked, his voice sounded worried. Weakly I nodded, not wanting to create any more cause for concern, even though right now I did feel awful. I felt dizzy and disorientated, and it all happened so suddenly. Usually if I drank alcohol it took a long time to get tipsy, or even drunk. This made no sense.

"I'm sorry..." I muttered, my voice sounding weird, and foreign to my ears. "I should go..."

Gently I felt his hands grip my shoulder's, keeping me steady. I couldn't really focus on anything apart from the horrendous pain that was searing through my skull like a bullet at regular intervals. My whole body was starting to tremble a little, and even though Cyan was holding me, it was having no effect.

"Don't be ridiculous, you would barely make it to the front door,"

I closed my eyes, finding it harder to keep them open. As my concentration continued to diminish I was pushed back into reality when something was pressed against my nose. As I opened my eyes I noticed that Cyan was holding, what appeared to be material of some kind against my nose.

"Your nose is bleeding," He stated almost matter-of-factly, gently dabbing with the material. As my eyes fully focused on him I noticed it wasn't JUST any material he was using. He had taken off the soiled shirt and was using that. But, right now I had no energy to say anything, or move away. My eyes were entirely consumed in his, beautiful ice blue irises, sparkling in the dim light.

"Silver?"

I felt my heart start to thunder dangerously in my chest the longer I stared at him. It was like he was hypnotising me somehow, even his voice sounded melodic and alluring. Urgh...what the hell was wrong with me? My whole body still felt weak and useless, but when Cyan threw the soiled shirt on the floor I figured my nose had stopped bleeding at least.

His hand reached up to my face, gently tucking a strand of red hair behind my ear. I shivered slightly at his touch, wondering why the hell my skin was becoming laced with goosebumps from a simple touch. Was it the alcohol? Right now, I could hardly think straight.

The pain in my head had finally subsided to a dull ache, which was easily ignored for the most part. But, my heart was still hammering against my ribcage, and was not showing any signs of slowing down. Why is it so hard to fight anymore? I just felt tired, and it hurts so much...

"Are you okay?" Cyan asked, his hand lingering on my face.

I nodded weakly, my eyes slowly trailing downwards to his intoxicating lips. I never gave it much thought till now, but for some reason I had this compelling urge to just kiss him. Nervously I bit my bottom lip, my eyes consumed right now. Rational thinking seemed to just have gone out the window with no mercy.

"Silver?"

He was just sitting here, with no shirt on, staring deeply into my eyes. It was becoming too much for me. Then my eyes weakly closed, a wave of lethargy washing over me. He was so warm, so comforting, and suddenly all I wanted to do was sleep... Leaning forward I pressed my head against his shoulder, feeling his arms coil around my body protectively.

"Hey, sleepy head..." I vaguely heard his voice, as I kept slowly drifting in and out of consciousness. The sound of the television is faded right now, and my eyes felt heavy. Then, my body was shook lightly, causing my eyes to flutter open.

"You can't sleep here, it's not comfortable. Come on, I'll take you to the guest bedroom."

For the first time in a long while a bed sounds like a nice idea. Sleep, it was what I needed right now. I nodded weakly, not having any energy to walk, or stand right now, but it seemed that wasn't necessary.

Within a few minutes Cyan had helped me to my feet, his arm secured tightly around my waist. Then I was hoisted up, all the weight leaving me for a second, as weakly I clung to him like a lifeline.

It was so hard to concentrate on anything right now, things were becoming blurred outlines, faded voices, and it was hurting my head considerably. Cyan's house was so grand, full of too many oak doors, and large hallways, with a winding creaky staircase to boot; everything was intensified to the max here, and it was very hard to deal with in my current state.

Slowly tuning out of everything I felt myself being lowered onto a soft surface, which I assumed was a bed. It was way softer than anything I had ever experienced before, it was like sleeping in a hotel bed; too expensive and too swanky for anyone to appreciate.

"You can rest as long as you like, Silver. I'll be right here." Cyan cooed softly, gently brushing a strand of red hair, that had fallen across my face, to the side. I nodded weakly, my eyes desperately trying to focus on him.

"St-stay..." I murmured weakly, my hand reaching out to grip his arm, which was warm, and strong under my fingers. He smiled, genuinely, completely unfazed by everything.

"If that's what you want."

A small sigh escaped my lips as I watched him slowly lie down beside me, our eyes continued to just gaze into one another. His own were sparkling in the dim light, and it sent electricity rushing through all my nerve endings. Why was just looking at Cyan giving me these...feelings?

"Cyan..." I mumbled breathlessly. I watched as his hand moved to gently press against my forehead, testing my temperature.

"You don't have a temperature, do you?" I could feel myself getting hotter and hotter the longer we remained like this, and I had a feeling he would realise this soon enough.

"You do feel warm..."

He had no idea. It felt like my skin was literally burning from my body, but his fingers were cold and that was an added relief. But, deep inside my stomach was burning too, like a raging infero taking over. It created emotions that have never scratched the surface before, and crackled urgently with need. What the hell was wrong with me?

Weakly I shuffled closer to him, wanting to feel warmer and safer, to know that no matter what I would always be put first, and protected to the best of his ability. And that is exactly what happened. Strong warm arms wrapped around me, tenderly, pulling me closer into the embrace. A dreamy sigh escaped my lips, and I just melted into this moment.

"Silver...?"

Our eyes locked together, beautiful icy blue that would freeze the core of anyone's heart, but not mine. Mine continued to rage on, and on, burning harder and faster for him, with not a clue to why. He was right here, so damn right attractive, and perfectly fine with the close proximity. It's was so hard to keep resisting...

As I said before, rational thinking gave up and went home long before this moment. Without giving it a second's more thought I moved my head forward, until our lips gently brushed against each others.

Cyan gasped, obviously in shock, but right now I didn't care. His lips were soft, and just too perfect. It was intoxicating, and I didn't want to pull away. I wanted to remain like this, for as long as it was possible. Sadly it was cut way too short when Cyan eventually pulled away, his face laced with confusion, and possibly concern.

"Silver, what are you doing?"

Weakly opening my eyes I realise that now all I could focus on was him. The warmth that surrounded my body like a protective cocoon, the softness of his lips on mine, and the sheer wanton lust that was rushing through my veins.

"Kiss me."

It was a demand, I knew that, but I needed it, and wouldn't accept no for an answer. Not even giving him time to think I moved forwards, crushing our lips together once more with urgency. The desire was burning more and more, and he was reciprocating. It's demanding, and firm but with an undertone of tenderness that just completely melted my heart.

Absent-mindedly my fingers moved to his back, clawing at the soft skin beneath them, wanting him closer. A feral growl erupted from his throat, startling me a little, as those arms pressed me closer against his chest. I couldn't move, he was so powerful, but for some reason I liked it. Cyan being dominant...it was causing my heart to thunder more dangerously than ever before.

The kiss ended suddenly, forcing me to open my eyes and gaze deeply into his own. It was there I noticed something, a glimmer that I had seen somewhere else before. The hold around my body was still firm, but not enough to hurt me.

"Silver...~" He purred, and it made me shiver in delight. Fuck, how the hell did his voice change like that? One minute he was being so sweet and loving, the next...

"You look so sexy like this~"

I felt his hand move until it was underneath my t-shirt, fingers carelessly clawing at my back. A weak gasp escaped my lips, my whole body trembling with anticipation.

"Cy-Cyan..."

I could see it happening right in front of my eyes. His irises, they had changed. The beautiful icy blue was no more, and now it was a mysterious sea of navy blue that twinkled in mischief. A sadistic smirk etched onto his face, and as my heart thundered harder in my chest I knew that this time there was no going back. I was completely intoxicated by him, and craved him like nothing else in this world. He was like a drug, and I needed my fix.


	12. Intoxicated

I couldn't pinpoint the exact time or even the date that my demise actually started, considering my head was throbbing so violently, and my body was beyond my control. I was powerless. Cyan's, once tender affections had now become similar to that of a rabid animal, biting and clawing at my skin

I didn't want to enjoy it, I wanted to push him away and tell him that my heart belonged to Gold. But how could I? This was so exciting, so unlike anything I had ever experienced in my life. Cyan was so strong and dominant, and my body was craving that attention.

"I'll take care of you now~" He cooed, as his lips crept up to my earlobe, biting and sucking on the tender flesh. A small yelp fizzled in my throat, as my fingers dug into his muscular arms. With every sinful action, and every cursed mark he lay on my skin, the more I realised that Cyan was more than a force to be reckoned with. He was so strong, so possessive, and wouldn't let anyone hurt me.

"I can make all your problems go away, all you have to do is ask~"

His tongue assaulted my ear, sending a shiver down my spine, as his fingers tugged and pulled at my clothes, almost ripping them in the process. My eyes remained closed, as I felt his hot breath dance across my skin, now moving to my overly sensitive neck. I couldn't stop a soft moan escape my lips when his mouth suckled unmercifully, creating a lovely purple mark, that would tell the world of our seedy little affair.

"You like this, don't you?~" Cyan smirked against my neck, before trailing soft kisses down my collarbone. His fingers pulled at my shirt so hard it ripped at the seams, and left my rather pale and bony chest exposed. Not that Cyan minded. Immediately his hands wandered, fingertips fleeting over my ribs, sending shivers through my body.

"Cy-Cyan...~"

Even my own voice was betraying me. It sounded needy and desperate, which is what Cyan desired. As he moved his mouth away to stare deeply into my eyes, the smirk faded and was replaced by a beautiful tender smile.

"All you have to do is ask me, Silver."

As I just stared into icy blue eyes, for the first time in forever I felt my heart flutter, just like it did for Gold. I cursed myself for this, hating the fact that somehow I ended up here, in Cyan's bed. Gold was the one who I loved, so why I was doing this?

"I can take care of you, I would never hurt you...you are far too precious~"

I watched as his eyes trailed to the mark on my neck which, by how it felt, must have been huge. Great, more evidence. Then, his hands trailed over my chest once again, fingertips ever so slightly brushing over my nipples, which resulted in a unexpected groan to erupt into the atmosphere.

"I can make you feel good~"

My heart was pounding in my chest as my breathing started to become more rapid. Right now, he was being so tender and loving, giving me feelings that I had never experienced before. Sex was still a whole new thing for me, considering I only did it once with Gold, yet with Cyan it was so different.

He seemed experienced, like he knew exactly what buttons to press to give you the best orgasm of your life, and that sadistic thought excited me to no end. Sex with Gold was beautiful and sweet, but I knew with Cyan it would be one hell of a wild ride.

I gasped as his fingers gently pinched at my chest, smirking at my obvious reactions. He was getting a kick out of it, seeing me so helpless and submissive, and secretly so was I. Then, his lips crushed against my own, almost bruising them in the process as his actions became more fierce. There was no tenderness and love any more, just pure lust and desire, and it was becoming overwhelming.

There was no struggle when he prised open my lips with his expert tongue, completely dominating me. I just let him control me, to do whatever he wanted to with my body. Right now, I was his, and I was okay with that. Moaning into the kiss, I moved my hands to bury them into his hair, tugging gently. Cyan groaned deeply, his hands moving feverishly further downwards to my jeans, and more importantly the button.

Deep inside I was so self conscious about that part of me, because, to be honest it wasn't that spectacular. The last thing I wanted was Cyan laughing at me, or taunting me because of it. But, as his hand moved over the obvious bulge in my jeans and I gasped involuntarily, I doubted he would.

"Hmmm...a little excited are we~?" He smirked, as the kiss ended clumsily.

Weakly my eyes opened, attempting to get my breath back. My hands moved to his shoulder's, feeling just how strong and powerful he truly was. Cyan could easily hurt me if he wanted to...even though it was unlikely that he would, considering all he had done was protect me up until this point.

Swiftly the button on my jeans was opened, and Cyan's nimble fingers pulled the garment down my legs, leaving me half naked in his bed, while he still had his clothes on. I frowned a little, wanting him to be just as naked as I was, so without thinking, my fingers started unbuttoning his shirt.

"So eager~" He teased, watching as one by one his buttons became opened, leaving his chest exposed. Once the last one was opened, and I hastily pulled the garment off his body I just stared in awe at the beautiful specimen before me.

He was so perfect, in every single way. His skin was a dazzling honey colour, highlighting his well defined muscles perfectly. I never realised that Cyan worked out. He always looked so slim in his clothes, and around the same build as Gold.

Fuck, was I wrong.

I bit my lip, staring lustfully at his body, and it was obvious that Cyan noticed.

"Patience my dearest Silver~"

I felt his fingertip trace lightly across my cheek, before he smiled, obviously pleased with my reaction. Even though the alcohol was still circulating through my brain, right now I knew exactly what I was doing and what was happening. My fingertips felt every subtle definition to his chest, and his stomach, feeling honoured that someone so perfect would even consider being like this with me.

"Cyan...?" I stared into icy blue eyes, transfixed for what seemed like forever.

"Yes?" Swallowing hard I tried to control my heartbeat, not wanting it to beat too fast in case I literally passed out.

"Do you...love me?"

The answer didn't come straight away. For a few moments Cyan just stared at me, before a small smirk crept onto his face and he was forced to look away.

"What answer would you like to hear? Would it make you feel better if I did love you? Would you not feel as guilty about cheating on Gold if you knew my affections were sincere?"

For an odd reason his questions made me nervous. Was he trying to tell me that he didn't? That he was merely toying with me? I moved my hands away shyly, and gripped the bedsheets that lay underneath me for comfort.

"That's...not what I meant..."

"If I told you that I didn't love you, and I just wanted a night of dirty shameless sex with you because you're hot...what would you say? Would you push me away, and go running back to your perfect life with Gold?"

A shiver danced down my spine as his hand reached up, and cupped my face. There was no pressure behind it, but the intensity behind his stare was enough to make me freeze. The tone of his voice was cold, almost distant, and I was unsure what to think.

"I-I..."

"Come on Silver, don't be shy. I'm a big boy, I can handle the truth~"

If Cyan said he loved me it would probably end up complicating everything, because then I would feel torn. Two guys fighting over me wasn't the ideal situation I had in mind, but then again...neither was cheating on Gold. Nervously, I looked away, still feeling Cyan's fingers on my face.

"You care about me...you protect me..."

"Of course." I frowned in thought,

"But...why would you do that if you didn't love me, even just a little?"

As I closed my eyes I felt Cyan's lips tenderly kiss my cheek, leaving behind a faint blush. One minute he was so loving and gentle, the next it was like he was a totally different person. The thought terrified me.

"If I can give you any peace of advice right now, it would be don't think. Just enjoy it, embrace it. Live and breathe the moment. No regrets~" How could I do that? I loved Gold and this was wrong! So, why was my own body and my mind betraying me? Cyan's fingers tilted my head so our eyes met once more.

"I'm giving you a choice, Silver. You can choose to leave now, and we shall never speak of this again, or...we continue."

My heart thundered loudly in my chest. This was it now, my choice. I could leave and go back to Gold, and be happy with him. Or, I could stay and allow Cyan to seduce me. The choice...should have been such a simple one, yet it was the hardest decision I have had to make.

"Cyan...you're my friend...and a good one at that."

"Is this you telling me you want to call it quits before things get out of hand?"

Without thinking I wrapped my arms around him, pulling him into a tight embrace. He was so perfect, in a sick and twisted sort of way. Beautiful looks, gorgeous physique, everything you could wish for...but the personality that matched Jeckell and Hyde.

"Will you take care of me...?" I mumbled weakly, feeling his own arms wrap around me, in a protective like manner.

"Haven't I always?"

It was true, he had. When my Dad showed up back in Goldenrod City he didn't back down once. He stood his ground, even though my Dad is the head of a criminal empire. Cyan protected me through it all and took care of me, so maybe I just needed to trust in him.

"Y-yeah...you have."

"So why are you so worried? It's not going to change, you know?"

As I pulled away from the embrace a small shy smile crept onto my face. It was nice having that confirmed every once in a while, just for good measure.

"You still haven't told me your decision. Stay or go?"

My heart was telling me to leave, and go and find Gold. To make this right, and salvage our relationship. My brain was convincing me that I needed to stay here, with Cyan, and continue in this sinful affair. Being around him was intoxicating, almost like a drug that I couldn't shake off. I needed him more than I realised.

"Make me stay..." I murmured weakly, my fingers gripping onto his strong shoulders. Our eyes met once more, but only briefly before I found myself closing them under the pressure of his lips against mine. The kiss was powerful and domineering, making my whole body feel weak. It was as if he was draining the life from me, and using it to his advantage.

Whatever it was...I loved it.

His fingers clawed eagerly down my sides, causing my skin to explode with Goosebumps, as the kiss became more fierce. Now, both of our tongues were brushing against each other desperately, moaning into the other's mouth like we were turned on beyond the point of no return. My fingers buried deeply into locks of raven hair, tugging gently.

I had never been kissed like this before...this was so urgent and passionate.

Before I knew it his hand had wondered under the waistband of my boxers and was now teasingly touching my erection, which was pulsating with need. I whimpered into the kiss, clawing at the back of his head.

Only one person had ever been intimate with me and that was Gold. The two experiences were so different. Gold was loving and gentle, making everything so perfect. Cyan was dominant, passionate, needy and desperate with his actions. The contrast was immense.

I broke away from the kiss and gasped loudly into the air when Cyan's expert fingers brushed over the very sensitive tip of my erection. Fuck...that was unexpected. I could almost feel him smirking at my reaction, and he continued, driving me closer to distraction.

My face became flushed with heat very quickly at the thought of Cyan leering at me while I moaned and gasped out his name. It was so unlike me...and yet the image was such a turn on.

"Cy- Cyan...~"

The strokes were now stronger and more firmer, which allowed more feelings to erupt through me like a bullet. I fused my eyes closed, not daring to open them right now. He was so good at this...too good.

"Do you like that, Silver~?" He cooed, applying more pressure to the tip, which resulted in another whimper. My self control was slowly melting away, and soon enough I wouldn't be able to take much more. Weakly I nodded, my fingers moving to his shoulders. This was too one sided for my liking, I wanted to help him too.

Slowly my hands moved lower, ghosting over his stomach to his jeans. Without given any time to think, immediately I started unbuttoning them, and tugging them down eagerly. This whole situation had become out of hand from the start, so there was no point in worrying over little things like this.

Cyan smirked at my actions, taking great pleasure in watching me become even more flustered and aroused with every passing second. Nothing was registering in my mind right now. I didn't care about the fact I was cheating on the one guy I loved more than anything. Cyan was shutting the guilt off, and there was no ounce of regret.

"So eager~" He teased once more, using his other hand to slowly pull my boxers down to get a better angle. I groaned softly, feeling a little embarrassed about having someone else leer at my private parts. Only Gold got the privilege to see it, and now I was shamelessly allowing Cyan.

His jeans were now fully discarded on the floor, along with the rest of our clothing. The only garments that remained on were our boxers, but I had a feeling it wouldn't be long until they joined the pile too. My eyes flickered shut when a bubbling feeling gurgled in my stomach, building to the point of no return.

Soon enough, if Cyan continued the pace of his strokes I would release faster than I ever have before.

"A-aah...~"

My back arched into him, as my fingers clawed at any patch of skin I could find on his body, his chest, arms, shoulders. Cyan groaned with pleasure, causing the strokes to become more rapid. If he didn't stop soon there was no way I could hold back. It was coming too fast!

"Cy-Cyan...!" I moaned deeply, before his lips crushed against mine feverishly. My fingers gripped handfuls of his hair, tugging eagerly as the euphoria continued to build within me. My body was now shamelessly bucking into his hand, craving more attention and more friction from him.

Not that he minded.

With one swift motion he had completely pulled off my boxers, leaving me so exposed to his lecherous eyes. Right now, I couldn't see him watching me, or admiring me and just continued to become intoxicated by his actions. My mind wasn't concentrating on anything right now, it was just a hazy mess of feelings and emotions, swirling around like an unstable hurricane, ready to cause devastation. It was just too good, and I let myself enjoy it.

Then, when my body was at the brink of release Cyan pulled away, allowing a pained gasp to erupt from my throat. I trembled violently, completely overwhelmed with the action being withdrawn so quickly and easily. Weakly I opened my eyes, seeing his devilish smirk light up those dangerously handsome features.

"Not yet, Silver. You have to wait~"

A soft moan escaped my lips as my body tingled from the aftermath. Fuck...I was so close, and then he just took it away, making me feel desperate and needy.

"Cy-Cyan...please...~"

Gently he pressed his index finger against my lips, quietening down any other protests. Our eyes met, and I seriously melted. Why was he just so...amazing in every way? He had this loving and caring side to him, and then he had this wild, dangerous switch persona that was the biggest turn on ever.

"This way when you get to orgasm it will feel REAL good~"

I shivered at the tone of his voice, so dirty and sinful. He really knew what he was doing, and a part of me felt at ease, knowing that he knew exactly what buttons to press. Absent-mindedly I chewed the inside of my lip, my fingers trailing lower down his body to the waistband of his black, tightly fitted cotton boxers. I wanted to see all of him.

"I want you...~"

Hooking my fingers underneath the material I started the slow descent of pulling the garment down. My breath hitched in my throat when the material uncovered his erection, and the rest of his body. God...he was beautiful, and a lot more well endowed than myself.

"You can have me Silver. You can always have me if that's what you want~"

Suddenly I blushed, realising what he said. He meant that if I chose to be with him then he would be okay with that, and would treat me like I was worth the world. That he would love me like I should be loved, and protect me no matter what. The offer was tempting to say the least, but I needed time.

"Cyan...give me time..."

"I won't rush you into anything. You have the control here."

I smiled shyly, before pushing my forehead against his shoulder. A small sigh escaped my lips as his arms wrapped around me, cuddling me close. Once again, he was being loving and gentle with me, and it continued to make my heart melt.

Soon enough Cyan was rid of all his clothing, leaving the both of us completely naked in his bed, skin touching skin, desperately craving attention from the other. Cyan's hands wondered from my back, down my body until they rested on my butt, giving it a firm squeeze. I yelped in shock, sinfully enjoying the fact he was touching me so willingly, and I made no effort to stop him.

"So perfect~" He admired, squeezing my butt harder, which only aroused me more. I had no idea I was capable of feeling this way about anything before, and yet here I was; horny as hell, and craving to be ravaged by him.

"Cy-Cyan...~" I moaned, as he gently pushed a single digit inside of me. He was being so careful, making sure he didn't hurt me at all. I closed my eyes, arms wrapped around him, as slowly he wiggled his finger inside of me. The discomfort was nothing more than a fading memory as it started to feel good real quick.

"You're surprisingly relaxed." Cyan noted, pushing his finger deeper, and earning a deep groan from my throat in response. How was it possible that he knew exactly where to touch me? That in certain areas it just drove me wild, places I had never been touched before, and I thought didn't even exist.

My arms tightened around him as he swiftly inserted another, moving them around inside of me, pleasuring me in a way I had never experienced before. My back arched into him, as my fingers clawed at any patch of skin I could find. My body was trembling, having been so close to orgasm a few minutes prior.

"A-aaahhh...~"

My moans of desire seemed to excite the dangerous psyche of Cyan, and it resulted in him pushing his fingers harder and deeper inside of me, causing small spasms to course through me like electricity.

"You're very eager, Silver. Do you like this~?" Cyan teased, brushing his fingers against the one spot that just craved attention, and with that I practically squealed out in pleasure, digging my fingers harder into him. My stomach was bubbling with euphoria once again, and I was sure Cyan knew that. I doubted he would make orgasming such an easy task, in fact, he would probably make me wait.

"Y-yes...aaah...~!" I moaned loudly, as he continued to purposely finger that spot, sending me closer to oblivion. Cyan's mouth attached itself to my neck, biting and kissing all the way up to my sensitive earlobe, where he bit sharply. I gasped, curling my toes at the feeling of pain and pleasure shooting up my spine.

"So noisy~" He muttered, smirking against my neck, and with one swift gesture he removed his fingers, earning a weak whimper from my throat in response. I felt empty, and so incredibly aroused to the point of pain. My body had never craved anyone this much before, not even Gold. It was like Cyan was actually a drug, and I was suffering from withdrawals.

I opened my eyes, panting as if I had just run a marathon. Pools of icy blue melted into mine, as he just gazed at me, a mixture of love and lust written over his features. Even though a part of me was appalled by my dirty actions, another was excited at the anticipation.

"Now...do you think I can make you even noisier~?" He whispered into my ear, and I shivered at the tone of his voice, so sultry and sexy. I knew what he was referring to. Cyan planned to claim me as his own, in every way possible and right now I didn't want to resist.

I watched as he moved slightly, leaning over me to his bedside drawer, where he pulled out a bottle of scented lubricant. It seemed he had already planned for such an occasion, and the idea made me blush furiously. The cap on the bottle was flipped open, as Cyan squirted some of the clear liquid onto his hand, and started to coat his erection. He groaned as he did so, and just by watching him it was making me even more aroused.

Soon enough the bottle was hastily discarded carelessly on the floor, and with little patience he used his hands to spread my legs wide. I could do little to stop him, and just let him control me in anyway he desired. How could I not? This was unlike anything I had ever experienced before, and I wanted a taste of it.

"There's still time to back out~" Cyan teased, leaning forwards until his face was inches away from mine, and his erection was pressing excitedly against my entrance. I whimpered softly at the feeling, knowing that if I did want to change my mind time was running out fast. Cyan was so close right now, closer than I ever believed he would get to me, and how could I say no to this?

I wrapped my arms around his neck, pressing a gentle kiss on his lips before smirking darkly. There was no way I was backing out of this, and Cyan knew that now. His hands gripped onto my hips firmly, as he began pushing his erection inside me. Instinctively I shut my eyes, feeling that this was a lot different to when I had sex with Gold. I wasn't this aroused to the point of pain for a start, and Gold wasn't this well endowed so it was easier.

"Relax Silver...it will feel good real soon~" He assured me, pressing another kiss upon my lips, which I gladly accepted. I could feel him pushing more and more of his length inside of me, allowing a feeling of discomfort to wash over my body. It didn't hurt, because he was doing everything in his power to ensure he was being gentle. Discomfort would always be there first, after all, it still wasn't something I was used to.

I took deep breaths to steady myself, as Cyan pushed all the way inside and remained stationary until I was adjusted. It was unusually nice of him to wait for me, and to be this gentle and loving. I had half expected to have been pounded into the mattress by now. My arms tightened around him as I forced myself to relax. It would only make it harder if I was tense.

"You okay?" He asked, to which I nodded.

"Y-yeah...still new to this..."

"Don't worry about it. Just tell me when you're good to go."

Weakly I pressed my forehead to his shoulder, feeling my heart thunder dangerously in my chest. This beautiful side of Cyan was what always made my heart melt. The fact he could be so loving, and then switch to this monsterous demonic presence was just amazing.

I gave myself a few minutes to adjust to this pulsating alien intrusion, before giving Cyan the green light. He nodded, and slowly started to move his hips. Closing my eyes tightly I felt the discomfort once more, sending a slight twinge of pain shooting through me. I ignored it as best as I could, until Cyan got into a steady rhythm.

My body relaxed sooner than I expected, and before I was aware of it I had tightened my legs around him, like a vice, pulling him as deep as possible. Cyan groaned deeply into my ear, using this newly found burst of energy to his advantage. His thrusts became harder, causing the bed to rock violently.

"A-aaah...Cy-Cyan...~" I moaned, clawing helplessly against his skin, desperately needing more. His fingers dug hard into my hips, pulling me forcefully against him with every thrust. It was like a lightning bolt of pleasure, shooting up through my spine every time, making my head spin.

"Mmmm...you feel so good, Silver~" He cooed, quickening the pace, as the bed rocked more on it's legs. Right now, nothing seemed to register in my head, apart from the overwhelming feelings that Cyan was creating. I never expected to experience anything like this in my life, and now it was actually happening I had no idea how to accept it.

"Ngghhh...~!"

His hands manoeuvred my hips, angling them in such a way so he could thrust deeper, hitting my sweet spot over and over. My eyes shot open, and a loud lustful moan danced off my tongue, as he continued to assault me again and again. My whole body was trembling with euphoria, not able to take much more of this. I had already been close to releasing, and now it was building up once again.

"Ah, you like it there don't you, Silver~?"

Once again the thrusts were harder and deeper, making my back arch into him, desperately digging my fingers into his skin. Sex with Gold wasn't like this. Gold was gentle and loving, this was the complete opposite. Like Cyan said earlier; dirty, shameful sex.

I could feel my orgasm quickly approaching, and wondered if Cyan was aware of this, and would somehow stop it from happening. It seemed he could somehow read my mind in times like these, either that or he just knew my body that well. Over and over he continued to thrust against my sweet spot, almost causing me to lose whatever sanity I had left in my body.

Cyan was groaning against my neck, hot breath heating up my skin, sending Goosebumps all throughout my body.

Sweat congealed on our bodies, as more desperate moans erupted from my throat time and time again, as I was being pushed closer to the edge. Now I was literally gripping him for dear life, noticing that my body was trembling with the build up. I wouldn't be able to stop it soon enough.

"Cy-Cyan...~!" I cried out, feeling one direct sharp thrust into that sweet bundle of nerves tip me over the edge, causing one of the most intense orgasms of my entire life. My whole body shook against him, as it felt like forever till it died down. But oh no, he wasn't stopping there.

The thrusts continued, even after orgasming, which felt extremely sensitive. It was a mixture of pleasure and pain, and weakness from being so utterly spent. Cyan battled through it, with unbelievable amounts of stamina. My arms were shaking, my legs were shaking, in fact I don't think there was a part of me that wasn't.

I knew what his plan was. To give me a night I would never forget, and give me a reason to keep coming back for more. Obviously, after this performance the idea was more tempting than ever before.

The second orgasm took longer to peak, but thankfully occurred when Cyan was nearing his own. With one vital thrust the both of us cried out in pleasure, giving into yet another intense orgasm. My ears were ringing, and my head was spinning, nothing seemed to be registering right now; not even the subtle ringing noise that sounded like a telephone. It was ignored. Instead the dark haired boy lay on top of me, completely exhausted, and panted like he had just run a marathon.

Weakly I opened my eyes, wondering if I'd be able to walk after this, or if staying the night would be beneficial. It was probably late after all, and I was far too comfortable. A small sigh escaped Cyan's lips, when he raised his head to look at me. I never expected anyone to still look so utterly gorgeous in every way after just having a wild night of sex. Yet, here he was, still looking picture perfect.

"Fuck..." He groaned, his chest heaving with every breath.

I nodded, just enjoying the subtle warmth of his body, and the afterglow of the moment. Even with the ringing of a telephone getting ever louder with every passing second, and more urgent, I chose to ignore it. Consequences could wait, but for now I would damn well enjoy this.

It was something I'd probably never get to experience again, so for now I would hold on, until reality would ultimately crash down upon us.


	13. Building Bridges and Burning The Ropes That Sustain Us

Gold's POV

"You have reached the voicemail service, please leave a message after the tone…BEEP~"

Finally losing what patience I had left I threw my Pokegear at the wall, watching as it bounced off and onto the floor, leaving silence in its wake. Thankfully, the Pokemon Centre lobby in Goldenrod City was literally devoid of people, probably because of the recent war that had broken out there.

How was I supposed to rest not knowing if Silver was okay, or if somehow that asshole father of his hadn't used one of his cunning schemes to magically whisk him away to become the Prince of Darkness, or something corny like that. Why wouldn't he answer his Pokegear? He had it on him all the damn time!

"Excuse me?" A nervous voice snapped me out of my daze, until I noticed the voice belonged to Nurse Joy, and she had Typholosion's Pokeball contained within her hand. "Typholosion is fighting fit now; you may take him with you."

"Um…thanks." I muttered, gently retrieving the red and white object, and attaching it to my belt. Her sparkling blue eyes seemed pained for a moment as she stared at my arm, which had become badly injured during 'World War Three'.

Fucking Rockets…life would be a walk in the park if they ever knew when to give up the ghost, and go home to their mommies.

"You need to get that seen to, it could get infected." Nurse Joy mused quietly, obviously concerned about my welfare. To be honest I had forgotten about the constant throbbing pain, and the blood trickling down my arm. Probably because my emotions were far too consumed in Silver, and finding out if that moron was actually okay.

"No…it's okay, I'm fine."

"Please, let me at least clean it up and bandage it properly. It needs time to heal, and if it gets infected you could run the risk of getting blood poisoning."

I glared at the wound, hissing at the sudden burst of pain that exploded up my arm like electricity. This was all Team Rockets fault, and even though Cyan's Musharna had tried to protect me as best as she could, an uncontrollable flamethrower had singed part of my arm.

The skin that was still intact was peeling and unusable, whilst the actual wound was now starting to go black, blood occasionally filtering through the burnt layers, trickling down my hand. It looked horrific.

Gently Nurse Joy took my hand, and inspected the wound intently. It had to be third degree burns, easily. That flamethrower wasn't something to be taken lightly, and in retrospect I'm thankful it only hit my arm, and not anywhere else.

"I suggest you stay here tonight. I'll clean this up as best as I can, and bandage it up, but first thing tomorrow morning you must book in for a skin graph."

"…what?" I blinked. Was that really necessary?

"Your skin was been destroyed, and the burn is so severe there is no possible way of your body being able to repair it by itself. With a skin graph it will help the wound heal faster, and aid your body's healing process."

Well, I had little choice but to believe her words, after all, I had zero medical knowledge. Still, the idea of being here longer than necessary wasn't an ideal situation. I needed to find Silver, to make sure he was okay, and not lying dead in a ditch somewhere.

"Okay, fine." I decided, watching as a small smile lit up her angelic face.

"Wonderful! Now please, step this way."

With her hand gently pressed against the small of my back, and the other holding my wounded arm gingerly, I was lead into the back of the Pokemon Centre, watching as Chansey's rushed around, tending to wounded Pokemon.

"Chaaan~!"

I stopped suddenly at hearing the unmistakable cry from a nearby Chansey, and as I turned around, I noticed the pink Pokemon held a device in its hands, and was holding it up to me. It was my Pokegear; the one I had carelessly thrown against the wall in rage. Smiling to myself, I took the device, watching as the Chansey beamed happily, obviously glad to be of assistance.

"You're lucky it wasn't broken. That was quite a throw earlier." Nurse Joy noted.

"Yeah…sorry, I was angry…"

"No need to apologise, its none of my business, just whatever is troubling you make sure you think about your own needs. The most important thing right now is to clean this wound up, and send you on your way happy and healthy, no?"

She had a point, and with that said, I shoved the Pokegear into my pocket and was lead down the hall, ready to be poked and prodded by Arceus knows what. Joy~

XXX

"Oh my God…are you okay?!" Crystal squealed down the receiver, as I sat on the surprisingly comfortable bed in the Pokemon Centre room, swinging my legs back and forth. I knew calling her wasn't the best course of action, but it wasn't like I could call Silver, and tell him. He had miraculously disappeared off the face of Johto.

"Crys, I'm fine. Stop worrying."

"How can you say that?! You and Silver get caught up in a massive war between opposing forces, and no-one tells me?! How insensitive are you, Gold?! Of COURSE I'm going to worry!"

"I am not dying, nor am I deaf, so stop with the shouting. I can hear you perfectly fine."

I heard her sigh, obviously annoyed with being kept out of the loop for so long. Then again, she was always so busy nowadays, trying to keep her family from falling apart at the seams, ensuring that her mother was mentally stable, and her asshole father wasn't trying to gain a cheap fuck in some rundown motel.

"Gold…you are UNBELIEVEABLE!"

"Crys, please! Just, take a chill pill, would ya? No-one died, so calm down!"

Well, no one that we knew of had died, still; that bit of information was better left unsaid. I could practically feel her burning fury emitting down the receiver, and it was times like these I was forever grateful to not be stood right in her line of vision, because my burnt arm would be the last of my worries.

"How do you manage to be so calm?! Silver is missing, you idiot!"

"We don't know that! He could be in hiding, perfectly safe!" I defended, hating the fact that I couldn't just up and leave to find him, to make sure he was okay. Didn't Crystal understand that I too was hurting just as much as she was?

"So…you're just gonna sit around, and not even bother to search for him?!"

"Crys, if it failed to meet your attention, I have a FUCKING BURNT ARM! I can't just go outside, and look for him! Tomorrow I have to have a skin graph."

There was a brief interlude of silence, which I assumed was the blue haired girl feeling sympathetic for my suffering. Yes, that's it, FEEL sorry for me! It's not as if she was the one who got half her arm burnt to a crisp.

"Oh Gold….I'm sorry, I just- I'm so upset right now…! No-one tells me anything anymore…!"

"It's not personal, honestly. You were going through personal issues, and I didn't want to drag you into it. I'm sorry for that…"

A soft sigh escaped my lips as my eyes trailed down to my bandaged arm. The wound was cleaned, and all the remnants of burnt skin that was completely unusable had been cut away. Now, I just had to wait for my skin graph.

"I should have been there for you…both of you! What kind of friend am I if I didn't even know about something that was happening right on my front door step?"

"Don't blame yourself for this. It all happened so fast! One minute I was at Silver's apartment, the next a fucking war was raging all over Goldenrod City. It's not like we had time to call anyone, we just had to act on instinct."

I didn't want her to blame herself for any of what happened. It wasn't as if she was teaming up with opposing forces, attempting to ruin our lives for the foreseeable future. She just wasn't aware of what was happening.

"I still feel so bad…I mean; it's now I find out that you and Silver are a couple? I mean, how long has this been going on for? Is it serious, or just a fling? Are you guys actually in love, and is this time to start planning weddings?"

A small smile crept onto my face, as I listened to her soft voice. It appeared she was much calmer than when the conversation first started. That was a relief.

"It's serious, well; at least I think it is. I wouldn't go as far to planning weddings or anything yet, it was hard enough getting to this stage, let alone anything else." She laughed in response. We all knew Silver that well.

"Either way, I'm pleased for the both of you! You both deserve some happiness, especially Silver. He's had a really tough life."

"Tell me about it, that's why I am forever thankful my mother ditched my waste of space father when I was very tiny, so I have no memories of him."

"Gold!" She cried, and I flinched. Okay, maybe that was a bit much. "Don't say things like that! You know that it wasn't all down to Silver's Dad…it was a combination of things that spiralled out of control."

"Yeah well, he certainly didn't help, did he? I mean what pompous arrogant twat thinks, 'Oh I know, I'll build a criminal empire so when my Son is old enough he can be the rightful heir'It's fucking ridiculous!"

What I said did make a lot of sense, I mean instead of being the perfect doting father that Silver needed more than anything, he chose a path of destruction and ruin, which would only have negative consequences in later life.

"Gold…stop talking like that. We can't change the past, the only thing we can do now is build bridges for a better future."

"That's all well and good, but some fuck bag keeps burning my ropes~" I teased, and I could almost feel the annoyance radiating from her down the Pokegear.

"Be serious for once Gold!"

"My apologies, Ma'am."

She sighed heavily. Deep inside I was actually glad I called her. With all the negativity circulating around my head I needed something to take my mind off it somehow and she had been perfect for that.

"So…what's the plan for tomorrow?" She asked, curious to my intentions. I shrugged, realising she couldn't see my actions down the receiver.

"No idea. I guess I'll have the skin graph, stay here until the Nurse thinks I'm healthy enough to leave…and then go and find Silver."

"Where are you going to start? I mean…Johto is a big place, even bigger on foot." I clicked my tongue in annoyance. Did she really think I was prepared to walk the entire way?

Sheesh, I wasn't called 'lazybones' for nothing.

"Crys, how stupid do you think I am? I have a Togekiss! I would fly, not spend hours walking until my feet starting bleeding!"

"For crying out loud Gold, that's not what I meant! I'm not lacking in that many brain cells you know? What I meant was…Silver could be anywhere! What if he isn't even in Johto? What if he's gone somewhere else?"

She made a valid point, which surprisingly I had managed to overlook. Then again, the only other place he could go to would be Kanto, considering that was the homeland of Team Rocket. It seemed legit at least.

"I promise I'll find him, okay?"

"…I'm going to call Blue and Green…" She added in, and I just knew that if she got Blue involved in this scenario, things would become unnecessarily complicated. Overprotective big sister mode was something I could do without.

"I don't think it's going to help."

"They are in Kanto right now! If anything is happening over there surely they would be aware of it."

I sighed, placing my hand to my head in dismay. Green was probably too wrapped up in sorting out the Gym Leader meeting, and it would cause Blue so much grief, that could easily be avoided.

"Crys, do you even know Blue? She would probably try to kill me for letting her precious Silver out of my sight for even a second. And, believe it or not, death is something I'm trying to avoid right now."

"Oh come on Gold!" She cried, desperately attempting to change my mind. "She needs to know! Besides, she might be able to help us in the long run."

Placing my hand to my forehead, I groaned, hating the fact that I probably would have to end up agreeing to this terrible idea just for a quiet life. The joys of being a boy; and being out numbered.

"If I end up brutally murdered from having a stiletto repeatedly smashed over my head, I know who to haunt in the afterlife." She sighed, displeased.

"Blue isn't out of control! Yeah, she worries a lot, but Silver is like her baby brother. It's natural to worry! No-one knows where he is!"

This conversation was slowly grating on my nerves. Why couldn't she just trust me for once? I said I would find Silver, and I didn't plan on resting until I had.

"Call Green, tell him the situation, and that I won't be able to go to the Gym Leader meeting until I've found Silver."

"Okay, I'll do that-"

"But, no calling Blue, do you understand?" I warned, and noticed there was a brief interlude of silence on her end of the phone. Then, she sighed heavily.

"Gold…we can't keep this from her."

"Just…give me till the end of tomorrow, okay? If I don't find him, then you can call Blue, deal?" Compromising was the only way to get the blue haired girl on side, even if it was temporary. It usually worked, because in the back of her mind she had a feeling she would get her own way in the end.

"Fine…deal. If you don't find him, I will let her know."

"Thank you. But, make sure you call Green immediately. I was supposed to be there either today, or tomorrow, but for obvious reasons I won't be able to. I don't want him hanging around, waiting for someone who isn't gonna show up." Suddenly I winced, feeling my wound throb with pain. It was either starting to heal, or it was getting worse. I hoped it wasn't the last option, I didn't need that right now.

"I promise! I'll do that now, actually." A small smile crept onto my face, as a yawn escaped my lips. Man…I never realised how exhausting being caught up in the next apocalypse could be, adding explosions, and flamethrowers for good measure.

"Cheers Crys, I owe you one."

"Don't worry about it, just make sure your arm heals up, and call me if you find anything, okay?" I couldn't stop my eyes from rolling in annoyance. Sometimes she acted more like my Mom than my friend.

"I will, but man I am beat. I'm gonna head off to bed now, and sort this out in the morning."

"Alright then, speak to you soon Gold. Take care!" And with those words said I hung up, ending the conversation. Sighing heavily I flopped backwards onto the soft bed, cringing as a shooting pain ravaged my arm. Fuck…for a moment, I forget half my arm was chargrilled, and unusable.

As I just lay there, staring at the ceiling, I allowed my mind to drift away. Silver…even though he was the bane of my life, if anything had happened to him how would I manage to cope with that? He was always the sensible one; the one who knew how to solve problems no matter how great they are.

Now, it was my turn to play that role, to find out where he was, and protect him however I could. But what if it was too late? What if Giovanni had already won the fight, and had claimed Silver to be the Prince of Darkness? I groaned, trying to remove those thoughts from my mind.

Get a grip Gold! You're blowing this all out of proportion.

Then to my amazement I heard my Pokegear ringing, the noise getting louder with each passing second. Weakly I sat up, picking up the device and gazing lazily at the screen. That was when all animation shot back into me, and I forgot that I was 'supposed' to be tired after such a hectic day.

To my utter astonishment Silver's name flashed up on my screen, and I didn't even have to think about answering the call before my fingers had automatically pressed the button.

"Silver?!" I cried, unable to hold back the tone of urgency in my voice. But, I didn't hear him say anything, just muffled noises in the background, which I assumed was talking. I tried to listen to the words, but nothing made sense. The only thing I did manage to figure out was that Silver was there, and he was talking; but he wasn't alone.

"Silver…are you there?" I tried again, noticing that once again I was ignored. Somehow Silver's Pokegear must have dialled my number by mistake, and he was completely unaware of it.

Well, it was an easy mistake. It happened to me many times when I put it in my pocket, and then I'd have an angry Crystal cursing at me for calling her five hundred times and then not saying anything. How was I supposed to know?!

Then, one of the voices was suddenly clearer. It wasn't Giovanni, I knew that much. This voice was softer, and belonged to a young male. Well, maybe I should have been thankful that Giovanni hadn't succeeded after all, but the words I heard didn't offer much comfort.

"Forget about him…he's not important~" There were other muffled noises, and things I couldn't quite make out before I made out Silver's signature voice.

"It's not that easy, he's a big part of my life…and he's probably worried about me…"

In recognition, I blinked, finally understanding who they were talking about. The subject on the agenda was none other than yours truly, and for some reason this mysterious guy was trying to coax Silver to forget about me.

"Then ring him darling, and tell him why you have been ignoring your Pokegear won't you~?"

My whole body tensed immediately. Darling? Silver would never let ANYONE call him that, so why didn't I hear any noises of things being broken, or at least raised voices?

"Shut up Cyan!"

Ah, the name I had been searching for. Cyan…if my memory served me correctly then I was almost positive it was his Musharna that shielded me back in Goldenrod City, before taking me to the Pokemon Centre and then going back to her rightful owner. Was he taking care of him?

"I do apologise, but seriously- you should call him and tell him you're safe at least. He must be worried sick."

At least I knew he was alive and well, and wasn't dead in a ditch somewhere. Still, the tone to Cyan's voice didn't fill me with the greatest confidence.

"…what have I done…?"

Silver's voice sounded pained, almost as if he were about to cry, which was unusual. Why would he be feeling so upset? Was it because he left me back in Goldenrod City to fight alone? Was that the reason to his guilt?

"Hey…remember what we said, no regrets right? You go back to your normal life with Gold, and forget about what happened."

"How?! How can I do that?!" He shouted painfully, and it tugged harshly at my heartstrings. It should be me there to comfort him, and to help him if he was feeling down. I didn't hate him for abandoning me back then, it needed to happen to keep him safe. As long as no harm came to him that was the most important thing.

"Call him, Silver. Tell him you're okay at least." Obviously neither of them were aware of the fact I could hear every single word perfectly now. They must have moved position, or the Pokegear was closer to them now.

"…what if he's hurt?" Silver muttered, which was barely audible, but I managed to decipher it. Then, I heard muffled noises, almost like furniture being moved or something, not entirely sure.

"Silver, call him! It's not going to kill you to ask 'Hey, are you okay?' is it?"

Did that mean that he was actually going to call me? If he found out I had been listening in on their conversation he would most likely hit the roof, and that was something I didn't want. So, when I assumed that was his next course of action I hung up, praying he wouldn't figure it out.

It took approximately a minute before my Pokegear was ringing once again, and Silver's name flashed on my screen for the second time. I decided to give it a few seconds before answering, otherwise it would look like I had been expecting his call, and that just stunk of desperation.

"Hello?" I eventually answered, waiting to hear Silver's voice.

"Hi Gold…" He murmured, apologetically. "I'm sorry for not calling…"

"Hey, no worries. You're safe though, right?" I already knew this bit of information, but I had to make it seem like I was clueless to what had happened.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine. What about you?" I gritted my teeth as I glared hatefully at my bandaged arm. The throbbing sensation hadn't died down even for a second, I prayed that when morning rolled around perhaps the road to recovery would be easier.

"Well, apart from having my arm chargrilled to within an inch of its life, yeah! I'm great!" I heard a sharp intake of breath.

"Are you badly hurt? Where are you now?"

"I'm in Goldenrod Pokemon Centre. I have to stay here until tomorrow, because the Nurse said I need a skin graph to help the burns heal. It looks worse than it is." The red head remained silent, and I was unsure if I had upset him, or offended him in some way. After all, it was easy to do without even realising it.

"I'll be there in the morning."

"Silv, I'm a big boy. I can have a skin graph all by myself you know? I don't need you to hold my hand, even though that would be rather nice~"

A small smile crept upon my face. Just hearing Silvers voice was helping me, it was diverting my attention to the ghastly abomination on my arm, to a lighter subject.

"Gold, I abandoned you! There's no way I'm going to let you go through it alone." I actually thought I felt my heart flutter for a moment then.

"Awww Silv, you're worried about me?" I cooed, knowing that the likeliness that the red head would be rolling his eyes about now was very possible. After all, he hated being tormented for his hidden softer side.

"Oh shut up Gold," He groaned, but his voice lacked the sharpness I was used to. "I'm going to that damned Pokemon Centre whether you want me to, or not!"

I wasn't going to say no to being fussed over, especially by someone who usually lacks in any human sympathetic emotion. It was a nice change, I wondered why his outlook had altered? Unless it was because of the whole fiasco in Goldenrod City.

"Then, it's a date~"

"Some fucked up, date…" He groaned, and I couldn't help but chuckle softly.

"Hmm…indeed. Anyways beautiful, I am exhausted so I'm gonna hit the sack." On cue a yawn escaped my lips, which I was unable to hold back. I didn't even know what the time was, it seemed my room was lacking in a time piece.

"Me too…but see you tomorrow?"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." If I had my way I would continue talking to him for hours, but sleep beckoned me, and I would be a glutton for punishment if I dared refuse such a request.

"Goodnight Gold."

"Night, beautiful. Love you."

Silver hung up, and once again I was met with silence. I sighed heavily, wondering why he never said the words back to me. Usually it wasn't an issue, he said them before.

Was it because in the present company he didn't want to embarrass himself? Or…had he fallen out of love with me?

I placed my Pokegear on my bedside table and decided to get ready for bed. Contemplating the what if's and the should have's wouldn't help either of us right now. All we had to do was attempt to rebuild what had been lost, and start again; but with the upcoming Gym Leader meeting I knew that it would be pretty impossible right now.

Perhaps that was the reason for Silvers coldness? Because he knew I was going to Kanto for this meeting, and if I got the job I'd be moving there for the foreseeable. It was obvious he cared about the outcome, a little too much.

It seemed he failed to realise that if I did choose to take the job, I had no intentions of leaving him behind. It would be a new start, for the both of us. And maybe, that was what we needed more than anything right now.


	14. Mirror's Reflection

I had forgotten how long my eyes bore holes into my wretched reflection, perhaps it was merely seconds, minute's maybe; or even hours. Well, however long it was, in retrospect it seemed like an eternity. Emotionless grey eyes, glaring right back at me, pained with guilt and regret. A loose, ill-fitting shirt, hung on my shoulders, buttoned up at my navel, exposing my bare chest. Skin, translucent and malignant, marred with purple welts, which travelled down from my neck to my collarbone. It was as if someone had marked me with a branding iron, claiming my withered and useless soul as their property.

I belonged to no-one.

My fingers mechanically moved over the welts, and I inhaled deeply as the memories came rushing back like a fierce tidal wave, completely stealing my breath away. No…I had no one else to blame for this but myself. I had a choice, and I made the wrong one. Now, the only course of action left to take was to get back to Gold, and attempt to put everything right somehow. However, I was unsure where to start.

Right now, in the reflection, I felt sick. My stomach churned violently, causing bile to rise at the back of my throat, and my heart shuddered with regret.

How did I allow myself to hurt the one person I truly cared about in this world? What possessed my mind, body, and soul to think that this was the actions of a normal, caring boyfriend?!

In anger, I closed my eyes, refusing to stare any longer at my sickening mirror image. My brain longed to forget all the agonising moments, but right now it was an endless loop on repeat, going over and over again, reminding me of my adultery.

"You regret it, don't you~?" My body tensed immediately, as Cyan's cold and indifferent tone entered the fray. He was behind me in a flash, and as I opened my eyes once again and stared back into the mirror, I swear I felt a part of me die.

"I don't need this right now…" I muttered, watching as his malevolent stare trailed all over my body, admiring the marks as if they were medals he achieved. It was as if I was his trophy…and I hated it. Then, gaunt fingers grabbed my wrist with dominance, infused with a soft tenderness. I inhaled sharply, feeling my heart jolt into action.

"Now, now Silver…remember what I said before; if you're going to play with fire, then you're going to get burned~" I shivered in apprehension, my eyes closing on their own accord. The only sensation I received were fingers, ghosting over my wrist, trailing up my right arm lightly. He was so close, too close, and right now, I wanted to get as far away from here as possible. Cyan seemed to sense my uncooperative behaviour and sighed softly.

"I am not the bad guy here, nor do I intend to be. You had a choice, Silver. You could have said no."

He was right…I could have, no…SHOULD have said no. I love Gold! More than anything in this world…so why did I try to throw it all away over this?!

Yet, even though I was angry at myself, a part of me was furious at him for going along with it, even though my mind wasn't in the right place.

"…I want to go home…" My voice was barely audible, as I pulled my arm free from his grip, and he made no protest. A brief interlude of silence consumed both of us, before he spoke up.

"I won't try to stop you." The fact that Cyan's voice was almost too calm set my nerves on fire. My body was on edge, prepared for anything right now. It was unlike Cyan to be so willing about everything, especially when that involved someone he cared about. Unless, he didn't actually care about me.

Taking a deep breath, I moved away from the mirror, and scooped up my clothes from the bedroom floor. The sooner I got dressed, and out of this place the better. Everything in this blasted room was serving as a constant reminder.

"Oh, Silver?" At the mention of my name I paused, my whole body tensing. I didn't want to turn around, to be met with those infamous eyes of his. It would do little to settle my churning stomach, but I had no control over my body for that brief moment. I spun on my heels, greeting his cool and collected gaze.

"You know you'll be back~"

XXX

The walk back to Goldenrod was surprisingly calmer than I anticipated. There was a light summer breeze, wafting through the trees, and various bird Pokemon were singing their melodious repertoires high up in the heavens. It was a beautiful day, such a contrast to the sickening feeling that continued to ravage my insides.

My eyes focused downwards on the dirt path, trying to divert my mind from the horrible memories of last night. Nothing seemed to be working. Cyan's poisonous words, and actions had scarred me, and there was no antidote to cure it. I was doomed for sure.

"Silver!" I paused at the mention of my voice, turning around in the direction. My eyes met a pair of wide azure ones, and then a mass of blue hair, which was bounding right towards me.

Great…Crystal, just what I didn't need…

Either way, I decided against being a self-centred arrogant bastard, and waited for her to catch up to me.

"Where have you been?! Gold has been worried sick!" She yelled, panting heavily afterwards, as if she had been running the ten thousand metres in the Olympic games for gold medal position. A frown crept onto my face, and lingered long enough for the blue-haired girl to notice.

"I want the truth, Silver! Now!" How was I supposed to explain this?

Oh, hey Crystal, by the way, sorry about not getting in touch with Gold. At the time I was too busy banging someone else? Yeah…that would go down well.

She seemed impatient, so I didn't have long to think of an excuse.

"I…was at a friend's house." Original concept, and completely legit. Her expression seemed amused, almost to the point of disbelief.

"You? At a friend's house?" The tone to her voice made me realise just how badly I sucked at social interaction, so just mentioning seeing other people was bound to ring the alarm. Either way, it was this excuse, or the sickening truth.

"Yes, problem?" She glanced away momentarily, as if she were trying to think of the correct words to say without causing offence.

"No…not at all, just…it's unlike you to go off without saying anything to Gold, or either of us for that matter."

"I don't need to tell you two everything I do in my life." I commented, albeit colder than I originally planned. She seemed taken aback at my words, but didn't seem hurt or offended in the slightest.

"I'm sorry….we were worried about you! We thought you might have got hurt because of what happened in Goldenrod!" Right now, I felt even worse. I just lied to one of my friends, and now she was apologising to me and saying she was worried about me?! Ugh…it's times like this I wish I didn't have a conscience. However, the truth would cause too much pain and upset, that was something I could gladly do without.

"I am fine…I didn't get involved in the attack." Her eyes glazed all over me, ensuring that I was as I said, and not lying to spare her feelings. That part was the truth, Cyan took me away from the battle so I didn't get hurt.

Gold did…and Arceus…did I feel guilty.

"Silver…" I watched her expression, and felt my heart sink as her eyes widened. "What the hell happened here?!" Within a flash, she had pulled down the collar of my top, exposing the brilliant marks that Cyan had lovingly left behind. Instinctively I moved away.

"It's nothing…"

"Silver…you can't say those marks aren't nothing! Did you get attacked…? Is that why you have those bite marks?" My stomach churned again, and I had to physically prevent myself from vomiting right there and then. How could she be so naïve? Did the marks really appear to be bite marks from a Pokemon?

I didn't speak, not because I didn't want to, because I literally couldn't. My vocal chords seemed to be on mute right now, because every time I tried to voice my thoughts, nothing came out. Crystal appeared concerned; azure eyes flaring in worry.

"Silver…did something bad happen?" Her hand rested gently on my arm, and I knew she was genuinely concerned over me. How was I supposed to tell her anything now? I didn't deserve this sympathy! I didn't deserve anything, not after what I did! Sadness started to consume me, and without thinking, I moved away, eyes glancing at the dirt path.

"I…have to get to Gold…" I finally managed to murmur, hating the sound of my voice. Crystal nodded silently, apparently realising that pressing the issue was not helping matters. Usually she was relentless with things like this, perhaps she was finally learning how to deal with my ruthless personality?

"Then, can I come with you?"

"Uh, sure…" How could I say no? Living with the guilt, knowing what I did last night whilst Gold was suffering...it actually felt like a bullet wound in my chest.

I should have been there with him, not cheating on him with Cyan. What if he had died?!

"Silver...I think you should get checked out too, just in case. Those marks look horrendous..."

"I'll be fine." My voice was stern, and a lot stronger than I thought it would be. Perhaps it was due to the fact I loathed people fussing over me, especially when I was the guilty party in all of this. Having sympathy directed at me was wasted, and should be used towards a better cause. Gold for example.

"...has something happened? You're really worrying me..."I chewed the inside of my lip as we walked slowly towards Goldenrod. My eyes refused to focus on her, and instead aimlessly took in the scenery around us.

"Silver?"

"Crys...can you PLEASE stop nagging me?!" She flinched in response, and once again the guilt settled in like an ominous black cloud, hanging over my head. I watched as she turned her head away, obviously saddened by my outburst.

"I'm sorry..."

"No, no...I'm sorry. I shouldn't have shouted..." I raked my fingers through my hair, feeling a few knots from last night return with a vengeance and angrily, I tore them out, hissing at the burning pain afterwards.

"...you're worried about Gold...aren't you?" Was it that obvious? That was one of my concerns, however the other was the guilt...slowly eating away at my heart and soul, tearing my sanity at the seams. I was unsure how long I could hold onto this, especially considering every time I thought about Gold, he was slowly being replaced by the sicker, twisted version of Cyan.

"...I should have been there when he got hurt..."

"Silver, this wasn't your fault! You managed to get away! If you had got injured too can you imagine how much worse that would be for us all? Gold would be a wreck, as would I! Don't blame yourself for this." I snickered quietly to myself. If only she knew. If only she was aware of what kind of person I had turned into. Ironic. I had sworn to be a better person, and yet somehow I ended up making this sorry mess a hundred times worse. Too bad there was no second chance this time around.

"You have NO idea..." Her bright azure eyes burned into me, almost apologetically. Then she sighed, and pressed her hand to my arm, before linking it through mine in an act of support.

"Enough negativity now, we are going to visit Gold, and we are going to brighten his day, yes?" Weakly I glanced at her direction, and saw a small hopeful smile tease at her lips, and decided that this time I just had to play ball. Right now, Gold was more important than my own feelings. At this precise moment in time life didn't need to revolve around me, and my twisted life.

Now it was all about Gold, and I had to make sure he was okay.

XXX

The Pokemon Centre was bustling with so many anxious trainers with their injured Pokemon it filled my whole body with dread as soon as we stepped across the threshold. Were all these injuries due to Team Rocket's invasion? I shook that thought from my mind, as I watched Crystal walk up to the reception, obviously to enquire about Gold's state.

Nurse Joy furrowed her brow in thought, before pulling out a large blue folder, and started flicking through the contents. In this time I sidled up beside the blue haired girl, staying as silent as possible. I figured that if I didn't let anything slip from my lips then I'd be able to pull off the facade a little longer.

"Ah, Gold...here we are~!" The Nurse chimed, pausing at one of the papers. "It seems he had a skin graph this morning for his burns."

"Is he okay?" I blurted out, noticing Crystal's surprised eyes burn into me for a moment, before redirecting their gaze to the paper in the Nurse's hands.

"He'll be fine! It was nothing too serious. You can go in and see him if you like?" Instead of letting my mouth get the better of my brain I remained mute, and decided to let Crystal continue the talking. She was much better at socialising than I was. It was the best option.

"We'd love to, thank you."

"Wonderful, well if you'd like to follow me..." Nurse Joy slipped from behind the desk, and started walking towards the door. She swiped her entry card, and heard it beep in recognition as the doors swung open. Both myself and Crystal followed her lead, whilst inhaling the burning scent of disinfectant and bleach. My nose started to sting so bad I half thought my eyes were watering.

"Gold is a very popular young man, isn't he?" The Nurse chatted aimlessly as we walked down the corridor with her.

"Popular?" Crystal repeated, before smiling a little. "I guess you could put it that way."

"He already had one visitor this morning...why, I believe he might still be in there with him. A very attractive young man, not from around these parts." Immediately my stomach started to churn. There was no way that this 'visitor' could be Cyan...could it? Bile started to rise in my throat, and suddenly my hands started to feel extremely clammy. Please no...he couldn't be here.

"Really? I wonder who that is..." Crystal remarked to no-one in particular, whilst I continued to focus on steadying my breathing. In...and out, in...and out.

"He seemed pretty important..." Before I was consciously aware of it, we paused outside a large door. I figured that we had arrived at our destination, and that thought in itself was a frightening one. What if Cyan WAS in there? What if he told Crystal all about our love affair, and that I was actually being fucked by him whilst Gold was stuck in here?

"This is his room. Try not to over exert him. He still needs a lot of rest to recover properly."

"We promise!" Crystal beamed, and we politely bowed to the Nurse, who took her leave and walked off back the way we came in silence. For a moment we both stood outside his door, not moving an inch and neither of us saying a word. I had this intense paranoia, that somehow everyone knew of my adultery, even though I hadn't mentioned it out right.

Perhaps it was just too obvious? The marks on my neck, my attitude, perhaps my smell had altered? The scent of sex, had it lingered? Anxiously I tugged at the collar of my jacket, feeling very hot all of a sudden.

"Silver...are you okay? You look like you've seen a Gastly..." No, I wasn't okay, however I couldn't create too much unnecessary fuss. We needed to see Gold, and I needed to find out who the mystery visitor was.

"I just...don't like hospitals..."

"Ah...well me neither..." She murmured, shuddering slightly before placing her hand on the door handle of Gold's room. "Shall we go inside?" I nodded my response, focusing on keeping my heart beating at an acceptable rhythm. How was I supposed to continue living with this lie? What if I looked at Gold, and saw Cyan? Reminded of what occurred between us...of what I said to him, what he said to me...those empty promises...tempting offers. I swallowed hard, taking a deep breath as Crystal opened the door slowly, and pushed it to.

I half expected the usual white-washed exterior to blind my eyes as soon as we walked inside, however I was greatly mistaken. This room was painted in baby blue, with soft cotton drapes around the window panes. It didn't even seem like a hospital room, and more connected to someone's bedroom. There was television and everything for entertainment purposes.

Gold, as expected, was wide awake, his bright amber eyes focused directly at our arrival, before a large heart warming smile smothered his features. He didn't look injured or sick at all, in fact, he looked healthier than he had done previous to this occurrence.

"I was wondering when you guys were gonna show up~" He teased, as we walked closer to the edge of his bed.

"I managed to find Silver wondering around just outside Ecruteak...so we both came here to see how you were." Crystal answered for me, as my eyes traversed the entire room, nervously. There were no other signs of life, so that 'visitor' must have left already. Internally I was forever grateful.

"Silver..." Gold's voice pulled myself from the reverie that ravaged my soul, and our eyes connected. He appeared saddened for some reason, those once bright eyes now downcast with sorrow. "...I was so worried about you..."

"What...? You were worried about me, yet you were the one in hospital?" I choked out, keeping enough distance between us just for my own sanity rather than his. Right now I didn't have the heart to touch him, not after what I had done.

"Silv...you just disappeared! One minute we were all there, the next I turn around and you and that guy just vanished! I thought you were kidnapped!" I shuddered, and heard Crystal's faint giggle in response.

"Who the hell would kidnap him? They must have a death wish or something!"

"Crys...I'm serious. It got pretty heavy back in Goldenrod...I actually feared for our lives..." It was a rare sight to see Gold so serious about things. Usually his care-free nature was what appalled me, but right now, the whole experience had knocked him for six, and he just wasn't as upbeat and jolly as I would have liked.

"Sheesh...I wonder why that happened?" She mused thoughtfully aloud.

"My Father has never been one for explaining his actions..." I grumbled, folding my arms and pressing my back against the wall. "As long as it causes devastation and chaos...hell, he's up for it."

"I'm actually relieved those other guys stepped in, whoever they were." Gold added in, cringing slightly as he shuffled into a better position. "It was like...some sort of epic battle between two rival organisations..."

"That's because they are." I muttered, noticing that both of them studied me intensely with their eyes. How did I know that Team Plasma were a rival organisation? Well, it doesn't take a genius to figure it out.

"Oh great...more bad guys?" The blue haired girl whined, exasperated.

"Well, if you class 'bad' as fucking over Team Rocket...I'd welcome them with open arms." It was a valid point. Team Plasma did step in to help us, even if they were also a bad organisation from another region, however Cyan seemed to know them. Did that mean he was part of that too? There were so many unanswered questions swimming around in my mind, I was starting to get a headache.

"Oh! The Nurse told us you had a visitor!" Crystal beamed, and instantly my calm mood was destroyed. Oh shit...oh shit, please...let it be someone else! I saw Gold's amber eyes flicker away for a moment, before he seemed to understand what she had said.

"Oh yeah! I did. Green visited this morning." I breathed a sigh of relief. Thank Arceus. "Turns out, he's sticking around until I'm better, and then taking me to the Gym Leader conference in person."

"Wow...he really wants you to take that role, huh?" Crystal enthused, however I decided to keep out of it.

I was glad Gold was making a full recovery, but he was still going to that blasted meeting? What if he got the job? Did that mean he was planning on leaving Johto forever?

"He reckons I'm the best candidate, considering everything I've been through. He wants me to give it some serious thought when I go to the conference."

"He just wants to ruin everything..." I grumbled, noticing that everyone went silent at my outburst.

"Why would Green want to ruin things?" Crystal asked quietly, her voice curious with concern. I shrugged my shoulder's half heartedly. Truth be told I couldn't care less about Green, or his stupid Gym. I just didn't want Gold to leave me. Yes, it was selfish of me, but how was I supposed to cope knowing he was miles and miles away from me?

"Silver is just worried about the distance affecting our relationship," Gold uttered, and instantly our eyes met. It was as if he could read my thoughts.

"Ah...I can see why that would be a problem...I mean, you two would find it harder to spend time together, especially if you are at the Gym all the time." Just hearing Crystal speak about it made the issue that much harder to deal with. If I ignored the problem then it didn't exist, but right now it was all becoming too much to handle.

"I need some air..." I choked, standing up tall from the wall, and heading swiftly for the door. I needed out. Being here was too intense, and I needed to calm down. Thankfully no-one tried to stop me, and soon enough I was out of that room, safely wandering down the corridor towards the exit.

I exhaled shakily, feeling my heart thunder in my chest. How could I be this way? I had just cheated on Gold, and yet I foolishly wanted him to stay in Johto for my own personal needs? I was a joke.

"Silver." I paused when I heard my name, and turned in the direction of the voice. A mass of spiky auburn hair greeted my vision, accompanied by a pair of striking emerald eyes. It was then that I realised...damn, he's even more attractive in real life.

Green, casually moved from his sitting position at the table, and made his way over to me. His body language signalled that he wasn't trying to fight with me, or anything, perhaps he just wanted to talk about Gold, and the Gym Leader position?

"It's been awhile..." He mused thoughtfully, as he paused inches away from me.

"Yeah..." I didn't have much to say, and ended up directing my gaze at a spot on the floor.

"I don't want you to hate me." His response caught me off guard, and instantly our eyes reconnected once more.

"Why would I hate you?"

"...I know about you and Gold..." He uttered calmly, with no trace of disgust. "...and I know that if I were in your position I'd be angry at the person who is potentially 'stealing' your boyfriend away." I wonder how he knew, unless Gold had willingly confessed this bit of information to him. It seemed the most logical explanation.

"It's his life, I can't tell him what to do."

"No, but I just want to let you know that I am not trying to tear you two apart. If Gold is successful, there is an apartment which has been built onto the side of the Gym. I have no issues with the two of you staying there if that makes it easier for you both." Green's kindness was quite shocking. I didn't expect him to seem so serene, considering everyone seemed so worried about his welfare. He seemed perfectly fine.

"Well...I guess that's up to Gold..." I grumbled, folding my arms. Green smiled, those piercing eyes of his never leaving mine, and it made me nervous. I tried to conceal it as best as I could, but having such a horrid complexion...yeah, sometimes that was hard.

"Give it some thought, for now I suggest that you and Gold just try to enjoy the time you have. Don't waste a moment, because you never know how much time you have left..." Just like that, his tall lean figure moved away, and wandered away down the hall. My brow furrowed in thought. Did he know? Was he aware of that vision I had? Was that the reasons for his resignation? I desired answers to all these questions, but right now I knew I wouldn't receive any, so with renewed vigour, I decided to go back to Gold, and check to see if he was okay. It was the least I could do after all.


	15. Break The Cycle

By the time I actually mustered the courage to actually see Gold, everyone else had left the room, which was nice. I wanted a private conversation for once, but still, I wondered. Would I tell him the truth? He deserved to know, but was I brave enough to confess my affair? I took a deep breath, before opening the door, noticing Gold smiled at me as soon as I entered the room.

"Hey...you're back. Feeling better?" He chimed happily, and as I closed the door with my foot it just made me feel even worse.

"You're the one in hospital, stupid..." It was the only response I had. Nevertheless he smiled that stupid grin as usual, and it was times like this I really wished I did not have any conscience.

"Seriously though...you stormed out earlier. Is it because of the job?" I sighed as I pulled up a chair and sat down right beside Gold, our eyes melting into one.

"Yeah...I guess..."

"Silver, I promise you that the distance won't ruin things with us, okay?" He was so sincere with his convictions, but how could I be the same? I was giving my end away with his evil twin as it were, whilst he was lying in hospital suffering. How could I ever forgive myself?

"Silver...?"

"I don't think I can do this..." I mumbled, feeling my heart literally breaking inside my chest. The guilt was too much this time. I needed to break this vicious cycle of lies and deceit here and now. Gold deserved better than me, someone who could actually be faithful to him. After that damn vision...I still managed to be a huge screw-up.

"Do what?" He questioned curiously, looking concerned. He had a good reason to.

"This. Us. Everything. I'm not cut out for this crap..."

That's it Silver, make it all about you again. Wow, you really are a piece of shit.

I could see the sadness swelling in Gold's amber eyes, as he just blinked at me in confusion.

"I don't understand. Why are you saying this now?"

"You're better off without me..." I muttered, looking away. Right now, I couldn't bear to look at him. It was breaking me apart inside. However, I had to be sure that this was the right thing to do. Cut ties now, and walk away while we both had the chance to redeem the remains.

"Silver...regardless of what you think, I don't care. I only want you, silly." His voice, despite the undertone of anxiousness still seemed carefree. Did he not know the seriousness of the situation? Then again, if I just told him everything now, he would probably abhor me forever, and his hatred was something I could not take right now.

"I want you to go to Kanto." I said defiantly, feeling my heart harden inside my chest. The defences were starting to slowly rebuild themselves. I needed to be strong again. "Go to Kanto and take that job. It will be the best opportunity for you."

"Not if it means losing you..." The reply was weak, pained almost. Amber eyes were broken, shattered with tears. I was breaking him again, when I swore that I would never. Taking a shaky breath I forced a smile, that I thought would actually crack my face.

"Gold...for once in your stupid life will you listen to me?"

"You know me, I never listen."

He was purposely being stubborn, and I hated it when he did this. I was trying to let go, and he continued to hold onto the threads that we had left. Why? I was a wretch, a pathetic excuse for a human being, I didn't deserve his love and devotion. I deserved sickness and despair. A partner suited to my malicious intent. Someone as sick and twisted as I was.

"Gold..." I inhaled deeply, closing my eyes momentarily, trying to gain some courage from somewhere deep within. "I have to do this. Please just...let go, okay?"

"Are you stupid?! Why would I just willingly throw you away?! I love you, you idiot!"

Now, emotions poured out for me to see. The pain in Gold's voice was distinct, and it was also something I could not handle right now.

"I love you too Gold, that's why I'm doing this...please understand...I'm not good for you..." Tears welled up in broken amber irises, and the longer I stared the more I felt my heart die inside. Well, what was left of it anyway. He glanced away, almost as if admitting defeat. He knew me well enough by now, and he should know that I would not listen to reason.

"You need to flourish and grow...I'm holding you back. You have so much potential and I want you to achieve it, okay?" His shoulder's heaved painfully, but he remained silent. Maybe he knew that any words uttered would land on deaf ears. Or perhaps the fight inside had finally quelled?

"I'm sorry..." Silently I stood up, with a heavy heart. I couldn't bear to look at him. It was cowardice, I knew that but this really was for the best. This was my fault, and I had to deal with it my way.

"Don't hate me..." I muttered as I walked towards the door, my fingers gripping the handle. As I pulled the door open, I didn't feel the amber eyed boy tugging at my heartstrings any longer. Maybe he knew it deep down as well, or perhaps he had just given up the chase. Whatever the reason, it didn't stop my mind from dwelling on it as I left the room, and made my way out of the hospital.

xXx

The bitter cold stung my skin as I left the building, and instinctively I wrapped my arms around myself. Perhaps this temperature was mirroring the situation that had just occurred? Regardless of the reason I didn't once look back, and continued to walk further away, my eyes downcast on the ground. I kept telling myself over and over that I had made the right decision, that Gold was ultimately better off without me.

"That pretty face of yours should never be frowning like that." A voice caught me off guard and I paused. When I looked around I noticed a figure leaning against a tree, arms folded and eyes glaring directly at me. I knew who it was, and right now it was something I didn't need.

"Did you follow me here?" I questioned, watching as icy blue irises shimmered with amusement.

"I can't reveal everything about me Silver. There has to be some mystery, you know?" I groaned, looking away and continued to walk. This wasn't the time or the place to be having civil conversation with the person whose fault this all was.

"Where do you think you're going?" He questioned, following me as I walked away from the building and towards the forest. I desperately tried to block out his words, and the sound of his heavy footsteps tailing behind me, but it was to no avail. He was persistent, as always.

"Don't you have anything better to do than follow me?" I asked tiredly, not even bothering to make eye contact.

"Not really, and besides I have to make sure old daddy-kins doesn't come back for round two with you, right?" I knew what he meant. He was talking about the incident in Goldenrod, but surely even my stubborn father knew better than to strike the same place twice?

"That's bullshit and you know it." I groaned, my eyes perceiving the opening to Ilex Forest. At least it was dark and dreary in that forest, somewhere that would suit my current emotions just fine. Cyan stayed behind me, walking at a steady pace.

"Maybe I enjoy following you around, or maybe I'm waiting for your answer." I paused.

"My answer?"

"Yes, in regards to what happened, surely you haven't forgotten~" I knew exactly what he meant, and in all honesty I didn't want to think about that sordid ideal ever again. It was making my skin crawl. With a sigh I walked into the forest, immediately enjoying the darker surroundings and the quietness, all apart from Cyan's relentless voice.

"Well, I'm guessing if things were hunky dory with Gold then you would still be in the hospital and not looking as miserable as sin, so by that logic I'll just assume you fucked up." Deep within I was seething. This was Cyan's stupid fault. Tempting me into adultery when I was completely intoxicated. He took advantage and he knew it.

"It has nothing to do with you." I spat, continuing to walk along the path, beside a small lake that shimmered under the dim light.

"I can do this all day, or better still, how about I go and tell Gold about our little rampant sex session~?" He challenged, and when I paused and looked at him dead in the eyes I knew he was being serious. It would be so easy for him to do that, wouldn't it? To just go to Gold, and confess the whole ordeal. I was the coward, and he was outrageous.

"Piss off!"

"Now now Silver, after everything I've done for you...and you speak to me in that tongue? Tsk tsk~" He leaned against a tree, icy irises glaring right into my core. It made me shiver, and I glanced away. There was something about Cyan that was extremely dangerous, something that even though I knew I should stay away from it couldn't help but be drawn to it.

"Look, I've had a really bad day, so can you just leave me alone?" I asked, trying the nice approach though I doubted the likeliness of success. Cyan sighed, looking like a petulant child.

"So it's all on your terms huh?"

"Get used to it."

"I don't think so..." I turned away, and when I did I felt his fingers on my shoulder, gripping with force, not enough to hurt but enough to empower dominance. "I'll tell you to jump and you'll say just how high, because that's how this little arrangement will go. Am I making myself clear?" His voice was very dangerous, and anxiety started to well up inside every pore of my being. Was he threatening me? Saying that if I did not heed by his warnings that he would do his worst? I was unsure, however I didn't want to find out, especially after that vision. I knew full well what sick and twisted ideals he had.

"What is it you want from me, Cyan?" I questioned, looking at the ground. The grip on my shoulder softened.

"I want you to be honest with yourself."

"I don't follow."

"We both know that you can't resist me, and that is why we are here right now. That is the reason why you couldn't let yourself be happy in your relationship with Gold." He was wrong, so wrong, but if I told him then would he get angry at me? Was I expected to go along with this crap? To say that he was right, and that I willingly allowed him to ruin my life?

"I can't look at him anymore Cyan...not after what we did." I turned to face him, and his face was softer than I first envisioned. He almost appeared sorry.

"Do you regret it?" It was a simple enough question, yet why was it the hardest to answer? Yes, I regretted hurting Gold beyond recognition, however the danger and the excitement Cyan provided was a rush I'd never experienced before.

"Yes, and no."

"I can be everything you ever wanted, Silver. You can forget about Gold, forget he ever existed. I can protect you, give you the thrills and excitement you desire. Make everything explosive~" I had nothing now. No relationship, nothing really to work towards, and when I stared into Cyan's eyes I saw someone just as abhorred and wretched as myself.

My resolve was slipping, and right now I was so unsure of what answer to give, what path to go down. Would it ultimately lead to my eventual demise yet again? Did fate have this uncanny way of leading my life into the pits of despair no matter what answer I chose?

"Are you serious?" I needed to know. The taller boy nodded, and then smiled. It seemed genuine, so I took it at face value.

"We both know we are better suited to each other, what do you have to lose?" He was so right, that I had no other option. It was either do, or die. Only it seemed that destiny always had a truckload of shit waiting for me, no matter what I decided.

I guess that's how the cookie crumbles...


	16. Doll Face

Three months later~

Life had gone on just as expected really, even though at first it was the most difficult thing ever. I was told through the grapevine (namely Crystal) that Gold did take the job in Kanto, and I also now discovered that he was currently back in Johto for a short while to visit relatives.

Gold was also aware of the fact that I was now trying to make a go of things with Cyan, and even though he voiced his discontentment at times, I assumed that he only wanted my ultimate happiness and left it at that. Which he did, however Cyan? Not so much. He hated knowing Gold was back in Johto, poking his nose where it wasn't wanted. It angered him to a point I'd never witnessed before.

I kept assuring him that Gold was fine, he would never intervene, but it seemed my words were lost to deaf ears. It was Cyan's suspicious behaviour that started to alert me after a while, I mean he was always suspicious from the first time I saw him in my vision, but I thought that maybe none of those bad things would happen now. And especially since we had started to make a go of things. But lately, something wasn't right.

So one day, I ended up following him to a nearby alleyway, staying far enough away to hear what he was saying. He held a phone to his ear, talking to some-one, some-one he knew well by the sounds of it. I remained concealed behind a large tree, peeking out to watch him, and to hear what he was saying to whoever was on the phone;

"I told you the reasons! You have to completely eliminate his existence! Silver and I don't have a life together with him in it!" I watched him intently, feeling my heart start to race in my chest. Just who was he talking about? Who needed to...be eliminated? I swallowed hard, and continued to listen in, feeling evermore nervous about the current situation.

"...you have to make it look like an accident, like a break in gone wrong or something," He paused, before starting again. "I already have a past, genius, I would be the first person they are going to look at."

Was he staging some sort of attack on someone? But why? We were getting on with things...

"I'm doing this as much for him as I am for myself. We cannot get on with our lives... until Gold is dead and buried."

Then I watched as he hung up the phone and continued walking further into the alleyway, but I didn't have the strength to follow him. Tears started to form in my eyes and my heart thundered in my chest. No...he couldn't...he...wanted to kill Gold? But why? Yes okay, Gold wasn't happy about our relationship but, that was it.

Why was Cyan...doing this?

I could feel my whole body shaking in fear, not knowing what I should do next.

I never expected Cyan to stoop to this level. Killing another person? This just has to be stopped somehow, but, I didn't know what to do, and I needed to think fast.

Then it hit me!

I had to get to Gold's Johto apartment, and quick!

He just had to be there, I needed to tell him what was going on, he needed to prepare, to be able to do something to stop it! And as tears fell down my face I ran as fast as I could to Gold's apartment, which luckily wasn't that far. But as I ran all these thoughts swam around my mind.

What the hell should I even say to him?! How would I be able to...say that Cyan was plotting to kill him...?

Once I eventually got to his apartment, I rammed my fists on the door as loud as possible, not wanting to waste any more precious time. Who knew when and where this was going to happen? I had to be fast about it. There was no response so I kept hitting the door repeatedly, desperately hoping that he would answer.

Please Arceus...I wasn't too late... was I?

After another few minutes of knocking the door opened, still locked via a long chain and a pair of emerald green eyes stared at me.

I blinked.

Why was Green here? Did...he know? Or was he merely visiting?

"I need to talk to Gold!" I cried out, trying to get past the door, but Green's body weight prevented it.

"Look, now is not a good time Silver." As more tears fell down my face I pleaded.

"Green please! Please, just let me in!" He sighed softly before unlocking the door, allowing me to push it open properly and rush into the living room, where Gold was stood up, his face expressing concern and worry. Oh no...did he already know? But as I stared at his broken face I crumbled even more, realising how wrong I had been, to choose Cyan over Gold. The one person who had been constant in my life from the start.

The one person who never let me down.

"I...I got it wrong...I'm...sorry, I'm so sorry!" I cried loudly. Gold looked from me to Green, who by now was standing right at my side, towering over both of us.

"Well, I think we have more important things to worry about right now than your psycho boyfriend." Green sneered, and at that moment I crumbled even more, not being able to stay strong any more.

I didn't want to imagine Gold...dead...I don't think I could live in a world where he didn't exist. Then Gold looked at me with concern.

"...okay, what's happened?" I took a deep breath, trying to keep my voice as steady as possible, even though I knew it would fail on me.

"I've just...I've just heard Cyan talking to someone...they're...they're gonna kill you Gold..." I whined out his name, feeling my heart die inside my chest a little more as I said the words aloud. Gold's face expressed confusion, but also hurt at what I said, and Green just observed the whole scene. Then the emerald eyed Gym Leader sat on the sofa, placing his head in his hands.

"What?"

"Gold I'm being serious! I heard him on the phone! He wants you dead!" Green frowned in thought, whilst the amber-eyed boy's face crumpled in front of me.

"W-why? I haven't done anything to you guys! I don't want to...end up dead..." Gold murmured weakly.

"Gold...that's not gonna happen...I promise you." The auburn haired Gym Leader assumed as I watched Gold combing his fingers through his hair uneasily, pacing around the living room.

"Green's right, I will stop this."

"And how are you going to do that? Ask him nicely? Tell him everything will be okay?" Feeling my legs go weak I sat on the arm of the sofa, trying to steady my nerves a little. Of course it was hopeless, I was still an emotional wreck.

"He...loves me. He loves me more than anyone could love me." I muttered, and I instantly regretted it afterwards. Gold looked so hurt for a second there, I thought he was going to shout at me, or hit me, but he didn't. He looked so broken, it was hard to watch. I was used to him messing around, winding me up, or just being there for me, not this broken shadow of his former self.

"Have you heard yourself?! Cyan is this, Cyan is that...he's a fucking lunatic!" He cried, tears finally falling down his face.

"I believed...he would change for me...but...I was wrong." I bowed my head weakly, now realising how pathetic I sounded. I knew right from the start Cyan was twisted in the mind, that something just wasn't right about him.

Why did I still let him brainwash me? Turn me against the only person who has ever been constant in my life?

Then the dark haired boy approached me.

"You should have known, that even after everything you have done...no-one loves you more than me..." His voice was soft, gentle, and it just made me cry more. What the hell had I done? Weakly I looked up at him, seeing his broken expression. Then he cracked a weak smile, in which I did the same. But it was killing me and I had to look away.

"I just...wanted everything to work out for me for once...because...no matter what I do...or say, everything just...becomes a horrible...mess." As I thought about that I stood up, wiping my face. We had to think of something, anything to stop this from happening.

Cyan couldn't kill Gold.

"I could say sorry a million times to you, or I could do something about this!" I walked over to Gold, looking deep into his eyes. They were sparkling in sadness. Weakly he shook his head.

"...until he talks you around again or brainwashes you...that's how it works with you and him. You fight, you kiss, you make up. It's an endless circle."

"No...not any more...I am going to fix this." By this time Green had stood up, still not daring to speak a word and was standing behind me, watching everything warily. It was like he was our bodyguard or something.

"You can't do it on your own, Silv." Gold mumbled, sniffling slightly.

"He doesn't have to." I swiftly turned around, hearing Green's voice for the first time this conversation. Emerald eyes sparkled in the dim light, and I had a feeling all this time he had been planning something. And when his eyes met mine he muttered the words;

"All we need is a plan. After all, three heads are better than one." And I knew precisely at that moment, maybe we could think of something to stop Cyan's evil scheme once and for all. Green was good at being a voice of reason, having him here would really help.

"Like what?" Gold murmured.

"Well, we need Silver to keep the act going with Cyan," He looked at me, making me swallow hard in disbelief. "The last thing we need is him getting suspicious of his own boyfriend, right?" We all nodded in agreement, even though the thought of going back to him was terrifying. I doubted if I could be that good of an actor.

"...then what?" Gold pursued, his voice sounding urgent. Green held his hands up in a calm manner.

"Meanwhile, I will make arrangements to get Gold out of here unharmed. If Silver can somehow filter Cyan for information about the time and place of when it's gonna happen he can text us via the Pokegear, and we can get away from here, to somewhere safe." I blinked in shock. Wow, Green really was good at this. Gold looked shocked too, but a little calmer now we were planning something. But I didn't like the fact I would be lying to Cyan, filtering him for information.

What if he found out?

"Right, but then Silver could be in danger if Cyan finds out everything." Gold blurted out, instantly making my fears known. Green nodded.

"I am aware of that, don't worry, I have got it covered."

"How?! He could turn on me just like that!" I snapped my fingers directly in his face. "...he wants to kill Gold, Green! He could do the same to me!" The older male sighed, placing a hand to his head. I stole a glance at Gold, who looked just as worried as I did.

"Just...trust me, will you? Go along with what we have discussed, and then later on I will call you back here to discuss the other course of action."

"...what course of action?" Gold asked, sounding weary. Green sighed once again, shaking his head.

"Do you guys seriously have so little faith in me?"

"It's not about that, my life is in danger, as well as Silver's. We have to know everything!" And that was when the gears of the plan started slowly moving, turning to an unknown destination, which quite frankly, scared me to death.

XxX

Once the plan was set, and we all knew what was happening I left Gold's apartment to return to my own, where I knew Cyan would be waiting for me like a lost Growlithe. His love for me was becoming obsessive, like it wasn't love any more, it was need. And I hated that, but still, I bit my tongue and just concentrated on keeping up the façade around Cyan, as best as I could.

When I finally entered my apartment I noticed Cyan sitting on the sofa, and when his azure eyes met mine he stood up eagerly, like he had been waiting for a while.

"I've been calling you all day! Is something wrong?" My eyes trailed to the floor, finding it very hard to even look at him right now, especially now I knew what he was planning. But I managed to look back up, and I approached him, slowly.

Acting skills Silver...

"...not any more." I threw my keys down on the coffee table, keeping eye contact as tears started to form in my eyes again. "...I've just been to see Gold." Cyan sighed in disbelief, obviously not pleased with my actions, but he didn't have to know the real reason for my visit.

"I'm guessing that didn't go down so well..." He muttered.

"He said...he'd die...before we were happy." Then the tears came, and they were genuine. I wasn't crying about not being able to be with Cyan, no, I was crying for Gold, but he wouldn't see it that way.

"I promised myself...I wouldn't get upset, but when Gold's shouting in my face..."

"Shhh, Doll face ~" He cooed, as he walked towards me, encasing me in his arms. I closed my eyes, trying to block it all out, as his words haunted my ears over and over;

"It's okay...it's okay~" His touch was making me feel sick, and I could feel my body trembling against him. I was terrified, so scared in fact I doubted I would be able to keep this up for long, but I had to try, for Gold's sake.

"On my way back home...I saw you go into the alleyway by the department store..." His arms loosened their grip so azure eyes could stare into mine, scaring me to death with their emptiness.

"Yeah I...just had a couple of things I needed to sort out." He replied simply.

"I waited...outside...and I listened..." Just like that Cyan's face changed from soft and innocent to concerned and it made my stomach twist violently. Please...don't freak out at me!

"Silv...whatever you thought you heard..."

"I...heard...everything." Our eyes locked for some time before his hands gripped my arms tightly, almost desperately. I winced.

"No Silver, please! I'm sorry, ignore what I said... my head was all over the place. I knew how upset you were, I couldn't let him do that to you..." I closed my eyes, trying to steady my breathing.

"Cyan..." I muttered weakly.

"I swear I was doing it for you, everything I do is for you!" I bit my lip harshly, not believing all this.

So what, he was going to kill Gold for me?

I didn't want that!

Why did he believe that I wanted that?!

"Because...because you love me...so much..." I watched as he placed his hands on my face gently, and it was strange feeling how gentle he was with me, yet he had these horrible murderous intentions. It was like he had a split persona.

"More than anybody could love anyone," His thumbs gently caressed my cheeks, causing my eyes to close, until he moved away, frantically. "But, I can call that guy, I can call him and stop the whole thing..." He reached for his phone, turning his back to me, and now I had to do it, to play the part. To be a good little actor, as best as I could.

We were going to get him.

"You were right all along..." I watched as the dark haired boy paused in his actions, waiting for me to continue. Then after I didn't say anything, he turned to face me again, his expression confused.

"What?"

"Gold...will do anything to get you out of my life, and I won't have it." I stood firm, praying to Arceus that Cyan was believing all of this, which on appearance he was. He still seemed weary but, after some time I was sure things would be okay.

"But, last time you were ready to..."

"I can't...have you both." Our eyes locked once again as he approached me, and instinctively I moved away slightly, concerned in case he lashed out at me, but he didn't. He seemed calm, more calm than I had predicted.

"What are you telling me?" He purred, moving closer.

"I...don't want you...to call it off," Cyan raised an eyebrow at me as I swallowed hard, finding the words so hard to say out loud but I had to. So as I took a deep breath I decided it was now or never.

"I want Gold dead."

The next day~

I stared blankly out the window, arms folded, trying to distance myself as much from reality as possible. It was such a beautiful and sunny day, which seemed so ironic. This was the day Gold was supposed to die, and I was going along with it like I didn't care, but I did care, so much. More than I ever realised. However, I stayed strong, and refused to cry.

If Cyan saw me getting upset he would ask questions.

I didn't need that right now.

As I zoned out of the harsh reality around me, Cyan wrapped his arms around my waist, making my body tense immediately before softly kissing my forehead. I swallowed hard, trying to fight the urge to scream and run away. It was so hard, to keep this pretence up, but even though Cyan was a psycho, his actions towards me were so gentle.

It was unsettling.

"You're not having second thoughts...are you, doll face?" He purred into my ear. I took a deep breath.

"...would you blame me? We are talking about killing Gold..." Cyan moved away, which allowed me to relax once again. I heard him sigh softly.

"So...you've changed your mind?"

I couldn't say that though, could I? I needed to go along with all this, to filter Cyan for the information Green needed. Even though right now I wanted no part in this.

"No..." I turned to face him, seeing how his expression seemed hurt as azure eyes stared into my own. "No...I still want him dead." Cyan looked at me for a while as I thought of other things to say.

"He had more than enough chances to back off... he could have just let us be happy..." Feeling my legs start to feel shaky I sat down on the sofa, noticing that he was still watching me, waiting for me to continue. Even though this was so hard to do.

"...but no...no if me and you are going to have a future together...to be happy then...he's got to die..." I looked away for a moment, hating seeing Cyan's eyes staring right at me, not saying a word. I wish he did, I wish he was going to contribute, but he didn't. I also despised going along with this sick and twisted ideal.

"I just...wanna know how and when you do it." I finished, feeling my hands shake in my lap. Cyan sighed softly before I heard his voice;

"...my friend is going to pay him a little visit, make it look like a burglary gone wrong." I nodded weakly, closing my eyes, not wanting to envision that scene in my head. It was murdering my heart, more and more the longer we spoke about this.

"...then?" I muttered weakly.

"I don't know yet." He answered simply. I took a deep breath until I felt his hand gently touch my shoulder. I forced myself to relax so he wouldn't get suspicious, after all I was 'supposed' to be going along with all this. Then his fingers gently combed through my hair.

"So, you're sure?" I closed my eyes, wishing that I didn't feel this way. Even though I hated, and loathed Cyan for what he was planning, a part of my cursed heart still loved him. I guess I couldn't just turn it off like a light switch. Our eyes locked together as I muttered the words;

"The sooner this is all over with...the better." He nodded in response, continuing to stroke my hair softly, then he placed both of his hands on my face and pulled me into a delicate kiss. His eyes were closed while mine remained open. I couldn't give into this, not any more. It was a chaste kiss, and he pulled away quite quickly, staring deeply into my eyes.

It was like he didn't see what he was doing wrong, like he believed by killing Gold it would fix everything.

"...you never cease to amaze me~" He purred softly, smiling. Then he moved away, walking towards the door. As his presence left me my eyes returned to the floor, suddenly feeling an urge to cry again. When I heard the front door close I hastily wiped at my lips with my hand, wanting to forget how it felt when he kissed me.

I felt dirty, used, cheap, and that was something I hated.

Now Cyan had once again vacated the apartment it gave me the opportunity to see Gold, to tell him and Green what the plan was so it gave them enough chance to prepare for it.

And that was exactly what I was going to do next.


	17. Two Sides of The Story

Gold's POV

I couldn't stop the tears, and my heart felt like it was being ripped apart slowly. The pain, was too much. I didn't want to imagine Silver still being in that apartment with him, with that...monster, and I was stuck here, waiting, and worrying over every little thing. Every slight noise I'd jump up at, and my fingers started to scratch apprehensively at my skin.

"Hey..." Green soothed, walking towards me and placing a supportive hand on my shoulder. "...come on, you have to be strong." I shook my head weakly, feeling all my strength just escape completely. I had never felt this weak in all my life, but right now it was like the whole world was crashing around me. I had never been on someone's hit list before, and to tell the honest truth...it sucked major ass.

"I'm...trying to be strong..." Green nodded supportively. Then there was a loud crash as the door opened and closed and I shot up instantly. Shit! What if...? When I turned around I discovered it wasn't the murderer who was coming to get me, it was Silver, and he still looked as broken as he did yesterday.

"Some guy is going to do it...here...they are going to make it look like a break in." He uttered quickly, and I watched as he sat beside me, watching how broken I looked, but it was hurting me just as much seeing how hurt he was.

"When?" Green asked authoritatively.

"I don't know..I...sometime today...I think," I looked up at Silver, my eyes probably all blood shot and puffy from where I had been crying. Silver looked so angry, I had never seen him like this. Annoyance, yes, but never like this.

"Gold...it is killing me being with Cyan...me pretending that I'm going along with him...touching me...you have no idea how much I hate it!" He cried out in pain, and I realised how much he was hurting. Green looked at him, shaking his head. Okay, maybe he wasn't going along with the plan right now, but he was furious! Have some sympathy. Pretending to be in love with a psychopath deserved an award or something.

"Yeah well..." I looked across the table as Green pulled something out of his pocket, wrapped in white cloth. "...you may need this." He replied, as he unfolded the cloth to reveal a hand gun. I gaped in shock. Green...had a gun?! Since when? And...he was giving it to Silver?!

"You...you can't give him that..." I mumbled weakly, suddenly feeling a wave of panic wash over me. Now guns were being involved? Holy Arceus...

"Just in case...for his own protection." Green assured me, looking back at Silver, who by now had stood up and was looking at the gun closely. I watched as he picked it up nervously.

"...in case Cyan suspects anything." Weakly I stood up, staring at Green in shock. My legs felt weak, as more tears fell down my face. This was getting far too serious, and I didn't like this at all.

"Green...you said...no-one would get hurt!"

"...and they won't...we will tip off the Police...they will catch that guy in the act...and they will put him away." I could see Silver shaking as he held the gun in his hands, scared out of his wits about what was going to happen. I doubt that he had ever seen a gun before, let alone used one, or held one.

"...and then we'll drop Cyan in it as well." Silver finished, looking up at both myself and Green.

"Yes well...that part I'm still not sure about." The elder male replied, obviously not having thought that far ahead.

"We'll tell them that they were working together...if...if that isn't enough...I'll stand up in court and I'll tell them everything...all about Cyan's sordid past...even if I have to do time myself..." His eyes dropped to the floor as I just stared at him in shock. How had things come to this? Why was everything so messed up. If only...things had been different. If only I had not let him go so easily...

"...okay, fine. We'll cross that bridge when we come to it, now, Silver you have to get back to the apartment, in case Cyan returns. We don't want him getting suspicious." Green retorted, and I watched as Silver nervously put the gun in his jeans pocket, preparing himself for what was about to happen.

"I...yeah...I know." His metallic eyes met mine, and they looked so broken, it almost made me break down yet again.

"Just...be careful Silv...please." I begged, watching as he nodded.

"Don't worry about me, just...keep safe, and don't you fucking dare die on me..." Green was confident in his plan, which sort of relaxed me a little. At least I wasn't alone, and I had someone here with me.

"He will be fine Silver, don't worry about that." Green answered. Silver smiled weakly, and then headed towards the front door. I wearily sat down again, putting my head in my hands. When the sound of the door closing echoed in my ears I felt the sadness return, with a vengeance. Things were not supposed to be this way. Silver and I should have been happy together, not ruined by a psychopath.

"...stay calm Gold, everything will sort itself out, just you wait and see." Green assured me, and for once I desperately longed to believe his words. Even though right now, I doubted I would get my happy ending.

"I doubt that..."

"Look...tell me, who is the one who likes to gossip the most out of your friends?" He asked me, emerald eyes stern in concentration. Why the hell was he asking me that? What did that have to do with any of this?

"I'd say Crystal..." I answered anyway. Green nodded in thought, smiling to himself. It seemed like he had figured out something, maybe something that would help the plan move along smoothly.

"Bingo! Call her, and get her to come here, now." I blinked in shock as I stared at the older male. What? Why? Trying to understand the madness behind his actions I decided to find out;

"...why?"

"You need to make up some story about not wanting to be bothered by any of your friends, because you are doing some 'intense' training." Okay, this was getting beyond stupid now. Why would me saying that make anything better? I stared in disbelief, and Green just folded his arms.

"Is there a reason for this?" I questioned.

"Of course there is! Crystal is a loud mouth. She will tell the WHOLE town about how you are 'busy' training at home, and that NO-ONE is allowed to disturb you. It gives the impression that you...are home alone." He had a point. Crystal was a gossip merchant, after all. If you knew what was best for you, never tell her your inner most secrets because the whole town would know the next day. Perhaps, Green had a good plan here.

"...and you are hoping Cyan hears this story, so then he calls that person and arranges for the murder to happen sooner?"

"Exactly! Only, there won't be a murder, because you won't be there. You will be at my holiday apartment, safe and sound, but, Cyan won't know that, and neither will Crystal. Then we can tip off the Police to catch that guy in the act." He was a pure genius! Why did I not think of this? So it was settled, I would call Crystal and tell her my 'story', and pray that it worked, but, I had a feeling it would.

Cyan's POV~

Even though I wanted Gold dead more than anything right now I still felt on edge, and nervous. It wasn't like I was the one who was doing the killing, but maybe it was because...well, I was plotting to kill Silver's best friend, and ultimately ex-boyfriend. Pushing those thoughts to the back of my mind I carried on walking through Goldenrod City, minding my own business.

That was until I saw a flash of blue hair amongst some people I vaguely recognised. They were Silver's friends, I was sure of it. I didn't know all of their names, because frankly I was shit at remembering stuff like that. One of them was a boy, he had black hair and was tall. He worked at Goldenrod Department Store. What was his name again...? Oh yeah! Red. Then there was Silver's best friend, who I completely forgot the name of, and then there was the girl with the blue pig tails. She was so loud! I could hear her half way across town, and I wasn't even trying to listen in on the conversation, but I couldn't help it.

"Now listen up! Gold has given me strict orders to tell you that no one is allowed to bother him! He's in deep training mode, so no visitors at his apartment!"

"...Gold...training?" The other girl asked, folding her arms in disbelief.

"Yes, apparently he wants to battle Red again." The blue haired girl answered loudly. Red sighed, shaking his head.

"He is obsessed..."

"Maybe he just likes your company..." The blue haired girl joked, bobbing her tongue out at the tall male. So, Gold was at home, training, and no-one was allowed to disturb him?

"Seriously though, if Gold needs alone time to train then let's leave him be. We all know how cranky he gets when we have to pull him away from the slots...so, imagine what he'd be like if we disturbed him?" The brunette girl joined in, making Red roll his eyes, and the other girl huff in annoyance. She looked like an angry Jigglypuff.

"We were SUPPOSED to be going to see a film at the cinema!" She cried out.

"Come on, let's all go and watch that film now." The other girl suggested, and just like that they walked off down the street, gossiping and bickering amongst themselves. Inside I was smiling.

Stupid Gold. He was so vulnerable to my attack now.

Time to put the plan into action!

Hours later~

When I arrived back at my apartment I spent about ten minutes just looking at the gun that Green had given to me so willingly. He must have done it for a reason, maybe a part of him was concerned Cyan would turn on me, just like he did to Gold. A gun for my own protection was a legitimate story after all, and I might need it. I sighed heavily, feeling this horrible weight pressing down on my chest. Why did things become so messed up? All I wanted...was my happy ending. Was that too much to ask for?

The next sound I heard was my apartment door opening and closing, so quickly I hid the gun in my jacket pocket, and threw my jacket over the arm of the sofa, trying not to look suspicious. When I turned to face the door, Cyan had just entered, phone to his ear, talking to some-one again.

"Yes...and you call me when it's done." I stared at him for some time as he hung up his phone and looked back at me, his face expressing anxiety, which came as a shock. This was what he wanted after all, right? Gold...dead.

"Right, it's on," He told me. "You and me need to go out, be seen...so we have alibi's" In a sheer panic I blurted out;

"W-what?!" He was supposed to tell me when and where it was going to happen! He didn't! Shit!

"You heard me, it's on." He repeated. I blinked in confusion. No...but Green was there too! At Gold's place, they could both end up getting hurt by whoever it was that was supposed to kill Gold! How was I supposed to warn them?!

"What...now?! I thought you were going to tell me when it was going to happen?!" I cried out. He approached me calmly, and stared straight into my eyes, and at that moment my legs felt so weak I thought I was going to collapse.

"...I'm telling you now." Right, now I had to think of a way of letting Gold know, some excuse to get away from Cyan for a few minutes at least. But how? And then suddenly it clicked! Quickly I grabbed my jacket, feeling the weight from the gun immediately.

"Right...well...let me just go to the bathroom..." Cyan nodded and swiftly I walked past him, making my way to the bathroom. I prayed that he didn't think I was acting suspicious, the last thing I wanted was that. So as I hurriedly entered the bathroom, locking the door behind me I fished for my Pokegear, which was also in my jacket pocket. Taking a deep shaky breath I dialled Gold's number, waiting and wishing he would answer soon.

"Come on...pick up..." I murmured to myself, hearing the beeping noise resonate on the other end of the phone. Where the hell was he? Unless..oh no, please tell me I wasn't too late! It ended up going to the answer machine, and all I could hear was Gold's melodious voice whistling down my ears;

"I cannot come to the phone right now, for...obvious reasons, so leave a message and I'll get back to you~!" I closed my eyes tightly, not really wanting to leave a message on his answer machine. What if he didn't check it for some reason? However, I didn't have enough time to think before I realised it was recording.

"Gold?! It's me...look...they are on their way...they are going to kill you...you have got to get out of the house now!" Quickly I hung up, praying that Gold found the message, and that Cyan was blissfully unaware. If he knew...well, lets say I would be in a shit load of trouble.


	18. Losing You

Cyan and I walked down the busy street of Goldenrod City, trying to' be seen' as much as possible, but as he held my hand a horrible shiver danced down my spine. I hated him touching me, but now I was more concerned about if Gold received my phone message on time so he could get to safety.

"What are we doing?" I asked Cyan, feeling suddenly nervous about the whole thing. His hand held mine tightly, and a part of me wondered if he was trying to break my fingers.

"We are being seen, so we have alibi's." He answered simply.

"Oh, so they don't think we have killed Gold?"

"Just shut up, and smile." He growled at me, and at that moment I did just that. Without the smiling. Now, I was worried. Green was right, Cyan could turn on me at any moment, and here I was, willingly walking around with him.

What was I doing?!

Then he slowed to a stop, and I did too, my eyes wondering to the same spot his did.

There was a Police car, and as it drove at the side of us, the guy who Cyan had obviously hired was sitting in the back, not looking very pleased about the situation. I glanced at Cyan, seeing the colour drain from his face almost immediately.

Did...that mean Gold was...?

"Do you...do you think he's done it? Do you think...Gold's dead?" I asked, as the car drove off. Then Cyan looked directly at me, not saying a word, so I did my best shocked face I could, hoping he wouldn't suspect anything. But he didn't. He sighed in annoyance, but that was it. Deep inside my guts were all over the place. I felt sick and disturbed, and I wished that Gold had gotten to somewhere safe.

I didn't want to imagine him...dead.

After that Cyan walked us back to the apartment, the atmosphere between us still a little tense. He was anxious, I could tell, and I was too, but for a different reason. My heart was thundering in my chest as subconsciously I clutched the gun inside my jacket pocket. It was for my own protection after all, if I needed to use it, I could.

XxX

When we entered the apartment everything was silent for a while. The only sound was that of keys being thrown onto the coffee table, and rapid intakes of breath, closely followed by me putting my Pokegear on the coffee table. Cyan was pissed off, I could tell.

"Someone must have tipped off the Police...or a neighbour called them..or something." Cyan muttered as he paced around the living room.

"We need to find out what happened," I murmured, wanting an excuse to leave his company so I could check on Gold, to make sure he wasn't dead. "...I'll go and check-"

"No, you don't go anywhere near there! We need to get away, we need to clear out!" He cried at me, and without thinking I ended up blurting out;

"I need to know Gold is still alive!" Cyan paused and just glared at me, which made all the fine hairs on my arms and neck stand on end.

That look...it was the same one he used to give Gold. Pure hate. And he was doing that...to me.

I tensed, trying to distance myself as much as possible.

"It shouldn't bother you...you wanted him dead remember? Or...did you?" His voice sounded dangerous and I tensed even more, thinking of some excuse, anything to get him off my back.

"Look...I'm just saying..." Then the sound of my Pokegear ringing interrupted the conversation, and both of our eyes stared at the object that lay on the coffee table.

Shit. Someone messaged me, and if it was Gold...and Cyan found out...

Quickly I reached for it, but Cyan got there first, and immediately panic alarms were blaring inside my head.

Shit..shit...shit!

I watched as he looked at who had sent the message, and the first thing that came to mind was.

"Who...who is it?" He paused for a while before muttering;

"...it's no-one," I breathed a sigh of relief, thankful that Gold hadn't messaged me after all. Otherwise I really would be in the shit. But that soon came crashing down when Cyan continued talking. "...just Gold."

I froze immediately to the spot.

Shit, now he knew! He knew what I had done!

"It says...'Just got your message...I am safe'..." All I could do was stare at Cyan, feeling tears sting my eyes.

Oh no...oh no... What was I supposed to do now?!

Cyan put the Pokegear carefully back on the table, he looked defeated which was a strange expression to see on his face.

"...care to explain?" He looked at me, his eyes narrowing in disgust.

"I...I still love him...I couldn't let you kill him..." I murmured weakly.

"No...no...no...NO! You lied to me! What have you done?! You took Gold's side over mine! After everything I have done for you, how could you betray me like this?!" He shouted angrily at me, approaching me, and I needed to shout back, I had to.

"You went too far! We could have walked away...Gold he...he would have let it drop but...but you..." Tears started to fall down my face as I stared at Cyan, who looked broken, utterly defeated in every way possible.

"I did it all for you!"

"NO!" I cried out, closing my eyes in sadness and fear.

Why wasn't he listening to me?! I never wanted any of this to happen!

I felt my hands ball into fists at my sides protectively.

"No, you...you did it for yourself! You...have to control everything...you brainwashed me...but now, now I've seen what you really are..." I shook my head as more tears fell down my face, and Cyan just looked at me, in complete shock. Maybe he didn't expect me to say all that stuff, but it was true. He did control everything, bit by bit, he destroyed who I used to be without even knowing.

"...you're a monster...you manipulate...you twist everything!" I cried out, watching as slowly but surely Cyan was beginning to lose patience. He started digging his fingers in his hair, attempting to keep calm, but the more I went on the more he was losing it completely. And my hand went into my pocket, holding the gun firm, waiting.

"You played me..you lied to me! I should-"

"WHAT?!" I cried out, suddenly pulling the gun from my pocket and aiming it right at his face. I saw the change in his expression almost immediately. He was not expecting that. My hands were shaking but I had to do this.

"What should you do Cyan?! Should you kill me?!"

Gold's POV

Green had called everyone who I was friends with to visit me while I was at his. There was no way I could actually stay here, in Johto, or Kanto now, not after all this. So, he figured I needed to say a proper goodbye to everyone.

I didn't want to leave...but I had to.

Green had arranged for me to get on a ferry by this evening to Hoenn, and then go to Unova from there.

It was far away from Cyan, and I would be safe.

But still, a horrible knotting sensation clawed away at my stomach as I waited for them all to arrive. Crystal, Blue, even Red. Green had messaged every one of them to come over, but the saddest part of all this was I wouldn't be able to say goodbye to Silver, and that was breaking my heart.

My spacing out session soon came to an end when the front door opened and closed, and a stampede of footsteps were heard. I assumed they were all here. I smiled sadly as Crystal's loud brash voice entered my ears;

"This better be good Gold! I was about to get my nails done!" I took a deep breath, and decided they needed to know everything that was going on.

"I need...you all to know something," Their eyes burned into me as silence filled the room. Taking a deep breath I decided it was now or never.

"Cyan...is planning to kill me." I murmured, hearing all of them inhale in shock.

"What?! Why?!" Blue cried out, her face expressing sheer shock, which was understandable.

"...he's got this idea that by getting rid of me it will make Silver's life better, and that he will love him more." I answered simply.

"That is ridiculous." Red commented, folding his arms. He didn't look too thrilled either. I nodded in agreement. It wasn't like I was happy about the situation either, but thankfully Silver was on my side, and not his.

"Why is he doing this?! Can't we...I don't know...call the Police?!" Crystal cried out in pain. I shook my head weakly. Green had everything covered so there was no reason to panic, but even so, a small part of me had doubts.

"Green has a plan, so there is no need to panic."

"Will...he be after all of us?" Blue asked, her voice sounding pained. I looked at all of them and shook my head weakly;

"No...no just me." It sounded worse when I said it out loud. I bowed my head weakly, not wanting to make them any more scared that they obviously were right now, but, it was hopeless. Red could easily see through my disguise.

"...but that's not everything, is it Gold?" He questioned. Slowly I stood up from the sofa, feeling my legs wobble a little. Why was this so hard to do? I had been planning in my mind what I was going to say, but now?

It had all disappeared.

"...Cyan...he knows people...and if I stay around here...he is going to get to me," I took another deep breath as I watched Crystal's face crumble before me. Tears welled up in her eyes, which caused Blue to hug her for support.

This was excruciating.

"So...Green has arranged a boat...to take me somewhere where Cyan can't find me." And that was it, Crystal broke down even more, and without thinking I just pulled her into a hug, letting Blue stand up straight again. She clung to me tightly as she balled into my shirt. I never realised how important I was to her, yes we were best friends, but lately we hadn't been that close.

It was still nice to know I was loved.

"There has to be something we can do...we phone the Police...get witness protection...anything..." Blue started, trying to think of ways to make everything better, but it was hopeless. As I pulled away from Crystal I shook my head at her, smiling sadly.

"No...Blue please...I've only got a few minutes. Just...all of you, look after each other..." I murmured weakly, watching Blue's eyes fill up with tears. She quickly wiped at her face, trying to stay strong. Red, even though lately he had been so talkative, right now he wasn't. He was quiet, and sombre about the whole thing.

"Gold...p-please...you...you can't leave us!" Crystal cried out, more tears falling down her face. I was trying so hard not to break down, but she was my best friend. I had known her most of my life, and to see her hurting this way it was killing me.

"Crys...I'm sorry...there is no other way."

"S-Silver...he should be here..." The blue haired girl stammered, still an emotional wreck. I swallowed hard, knowing how hard it was to not say a proper goodbye to him, to the one person I loved more than life itself, but, I had to lie, to say I had.

"...I have...already said my goodbye's...to him," They all looked at me, and I decided that even though no-one really liked him right now after the choices he had made they needed to put that behind them;

"Look, I know he's not on anyone's Christmas card list right now but..it's thanks to him I'm managing to escape...so you have got to make it up to him...you promise me?" I looked at each and everyone of them, watching how their faces crumbled. They all nodded in unison, and I smiled, glad that they could finally come to an understanding.

XxX

I kept the gun aimed at Cyan's face, feeling the anger fuel my body slowly, the longer I remained like this. He kept his distance, his face expressing concern, but not fear just yet, but, like Green said, this was for my own protection.

"...the Police have that guy and soon they'll have you! You're going down for this...and you will rot in a prison cell!" His face hardened, almost evil like.

"...you sided with him...after everything..."

"Don't talk about him!" I cried, feeling my hands shake the longer I pointed the gun at him. I was scared, terrified in fact.

Cyan could turn on me, and what then? Could I actually...shoot him?

"..he's gone...and he's safe. He's heading for Olivine harbour now." Azure eyes burned into my own as tears continued to fall down my face at a rapid pace. I wasn't even listening to all the things I was saying right now.

"I will never forgive you...because although Gold's not dead...he has got to go on the run, and I will NEVER see him again! This is all your fault!" More tears fell, causing my nose to become sniffly. Cyan just continued to stare at me, like the gears of his mind were turning, slowly.

"What...are you saying? That...you don't love me?" He murmured weakly. Then he lunged at me;

"DON'T YOU LOVE ME?!" I pointed the gun firmly at him, watching as he paused, not touching me just yet. I would pull the trigger if I had to, otherwise it would be me who would be dead. I couldn't allow that to happen.

"Silver please...he's got into your head...hasn't he?" His voice was soft again, and quickly I shook my head, trying to ignore everything he was saying, but I couldn't.

"Don't talk about him!"

"This...this is what he always wanted. For you not to trust me...for you to be scared of me..." As he was speaking he walked slowly towards me, which instinctively made me back away, continuing to point the gun at him. "I'm not the problem here, Silver...Gold is...he always has been...you know he never wanted us to be happy." I closed my eyes tightly, suddenly screaming out;

"I SAID DON'T TALK ABOUT HIM!"

Next thing I knew Cyan had grabbed my wrist forcefully, twisting it backwards, allowing the gun to fall from my hand onto the floor. I cried out and tried to reach for it, but he got there first and before I knew it I was backed against the wall, with Cyan pointing the gun directly at me. My heart was pounding in my chest as utter fear consumed me entirely.

"You have ruined everything. DON'T YOU SEE THAT?!" He shouted, making me flinch in horror.

"No...no..." I murmured weakly shaking my head, then seeing a chance to escape I ran out of the living room as fast as I could, but just before I got to the bathroom Cyan caught me. Forcefully he pushed me against the wall, and I cried out in pain, closing my eyes tightly. His hand was around my throat, pushing my head against the wall;

"Everything was going to be okay, I had a plan. WE had a plan!" The next thing I knew the gun was being pushed against my chin and I whimpered in fear. His hand removed itself from my throat so I could breathe easier, but I was still terrified.

What was I going to do?

"Now...get in there!" He threw me inside the bathroom, which made me unsteady on my feet.

"No Cyan...no!" I cried, and watched the door as it shut, and he locked it behind him. My whole body was shaking as I realised that I was now trapped, in my own apartment, with no way out.

"I'll deal with you later, once I have dealt with Gold!" Cyan's voice entered my ears from behind the door and my whole body froze in fear. Then I heard his footsteps get further and further away. That was it. I broke down completely, so utterly terrified right now.

What if...he found Gold? I had tried...so hard to keep him safe! And now...now everything was ruined. It was all...my fault.

Gold's POV

The cool breeze from the sea wafting through my hair was actually quite calming, and the sound of Wingulls calling to each other in the sky made me want to smile. Only right now, it wasn't the time or place to smile. Green had assured me that no matter what, everything would be okay. We did have an extra trick up our sleeves after all.

But still, I had to leave this place. My home. My mother. My friends. All because of some psychopath. It infuriated me, but also made me feel like my whole world was falling apart. If only I had the chance to do things differently, maybe things wouldn't have ended up this way?

"Gold." I turned around at the sound of my name quickly to see who it was, but as soon as I did my heart sank like a wounded ship at sea.

It was Cyan...

"You thought you fooled me?!" He taunted, holding the gun. My whole body started to shake, as fear consumed me.

No...but Silver...how did Cyan...get his gun?!

"I'm leaving...I'm going...you'll never have to see me again I-"

"That's not going to happen," Cyan interrupted me, calmly. Those eyes, they were pure evil, I could see it.

"But...you and Silver...you'll be able to live a normal and happy life without me!" Cyan's eyes were narrowed in disgust, and their colour had faded from blue to almost black. It was murdering my heart, slowly.

"You see, in medicine...there are procedures...yeah, way's of doing things. You have a cancer, or a tumour...you have to get rid of it in a certain way." I watched as he raised the gun at me, and it was like looking death right in the face. Everything I had achieved, and worked so hard for, was for nothing. I knew that now.

"No..please...please...don't shoot me...! I'll do anything!" I begged, holding my hand up to the gun, hearing it click into place.

"What could you possibly do to stop me pulling this trigger?" He challenged, glaring at me with intense hatred.

"Silver..." I muttered weakly, hoping that if I brought him into the equation it might soften him up a bit. "..think of Silver! You...love him." I watched as Cyan's eyes fell to the floor in sadness. "...I love him...and he would never forgive you..I'm...his best friend..." Cyan nodded at my words, his eyes now staring right into my own.

"Yeah...that's good. That might work...except he's the one I got the gun from. He was pointing it at me...and now I'm pointing it at you!" I could feel my body shaking terribly in fear, realising that maybe there was no getting through to Cyan, that maybe this was how it was supposed to end, for me.

"Who do you think is going to get the bullet? Is it the handsome good guy standing here? Is it the beautiful, but mouthy...boyfriend? Or is it the evil...manipulative 'supposed' best friend, you tell me Gold!" I closed my eyes tightly, not wanting to hear his voice any more. It was horrible.

"Cyan...please..!" I cried out, the tears falling down my face as my heart hurt with every cursed beat.

"Once you are disposed of... Silver and I will finally be able to have our happy ending. You are poison...you infect everything! You ruin EVERYTHING!" He screamed at me, and I flinched in fear. I was so scared right now, and I was stuck between the sea and a loaded gun.

I could either drown, or get shot right now.

"I'm leaving! I'll never interfere in your lives again!" Cyan smirked darkly at me, keeping the gun pointed firmly in my direction.

"..and I'm making sure you never come back!"

Suddenly a loud shot entered my ears and the next thing I knew I was falling off the pier and towards the sea.

I closed my eyes tightly, realising that this was it.

My end. It was now.


	19. Final Gambit

I couldn't stop the tears that continued to fall down my face. My chest was heaving painfully, and I wasn't sure whether it was because I was scared of Cyan, or scared that he was going to kill Gold, but it hurt, and right now I was trapped in my own bathroom, unable to help the situation.

I had to get out. Somehow. Aimlessly I looked around for a hair clip or something, anything that might unlock the door. Or help pick the lock at least. I wouldn't fit through the window unless I smashed it, and I didn't want to pay for damages.

So, hastily I looked everywhere for something, anything I could use. Cyan could return at any minute, and I needed to get out. Far away from here, and from him, but right now my means of escape were non existent.

To my surprise I found one of Crystal's hair grips behind some toiletries. She must have left it here the last time she visited, but thankfully this would work! Quickly I rushed to the locked door and started moving the grip inside the lock, trying to listen for the click that signalled it was unlocked. It was a tedious process, but to my delight I heard the lock click and the door swung open.

I was free!

Rushing out of the bathroom I looked around quickly, breathing heavily. Where was Cyan? Had he...gone to kill Gold? Tears filled my eyes once again as I weakly shook my head, praying to Arceus that Gold was still safe, that Cyan hadn't got to him, but now I had to make sure I was safe too. Cyan was going to get me after all, so I had to get out of here!

Quickly I ran to the front door, trying to see if it was unlocked, but as predicted Cyan had locked this door as well. I was still trapped. Feeling panic start to flood my system I tried looking for my keys, hoping that Cyan hadn't taken them too just in case I escaped the bathroom, but by the looks of things he had, so once again I was stuck in my apartment with no way out.

Tears fell down my face as I collapsed to the floor, my fingers digging into the carpet.

Why did I go and screw everything up?

I should have just shot Cyan when I had the chance, but I didn't. I was too scared to, too frightened in case I killed him, but now...now he had gone and killed Gold...and it was all my fault...

I had thought that my vision was bad enough, what with Cyan killing a number of people, and resulting in myself getting killed, but this was ten times worse, and this time I couldn't just wake up from it, this time it was real and the lives lost would never return.

If Gold was dead...he would be dead forever.

A loud crash at the front door alerted my senses and allowed a whimper to escape my throat in fear. Heavy footsteps followed, accompanied by short bursts of breath. Cyan had returned, I could tell, and weakly I closed my eyes, terrified. I couldn't even raise my eyes to look at him, to see him gloat and be proud of what he had done.

"Stop crying." He ordered me, his voice cold and brash. Another whimper escaped my throat as my fingers dug harder into the carpet, desperate to do something to get out of this mess, but right now I doubted that would be possible.

"I said stop crying!" The next thing I knew I felt this horrendous pain on my scalp as Cyan's fingers tried ripping my hair from my head, lifting my face up to look at him. More tears fell down my face as my breath hitched in my throat. Even though he was being rough with me, his face was soft, like he was upset too. He knelt down in front of me.

"It's thanks to you Gold is finally gone for good." And that was it. My heart felt like it was literally in the palm of his hands and he was squeezing the life out of it. It hurt so bad.

No...he couldn't...

"No..." I murmured weakly, watching Cyan sigh and use his other hand to wipe the tears from my face.

"He will never be able to hurt you again." My whole body trembled in fear and sadness as his voice haunted my ears. It was like he didn't see what was wrong with this picture, like killing Gold was totally acceptable. No words would come out of my throat, it was just a series of whines and whimpers, and more tears cascaded down.

"I promised you Silver...I promised to make everything right...now me and you can finally have a future together."

He was deluded! Did he really think I would want to be with him after all this?!

His grip softened on my scalp until his arms wrapped around me, cuddling me to his chest. It was making me feel sick, like I wanted to vomit violently all day. The last thing I wanted was to be with him, and he needed to know that.

"...I'd rather die..." Cyan pulled away, looking deeply into my broken eyes. He didn't seem to believe me.

"I know you're shocked...I mean it's natural, but we can work through this. I love you so much, everything I do is for you." I shook my head weakly, feeling my lip quiver in sadness.

"No Cyan...we...we can't..."

"Please...don't say that. I know you love me Silver, I know it. We just...have to get away from here...start a new." Again I shook my head, closing my eyes. I needed to get away all right, but from him. Cyan's hands moved to my arms, and the grip intensified. It was becoming painful but I didn't let him know that.

"Silver please! I can forgive you betraying me like that. I can, I just...want us to be together." And at that moment all the sadness and guilt transformed into anger and rage. My eyes glared right at him, and right now I felt so empty inside. Like my heart was gone and I was just merely existing, not living.

This was my final gambit.

"I don't love you. I never have. It was all a lie~" I spat venomously at him, watching the dark haired boy's change in expression. He seemed heartbroken, like he was going to break down in front of me.

"W-what..?"

"You heard me. I lied. I never loved you. I have only ever loved Gold. To be honest, I only got with you to make him jealous~" My words earned me a horrible loud smack across the face, which stung like a Beedrill's sting. Tears fell down my face as my eyes met his once again. They were cold like ice, trying to freeze my very soul.

Too late, my soul was already in pieces.

"YOU LIED TO ME!" He screamed at me, and once again he smacked me hard across the face, allowing a soft whimper of pain to escape my lips. Man, that hurt, but I refused to let him know that. He didn't think I was strong, stronger than him at least.

"After everything I have done for you?! No...no...NO...NO!" I watched as he dug his fingers hard into his scalp, almost pining at the realisation that everything he ever wanted was nothing more than lies and make believe.

I never truly wanted Cyan, when we kissed and touched my imagination fantasized about it being Gold instead.

That only made me feel worse about everything in the end.

"You did it all for yourself! You didn't do any of this for me, I never asked for this! We could have walked away, Gold would have eventually given up, but no, no you had to ruin EVERYTHING!" I cried, tears falling down my face. Cyan was trembling, rocking back and forth in front of me. It was like he was crying, but it wasn't because he was losing me, it was because he was losing control, and Cyan always had to control and manipulate everything.

"No...we...we can try again! We can...sort this out! I love you Silver...please..." The dark haired boy's voice was weak, and barely audible, but he was pleading to me, and it had no effect. I didn't want to be within a five mile radius of him, let alone try again. I would have preferred seeing him die right in front of me right now.

"Yeah? Well I HATE you...I hate you more than I have ever hated anything, or anyone in my entire life. I have only ever loved one person, and that person is Gold!" Slowly Cyan's hands moved from his head, and his eyes glared at me. I noticed that the azure colouring had faded, and was now replaced with this God awful black colour.

It was pure evil.

The next thing I knew I was being pushed down against the carpet, Cyan's hands around my throat. The grip was firm and it caught me off guard, allowing a whimper to dance off my tongue. He was furious, I could tell, and it was like he wanted to kill me too.

"Yeah? Well...GOLD IS DEAD! And I fucking loved seeing the life drain from his eyes!" Cyan screamed at me, and my whole body trembled in fear.

He...really did...kill Gold? My one true love was...dead...

His fingers tightened the grip on my throat, making it harder for me to breathe. My own hands gripped his wrists, trying my best to get him off me, but he was strong.

"You...are PATHETIC!" I managed to choke out, which only enraged him more. He angrily smashed my head off the floor and I cried out in pain. Fuck...that hurt.

"If you loved me...I might have let you live...but you lied to me! You lied...and if I can't have you...then NO-ONE WILL!" And the grip intensified, making it literally impossible to breathe. I tried digging my fingernails into his wrists but nothing was working, and slowly I could feel myself losing consciousness. My body started to feel weak, too weak to fight back, and all recognition seemed to just fade from memory.

Was this it?

Was Cyan going to murder me too? Was this...how I was going to die?

As I started to lose the fight and succumb to the unconsciousness that had already consumed my mind I vaguely heard something that sounded like shouting. Then the massive weight that had been crushing me was pulled away, and I gasped suddenly.

Oh my God...I could breathe again!

When I weakly opened my eyes I noticed that Cyan was fighting with some-one, but I couldn't figure out who.

The sound of sirens was heard in the distance so I figured the Police were on their way, thank goodness, but who called them? My body was still too weak to do anything, and instead my ears were assaulted by crashes and loud noises.

"I will NOT let you hurt him!" I heard some-one shout, and realised just who it was. It was Green! He had stopped Cyan! How did he know that I was here, and that Cyan was trying to kill me? Right now I just couldn't think straight, and instead I closed my eyes, hearing the sirens get louder.

"LIKE YOU CAN STOP ME!" Cyan roared, and a God awful crash made me open my eyes once again. I saw that Cyan had somehow managed to throw Green into the glass coffee table, smashing it completely. Shards of glass were everywhere, and deep inside I was terrified.

Oh no...what if Green was hurt?

After a few minutes Green got to his feet, brushing the shards of glass off his jacket and glared at Cyan. His eyes had narrowed and if looks could kill then Cyan would be dead a thousand times over. My body still felt weak, and I couldn't move much, so I just prayed that Cyan wouldn't hurt Green too.

"It's all over Cyan!" Green shouted at him, hearing the sirens get louder. Cyan's mouth twisted into some sickening smirk that would easily curdle fresh milk. The evilness in his eyes was clearly seen, and I swear it made my blood run cold.

"Poor Green, your little clever plan to save Gold was pointless. I must say, I enjoyed the chase. The fun and games, the deception...but, it was all meaningless...I fucking loved watching him die, right in front of me~" His voice was soft, but in a weird hypnotic sing song way. It was hard to describe, but I could see Green slowly losing his patience.

Gold...he was dead...and there was no coming back from it. I wouldn't just wake up from a terrible dream, and find out that none of this ever happened. No, all of this was very real, too real in fact.

"Did you really see any of that Cyan? Did you see him 'die'? Or did you merely witness him falling into the sea after you shot him?" Green challenged, and Cyan's face morphed into that of uncertainty for the first time. So, Cyan did shoot Gold, and he fell into the sea? Well, surely he would have been dead from that.

"He is DEAD! Don't try and twist it!" He roared at the taller male. Green smirked darkly, and I wondered if he was bluffing or being serious.

"Prove it~" He challenged, his arrogant side blossoming like a beautiful flower in spring, and weakly I smiled. This was the way to handle Cyan, you needed to give as good as you got, and he knew that. Cyan growled like a feral Meowth at him, almost rearing up to lunge at him in defence, but, he didn't, and the sirens continued to get louder.

"You're just trying to trick me! Newsflash Green, it won't work!"

"Oh, but you see, I have already won this 'little game' as you so put it." He laughed lightly after his words, as I struggled into a sitting position, watching both males glare daggers at each other.

"Wh-what do you mean?!" Cyan roared, his eyes wide in panic. It was like Green was toying with him, just like he toyed with me. Wow, talk about role reversal.

"Gold's life was never in any danger, Cyan. We knew what you would try to do. That you would eventually overpower Silver, and come looking for Gold. We had it all figured out, and you walked into our trap~" I blinked, as realisation started to sink into my brain cells.

Wait...was he trying to tell me that...Gold was alive?!

"YOU'RE LYING TO ME!" The dark haired boy yelled in rage, causing Green to shake his head, and again the sirens got louder...

"Ever heard of a bullet proof vest, Cyan?" My mouth gaped open. Of course! If Green knew that Cyan was planning to shoot Gold he would make him wear something like that! I could almost see Cyan's blackened eyes twitching in anger, as the gears of his mind started to figure out that he had been tricked, and it had worked so brilliantly.

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD! I'LL END YOU!" Everything happened so fast. Cyan grabbed a shard of glass from the coffee table, and before I knew it he had lunged at Green, knocking him to the ground with a thud.

"GREEN!" I cried desperately, as he wrestled against Cyan, his fingers digging into Cyan's wrist. The shard of glass was barely inches away from his neck, and I swear my heart felt like it was going to leap out of my chest. Their eyes were burning into each other, like they hated each other more than anything in the world.

"YOU THINK YOU'RE SO BIG AND CLEVER DON'T YOU?! WELL, I'M GOING TO FUCKING LOVE WATCHING YOU DIE!" Cyan screamed at him, and his voice was causing my whole body to erupt into violent goosebumps. He was deranged, mentally unstable, and right now I feared for Green's life.

I had to do something!

"Oh, that's just too bad, because that's not gonna happen!" Green roared back, pushing Cyan further back as he continued to attack him. Weakly I managed to get to my feet, and I scanned the room urgently. Maybe if I hit Cyan over the head with something? Then, my eyes found it. A white statue, that was lying on the windowsill.

"I'LL DESTROY YOU!" I had to act fast, so I grabbed the statue, which was heavy in my hands, and rushed towards him. It was now or never!

"GET OFF HIM!" I yelled, and with one fatal smash to the side of his head I threw the statue, watching as he fell to the floor, limply, the glass shard dropping to the carpet. Green moved Cyan's body away from him, and got to his feet, brushing himself off.

Then, in shock I dropped the statue, noticing Cyan's blood cover it's pure white form. He was motionless, and I wondered...had I killed him?

Then, before I knew it Green's arms were holding me tightly, trying to calm me down. Without thinking I clung to him like a lifeline, and my emotions consumed me completely. I broke down.

"Hey...it's okay now...he can't hurt you anymore..."

His words were soothing in my ears, as the living room door burst open, and armed Police officers rushed in. Cyan was still motionless on the floor, blood pouring from the wound in his head, but the officers paid no attention to that. They called for paramedics, and as he was whisked away, I heard them saying that he would be going to jail for a very long time for his crimes.

I breathed a huge sigh of relief. It was all over, Cyan was finally gone from my life. Although, if Green was even a minute late I might have ended up dead. I was forever thankful for that. He saved my life, and Gold's for that matter.

Wait...Gold...was he okay?!

"Gold..." I murmured weakly, feeling Green's hand gently rub my back.

"He's safe...just like I promised." At that moment it felt like a weight had been lifted from my heart and I could finally breathe again. We defeated Cyan, we played him at his own game, and took the fatal chance. I was so glad that Gold was okay.

"...but, Cyan shot him..."

"He did, but like I said...Gold had a bulletproof vest on, and I was watching Cyan from the sidelines. When he left, I rescued Gold from the sea, and hid him somewhere safe. Then, I came to find you.." I closed my eyes, feeling more at ease than I had felt for a while. I was just pleased it was all over, and we could all move on with our lives like Cyan never existed.

No-one died, and that was something to be happy about.

"But, Silver...I need you to come with me now." Slowly I moved away to look directly into his sparkling emerald eyes. He looked sad, and I couldn't understand why.

We won! We should be happy about it!

"Why?" He sighed lightly.

"...to say goodbye."

"I...what?" I was confused, why was I saying goodbye? What did he mean? Green placed his hands on my shoulder's supportively, and I knew he didn't really want to tell me whatever it was, but he had no choice.

"...you have to say goodbye, Silver."

"I don't understand! We won! Cyan is gone!"

"Yes," Green issued calmly. "-but, just because he is gone doesn't mean his cronies aren't lurking about, waiting for another opportunity to strike." I blinked, trying to understand just what he was trying to tell me.

"Green...what are you trying to say?" He sighed, as he looked into my eyes.

"...you have to say goodbye to Gold, for the last time." My heart felt like it had just been poisoned, and slowly I was dying. My throat tightened up, to the point where it was like I was suffocating. My legs trembled, and I feared I would just collapse to the ground.

"I...but...why?!"

"He has to leave this place, it's the only way to ensure his safety, Silver." I shook my head wildly.

"No! He can't!"

"Silver..." Green said my name authoritatively, and I shivered, closing my eyes. This...this wasn't supposed to happen! We had beaten Cyan! Gold and I were supposed to have our happy ending!

"...he can't just...leave me..." Then the elder male hugged me again, pulling me close to him, and that was it. I couldn't stop the tears any more. I let my heart break, feeling it literally tear to pieces as we just stood in the living room, clinging to each other like we had no other hope in the world.

And all my hope was lost, completely.


	20. My Last Goodbye

Everything seemed so surreal when Green ushered me into his car. Nothing seemed to register any more. My eyes hazily gazed at the scenery as he drove, not paying enough attention to figure out where we were going, or how fast he was driving. None of that mattered. The only thing that mattered was that Gold was leaving, and he had no choice.

He was being ripped away from me again, and it was all my fault.

Pressing my forehead to the window I gazed at my reflection, hating what I saw. I looked even worse than I did before. The dark circles around my eyes had gotten worse, and my skin looked so translucent, it was like I hadn't seen sunlight in years. My hair was all frizzy and untamed, and my lips were pale and colourless. Wow, I made death look appealing.

"...I will give you two some alone time when we get there." Green murmured absent-mindedly, even though right now I didn't care. I wished this was like my vision, a horrible twisted dream which I could simply awaken from. But, no matter how many times I pinched myself I didn't wake up.

"I don't care any more..." I managed to utter weakly, my eyes still gazing into my solemn reflection.

Why did it all go so wrong?

Was it something I did?

What if...I didn't become close to Cyan, and I completely banished him from my life, would this have been prevented?

All I ever wanted...was to be with Gold. For us to be happy, and so much in love. To forget about all the bad things that happened in my past, the abuse from my monster of a Father, the misery of childhood, and to just finally be happy for once.

But, no, that was just too good for some-one like me. I was destined to be alone, that was it.

I closed my eyes weakly, feeling tears start to fall down my face as we drove. No mattered how many tears I shed over this, nothing would make it better. The pain wouldn't just miraculously go away, no matter how many times I prayed.

Gold, he was leaving...and I had to say goodbye.

Goodbye was always the hardest word to say, because it meant the end, and...to me...it wasn't the end...ne-never....

Before I knew it we had arrived at our destination, which so happened to be Olivine Harbour. Everything seemed so peaceful here, the Wingulls were singing to each other overhead, and the weather was beautiful. And, I felt like everything was mocking my misfortunes, and I hated it.

No, correction- I loathed it!

"We are here." Green informed me, pulling to a stop. I frowned, hating the fact that it was the time already. I wanted time to just freeze, and never move forward. It was too soon!

"I can't..." I muttered, refusing to move from my seat.

"Silver, please...the boat leaves in twenty minutes. The more time you waste in here, the less you spend with Gold..." My whole body tensed at his words.

Twenty minutes?!

Was that it?!

That was the only amount of time I had to spend with the love of my life before he had to leave me forever?!

"I said...no!" Green sighed lightly, and gently rubbed my arm, trying so hard to be supportive, but I didn't want it. The only thing I wanted was Gold. That was all I ever wanted.

"Silver...this is killing me...please, just...come on."

His voice sounded desperate, like he was just as upset as I was, only he couldn't be!

There was no way he could be feeling the pain and anguish I was feeling right now!

I felt like my whole world was crashing down around me, and I couldn't do anything to prevent it.

"...Gold...he is waiting for you." Weakly I opened my eyes, and stared out of the windscreen. When I did I beheld something dangerously beautiful. Standing a few feet away from the car, standing on the pathway was Gold, and he was smiling at me.

His hair was wafting in the breeze, and he seemed so...full of life.

Without thinking I quickly got out of the car, and before I knew it I was running to him. I collided with him, gripping him tightly with my arms, terrified to let go. He held me close, his nose gently nuzzling into my neck as I clung to him.

Arceus...I loved him so fucking much...it was killing me.

"G-Gold..." I choked out, tears welling in my eyes, as my whole body trembled. His fingers ghosted over my back gently, trying to calm me down.

"I'm sorry I worried you like that..."

"YOU ASSHOLE!" I cried in sadness, weakly punching his back as more tears fell down my face "I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD! I HATE YOU SO MUCH!" His grip on me intensified, and before I knew it I had broken down. I cried loudly, and I didn't care.

I needed him...so much...and I was losing him...and I couldn't stop it.

"I know...I know..." He soothed, never letting go of me.

"You can't...you fucking can't leave me...!" I cried, gripping the back of his t-shirt with all my strength. A part of me hoped if I did that then it might somehow stop him from leaving.

"Silver..." I heard a crack in his voice, before he had to cough and compose himself. "...I don't want to leave."

"Then don't! Please...I...I can't live without you...I...can't!" His hands rubbed my back softly, as my whole body trembled with fear.

I couldn't lose him...I just couldn't!

"I don't...have a choice, Silv. If I stay...I could be in danger." I shook my head desperately.

"No! I...I won't let them!"

"Silver..." He pulled away from me so his hands cupped my face gently. Our eyes met, sparkling pools of gold, melting into rivulets of silver. "...you have to do something for me."

"Wh-what...?" I stuttered. His thumbs gently caressed my face lovingly, and it just made this so much harder to deal with.

"...you can't tell the other's I'm alive..."

"I...I don't understand..."

"If they know I am alive, then it might influence Cyan's cronies to come after me. Especially if they know where I am. I can't risk it."

So...I had to lie to my friends?

I had to make them feel the exact same excruciating pain that was ripping me apart right now?!

How could I do that?!

"I can't...!"

"Silver...I love you so much...and this...t-this is killing me...but, please...do this for me." Then he pulled me into another hug, and my fingers gripped his t-shirt tightly. My whole body heaved in pain, as more tears flooded down my face.

I couldn't lose him...not again...not when I thought he was dead!

Desperately I clung to him, refusing to let go.

Why did things have to be this way?

Why did Arceus hate me so fucking much?!

Couldn't I just have my happy ending, just once?!

Closing my eyes tightly I felt Gold's body tremble in sadness as we embraced for what seemed like forever, and I didn't want it to end.

"Come on...the boat is pulling in." Green called, pulling me out of my reverie, and instantly my ears were assaulted by the loud noise of the boat horn.

No...it was too soon!

I needed more time!

"No...it's too soon...!" I cried desperately, and then something very strange happened. Something that resembled de ja vu, only being completely the other way around. Gold muttered words that I vaguely remembered from somewhere, and it sent chills down my spine.

"It will always be too soon..." At that moment my heart literally stopped in my chest.

That was it!

The vision! I said those exact words when I was going to give myself up to the Police!

And now...Gold...he was saying the same things. No, I had to change this!

"...let me come with you...!" Everything went silent for a moment, before Gold pulled me away and stared deeply into my eyes. I felt myself melt inside, but it wasn't a bad feeling. Gold always made me feel like this, every time he looked at me. His hands gripped my shoulder's firmly.

"W-what?"

"Let me come with you! Gold...please!" I watched as he stole a glance at Green, who was observing from behind.

It was like he was asking for his damn permission! What the actual fuck?!

"I can't...watch you leave me...not again..." Gold's hands cupped my face gently once again, caressing my cheeks. He smiled lovingly, and it awoke a hurricane of emotions inside of me. I felt happy, seeing his smile, but also sad at the same time.

"Silver...if you come with me, you might be in danger..."

"I don't care!" I cried helplessly, feeling like I was losing every last shred of my mind right now. All I wanted was to be with the one person who I loved more than life itself. Without him nothing made sense any more, and I couldn't imagine a life without him in it. I didn't WANT to imagine that, it was my version of a nightmare.

"You ARE my life, Gold. Without you...its just not worth it..." Then his arms cradled me gently, pulling me close against his chest, as I exhaled shakily. Wherever Gold went then I would follow.

What did I have to keep me here after all?

"You guys need to stop. It's going to make me puke." Green joked, smiling softly, as we both stared at him.

"So...it's okay if I go with Gold?" I asked hopeful. I had no idea why I was asking Green's permission, but it was his whole plan that had saved us all from Cyan's demonic actions. He nodded weakly.

"Yes, I won't try to stop you. However, Gold is right. You could be putting yourself in danger."

"I don't care." I said defiantly, my hand reaching for the amber-eyed boy's, and holding it tightly. "We can handle anything together." He smiled warmly, and I swear I saw a glimmer in his eyes as if he were going to cry.

"Then follow your heart, Silver. I'll make sure things are okay back here." My heart somersaulted in my chest at the realisation that finally my story wasn't going to have an unhappy ending. I finally would get to be with the one person I loved more than life itself.

"Come on..." Gold ushered me, still gripping my hand. "Let's get outta here."

"Yes...and Green?" The older male turned to face me, a small smile scarring his features. "Thank you for everything."

"Anytime. Now get going! I might get all emotional and change my mind."

I knew he was joking, and I couldn't help but smile.

Gold and I bid our farewells to the Gym Leader, and walked towards the docked boat.

I inhaled deeply, realising that the sense of dread I once felt was now nothing more than a distant memory.

But if the story is over, and this chapter is my last then let it be my best one; and let it be my own~

Fin~


End file.
